The-Lost-Twin
by Wizard909
Summary: Willow is the twin of Harry Potter. They also have a living Wizarding Grandfather they are going to live with. Takes place in the Third Book. I own nothing.
1. Carl’s-Suprising-Discovery

Carl Winslow was having a bad day. It had started out as a relatively good day. He got up and kissed his wife. Had a good breakfast and headed off to work at the Las Angeles Auror's Department.

You see, Carl was a wizard and for the last 20 years was an Auror in charge of relations between the wizarding and wandless magical worlds.

When the muggle world of America had its Civil War so did the magical world. Despite common belief the two wars had nothing to do with each other. Deference of opinion about magical customs and beliefs, as well as strict laws passed by a controlling wizarding government to outlaw wandless magic lead to bloodshed from 1862 to 1864. The result was The American Republic Of Wizarding Kind, A.R.W.K., consented to defeat in the summer of 1864. North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, and all states to the west coast became the American Republic of Free Magic or A.R.F.M. Alaska and Hawaii are a part of the A.R.W.K.

A.R.W.K. Was for the most part just like every other wizarding governing body. The A.R.F.M had some noted deference.

Every state had had its own State Coven. Each coven made laws and regulations for their own state and usually worked independently of the other states. If an issue came up that involved two or more states, then a Federal Coven would be made to vote on the issue. One representative from each coven would go and vote on their state's behalf with the most powerful magical user in the A.R.F.M presiding as the mediator for the group. They kept the peace and where allowed one vote as well. This means there is a total of 18 votes. Should there be a tie in the votes the actual President of the United States would then decide on the mater.

The reason why the actual President had a say is because the A.R.F.M doesn't really disassociate from the muggle world. Magical families send their kids to muggle schools and educate their kids in magic at home. Muggleborns are given the option of going to a wizarding school in the A.R.W.K. or going another rout. They could apprentice themselves to a local magic user that would have them. They could try self-education ether threw a local library, a mail order business, or the internet. Every year children would be sent a standard test to gage their knowledge and power. If there were any problems, they would be forced to seek education threw a wizarding school or coven. Some magical families well send their kids to wizarding schools as well. Wand based magic is not outlawed in the A.R.F.M.

For obvious reasons, the A.R.F.M. does adhere to the Statute of Secrecy. It is the State Coven's job to keep muggles from finding out about magic. Everyone is responsible for their own discretion regarding their own magic. Muggleborns are responsible for telling their families about magic, not the Coven. Muggleborns can literally go their entire lives without telling their families about magic.

Now you're probably wondering why Carl is working at an Auror Office in Las Angeles when California is in a free magic state. It was decided that sense a good number of children attend wizarding schools in the A.R.W.K., as well as so many people still practicing wand magic, that each free magic state have at least one area still under wizarding control. So, one city in each state has an area similar to Diagon Alley located in London, England. Each magical shopping street has a hospital, bank, and Auror Office.

What was causing Carl's bad day you ask? It was a soon to be 13-year-old witch who was admitted to the Los Angeles Loving Angels Arms Hospital two days ago. The story was rather sad. A young girl had come home from a friend's house only to find her parents dead from what appears to be a home invasion gone bad. The perpetrators, three men, where still inside the house.

The young witch lost her mind in her grief and destroyed the perpetrators. The young girl was a Muggleborn who was self-educated in old celestial magic as well as earth magic and spirit magic. Only someone born with a celestial core can use celestial magic. The problem being here was the girl was powerful in all three.

She had inadvertently called forth dark spirits for strength to protect herself from the perpetrators. After she had done the deed, she succumbed to a magical medical condition known as magical overdose.

Wizarding warlocks and wizarding witches rely only on the celestial core inside themselves. Earth magic and spirit magic warlocks and witches rely on the magic they harness from various rituals they perform. The girl harnessed far more power than her young adolescent body could handle. Her core expanded unnaturally causing organ failure and oddly a rapid drop in body temperature.

Carl Winslow was the Auror helping with the case. He had gone to Sunnydale California, the girl's hometown, to help with some memory modifications on the local police who had responded before the California Coven could. When it was discovered that the girl, who was cleared of all charges because of self-defense, had no blood family, Carl became concerned that a rich and powerful dark magic family in the A.R.W.K. would try and adopt her.

A witch or wizard who could use all tree magics was extremely rare. If one of those families where to get their claws in this girl there could be no telling what could happen. So, Carl decided to try his luck and see if magic could reveal a family member. The Goblin Nation that controlled Gringotts Bank kept records of blood and magical signatures of there more wealthy clients. He had contacted an old friend in the Goblin Liaisons Office to see if he could use a sample of the girl's blood to possibly see if she had magical family.

As it turned out she did. The girl wasn't even Muggleborn. Willow Rosenberg had been adopted when she was two by Ira and Sheila Rosenberg. Carl knew this would cause an uproar in both the wizarding world and the wandless world when the news broke. The wandless world would be powerless to stop one of its up and coming stars from joining the wizarding world and the wizarding world would learn that Harry Potter was not an only child.

Lying half dead down the street from his office in the hospital bed of room 173 was the only daughter of James and Lily Potter. Harry Potter's twin sister Willow Daisy Potter. Carl was having a very bad day indeed.


	2. The-Dark-Magic-Killer

Just a little after 3:00pm the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. One Head Auror Leroy Jethro Gibbs exited the train. Two days ago, an Auror named Carl Winslow had discovered something shocking about a young girl in California and Leroy Gibbs had been sent to Hogwarts to find answers from the one man who might have them, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

As Leroy exited the station, he couldn't help but think that only yesterday this same train had taken the students of Hogwarts home for the summer. Harry Potter was at home right now and soon his world would be turned on its head. Especially when the world found out the other intriguing news regarding Lily Potter.

Coming up to the front gates of the castle Gibbs spotted a man you might confuse with a vampire if not for the direct sunlight he was standing in. Long greasy hair and a hooked nose. He wore long black robes and gave of the fill of darker magic. Leroy was quickly on guard. He just knew he wouldn't like this man.

"Good afternoon, I'm Head Auror Leroy Gibbs of the A.R.W.K. International Affairs Office here to see Headmaster Dumbledore." Gibbs said.

"I'm the Potions Master Severus Snape. The conductor messaged us about a visitor to the school that was riding in, but I've had no prior knowledge of an appointment for the Headmaster. Do you have an appointment Auror Gibbs or did you just drop by unannounced an expect the Headmaster to drop everything he is doing to see you? He's far more than the Headmaster and has a remarkably busy scheduled." Snape snapped. the fact that he had been the only staff member available to meet the man at the gate had left him in a sour mood.

"No, I don't have an appointment." Gibbs answered angrily. "The matter I'm here to question him about is urgent and I didn't fill there was time to make one."

Never let it be said that Severus Snape was a stupid man. As Leroy Gibbs had walked to the gate Snape had taken notice of the man's robes. The dark blue with gold trim was the standard issue for American Aurors, a fact Snape had learned during his Death Eater days, and four silver stars on his left shoulder marked him as a lieutenant and the gold wand with silver sparks on his right sleeve marked him as a senior field agent of at least twenty five years. He appeared to be around sixty-five with sold white hair in a crew cut. He was still in great shape. There was no doubt in Snape's mind that Gibbs could easily hold his own against much younger adversaries.

It was his eyes that where the most of putting. his carefree smirk and casual walk that he adopted on his way to the gate would make most people think Gibbs was an easy going individual. Severus was not most people and wasn't fooled for a second. The oppressive fill of this man's magic and his eyes told Snape that Gibbs had seen his share of darkness and suffered grate pain. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a wizard that wouldn't hesitate to kill his enemy to protect others from filling the pain and suffering that he had. Snape would never try Legilimency on a wizard as powerful as this one but could tell from his body language and posture that he was telling the truth. So, the Potions Master wisely opened the gate.

"Please follow me and I'll take you to the Headmaster Auror Gibbs." Snape said a little more politely.

The walk to the Headmaster's office was uneventful and Professor and Auror parted ways without further incident.

It was as Snape returned to the dungeons that it dawned on him just who Leroy Gibbs was. Sense the man had given his name Severus couldn't help but think how familiar it sound. He could have sworn he herd it somewhere before but couldn't place it. He almost wished he hadn't.

The English wizarding community sometimes forgets that the Dark Lord campaigned overseas. The truth was that he was obsessed with wandless magic and believed it was the key to defeating Dumbledore, concurring Hogwarts, and more.

In one of the worst attacks committed on American soil during the war three wizarding families where virtually wiped out. In the Spring of 1971, in the state of Maryland, a small all Wizard town named Clear Pond, was attacked by Voldemort's forces. Like Hogsmeade the town was hidden from the Muggle world. Among the dead had been the wife of Leroy Gibbs, Shannon, and their 8-year-old daughter Kelly. Shannon was targeted because she was a muggle and Gibbs was a Muggleborn wizard. Voldemort had hoped to instill terror in the hearts of the Americans but only fueled their furry. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was no exception.

In the American Death Eater ranks where three brothers from France whose family name was Whitehall. Their names from oldest to youngest where Acel, Marq, and Tavin. They were some of the best dualists of their age. Alone one was deadly but together they were unstoppable. Devout fallowers of the Dark Lord who delighted in torturing Muggleborns and Muggles alike, they were as feared as Bellatrix Lestrange. It was they who lead the attack on Clear Pond.

In the Winter of 1971, the three brothers and six other Death Eaters had finally been cornered in a warehouse in Brooklyn. In their desperation they took five Muggle hostages and barricaded themselves inside. Gibbs ordered his men to surround the building as he comely walked inside to negotiate with the enemy. Gibbs comely walked out with all five hostages twenty minutes later leaving all nine Death Eaters dead behind him.

As Severus Snape stood in his office, he couldn't help but shake. That battle had earned Gibbs a moniker he had lived up to during the war. He was known from then on as The Dark Magic Killer and personally cut down over seventy Death Eaters from 1972 to 1981. He also launched some of the costliest attacks on Voldemort's holdings overseas. There was no way to ever truly know the number of bodies that Gibbs was responsible for, but it was said the man had made a graveyard to hold them all. Severus, a reformed Death Eater, had just spent twenty or so minutes with a man who didn't believe in reformed Death Eaters. Why would the A.R.W.K. send The Dark Magic Killer to talk with Albus Dumbledore. Why did America want the Death Eaters afraid? He would have to alert all known Death Eaters to keep a low profile for the time being. He just hoped Lucius Malfoy listened to his warning. Gibbs had killed his younger brother Armand.


	3. The-Great-Albus-Dumbledore

Gibbs sat at Dumbledore's desk starring at his surroundings. The teacher Snape had led him to a gargoyle and asked him to wait in the hall while he went up to see if Dumbledore was available. When the man returned, he informed Gibbs that Dumbledore was at a meeting with the Hogwarts Board of Directors but would be done shortly. He had then directed Gibbs to wait in the office. It wasn't ten minutes later when the fireplace flared green and an older wizard stepped out.

Albus Dumbledore was your typical Merlin lookalike. Long flowing white beard and hair down to his waist, dark blue robes, dark blue wizard cap with gold stars shooting across it (really, they were shooting across it) and small gold spectacles on his crooked nose. Gibbs sat and tried not to laugh. Remembering why he was there helped him to keep a straight face.

Gibbs stood up and shook the old man's hand. "Good evening, Senior Auror Leroy Gibbs of the A.R.W.K. Sorry to bother you on short notice."

"How do you do Auror Gibbs, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm shore you already knew this otherwise you wouldn't be here." Dumbledore said while chuckling. "I hope your journey was a pleasant one."

"It was," Gibbs said as he and Dumbledore took seats. "Until I meet your Potions Master at the front gate."

"I assure you Auror Gibbs that Severus acts that way with everyone. Why, he has even given me a few snide comments once or twice. I'll have a talk with him about manners later." Dumbledore said offhandedly.

"I'm sure, by the fact that he is still alive, he never gave Voldemort a snide comment." Gibbs accused. "Or did he do it where only you heard it."

Dumbledore's face showed mild surprise. "I take it you recognized Severus from somewhere Auror Gibbs? If I may ask where do you recognize him from?" Though he didn't show it the Headmaster was worried. He couldn't think of a time that Severus could have committed a crime in the United States. If he had and there were still charges, then Dumbledore couldn't do much for him.

"I didn't actually. You just confirmed my suspicions. I had heard rumors that you still had a spy to keep tabs on Voldemort's old gang. Figured you would want to keep someone like that close and the best way was to give them a job. So, do you make it a habit of hiring dangerous people Professor, or is Severus Snap an exception?" Gibbs asked.

This time the old wizard was shocked, and his face showed his surprise. It had been a long-time sense someone had strung him along so easily. Also, this man had heard rumors about a Death Eater spy all the way in America. If this was true, then who else could have heard them and how much danger was Severus in. There was also the chance the Auror was grasping at straws based on a hunch. Dumbledore was no fool. He knew just who he was talking to and the reputation this man had gained in the war.

"I'm sure the A.R.W.K. didn't send you here to discuss my hiring habits or staff. So, unless you wish to bring charges against my colleague may we please discuss the reason why you are hear Auror Gibbs." Dumbledore politely said.

Gibbs reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out a muggle photo. He handed the photo across the desk to Albus and sat back to observe the Wizard's reaction. At first Albus thought it was a muggle picture of Lily Potter until he took a closer look. The young read headed girl, age eleven or twelve, in the picture shared a shocking resemblance to the late Lily Potter but there was one key difference. The child's eyes where that of her father's. Before Albus Dumbledore was the picture of a young girl he thought he would never see again.

Gibbs watched the emotions play across the old wizard's face. At first the man's face showed confusion only to go slack with shock when he recognized Willow, then came a small tear of happiness that disappeared into his beard. Finally, he looked at Gibbs with hope and a little fear in his eyes.

"Are you sure it's her? Are you positive that this girl is Willow Potter? Is she well? Safe?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"We're one hundred percent positive that this is Willow. She's currently in a magical hospital receiving treatment for magic related injuries received roughly four or five days ago. I'm legally not allowed to give you any more than that. I was sent here to Hogwarts for two main reasons. I need a Ministry Official to talk with Harry Potter's legal guardians, as their Muggles, and to find out from the one man who might know how the daughter of Lord James Potter managed to get adopted by an American family." Gibbs explained.

Albus was frustrated. He was sorely tempted to use legilimency to find out what he wanted. Since Halloween of 1981 Albus had searched for Willow Potter. The Potters had given her up to keep her safe. When Harry was born it made the papers but the Potters where able to keep Willow secret. When the prophecy was made, and James and Lily knew they were marked to die by Voldemort himself, they decided to hide Willow in America. It was the hardest thing they ever did but they did it for Willow. They wanted at least one of their children would grow up safe. Albus had hoped to find Willow before Harry's second birthday so he could use her to move the blood wards somewhere better than the Dursley's home. He also wanted both children to grow up together and love each other as siblings should. Then this man shows up and tells him the search is over and it ends at a hospital.

Legilimency was out of the question. Despite some people's belief Dumbledore did not frequently invade the minds of the those around him. Plus, Leroy Gibbs was a Senior Field Auror and would know Occlumency. He had no choice. He would have to take Auror Gibbs to see Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He would have to buy a few days so he could talk to the family. They needed to understand the importance of the situation. Also, the fact that it may still be possible to move the blood wards should hopefully keep them civil towards Gibbs. He still had to explain the Potter's reasons behind giving Willow up to the American Auror. Hopefully, there would be no hiccups.

"Also, there is another matter we need to address. The Goblin Nation will be taking care of the notifications but will have to meet at Gringotts bank with the Dursleys at whatever time the Goblins give us." Gibbs said.

Dumbledore couldn't begin to guess what else there could be to discuss. There was no one else who had a direct blood link to the Potter children. Was there?


	4. The-House-Of-Whitehall

Victor Whitehall was a bitter old man. After losing his only three children in the war to the Americans, he sold his family estate in France and moved to an all wizard Island of the west coast of Ireland. A community completely separated from the rest of the world, the Island of Wonder was a lovely place for wealthy wizarding families to settle down and live a life free of muggles.

Victor had built a nice cottage away from the main town and rarely received visitors. The only way to contact him was through his Solicitor who handled almost all his affairs, mainly involving his many business investments. Most mail he received was from Pureblood families looking for loans or handouts for various legal endeavors and campaigns to consolidate their influence over the Wizarding World.

Most recently he had been receiving mail regarding his fortune. With all three sons dead and no daughters to speak of he had no one to inherit his money, title, or land. His only option was to will it to someone on his passing. The Pureblood families wanted him to choose someone within the ranks of the dark Pureblood families. The most vocal of this was Lucius Malfoy. He wanted his son chosen for the honor. Truthfully, Victor was tired of it all. The politics of the old families are what got his sons killed in the first place.

At the age of seventy-four, almost seventy-five, Victor Whitehall was a six foot thin balding old man. He had larger than normal ears with a small pointed nose and cold green eyes. He still got around well, thanks to his celestial physiology, but he was filling his age sooner than most wizards. Celestials could live between one hundred twenty to two hundred years quit easily and not really start to fill old generally until one hundred ten or so.

Today, however, things around Whitehall Cottage would change. Victor's normal breakfast routine of two eggs, four pieces of bacon, and two pieces of toast was interrupted by an owl. It was a magnificent Grate Horned Owl that Charles Braner, Victor's Solicitor, used for post. Braner sent a letter saying that a Wizard Attorney needed to talk with him about an important matter. The young man didn't trust the information with owls and would like to meet with Whitehall directly. Victor replied saying he would receive guests at two that afternoon pervaded that Braner was present as well.

At two Charles Braner showed up at the front door with a tall twenty-two-year-old man of African descent. Edward Winslow, called Eddie by his friends, was a rather tall man with a mustache and goatee. He wore robes of deep purple with silver cuffs and soled dark green dragon hide boots.

Charles Braner was a short, forty-year-old, heavy set, Caucasian man with balding brown hair. He wore robes of soled black and dress shoes. On his wrest was gold magic watch that had names and dates of appointments instead of numbers.

Victor's house elf, Misty, showed them into the setting room where Mr. Whitehall was waiting. Victor stood and shook Edward's hand and introduced himself then the three men took sets at the coffee table. Mr. Whitehall sat across from Eddie and Charles.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Mr. Whitehall." Edward started. " I was appointed by the Gringotts Bank of Los Angeles, California to represent a young witch named Willow Rosenberg who is currently receiving medical treatment. The nature of this discussion might be personal for you. I need to ask that you keep this conversation between those present until such time as it is no longer necessary.

Whitehall was perplexed. What would he have to do with a young witch in America? Also, wasn't California apart of wandless America. He didn't believe he had business investments there that could affect him legally somehow. He looked over at Braner, but he looked just as confused as himself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winslow, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Whitehall said. " I can't possibly see what this girl would have to do with me."

Eddie looked a little uncomfortable as he turned to Charles Braner then looked back to Victor. "Some of the questions I need to ask maybe uncomfortable for you to talk about and there is also my client's privacy to consider." Eddie explained.

This time it was Charles how spoke up. " If you are wondering about my professional integrity, Mr. Winslow, I can assure you I won't speak of this to no one. I've taken unbreakable vows to never discuss Mr. Whitehall's personal business with anyone without expressed permission. If you're client's affairs genuinely concern Mr. Whitehall than those vows extend to your client as long as Mr. Whitehall says they do."

Eddie was taken back by this. He would never have entered an unbreakable vow with a client. Not even one as wealthy and well known as Whitehall. The old families sure took privacy to the extreme.

Looking back and forth between Charles and Victor, Edward knew Charles was staying. So he looked right at the older wizard and asked, " Did you ever at any time in your life willingly have relations with a muggle woman?"

Charles was appalled. Didn't this American know who he was talking to. Victor Whitehall was one of the truest Purebloods living in England. How could he think for one second that the Wizard before him could ever do such a thing with a lowly Muggle. The very idea was inconceivable.

Victor was first appalled then angry. This man had come into his home and accused him of what exactly. The answer was yes, he had been with muggle women but not in many years. There was no way he could be this girl's father. He had never even been to America. The bodies of his three sons had been shipped to the Ministry and he had them shipped straight to the funeral home. "I assure you Mr. Winslow that there is no way on this earth that I could be this girl's father."

Eddie looked Victor in the eye and said. "I never said you where the girl's father. What I'm saying is that you are Willow's grandfather."

This accusation made the old Wizard stop and think. He had married his late wife when he was young. They had both been seventeen at the time. The marriage was arranged by their families, as was custom in those days, and he was married two weeks after his seventeenth birthday. His late wife, Nanora, had celebrated her seventeenth only two months before he did. They had been OK with each other but had never genuinely loved one another. Their marriage had been a business arrangement and that is all there ever was between them. He and Nanora had other relationships outside their marriage. To avoid rumors they kept them strictly to the Muggle World, but they were very careful to avoid complications.

Victor couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Could he have a granddaughter. He had barred his sons over twenty years ago. On that day he watched as his legacy ended as Nanora vowed over the graves of their sons that she would never face this pain again. Nanora never gave him another child and had joined their sons in the next world three years ago from Dragon Pox. If this was true, then what of his possible son or daughter? He looked at the American Lawyer and asked him.

"You had a daughter. She went to Hogwarts and, to my knowledge, never knew the man she thought was her father wasn't. She grew up thinking she was muggle born and meet and married a Pureblood Wizard who was greatly opposed to You-Know-Who. They were murdered at the end of the war by You-Know-Who himself." Eddie explained.

So, Victor thought, that was it then. His daughter died in the war just like his sons. "What was her name?" Victor asked Eddie.

"Lily Potter." Eddie answered.

You could literally here Victor and Charles hart's skip a beat. " Your lying!" Charles accused. "Everyone knows Harry Potter is an only child and never had a sister. What your saying is impossible."

Charles was in shock. First this man accused Victor of having a child out of wedlock with a muggle, an accusation that Victor didn't deny, and know says Lily Potter was actually his daughter. It couldn't be true, could it?

"I know what I'm saying sounds impossible but here me out first and I'll explain. The Potters could not hide the fact that Lily was pregnant. They could hide the fact that Lily would have twins. When the children were born they gave Willow up to protect her from their Enemies. Albus Dumbledore himself confirmed this happened. Willow was adopted by a young Muggle couple while on their honeymoon in England and taken back to America soon after." Eddie explained.

Charles Braner couldn't believe it. "You're saying that Harry Potter is the grandson of Victor Whitehall. That Harry has a twin sister in an American Hospital who is also the granddaughter of Victor Whitehall? What prof do you have to support these claims?"

Edward looked at Charles but addressed Victor. "My father is the American Auror that was assigned to help the California Coven with the case. He works in the Los Angeles Auror Department. He had a friend run Willow's blood threw the Goblin Nation blood registry to hopefully find family. He hoped the girl had magic family that she simply didn't know about. We had known idea she was adopted until the results came back."

Victor couldn't help but fill hope. He had grandchildren and his granddaughter needed him. "What happens know?" He asked.

"This Monday all relevant parties will meet at Gringotts in Diagon Alley. The Goblins will do an authentication test to fully confirm the findings. You'll have to be there noon sharp. That is all I have for you gentlemen." Eddie said as he stood up. Charles stood with him.

"I'll show you to the door Mr. Winslow." Charles politely said.

When Charles retuned to the sitting room, he was yet again shocked. It had been a long time sense he had seen such a fire in his employer's eyes but there was an inferno burning now. He seemed more invigorated than ever before. "Prepare yourself for war Charles. Albus Dumbledore will not give up control of my grandchildren easily. I want my grandchildren, I'll have my grandchildren. Anyone who tries to keep me from them will face my full wrath!"


	5. The-Goblin-Representative

Snarltooth, the representative for Gringotts, was setting in courtroom three waiting for all other parties to arrive. It had been decided to hold the verification at the Ministry after Lord Victor Whitehall had sued for custody of his possible grandchildren. Already the Pureblood fanatics had rallied behind him showing their support and demanding the Potter children be placed with the last remaining magical family they had left. It had come as a shock too many to learn that Lily Potter, one of the most well-known Muggleborns of her time, was in fact a Halfblood.

The old Goblin was setting at a big solid, round, silver table placed right in the middle of the courtroom. The Table Of Wealth was an old relic of the Goblin Nation that dated back almost two thousand years. It was the object that kept a detailed record of Gringotts oldest clients. Their where various ruins carved along the edges and across the middle to complete this task. It had only been used twice in the last three hundred years to confirm lineage. Once to settle a dispute between two women that said their sons should inherit their father's money. Both boys had been born outside of wedlock and both mothers claimed their sons where the rightful heirs. It turned out the oldest boy had no claim as the wealthy lord was not his father and the second time was to make sure a Muggleborn Witch was really a Muggleborn Witch. One of her Professors at Hogwarts thought she might be his when some irregularities with the girl's magic had made themselves known. Turns out she was his daughter after all.

Courtroom three was a very wide and round room with six rows of benches built into the walls. The benches where full of reporters from all over the world eager to be the first to report on the story. The only other people who would be allowed into the room today where the Ministry representative, Judge Hawthorn, Albus Dumbledore as Harry Potters magical guardian, Victor Whitehall and his legal team, the American Lawyer Edward Winslow, and finally Harry Potter himself. At noon everyone else joined Snarltooth in courtroom three.

To say Harry Potter was nervous was an understatement. Two weeks ago, someone discovered that he had a twin sister. Eleven days ago, Dumbledore had dropped by unannounced to explain this all to the Dursleys. Then nine days ago, the other shoe dropped. Someone discovered that his mom and aunt were only half-sisters. They discovered he had a living wizard grandfather named Victor Whitehall. After Dumbledore explained this, he told the Dursleys that he would represent them in wizarding court so they could retain custody of Harry and gain custody of Willow. His relatives were not happy about this. After a much-heated argument, the Dursleys threw both Dumbledore and Harry out saying they wanted nothing to do with their freaky world ever again. Albus had taken Harry back to Hogwarts where he remained until today.

Harry had done his own digging into Victor Whitehall. He had written a letter to both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger asking for whatever information they knew or could find. What his best friends had to tell him wasn't good. His grandfather had possibly supported the Death Eaters and given them money for their cause. Harry also found out he had three uncles who had fought and died as Death Eaters. Perhaps the sadist thing was Harry wasn't sure who he wanted to live with. His abusive Aunt and Uncle Dursley or his possible Death Eater grandfather.

There was also the fact that he had yet to meet his sister Willow. All he could find out about her was that she lived in California, she had been attacked in her home, her adopted parents where dead as a result of the attack, and she was unconscious in a hospital. Harry would rather be with his sister than here in courtroom three.

Albus Dumbledore was not a very happy Wizard. He couldn't believe what had happened. At first, he believed there was some mistake. How could Lily be Whitehall's daughter? It didn't seem possible that the Dark Wizard would ever have a relationship with a Muggle. However, Whitehall's testimony while under Veritaserum proved that Lily's mother had been with Whitehall on many occasions. It wasn't until after she became pregnant with her second child that she broke it off and ended the affair. Victor had never once suspected the child was his because of the precautions he had taken. It would seem those precautions failed.

The Dursleys had no desire to fight for custody of Harry or Willow so Albus was hoping to have both children placed in his care. It was not idea, but it would keep them safe from their grandfather and his so-called friends. If failing that, he hoped to at least retain guardianship of their magical rights. In the Magical World not only did you have parental rights but also magical guardian rights.

Some legal proceedings needed an underage Witch or Wizard to have someone represent them who possessed magic. This is not a problem for Purebloods and Halfboods as they usually have a parent that is magical. In the case of Muggleborns, who live in England anyway, the duty of magical guardian falls with their Hogwarts Head of House. Albus had been worried that Minerva McGonagall, the current Gryffindor Head of House, would be unable to give Harry the legal aid that he needed. He was able to persuade Professor McGonagall to hand over her legal rights regarding Harry. As long as Albus retained those rights Victor could not make any changes to Harry's life regarding school or marriage without Dumbledore's consent.

Both Harry and Albus took sets directly across from Snarltooth with Harry being on the right of Dumbledore. To the right of Harry sat Edward Winslow with a pail woman dressed in an old blue dress from the eighteen hundreds. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. To the right of her closes to Snarltooth sat a woman all in pink that looked like a toad. This was the Ministry representative Dolores Umbridge. To the left off Dumbledore sat Judge Argus Hawthorn dressed all in black robes. He had long thin white hair, a mole on the left side of his nose and cold hazel eyes. Between the Judge and Snarltooth sat Victor Whitehall and his barrister Marcy Goodman.

Marcy Goodman was a woman in her early forty's, she had the start of crow's feet at the edge of her sky-blue eyes. Long brown hair kept in a tight bun on top of her head and robes of dark gray with light blue trimming and a single gold bracelet on her wright wrist. She had represented Victor Whitehall since her father, Adam Goodman, retired seven years ago. She had never lost a case.

After everyone was seated Judge Hawthorn began the proceedings. " I would like to think all of you for coming today. This will be a little unorthodox in terms of how we would normally conduct such legal matters, but I fill this is the best way to conclude this business easily and efficiently. Today we will be verifying the possible identity of a young American Witch who may or may not be the daughter of the late Lord James Potter and his wife Lady Lily Potter. We will be also verifying the origins of Lady Potter to determine if she was in fact the daughter of Lord Victor Whitehall. We will also be deciding both custody and magical guardianship of Harry Potter and his possible sister Willow Potter. Know to avoid confusion Attorney Edward Winslow is not technically licensed to practice law her in England but since this is a legal case for only blood status and custody, we will allow it. I do have one question for you Mr. Winslow. I know who that woman is but not why she is here? Would you please explain why she is present?

"At the moment your Honor that is irrelevant." Eddie explained. "After we have concluded all other business will that question be relevant. This will tie into a small problem involving Willow Potter's legal status in England. I ask that we simply see to the blood verification sir.

Judge Hawthorn was not entirely happy with this answer but moved on. "Very well, the court recognizes the representative of Gringotts, Goblin Snarltooth. You may proceed with blood verification."

Snarltooth looked at Edward and asked. "Did you bring a sample of the girl's blood with you and can you authenticate it?"

Edward pulled a small potions bottle from his breast pocket. He held the bottle in his left hand and held his wand up with his right. "I, Edward Carl Winslow, do so solemnly swear on my magic that this blood was taken from the finger of one possible Willow Potter." There was a flash of light from the tip of Eddie's wand as the vow was made. He then used his wand to levitate the bottle to Snarltooth proving his statement true.

The Goblin took the bottle and poured it out on a ruin to his left. He then looked to Harry and asked. "Can you please provide a sample of your blood Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked to Dumbledore who smiled down at him reassuringly. Albus grabbed an empty bottle from his pocket and thin sliced the tip of Harry's right index finger open with his wand. He filled the bottle, healed the finger, then handed the vial to Snarltooth. The vial was then emptied on to a ruin at the right of Snarltooth.

The Gringotts representative then began to draw ruins on the table with his fingernail. Everywhere he marked a glowing white ruin was left behind. Finally, he drew a large circle around his work and set back to wait. The wait was not long and soon both samples of blood burst into pure blue flames.

"Let it be known that on this day July, 1 , 1993 I, Snarltooth of Gringotts, do so confirm that Willow Potter is in fact truly the daughter of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, as well as the twin sister of Harry Potter." Snarltooth said. There was a flurry of quills as the reporters began to write. Judge Hawthorn looked around the room waiting for them to finish.

Harry Potter looked across the table at the two burning flames. Before him was magical proof that his sister was real. He knew she was since Dumbledore came to private drive and told him but now there truly was no denying it. Looking up at Whitehall Harry couldn't help but fill nervous. If this man truly was his grandfather thin what would happen to him and his sister? Looking to the American Lawyer he saw the pale woman looking back at him. He could have sworn her eyes glowed yellow as she gave him a chilling smile.


	6. The-Hearing’s-Conclusion

Victor Whitehall sat at the table watching the flames burn brightly. He knew soon that it would be time soon to see if Lily Potter had indeed been his daughter. It wasn't long after the news about the court date broke that the Pureblood Elite started demanding answers. The Daily Prophet reported that Willow was discovered in America and that she was Harry's sister. They didn't know where in America she had been or the specifics of how she was adopted by an American Muggle family but the possible truth behind Lily's origins had been leaked. Whitehall himself had made sure of this as he didn't trust Dumbledore and believed the man would possibly try to cover it up in some way.

Victor had contacted Marcy the day after he had meet with Edward Winslow. She had immediately filed papers to pursue custody of his grandchildren. He had Charles Braner leak the story to the press to block any attempt Dumbledore tried to make and had him hire a work crew to repair and refurbish Whitehall Manor in Scotland.

He moved to France when he married Nanora but never sold his lands in England. When his wife died, he inherited all her land and money as she had no close family to claim it. When he moved back to England, he sold off Nanora's property cheap to her distant relatives and bought an acre of land on Enchanted Island and built Whitehall Cottage. Now that he would be gaining custody of his grandchildren Whitehall Manor would be restored to its former glory. He would keep the cottage as it didn't cost much to maintain.

Snarltooth looked at Whitehall and asked. "Lord Whitehall, if you would provide a small sample of your blood for testing so we could verify whether Lady Lily Potter was your daughter or not, we can conclude with the testing." Victor didn't hesitate as he pulled out a small vial and filled it with blood from his left index finger. He quickly passed it to the Goblin.

Snarltooth took the vial and pored the blood on another ruin to the left of the circle he drew around Harry and Willow's blood. With a single swish of his finger the blood outside the circle glowed. It began to pulse a red light as it moved towards the circle containing the children's blood. It passed through the barrier with minimal resistance. "Let it be known that on this day, July 1, 1993, I Snarltooth of Gringotts, do so confirm That Lady Lily Potter was the daughter of Lord Victor Whitehall. This makes both Harry and Willow Potter the soul hairs to the Whitehall family." Once again, there was a flurry of quills as the reporters started writing.

Judge Hawthorn waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Now that the matter of blood verification is closed, we will move on to the matter of custody. It is my understanding that Harry has lived with his Muggle relatives sense 1981 but the Dursley family will not be contesting custody of Harry nor seek to gain custody of Willow. Is this true Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, your Honor, it is true. The Dursleys do not believe they are able to fully take care of three children. They also do not wish to separate Harry and Willow so decided to relinquish their rights to custody." Albus said. The truth was Petunia was livid when she discovered that she would be required to take custody of a niece she didn't even know about.

As soon as Albus had learned about Whitehall he went to the Dursley's home, without Auror Gibbs, to talk with the family. Albus had tried to explain the situation about Whitehall to Petunia but apparently, she already knew. It had been a privet matter that Lily was conceived as the result of an affair. Both Petunia and Lily had always known they were half-sisters. Oddly, no one ever thought that Lily's magic could have come from her biological father. The late Mrs. Evens never mentioned the man's name nor did she speak of anything odd about him, so everyone assumed he was normal.

There was nothing Albus could do but gather Harry and his belongings and leave. He had taken Harry back to Hogwarts to await the Goblin blood verification herring. It wasn't long after that the herring was changed to the Ministry so all matters could be resolved at once. Auror Gibbs was still angry that Albus had gone behind his back and meet the Dursleys without him.

"Very well. Mr. Winslow, I was also told that the family that adopted Willow had died. Is there no one in America that would wish to fight for custody of Ms. Potter?" Hawthorn asked.

"She has a large gathering of friends your Honor, but no one that believes they would win custody of her against Lord Whitehall." Eddie explained. "Ira and Sheila Rosenberg had no living family ether."

"I understand that you, Albus Dumbledore, applied to be the guardian of both Potter children. Could you explain to the court why you believe you should gain custody instead of Lord Whitehall?" Hawthorn inquired.

"Certainly, your Honor." Albus began. "My reasons for wanting custody are quite simple. I want to honor Lily and James Potter and what they stood for. The Potter's have always been a wizarding family that desired equal rights for both magic and non-magic people. They bravely fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters to insure they were brought to justice for all their atrocities. They sought equal rights for Werewolves and various other magical creatures. They would have wanted their children brought up in such a way as to honor those values. I believe Lord Whitehall could inevitable undermine their wishes."

"Objection your Honor! The clams of Albus Dumbledore are unfounded and bias towards nothing but vicious rumors about my client. The Supreme Mugwump is only trying to shine a dark light on Lord Whitehall's claim of custody by bringing up lies told about him over a decade ago." Exclaimed Marcy Goodman. "What gives him the right to say that Lord Whitehall would undermine his late daughter's wishes regarding Harry and Willow?"

Dumbledore rain a hand threw his beard and said. "Going back generations the Potters and the Whitehalls have been political adversaries on just about every aspect and argument for the last three hundred years. It is also well known that Acel, Marq, and Tavin, Victor Whitehalls own sons, fought and died as Death Eaters. Lord Whitehall has been known to associate with several people who, at one time, where considered to possible be Death Eaters. I am not saying that the man is guilty of anything, but where he stands on certain political issues is clear. I believe that if the Potters where alive today they would clash heavily against Whitehall in every aspect of our society. I believe that the wishes of the Potters should be taken into consideration and that is why I applied for custody."

"So, you believe that should my client gain custody of Harry and Willow he'll have them grow up to be Death Eaters? That he would want them to follow the same path that got their uncles killed? Do you honestly believe he wanted his sons to turn out the way they did?" Asked Goodman.

"Of course not." said Dumbledore. "However, we cannot overlook the possibility that Lord Whitehall's actions and decisions in the way he raised his sons lead to that unfortunate outcome. As the parent some of the blame does rest on his shoulders."

"Enough!" Shouted Judge Hawthorn. "Must I remind you all that this is not a court case but a hearing to see if we can resolve all matters without a court case. If the Courts and the Ministry agree on all aspects of this hearing there will be no need for a custody case. In my own opinion I see no legal reason that would keep Lord Victor Whitehall from becoming the legal guardian of his grandchildren. Do you have anything to say Madam Undersecretary Umbridge?

"No, Judge Hawthorn, I do not." Dolores Umbridge said with a false giggle. "Why I can understand Headmaster Dumbledore's concerns regarding the Potters possible wishes for their children, I see no legal reason to name him guardian based on the argument. The political stance regarding those of lesser blood is irrelevant." Dolores gave a small shrug of her shoulders and put a false smile on her face.

"Then, unless new evidence is brought to light, Lord Whitehall shall have soul custody of his grandchildren." Explained Argus Hawthorn. "Let us know move on to Magical Guardian Rights for the Potter children. Mr. Winslow, do you have anything to say in regarding Willow Potter's Magical Rights Guardian?"

"Yes, your Honor I do." Edward began. "It would seem we can't resolve this matter simple. The main problem comes from the fact Willow herself can't move to England with the way your legal system is set up. The wandless magic she practices would get her locked up for about forty years the moment she crossed international waters without a protective visa. However, a protective visa won't work if she becomes a citizen of England because, they only apply to people who are visiting England from Wandless territories and countries."

"Ehm." Delores interrupted with a fake cough. "Excuse me young man but I don't see the problem. Ms. Potter will have to conform to the proper magics of the English Wizarding Community and simply forgo her usual barbaric outdated practices of wandless magic."

Though no one else would have phrased it so rudely most where thinking the same thing. Albus didn't care what magic the girl used as long as she didn't hurt herself and Victor just wanted his granddaughter but nether understood why what magic she practiced would be a problem.

Edward addressed everyone when he spoke. "Like almost everyone in this room, Willow was born with a celestial magical core. Unlike anyone in this room Willow practiced other forms of magic that we are unfamiliar with. Some of the magical rights that she has invoked always keep a permanent magical ability continuously active. There are also a few meditation and magic control practices she needs to do periodically to keep her magic under full control, so it doesn't harm herself or others. With the process of integration other magics have gone through with in herself, Willow can simply never quit using Earth and Spirit Magics. Not without potentially fatal consequences."

Judge Hawthorn taped his fingers on the table thinking. Finally, he said. "This does pose a problem. Does the A.R.W.K. have a solution?"

"Yes, your Honor they do." said Eddie. "Since England doesn't fully acknowledge the rights and customs of Free Magic countries and territories, Willow will be made an official citizen of the A.R.W.K., sense they do, and be given diplomatic status. We can see no other way around the issue unless any of you know away."

There was a lot of low talk and whispers coming from the crowed as the reporters began to talk among themselves. This was an interesting turn of advents.

"The laws regarding wandless magic and the illegal practice of wandless magic are quite clear. We will have to see if an exception could be made for Ms. Potter. Albus suggestions?" asked Hawthorn.

"I can think of nothing that could legally allow Ms. Potter to continue practicing wandless magic unless we simply make an exception in her case. I do believe diplomatic immunity is a little extreme." said Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, a simple exception won't work. The A.R.F.M. will not relinquish Willow to wizarding custody until she has the protection of diplomatic immunity. A simple exception could be unfairly taken away later whereas immunity cannot." explained Eddie.

"They can't keep my granddaughter! They have no right. I'm her blood she belongs with me as well as her brother Harry!" exclaimed Victor.

"I'm afraid Lord Whitehall they can. England does not recognize the A.R.F.M. as its own country. They see the whole country as a territory of the A.R.W.K. so there for have no legal agreements with the A.R.F.M. and its courts. If they decide to keep her and hide her away for her own protection, they will. Even when it comes to protective visas a wandless practitioner must obtain one from a country that does recognize wandless magic rights before they come to England and various other countries that don't recognize wandless magic. With the way some people have been handled when they come to your country with protective visas, there are a lot of people in the A.R.F.M. that don't wont Willow coming her for any reason." said Eddie.

There was a loud uproar form the benches as everyone in attendance tried to talk over themselves. Argus Hawthorn began to wave his wand threw the air and send out loud bangs. An Auror came in from outside and stood by the door to await orders.

"Order in the court! Order in the court! Any more outbursts like that and I'll have you all thrown out." shouted Judge Hawthorn. Finally, everyone began to settle down. "The discussion of Willow Potter's diplomatic status will have to wait until the Wizengamot can convene on July 3 in two days."

Harry was angry with what he was hearing. Dumbledore had explained to him the difference in a wizarding country and a free magic country when he had asked questions about Willow. He understood that England didn't acknowledge free magic territories because of the arguments about the other forms of magic and their supposed inferior capability compared to wizarding magics. Now it would seem that wizard bigotry would get in the way of him and his sister reuniting. He wondered if he would be allowed to go and visit his sister, or if she would actually be hidden away somewhere.

Albus was confused. He understood the need to protect Willow from unfair laws that could potentially be used against her later on, should the political climate turn for the worst, but couldn't see what the problem would be now. He decided to get the discussion back to the Magical Guardian issue. He was still hopeful he could retain the magical guardian rights to Harry and get Willow's.

"I do not see how this will be a problem in deciding the Magical Guardian for Harry and Willow, Mr. Winslow?" Dumbledore politely inquired.

"That's because, Professor Dumbledore, if you allow Willow diplomatic immunity, she'll be under the legal system of the A.R.W.K., not the England Ministry of Magic. The American laws regarding Magical Guardian are not as strict as England. This woman next to me is my client as well and is a well-known Vampiress named Drusilla." explained Eddie.

"Why would you bring such a creature here? Are you insane? She could try to kill everyone here!" Exclaimed Umbridge.

Judge Hawthorn banged his wand again to restore order. "Mr. Winslow, I told you I knew who this woman was before we began. Despite the fact she is with you, the law offers her no protection and I could order her destroyed right know if I wanted." The Auror by the door made to draw his wand but the Judge waved him off. Delores looked like she was on the verge of shock and Drusilla looked at the ceiling. She didn't appear to have any clue what was going on.

Eddie reached into his waist pocket and pulled out a scroll. "This is a legal document signed by both the American Magical President, the American Muggle President, and the Muggle Prime Minister that protects Drusilla from termination while she is in England until this matter is resolved. Although it was signed by the Muggle Prime Minister it must still be honored by the Wizarding Community." Eddie passed the scroll to Argus.

After looking it over the Judge gave a nod. "Very well. We will honor the document. The moment this hearing is concluded she must leave England or be destroyed. Know, why is she here?"

"Under England law a Vampire cannot hold any title or legal position including Magical Guardian. Under American law no creature without a mortal soul or full spectrum of human emotion can hold any title or legal position." Eddie stated.

"We know this already. We are the ones who wrote those laws and the wording is a small mater. All Vampires are soulless corpses that are controlled and enhanced by the demon soul that inhabits them." said Delores hotly.

"That may be true Madam Undersecretary, but my client is not soulless. Threw a series of events she and her chide William had their souls restored to them in the seventy's. Drusilla has been Willow's Magical Guardian since Willow was eight. If Willow is allowed diplomatic immunity Drusilla will remain Guardian." explained Eddie.

"What you are saying is impossible, Mr. Winslow, do you have any proof. I am afraid we simply can't take your word on this as we have never seen such a thing. How do we know this isn't some sort of lie?" Asked Delores.

"A simple chick of her aura would suffice. If she has an aura, she has a soul." explained Dumbledore. With that he took out his wand a gave it a wave. Immediately blues, reds, greens, and blacks, began to form around Drusilla. She clapped her hands together like a little child and exclaimed "There so pretty."

Everyone looked at her oddly, but no one could deny she had a soul. "This still doesn't matter. She will simply have to relinquish control of those rights to Lord Whitehall." Said Umbridge.

The room seemed to grow colder as Drusilla focused on Delores Umbridge. Delores found it much harder to breath and had a strong urge to soil herself as she grew pail. "The little tree gave to me her trust when she asked me to take guardianship. I will relinquish my rights only when she asks me to. Her and no one else." Drusilla went back to staring at the ceiling calmly as if nothing had been said.

Dumbledore's mind was thinking quickly. There was only one possible conclusion where this was headed. He also believed it could be a potential disaster. "If Willow is given diplomatic immunity then that would also mean Harry and Lord Whitehall would have to share in that immunity. If so, then not only could Drusilla attempt to keep guardianship of Willow she could also apply for Harry's. She has also been Willow's Magical Guardian since she was eight giving her the strongest claim to the Potter children's magical rights. Is this what you are after Mr. Winslow?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, this is what I've been leading up to this whole time. You should also know that should diplomatic immunity be granted then the matter of Magical Guardian will be resolved in an American court." Eddie explained.

Harry was a little worried about what he was happening. He didn't fully understand what a Magical Guardian did, but he would rather have someone he knew rather than a Vampire he didn't. However, she seemed to have affection for Willow. He honestly didn't know what to think.

The reporters in the stands began to talk among themselves again. The Judge was forced to regain order again. Finally, he addressed the whole room when he said. "This will conclude the hearing for today. The matter of Magical Guardian shall remain open for now. Albus Dumbledore shall holed magical guardianship of Harry Potter and Drusilla shall holed magical guardianship over Willow until the courts decide what will happen. Harry Potter and Willow Potter are now under the sole custody of their grandfather Lord Victor Whitehall. Is there anything else that must be addressed at this time?" The Judge asked.

"I am afraid there is one more thing your honor." Edward said. "The Healers at the Los Angeles Loving Angels Arms Hospital in California would like the body of Lily Potter to be exhumed and shipped to them. They believe the remaining magical core within Lady Lily's body could be used to greatly help in Willow's recovery."

These time there was no way to restore order to the reporters.


	7. Welcome-To-The-A-R-F-M

Harry Potter sat in a private train car riding threw America towards California. It was July 8, 1993. Exactly one week since the hearing that had decided his and Willow's fate. For the last six days he had lived with his grandfather in Whitehall Manor. It had been very awkward between the two of them. Nether had much experience with being a grandson or grandfather. There was also the elephant in the room regarding Whitehall family alliances compared to Potter family alliances.

Victor had kept old associates at bay by feeding them the line that things where to delicate in the Wizarding World for meet and greets. With so many public eyes and ears on everything involving the Whitehall and Potter names, socializing would be somewhat difficult. The Purist Society had decided to keep a distance till things had settled down a little. This was a small comfort to Harry as he didn't know how he could set quietly while his grandfather comfortably chatted away with the very people who had hunted his mother and father alongside Voldemort. He still hadn't asked one question about his uncles.

The Wizengamot had convened on July 3 and decided to honor the wish of the A.R.F.M. and grant Willow diplomatic immunity. It hadn't taken long for the Americans to decide Drusilla had the strongest right to be Magical Guardian. So far nothing bad had come of this. Edward Winslow had brought Drusilla to the manor to formally meet Harry and Victor and swear to do all in her power to protect both children until they came of age.

A few people where still opposed to the ruling. The British Ministry of Magic wanted to compromise with the Americans by allowing Willow immunity only if Drusilla gave up her rights as Magical Guardian, but Drusilla refused, and England was forced to relent. The only rule that was truly made in England's favor was Drusilla could not leave Whitehall property unless she was on official business as Willow and Harry's Magical Right Guardian.

Harry wished one of his friends were with him at the moment but nether where. Hermione Granger was in France with her family on vacation and Ron Weasley was in Egypt on vacation with his. The Weasley family had won a large jackpot of gold and gone to visit their eldest son, William. They even had their picture in the Daily Prophet.

Harry would have to say his life had drastically improved over the last week. His grandfather had taken one look at his muggle clothes and ordered the House Elves to dispose of them. He had then taken his Grandson to Diagon Alley to perches a new wardrobe that consisted many of casual Wizard robes. Harry was wearing a set of expensive dark purple robs and black dragon hide boots with gold buckles.

His room was also a drastic upgrade from the last one he had at the Dursley's home. Whitehall manor was located in Scotland, just two miles west of Hogsmeade Village. It set on a twenty-acre lot surrounded by woods. There was a full sized Quidditch pitch out back with a large lake just behind that. The back side of the manor grounds held an exceptionally large area with green houses that were currently not in use. The manor itself was a three-story house with over forty-two thousand square feet of space. Harry's room was on the right side of the third floor. He had decorated it himself with a queen sized four poster bed and various Quidditch team posters.

At the moment Harry was sharing the train car with his grandfather Victor Whitehall, Rubeus Hagrid, who was the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, Clayton Reeves, who was a bodyguard that his grandfather now employed, and an American Auror named Anthony DiNozzo. Auror DiNozzo was the second in command of the Auror team that would now be solely responsible for diplomatic security for the Potters and Victor Whitehall.

Quit a few people wanted to go to California but in the end, it was decided that only those with a claim to Willow in some way could go. It had surprised Harry to learn that Rubeus Hagrid was in fact Willow's Godfather. Apparently, James had named Harry's Godfather Sirius Black and Lily had named Hagrid Willow's. When Harry had discovered that he had a Godfather he had asked Dumbledore about him. It was then the Headmaster had told Harry the sad tale about Black betraying the Potters to Voldemort and the fate of Peter Pettigrew. Black would spend the rest of his miserable life in Azkaban.

The train was interesting to say the least. It was completely magical with about five miles of line in each state. It would travel from the start of each line to the end and then seamlessly teleport to the next state's track. So far Harry had traveled through Alaska, Texas, and Hawaii twice as well as a few other states randomly. The order would always change from one trip to the next for security reasons.

If someone tried to gain access to wandless territory by any other means than the train, they would be hunted down by the Death Dealers or Aurors and detained or executed on the spot. A Death Dealer was someone how used magic to hunt and destroy evil magical beings. Mostly they hunted only demons, but they would be called to investigate illegal entry when it was detected.

Finally, after two hours of travel they were pulling into the station of Los Angeles. The station itself was located on the edge of the magical street Mermaid Avenue. From Harry's window he could see a bustling street full of people in colorful robes. The young Wizard's head began to swivel every which way the moment they stood upon the platform. He noticed there was a second set of tracks alongside the one there train used.

"Mr. Winslow, why is there two sets of tracks if there is only one train?" Harry asked.

"That's because Harry there is a separate train that only citizens of the A.R.F.M. may use. Unlike the American Magical Express the Purple Cloud Express only travels through the wandless territories and never enters Wizarding America. It also travels to other wandless countries on weekends." explained Edward.

The party of Wizards began to make their way up the magical street. All around them where signs of magic. There where children flying low on both brooms and carpets as well as various magical creatures that roamed freely about. One elderly witch walked by with her recent purchases floating behind her. After a surprisingly short walk they arrived at the magical hospital. Harry once more became confused about what he was experiencing and asked Edward Winslow.

"Mr. Winslow, why did that walk seem so short? I can tell by looking back we walked farther than what it seemed." Though no one else voiced an observation, they were all wondering the same thing.

"Well Harry you see there is a space time enchantment placed on the entire street. When you start to walk down the road you think about where you want to go, and the street moves you there faster. If where you want to go is on the street, the charm will help you get there. It won't work if you're confused or lost." Edward explained.

Harry simply nodded and took his first look at the Loving Angels Arms Hospital. The building didn't look like much at first glance. It looked no bigger than at two thousand square foot tree story tall complex that was painted purl white. A green sign above the door let you know it was in fact the hospital. To Harry Potter the building was one of the most intimidating places he had ever seen. In this building was one Willow Daisy Potter. He was about to meet the twin he never knew he had.


	8. Giles-The-Watcher

In the waiting room of the Magical Affection Recovery Ward, inside the Loving Angels Arms Hospital, sat Rupert Giles. Ever since Willow's magical rampage had been stopped at the beginning of the Summer, one of the Sunnydale Scooby Club had been present at the hospital every day. Usually it was ether Himself or Jenny Calendar as they could get away without too much fuss. He doubted Zander would care if he caused his family to worry but then again, they would have to sober up long enough to realize he was gone. As he looked across the waiting room blankly as memories began to come up. So much had happened. It was hard to believe that only a year and a half had passed since the Scooby Club had formed.

The first time he had seen Buffy Summers was the middle of the school year before last. She had simply walked into the library asking for schoolbooks. He had tried to introduce himself as her new Watcher and give her a tome on Vampires. She had freaked, as they say, and stormed out into the hallway.

That night he had ran into her again at a local night club called the Bronze. While there he had learned from Buffy that a man had been found dead, killed by vampires, at the school and that a stranger warned Buffy about the Mouth of Hell and the Harvest while on her way to the club. Trying once again to get Buffy to take her calling seriously, he attempted to have her find and hunt a Vampire. It just so happened that Tara, a girl Buffy had made friends with, was talking to a Vampire.

The night ended with Buffy saving Tara and Zander, who tagged along with Buffy when she went looking for Tara, but losing Jessy. Jessy had been a good friend to both Zander and Tara's since early childhood. The group of teenagers had meet at the Library where the situation was explained to them both about Slayers and Vampires. Tara had confessed that she already knew about the Demons as both she and her mother where witches. She had apologized to Zander and said her family told her to never say anything. When Giles asked her why she would walk off with a Vampire, she explained that she was unable to tell because said Vampire had been old enough to hide his demonic aura.

After some more debate the group decided that Buffy would try to save Jessy who was probably still alive in the sewers. Zander and Tara would help Giles research the Harvest. Zander had ended up going with Buffy anyways and saved her life when they fell into a trap the Vampires set involving a turned Jessy. Giles and Tara found out about the Harvest and the Master who was trapped under Sunnydale. It didn't take long to figure they would hit the Bronze in hopes of freeing the Master. When Giles had asked Tara if her mother could help, he found out that Ms. Maclay was fighting cancer and was too weak to get out of bed.

Because of interference from Buffy's mother they arrived at the Bronze just as the Vampires where beginning the Harvest. They were in the ally trying to figure out the best way inside when Willow appeared. The then eleven-year-old redhead was the picture of a cute little kid. She was wearing brown overalls, white shoes, and a rainbow shirt. Her hair was already long enough to reach the middle of her back. She would have seemed completely innocent except for the two vampires fallowing her.

After a tense standoff where Willow kept everyone at bay with a force-field, Giles and the group decided to trust Spike and Drusilla. Willow used magic to unlock the door and they snuck inside. Buffy and Spike charged the Master's vessel Luke who was on stage killing people while the rest of the group attacked the Vampires and tried to get everyone out safely. Giles, Tara, and Zander did what they were able to while Willow vanquished Demons with handfuls of fire. Drusilla stood guard over Willow and destroyed anything that came near her. Zander managed to destroy Jessy and Luke was vanquished by Buffy. The fight had ended with little casualties.

The following afternoon the teenagers and Giles meet in the library to talk about what to do next. Everyone was concerned about Willow and her companions. They didn't know if they were a threat or not. That knight Willow, Spike, and Drusilla came to the library with two new people that Buffy knew. One was Angel and the other was Buffy's younger sister Dawn. Angel, Spike, and Drusilla gave their stories to the group about regaining their souls and so forth. Angel had his back for a hundred years or so and Spike and Drusilla since the early seventy's. The mother of the second Slayer Spike had killed, Nikki Wood, had been a powerful Voodoo Witch and cursed both Himself and Drusilla by restoring their souls.

Dawn was a different story. Apparently, Buffy's little sister had been notified about the Magical World threw Owl Post about how she was a Muggleborn Celestial. Dawn had been attempting self-education online and Willow had realized what Dawn was the moment they meet. Both girls had discussed Magic and training for most of the afternoon before the Harvest. The young redhead had confronted the young blond about her older sister that morning when they met for breakfast. Dawn had explained the odd happenings that had gone down in L.A. and decided to come to the library to get answers.

To say Buffy was angry was an understatement. Not only had Dawn known about magic she had said nothing to help Buffy when she told her parents. Dawn tried to tell Buffy that she hadn't known what the fighting was about since everyone kept her in the dark as usual. After Dawn told her sister that she would be helping the arguing really began. Buffy didn't wont Dawn or Willow hunting demons at all. Giles, Tara, and Zander had all agreed with Buffy and Giles believed that Spike and Drusilla also agreed. Both Vampires loved Willow greatly and wanted her safe.

Willow had shot back with her experience which disturbed everyone. The young Witch had fought the creatures of Sunnydale's night life since she was eight and had been practicing Magic since she was six. Both Spike and Drusilla had confirmed this as it was the Vampiress that had introduced Willow to magic in the first place. It was eventually agreed that nether girl would go out without backup and never just the two of them.

It was a delicate first couple of weeks after that. Everyone in the group trying to find their place in the club and fighting the various evils that would spring up, or the Master would send after them. Buffy becoming the leader was simple destiny. Obviously the ensouled Vampires becoming support fighters was also going to happen. Zander at first was support guy and all-around big brother until the Hyena incident. After the boy had been taken over by the Demon spirit, Willow, Dawn, and Tara bound the creature within him to save not only Zander but the other four kids involved. As a result, Zander kept all the strength and enhanced senses, becoming another support fighter. Giles, and later Jenny Calendar, became the group parent and confidante. Tara's magic as well as Dawns where more for defense and protective wards so both became the researchers and magic support. Willow was pretty much with Tara and Dawn but if need be, she could destroy a small army of monsters.

No matter what evil came to challenge the Scoobies the group meet it head on. They fought and defeated demon after demon and stopped numerous plans of the Master to free himself. In the end though the Master did rise. Buffy died for two minutes until Zander saved her with C.P.R. just in time. Zander had gone with her to fight the Master and was knocked out by the ancient Vampire.

The all-out war that fallowed the Master's rise was epic. An army of close to one hundred Vampires attacked the school. Buffy had fought the master on the roof and Zander, Spike, and Angel had kept other Vampires off her in the hallway. Drucilla and everyone else wound up in the library fighting the Hell Mouth itself as it opened. Willow was forced to put all her considerable might in holding it closed while everyone around her fought to keep the Vampires out. In the end they won, and the world was saved.

The following year was even worse than the last. Fearing the Master could be revived Drusilla ordered Angel and Spike to crush his bones to ash and scatter them at sea. This didn't stop the Anointed One, also known as Collin, from taking over as the big bad. Despite his appearance as a child, Collin was highly intelligent and resourceful. Not to mention every ugly monster wanted to please him and sought to do so by killing the Scoobies.

Eventually Collin tried to use the Judge to end the world. He managed to gather all the scattered pieces from across the world and bring them together in Sunnydale. The resulting fight and near-death experience caused Angel and Buffy to express their love, as it where, which caused Angel to lose his soul. Angel toyed with the Scoobies, killed Collins, and tried to complete the Anointed One's plan to use the Judge to destroy the world. One well-placed rocket ended that fight before it could begin.

It took some time but Willow was able to restore Angel's soul. However, a lot of damage was caused by Angelus before he could be caged again and the Scoobies, Buffy especially, had trust issues. Not long after that a group of low-level demons hired the Order of Taraka for protection so they could awaken Acathala. The battle was hard fought but, in the end, the Scoobies where victorious.

If Giles was honest with himself, he would have to say he saw what happened coming. The moment he had meet Willow in the alley by the Bronze he knew she used Dark Magic. Dark Magic was only evil when used to do evil. It did not make you evil just more susceptible to becoming evil. Willow Potter, as she was known, was one of the nicest kids you could ever meet but one of the greatest nightmares you could ever face.

After Willow killed the men that murdered her parents, she went on a Demon killing spree across Sunnydale. When she got low on magic, she killed a Dark Magic Broker named Rack and continued to hunt down more Demons. The Scoobies realized what was happening and that if Willow continued, she would burn out her very essence and die.

It had been one of the most difficult fights ever fought by the gang. Willow used every spell in the book and then some she made up on the fly to unleash total hell against her friends. She conjured beings from the elements to fight for her and gave herself superhuman strength and durability on par with Slayers. It was Dawn and Tara that figured out a way to bring her to her senses by calling forth the purest essence of magic and forcing it down Willows throat.

The plan backfired in a big way. Not only did it make the young Wicca more powerful it also gave her the empathetic ability to fill the world and all its pain. In her insanity she decided the only logical course of action was to destroy the Earth. If the Powers That Be had not sent Sheila Rosenberg to calm her adopted daughter down, then the World would be gone right now.

After Willow had calmed down, she passed out. Giles was afraid it had been too late, and she had killed herself by destroying her essence. Jenny had managed to contact the Magical World and get Willow admitted to the Hospital. It had been a scary few days, but in the end Willow pulled threw. Giles nor anyone else fully trusted the Wizards so they didn't tell them about Willow's attempted Apocalypse. They gave them the watered-down story and let them draw their own conclusions. Giles still hadn't told them he had known about magic all his life since he was from England and shouldn't have had a clue until he came to America. The Wizarding World had no clue about the Watchers Council, and it was going to stay that way.

The only good thing to come from all of this was that both Dawn and Willow where going to the Wizarding World to learn and be children. After Angelus Joyce, Buffy and Dawn's mother, had figured out what her daughters where up to. She had been trying to stop Dawn from hunting Demons ever since and was going to enroll her at Hogwarts alongside Willow. The A.R.F.M. had been able to pull some strings so Dawn could study overseas. Dawn was not happy about leaving her sister and friends alone to defend Sunnydale but her mom, nor anyone else, was giving her a choice.

Willow had regained cautiousness three days ago and been informed about what was going on. She had given a very teary-eyed apology to her friends and wept for her lost family. The gang forgave her instantly as most of the older members believed it was there fault as well. They had watched Willow become more powerful with each passing day and done nothing about their growing concerns. The young girl always seemed in control and never gave any sign that there was a problem, but Giles believed he should have known because of his own personal experiences.

The Librarian looked up as the door down the hall opened. In walked two people he knew well and one he knew in passing. Joyce, Buffy, and Dawn had come to see Willow today. However, they weren't the ones to catch Giles eye. Behind the three girls was a party of Wizards that the Scoobies had been expecting for some time now. The Watcher confirmed from his memories of a picture he was shown of one Harry Potter. The lightning scar on his forehead was a dead give a way.

**Author's Note:**** I've gotten a few confused reviews about this, so I'll just explain it. Buffy and all related characters are the same age in this story except Willow. She and Dawn are the same age as Harry Potter and all related characters. Buffy Season 3, Harry Potter Book 3. I own nothing. The Year is 1993. Buffy Characters born earlier in timeline than originally.**


	9. The-Problem-With-Double-Cores

Harry fallowed after his Grandfather as they walk inside the waiting room. They had walked behind two girls and their mother for the last minute or so. They didn't say much to each other, as if there was tension between them. The young Wizard believed that they had recently had an argument and that if not for their surroundings they would still be arguing.

The group of Wizards sat down on one side of the Waiting Room and mother with two daughters sat on the other side next to a man wearing tweed. The waiting room in general was very bland. The walls were light blue, with the carpet being a darker shade of blue. The chairs were the typical brown color and wood style you would normally see in a hospital waiting room. The only thing that would suggest that anything about the place was unusual were the moving pictures on the walls. All around the room were images of Doctors and Nurses waving back at people. In one corner, obviously intended for small children, were toys that would move on their own and do comical things like cartwheels and such. The walls of the corner were yellow and colorful painted butterflies moved all over them.

Harry and the group had been asked to wait for the Head of Healing before seeing Willow. Apparently, there was a small complication and they wouldn't be releasing her until tomorrow. She wasn't in any danger, but the Healer wanted to explain about what had happened.

Setting quietly, Harry had learned a little more about his companions. He learned Clayton Reeves had once been an Auror but left for the private section when he needed more money to take care of his sick mother. After she passed, he stayed in the private sector because he no longer wanted to work for the Ministry. He also learned that Auror Anthony DiNozzo was the second Senior Field Auror on his team and there were three other Aurors that worked with him and his Captain Senior Field Auror Leroy Gibbs.

After about twenty minutes the Head of Healing, Healer Harriette Winslow, appeared. She was accompanied by her son Edward, who had separated from the group to find her, and a lady Harry didn't recognize. He could tell the woman was a Muggle as she wore a simple blue blouse, blue jeans, and sneakers. She had short black hair and small diamond earrings.

Harriette, along with Edward, approached the group of Wizards as the black-haired lady went towards the group of Muggles on the other side of the room. Harriette held out her hand to Victor and said. "Good morning, I'm Head of Healing Harriette Winslow. Would you happen to be Victor Whitehall, Willow's Grandfather?"

Victor grasped her hand in a firm handshake and responded. "Yes Madam, I'm Lord Victor Whitehall. This is my grandson Harry Potter, bodyguard Clayton Reeves, Auror DiNozzo, and Willow's Godfather Rubeus Hagrid. I, Harry, and Mr. Hagrid have come to escort Willow home to England as we were told she was well enough to travel. However, just now, we were told that something unexpected had come up that would prevent her leaving today." The rest of the group looked on silently as the two conversed.

"Yes Mr. Whitehall, there was an unforeseen consequence with the potions Willow was given this morning to help physically prepare her for transfer. If you don't mind will wait just a moment for Willow's friends to come over so we can discuss what happened together, as it does involve complication with other forms of magic clashing with celestial." Harriette explained.

Harry noticed the group of Americans coming over being led by the older man in Tweed. The older English man extended his hand to Victor and spoke. "Good morning sir, I'm Rupert Giles. This woman her is Jenny Calendar, a powerful Earth Witch and mentor of Willow's. Also, this is Joyce Summers and her two daughters Buffy and Dawn, close friends of Willow's."

Harry found himself staring at Dawn Summers as his Grandfather made the introduction for the group of Wizards. The young boy noticed to his annoyance that Dawn was a few inches taller than he was. She had lovely dark blond hair that hung to her shoulders pulled back behind her ears. She wore a red shirt and jeans with black shoes. There was a picture of Hello Kitty on the front of her shirt. The girl was pouting and glaring at her mother and didn't notice the young Wizard staring.

After the pleasantries where exchanged everyone set down to talk about what happened. It was Healer Winslow that began. "As some of you may know Willow had damaged her Magical Core earlier this Summer. She is strong enough to travel but we wanted to be sure she would have plenty of strength for the journey. We gave her a potion brewed specifically to help transport someone with a damaged core. However, some of you know that a request was made to exhume the body of Lily Potter to help Willow's recovery. The request was granted, and Mrs. Potters body was delivered three days ago and sent back the day after."

Harriette paused to make sure everyone was fallowing along with the explanation. "What you weren't told is what was done to help Willow. I will let Ms. Calendar take over because this is her area of expertise."

"For those of you who don't know this, the Magical Core of a Celestial does not die with the Witch or Wizard. If you lived exactly one hundred years, then it would take one hundred years after you died for your core to go out. During that time the Celestial body does not decay. The core remaining in the body doesn't really do anything except to keep the corps from decaying. We were able to remove Mrs. Potters core, as she had not been dead long enough for her core to fade, and bind it to Willow. What this does is allow Willow access to a temporary core so her own can heal without being used on accident. The problem is that the potion given to Willow was never intended to be given to a person with a healthy core." Jenny explained.

'I don' understand. Willow has a damaged core. Shouldn't the potion work right for her?" Hagrid asked.

Giles pushed his glasses up on his nose and continued for Jenny. "The problem is the Magic of the potion reacted to Lily's core and not Willows. Willow is in no danger that we know of other than she is extremely weak and groggy. The Healers want to keep her one more night to be sure that nothing bad happens."

Victor was furious. "How could any of you make such a mistake. Did no one think about the duel cores within my Granddaughter?"

"Mr. Whitehall please, we don't normally need to treat Wandless Magic Users as they can normally take care of themselves. Ms. Calendar is the acting Earth Magic Healer and the one to perform the procedure. Celestial Magic is incapable of removing the core of a Celestial or binding it to another person. An Earth Magic ritual was needed to do this. We also never told Ms. Calendar about the potion until after it was given, and the negative side effects began to appear. At first we thought the potion was brewed improperly until we talked with Ms. Calendar." Explained Healer Winslow in an exasperated tone. She was a little aggravated by the situation. Both she and Jenny where to blame for the foul up. It was like she said, they just never really saw members of the Wandless community so a lot of what was being done was new for everyone. They had to get special written permission from the Board of Directors so Jenny could practice healing while in the hospital.

"So, what happens now?" Auror DiNozzo asked.

"Willow will have to stay overnight for observations. As long as nothing more happens, she will be released tomorrow morning. If you like you can all still visit her, but I ask you keep it short." Harriette explained.

"If that's the case than I suggest Lord Whitehall and Mr. Potter see her now and the rest of use what until morning." Giles said.

"That's a good idea Rupert. If anyone needs a place to stay tonight, I can go ahead and book more rooms at the Golden Pegasus. It's the best hotel on Mermaid Avenue and the owner is a good friend of my daughter Buffy." said Joyce.

"That would be fine Ms. Summers. If you would, please see if you can get each man here their own accommodation and put the rooms under my name. Harry and I can share." Said Victor. He wasn't happy about needing to stay an extra night. He was also doing his best not to show it but the Muggles where making him uncomfortable. In England, the only way they could get into a Magical Hospital was if they were direct family members.

The group of Muggles smiled and waved as they headed out. They asked if anyone would like to meet in the lobby of the hotel later for dinner as it was also a small restaurant. Everyone agreed to do so. Edward Winslow left with the Muggles as he had some paperwork to catch up on, and he was meeting his dad for lunch. Everyone else decided to wait in the Waiting Room as Harry and Victor went to see Willow.


	10. The-Demon’s-Warning

That night found Victor Whitehall sitting alone in the barroom of the Golden Pegasus. The old Wizard would have to admit it was one of the nicer hotels that he had ever stayed at, though it was also the most unusual as will. He had never stayed at a hotel that was owned by a Demon. Also, the fact that this demon was a friend of his granddaughters, combined with the Vampires and her use of darker magic, had begun to slowly paint a picture of Willow in Victor's mind. He had begun to believe that his granddaughter was a Dark Witch that was good at fooling everyone around her with cute smiles and well-crafted lies. After this afternoon he wasn't so sure.

When he and Harry entered Willow's hospital room that morning, they found a large 20 ft by 20 ft white space with nothing but a bed in the middle of the floor. A small red head slept in the bed wrapped all in white sheets from her neck down. A young Latin American nurse stood by the bed side dressed in the traditional green robes of a healer. When Victor closed the door the whole room glowed gold for one second as various wards where reactivated. The once bare room was now decorated with gold runes across the floor and ceiling as well as the walls. Harry and Victor paused to admire the intricate pattern then walked up to Willow's bed side.

His grandson was in his own world of disbelieve as he looked at the sister he never knew he had, so Victor took out his wand to conjure some chairs, but paused when he noticed that the healer had placed the tip of her wand on Willow's right shoulder and was steadily muttering words that he couldn't make out. He looked at the young lady then his wand to silently ask if Magic was OK to use at the moment. The Healer had nodded yes so Victor preformed the spell. The moment the chairs came into being the wards all flashed pitch black for a second then changed back to gold. The Healer had looked relieved and quietly left the room.

As he and Harry took sets on either side of Willow, she began to wake up. When she first opened her hazel eyes, they were dazed and out of focus. She had looked at both Victor and Harry confused until it dawned on her who they were. She and Harry had said hello to one another and just sat their studying each other silently. Victor had enjoyed watching the by play of emotions that had crossed their faces. He could tell Harry was incredibly nervous about what Willow would think of him. His poor grandson had no idea what to say to his sister. Willow had a curious and happy look on her face as she studied Harry.

One thing that did startle Victor was when Willow took a long look at the scar on Harry's forehead. It had been such a brief moment that Harry never even registered the change. One second Willow was happy, then shocked, then scarred, followed by angry, then back to happy. She had looked at her twin brother and simply asked him how his life in the Wizarding World was. This had started Harry on a long explanation about Hogwarts, the professors, and his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. When Harry had mentioned Ms. Granger, Willow had looked at Victor quickly then looked back at Harry. Even thinking about the look Willow had briefly given him for the better part of the day, Victor still didn't know what it could mean.

Victor had noticed Harry choose his school stories carefully so as not to alarm Willow. He hadn't touched on the Stone in his first year nor the Chamber of his second. Victor knew all about them because of friends he had on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. He had been livid when he heard Harry had fought Voldemort two times sense returning to the Wizarding World. He had thought about filling a formal complaint against Albus Dumbledore for endangering his grandson with his poor decision making but didn't for two reasons. One he believed Harry would hate him for it and two Lucius Malfoy had been responsible for the Chamber of Secrets being reopened. An official investigation could harm both the Malfoy and Weasley family. The Pure Blood society would not like the Malfoy family drug through the mud and Harry would not wont the Weasley family shamed ether.

Harry had talked more about the classes and the professors when Victor had remembered something else he had learned from the Board of Governors. One Professor Severus Snape had for some reason become a bully to Harry. Victor knew Harry was in Gryffindor and Snape was head of Slytherin, but this seemed to go deeper than that. It would seem something had to be done about Snape.

It hadn't been that long before Willow began to get tired and Victor had been reluctant to tell Harry they needed to go so Willow could rest. As it turned out he didn't have to. Their came, from under Willow's bed, an angry hiss and both his grandchildren seamed to understand it. Harry had been as startled as he was, but Willow looked mildly annoyed. Victor had watched as a beautiful snake had risen from the floor at the foot of Willow's bed. It had been under there the hole time they had talked with Willow.

Victor knew that Harry was a Parseltongue and believed that Willow would be as well. He had seen proof in the hospital room as Harry, Willow, and the Snake had a three-way conversation. Harry had turned towards Victor and said it was time to go. Apparently, Sir Huggs, the snake, wanted them to leave so Willow could rest. Victor was rather intrigued by his granddaughter's snake familiar. It was obviously an Egyptian Moon Snake, as was apparent by its glowing light blue scales. His eyes where purple and his tongue was made of living silver. Some Magical Creatures had actually metal for body parts. These metals where considered Living Metals as they were as pliable as flesh if they needed to be. There was once a Snake made entirely out of Living Gold but went extinct for obvious reasons. Sir Huggs measured 10 ft long and 1 1/2 ft thick and was apparently protective of Willow.

Victor honestly didn't know what to think about Willow. She seemed genuinely interested in Harry's life for it to be an act. She had fought exhaustion to stay alert and continue talking with Harry. He didn't fully understand the odd look she would send him a times during the conversation. He hadn't really said much himself other than to introduce himself and to inquire how she was doing. Willow had been polite with her responses but also very strait forward with her answers as to not give anything away. It was almost as if she had instantly connected with Harry but held Victor at arm's length.

The old Wizard continued to drink his glass of Fire Whisky until the owner of the hotel came and sat down at his table. This was another individual that Victor could not figure out. He had always figured that demons where brutish unintelligent things that stayed out of the Wizarding World because the Muggle World was easier to hunt in. He had been startled when the Muggle woman, Joyce Summers, had lead them to the hotel and found out that the owner was a demon named Lorne. He was trying to be polite but in truth did not wont this green skinned, red eyed horned monster to set with him.

"Good evening sir. What brings you over to my table?" He politely asked.

Lorne simply looked at Victor for a solid minute. Victor noticed he was drinking a brightly colored drink out of a small glass. He wore a bright yellow muggle suit with a red tie. Finally, he spoke. "What do you think of our little tree so far Lord Whitehall?

It took Victor a moment to place who Lorne was talking about but soon he made the connection. Victor understood Lorne had some interest in Willow but didn't see how he had any right to ask such questions. Victor gave away nothing of his thoughts as he politely answered. "She seems to be all that I was told. I'm happy to see she is in good health despite the unfortunate circumstances that lead to her being hospitalized. I'm truly happy that I was able to discover my grandchildren but wish it had been under happier circumstances. I'm looking forward to getting to know both children better."

Lorne simply took a small sip of his drink and said. "Lord Whitehall, I understand your upbringing was one of narrow-minded racism, but I must ask you to keep an open mind. If some of the things I say offend or make you uncomfortable then I'm sorry. However, if you want a honest relationship with Willow you need to hear what I have to say. Let's start with how you really fill about me. I know you think I am a monster and your mad at Joyce Summers for bringing you here, and I know your opinion of Joyce and her two daughters is not much better than your view of me. Also, I'm not guessing based on things I've heard about you or other Pureblood Wizards. Though you gave nothing away with your facial expressions, I could still read your surface emotions despite your impressive Occlumency."

Victor was at first shocked then incredibly angry. It took him a minute of deep breathing to regain control of his emotions. How dare this fool call him out on his world views. He, Victor, was a Pureblood Wizarding Lord and a powerful figure in England Magical Politics. This creature had no right to set at he's table much less question his private thoughts. He also had no business being inside someone else's head. Victor was also angry that Lorne had managed to get by his Occlumency shields undetected.

"I don't know how things are done her in California, but in England we don't go around reading the minds of people we barely know Mr. Lorne." Victor said with a superior tone.

"You miss understood me Lord Whitehall. I did not read your mind only your emotions. One of my natural born powers is the ability to fill other people's emotions. I'm what some would call an empath. Earlier I could fill how being around Joyce and Rubeus Hagrid made you fill. When I sat down just know I felt how much you detested being around me." Lorne explained. The green demon finished his drink and sat the glass on the table. He waved his hand in the air to signal the bar tender to bring him another.

Victor was confused. What Lorne was talking about sounded like Legilimency. However, he could not recall filling any attacks or probes on his shields all day nor when Lorne sat down. Finally, he asked Lorne. "How did you get passed my Occlumency shields without me detecting you? Even if you were a master at Legilimency I should still have felt something."

Lorne paused in his reply to take his drink from the bar tender who had finally brought it over. He thanked the young man and took a small sip. Finally looking at Victor he replied. "I know what Legilimency is, but I personally can't do it. That Magic is physically beyond my abilities. No matter how hard I try I lack the mental capability to prob your mind. What I can do is read your heart and soul. Then I make an educated guess as to what you're thinking about in terms of what I'm filling from you."

Victor was astounded. It was no secret that the Dark Lord had tried to search the Demon World for creatures that possessed special magical abilities. He had hoped the secret to killing Dumbledore and taking control of the Magical World could be found in shadows. All his searching had been in vain. No matter how many bargains and bribes he made with those he could find in the Demon World, only a handful of Vampires and a few low-level Demons ever joined his army.

However, if what Lorne said was true, then the Dark Lord had not been entirely off his rocker. Lorne's abilities would allow him to read you no matter how powerful your shields where. He knew exactly the kind of person he was talking to and where he stood with said person even before the conversation had begun. He could easily find those within a group who were not loyal as well as those who were beginning to have doubts. He could also determine truth and lie during an interrogation based on the emotions the question triggered.

The old Wizard was also confused as to where this conversation was going. Thinking back, he remembered Lorne saying something along the lines of helping with his relationship between himself and his granddaughter. Though he wasn't entirely sure he trusted Lorne, Victor didn't see any possible alternative motive the Demon could have for lying. He decided to proceed with caution and hold judgement until he had a better understanding.

"Though I appreciate you confiding in me about your abilities Lorne, I don't see how this helps me with my granddaughter. When I visited her this morning there didn't seem to be any problem that your powers could help with. She seemed both happy and excited to meet Harry and I. We had a lovely first talk and left when she became too tired to continue." Victor said.

Lorne took another sip of his drink before staring across the table at Victor. "Though she was not born with the ability, Willow has gained the powers of an empath as well. Her abilities are in fact greater than my own."

Know Victor was genuinely interested. So, you could learn Empathy like you could Occlumency and Legilimency. Then something else dawned on Victor. If mental shields could not defend against Empathy, then Willow could fully read him threw out the entire visit that morning. Victor knew himself will enough to guess what his brief emotions had been at certain times during Harry's talk about the Wizarding World.

At times Harry would mention Hermione Granger's intelligence compared against some of his Pureblood classmates and Victor would get agitated. Their where a few times Harry brought up Ronald Weasley and his family and Victor would get agitated. Their where also times Harry mentioned something a Pureblood classmate had done to someone of lesser statue than themselves and Victor would be amused or proud. Those odd looks Willow had been giving him threw out the conversation started to make sense.

Lorne sat quietly across the table as Victor began to mentally assess just how badly he messed up when he met Willow. The Golden Pegasus Owner had other powers besides Empathy. Powers he wasn't quite sure he wanted to share with Victor Whitehall. In truth a lot of Willow's friends where not happy with what would soon happen. One or two may have suggested getting reed of Whitehall. Lorne was glade that calmer heads made the decisions within the Scooby Gang, even if Giles still gave the man a live or die test at the hospital. As he began to fill shame, regret, and fear coming from Whitehall, he knew there was still hope.

"I can both see and fill that you realize what happened this morning. I'm questing that you sat comfortably behind your shields and didn't realize Willow could go around them. I'm guessing some of your own personal fillings about somethings came out without you wanting them to. Fillings your ashamed of to some extent. I need to ask you a question Victor. What do you see when you look at Willow?" Lorne asked.

Victor was still trying to come to terms with what happened. He was also trying to think of a way to get out of this problem. He heard Lorne's question and looked up. "What do you mean? She is my granddaughter. I see my granddaughter. I see the future of my house and family when I look at ether of my grandchildren. I see two people I would gladly die for."

"You see a young girl in need of help. You see a child that needs protection. You see your granddaughter and you want to keep her safe. Just a small girl for you to tuck in at night and sing to sleep. The only daughter of your daughter Lily Potter. Is this what you see?" Lorne inquired.

Victor simply stared back at Lorne and nodded yes.

"That, Victor, is all well and true. However, there is more to Willow than what you see. Do you know what I see when I look at her? I see a warrior who has never backed down from a fight. I see a powerful champion of the Powers That Be that has helped to save this world more times than I'm allowed to tell you. I see a young witch how has resonantly lost her parents and fell to Dark Magic's embrace. There's something else you better understand Victor." Lorne stated.

Victor lend back in his chair and asked. "What else do I need to know sir?"

"If Willow ever has to choose between Harry or you, she will pick Harry." Lorne said.

"What nonsense are you on about Demon. Why would Willow ever have to choose between me or my grandson? You sound as if you think I would do something to harm Harry!" Victor exclaimed. "There is no way that could ever happen!"

"Do you realize that Voldemort will return one day?" Lorne asked.

Victor scoffed and said. "Albus Dumbledore has been trying to convince the Wizarding World for years that You Know How was still alive. Everyone knows that the old fool only does it so he can still appear relevant. The Dark Lord is dead, and he is not coming back!" Victor exclaimed.

Lorne simply sighed and lend back in his own chair. "I can assure you Lord Whitehall that Voldemort will come back sooner than even Albus Dumbledore knows. When he does come back you will have to make a choice. Do you sacrifice one grandchild to save another or do you fight, and possibly die, right beside them booth.

"What would you have me do?" Victor asked with an angered face. "I will die for my grandchildren. I lost three sons to that mad fool's crusade and a daughter I never knew. I will not lose anyone else to the Dark Lord. If he ever does come back, which I highly doubt, I will protect my grandchildren with my life if need be."

"If you believe he truly is dead than why are you afraid to say his name? Just remember what I told you Whitehall. Willow will choose Harry before you. If you betray Harry to Voldemort, even to protect Willow, she will kill you. Willow is a little girl and she wants to go play with all the other children and be happy, but Willow knows that there comes a time when you must stop being a child to fight and survive. That girl grew up in darkness and she will do whatever she must to protect Harry for as long as she can from experiencing that darkness." Lorne said.

Lorne finished his drink and looked away from Victor. He spoke while staring down at the floor. "When you first went into Willow's room earlier, there was a Healer present casting a spell. Do you know what she was doing? It was a test that Willow's friends the Scoobies, to be more specific Rupert Giles their leader, set up for you. When you conjured chairs for yourself and Harry, the spell exposed your being for Willow to examine. Had her subconscious examination found you wanting, then her magic would have reacted instinctively to destroy you. She would have killed you while sleeping and we could have ruled it an accident. Most of Willow's friends don't trust you, and most of them aren't bound by the same crippling moral code of Albus Dumbledore."

"There are those who say Albus Dumbledore is the only Wizard Voldemort ever feared. There are evils far older and more terrifying than Voldemort that are afraid of Willow. That girl hunted monsters sense she was little. She hunted them so much that she became one herself. A monster with a heart of gold that can love unconditionally, but a monster all the same." With that Lorne stood up from the table.

"I wish you the best of luck Lord Whitehall." With those last words Lorne walked away heading back towards the bar. Victor stayed up late that night drinking and thinking upon all that he had learned from Lorne. Though he had talked big he was scarred. If Voldemort were still alive, what would he do if the Dark Lord came back? He also thought about the Muggle Rupert Giles. He was the first Muggle Victor could honestly say terrified him.


	11. Happy-Birthday-Harry-and-Willow

Willow awoke on July 31 inside her new room in Whitehall Manor. As she stared at the white ceiling of her room, she began to go over in her head all that was planned for today.

She had leaved with her brother and grandfather for the last two weeks in England. She was happy about today, but also worried. As this was the first birthday Harry and she had ever shared, except for their first one, today would be the day their twin bond fully reconnected. To some people that would not seem like a bad thing, but it made Willow nerves. Twins shared both power levels as well as magical abilities.

Some people were born with special abilities in the Magical World, like Parseltongue. There was no known way for someone to learn magical abilities, so having one was a pretty big deal. However, over the course of her life Willow had earned abilities given by the Spirits she invoked. Almost all of these abilities required some form of ritual to be performed, and some kind of test or trial to be taken. The young witch was afraid that when her brother received certain powers, they would be too much for him to handle. There was also the problem of the trials possible starting up for Harry to take. She didn't believe some spirits would hand over power freely.

Willow climbed out of her bed and looked around her room. Her bed was a Four Poster Queen. It was covered in gold colored quilts and pillows. White and gold seemed to be the color theme for most of the manor, though the Entrance Hall and Dining Hall had a lot of black marble. The walls of her room where white with a thick white carpet on the floor. On the left side of the room was the double glass doors that lead out to her second story balcony which gave a nice view of the front yard. On the right side of the room was a solid oak door that lead into her walk-in closet. On the back wall in the right-hand corner was a small door that lead into her private bathroom. The bathroom had an actual gold tub built into the floor you could swim in as well a solid marble walk-in shower. A separate smaller room held the toilet. Willow had almost expected the toilet to be gold or marble but, thankfully, it was only plain porcelain. The sink for washing was silver though. Willow believed the room was way too much for one person and really didn't like her grandfather being so extravagant when it came to her and Harry.

Opening her closet Willow was greeted with even more proof of her grandfather's money. The Wicca had never been big into clothes and jewelry like a lot of girls in Sunnydale. After she had recovered enough to go out, Victor took Harry and her shopping. Willow had pretty much destroyed her old home that day in Sunnydale, so she didn't have very much with her when she came to England. Victor had decided to buy her a new wardrobe made of the finest wizarding robes gold could buy. Most people went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, but Victor took Willow to a special place in France to be fitted called Witch's Dream.

Willow had argued with her grandfather about the clothes. She had wanted cute robes to wear and a few plain robes for everyday use. The young witch got her cute robes alright. Most had designs and colored patterns that danced across them, as well gold or silver clasps on the collars and sleeves. There were a few made of various magical animal skins like dragon, snake, and griffin. She also had lace up ankle boots made of the same material with Unicorn hair lace. On the back wall of her closet where shelves full of jewelry. Granted, a lot of the pieces where inherited but several where brand new. For the young California girl, it was a little overwhelming. Willow didn't know if Victor was just extremely happy to have grand kids or if he was trying to buy their love.

One thing Willow was happy to see was that this was also overwhelming for Harry to. Nether children had grown up being showered with such extravagant gifts so nether knew how to react to the situation. Victor, for the most part, didn't seem to understand this and both children were actually dreading the gifts that they would probably receive today from their Grandfather.

Willow got dressed in a fluffy white robe that had blue Unicorns running across it. Because she knew it would make Victor happy, she also put on her Great Great Grandmother's opal necklace. The young witch walked out on her balcony to watch the sun rise over the trees.

Unlike most manor houses, Whitehall Manor was hidden inside a large wooded area in Scotland. The manor itself was 42,000 square feet but it only had about four acres of clearance in the back and on both sides before the woods started. the front had about ten. Most of the front yard was a magnificent garden full of magical wonder. On the left side of the manor was another clearing in the woods, about ten square acres, for a Quidditch pitch. Still even further back in the woods behind the house was a ten-acre plot with eight green houses on it that Willow had claimed as her own. One thing Willow loved more than computers was growing magical plaints.

As Willow watched the sun rise, she thought about her powers and what to expect from Harry in later days. He would differently receive empath abilities and more than likely Willow's power over the night. Willow's night powers came from the same spirits that Dracula used for his many abilities. Like Dracula, the Wicca could turn into an assortment of various animals as well mist. The one drawback was that Willow would get tired during the day and be wide awake at night. There were a few others that Willow would rather Harry not receive, if only to avoid the tests to claim them. The rights of Eryishon and Osiris nearly killed her, and she didn't want Harry to go through that.

It was twenty minutes of sunrise watching when a House Elf came to collect Willow. The House Elf was named Tilly and she was the one that primarily took care of Willow. "Miss Willow, Miss Willow, you needs to get to breakfast now. Your guests will be her soon Miss, and you will need to great them."

It had been decided that Harry and Willow would have a small party with their closer friends in the morning and then have a much larger party with other people that there grandfather knew later on in the evening. Victor had decided that this would be a good opportunity to introduce his grandchildren to the high society of the Wizarding World. Harry and Willow where not looking forward to this evening but they would do it if it made their grandfather happy. Victor had invited various members of the government and several older families with children to come to the formal party.

Victor wasn't being very selective with the guest list. Yes, there where a few dark magic families coming but also several neutral and light families as well. Harry's two close friends, Hermione and Ron, would also be there and would also stay the night. Willow had asked Dawn to come and spend the remaining summer break until Hogwarts started, but Joyce had said no as the young Witch was still getting everything sorted out with her scholarship. Joyce was also being much more watchful over Dawn ever sense she learned the truth about magic and was reluctant to let her out of her sight.

Willow looked at Tilly and told her she would be along shortly. After Tilly popped away Willow walked out of her room and headed for the Main Hall that would lead to the Dining Room that was located on the ground floor. Whitehall Manor looked like a three-story rectangular block from the outside with a smaller fourth story on top. Willow's room was located on the second story of the left wing along with Harry's that was on the third floor.

The entrance to the manor was a room that was almost fifty feet tall, forty feet long, and forty feet wide. The front of the room was almost solid glass with two French doors right in the middle. On both sides of the room where two marble staircases that lead from the second-floor landing to the ground floor landing. The bottom of each staircase was curved to face the other with the front doors positioned squarely in the middle. A large fireplace was embedded in the back wall on the first floor underneath the second-floor landing. There was a small Parlor in front of the fireplace with solid black leather furniture. The furnishings consisted of two armchairs and a sofa with a stone coffee table between them. The mantel of the fireplace was decorated to be the top half of a black marble snake skull that guests would have to step out of when they flooed in.

As Willow came out of the hallway and stood on the second-floor landing, she heard voices coming from the Parlor. As she walked down the staircase she looked to her left and saw three kids and one old wizard talking to her brother Harry. Though Willow had never meet anyone there she recognized them all instantly from pictures her brother showed her. All three had their backs to Willow so it was Harry that noticed her first.

"Willow your finally up! I would like you to meet my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Genny Weasley." Harry said indicating the three kids. "Also, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

The old man nodded his head and walked forward with his hand outstretched to shake. "How do you do dear. I hope you are having a pleasant birthday."

Willow took stock of Headmaster Dumbledore. He was dressed in very colorful purple robes with black buckle boots. He had one of the longest and whitest beards that the young girl had ever seen and the hair to match. The wizard wore a tassel hat and half-moon spectacles. Willow also wondered why he never fixed his crocked nose with magic.

The young redheaded witch shook Dumbledore's hand and said she was glade to meet him. Then she turned to the other three people with Harry. Ron Weasley was a tall, lanky, freckled faced wizard in comfortably worn out clothes. His hair was a lighter shade of red than Willow's. Hermione Granger was a lovely girl with bushy brown hair wearing blue jeans, blue sneakers and a stripped multicolored shirt. Ginny, who was shyly hiding behind Ron, had the same shade of hair as her brother only it hung all the way to her waist. She also wore well-kept older clothes and shoes.

Lord Whitehall had arrived during the introduction. Willow was glad to fill no negativity towards Harry's friends, though he was hesitant about meeting them. She was not surprised to fill his outright anger regarding Dumbledore. It didn't show on his face at all though.

"Thank you all for coming so early. Thank you as well Dumbledore for escorting the children here. I understand you were both out of country." Whitehall said.

"You're welcome Victor, it was no trouble. I was already in France on personal business so collecting Ms. Granger from her parents was a small matter, and the two youngest Weasleys where dropped off at the Leaky Caldron by their father late last night." Dumbledore explained.

Willow felt her grandfather's anger as he gave Dumbledore a small nod to show he heard him. Apparently, he didn't like the fact Dumbledore addressed him by his first name. Willow wasn't entirely sure of the customs, but she knew her grandfather and Professor Dumbledore should only be on formal speaking terms, not a first name bass. Dumbledore didn't seem to care that he was being offensive to her grandfather or he honestly didn't consider he was. All she could figure from the Headmaster's emotions was that he was an incredibly happy and bubbly person. Willow didn't believe he was all there in the head.

Victor then turned to address the children. "I know you all must be hungry for breakfast. If you would proceed to the Dining Room the House Elves have prepared a nice spread for all of you. Dumbledore, well you be staying for breakfast?" Victor asked as he looked towards the Headmaster.

"Unfortunately, no Victor. I have a lot to do today at Hogwarts. We are still going over next year's schedule for classes as well as distributing funds where there needed. I will be attending the party this evening as well as a few of the professors." Dumbledore said. With that he waved goodbye to everyone and left by use of the fireplace.

Willow and the others fallowed Victor to the dining room.

The dining room was located on the ground floor at the right-hand side of the manor. It was a long room with a long wooden table that could set fifty people at one time. All along the table where silver plates and goblets with high back chairs. Each goblet had the Whitehall family crest, a wand pointed straight down breaking a sword in two, as did the face of each plate. The front door to the room was located directly across from the head of the table so whoever was setting there would always know who was entering.

The walls where bare, made of solid cherry wood, except for the wall to the right of the head chair. All along this wall was a painting that showed a bunch of Witches eating in the woods at night with a pack of wolves. No one was honestly sure how old the painting was, or what it represented, only that it was expensive and grand. For years it had been an object of discussion amongst the magical community and it hung in a place of honor in Whitehall Manor.

Breakfast was a light affair. It consisted of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and fruit. Ron and Hermione talked a lot about France and Egypt. Hermione had visited a few magical sites in France with her parents. Ron talk about the tombs they visited with his eldest brother Bill. Ginny complained about her mother not allowing her to enter a few that were said to be to gruesome.

Willow loved listening to her brother's friend's stories. Hermione seemed like someone she would have a lot in common with though she was still debatable in her head if Ron would be a close friend. She had felt a small amount of jealousy from the boy when they had first meet, however, Ron was truly Harry's friend and seemed concerned about Victor. Willow believed Ron must think Whitehall was a Death Eater if the level of emotion was anything to go by. Willow also noticed the boy kept himself between Victor and the girls that accompanied him to the manor.

Hermione was a very polite and kind girl that seemed curious about everything. She asked Willow questions about America and the kinds of Magic she could perform. She also asked Victor questions about France sense she knew he used to live there.

Victor politely answered Hermione's questions even though Willow could feel that the Muggleborn Witch made him uncomfortable. Victor still wasn't used to being around Muggleborns but was trying to improve. He had accepted he's grandchildren would always have a connection to the Muggle World and he would have to live with it.

Ginny was incredibly quiet and shy. She seemed to be rather taken with Harry and Willow found it quite cute. The Wicca now knew about the Chamber of Secrets and all about Harry's second year of school. Her brother was Ginny's real knight in shining armor, just without the armor. Willow also found it interesting to fell that the emotions coming from Ginny where genuine and not just infatuation that would normally come from a simple crush.

As breakfast was ending, two more people showed up. They were American Auror Timothy McGee and Caitlin Todd of the A.R.W.K. They would oversee security for the party as the manor was now under diplomatic protection. Lord Whitehall made the introductions for everyone then he excused himself to go over the guest list and floor plans of the Ball Room where the party would take place.

After the adults left Ron asked. "So, what you guys want to do now? We could play Quidditch or just fly on brooms." Ron looked at Harry hopping he would agree to Quidditch.

"That sounds like fun Ron. Hermione doesn't really like flying but maybe me and Willow could be on a team against you and Harry? It would be fun, brothers against sisters." Ginny said.

Willow felt a small twinge of annoyance coming from Ron. 'Why did she come anyways?' She accidentally heard him think to himself.

Willow quickly checked her mental shields and made sure they were in place. She didn't want to be reading people's minds all day. She also couldn't hold Ron's thought against him as most older siblings didn't like younger siblings hanging around them and their friends.

Come to think about it, why was Ginny here? From what Harry told her Ginny didn't really hangout with the group much. Neville Longbottom had more interaction with the trio than Ginny, but he wasn't coming until tonight along with everyone else. Willow believed the girl was here for another reason other than a birthday party but possibly didn't know why herself. The young redhead decided to enquirer further with her grandfather later.

"Actually, I have some work to do in my greenhouse that can't wait. You can all come with me if you like. I just ask that you don't touch anything that you are unfamiliar with as I do have some extremely dangerous plants." Willow said.

Harry didn't look to happy about the suggestion. Willow's brother was a typical boy and would rather fly than garden. Hermione looked interested but Ginny was unsure. Ron appeared to be on the same page as Harry.

"Why don't Hermione and Ginny go with you to the greenhouse and Harry and I go fly. You girls can join us after your done, unless you need help that is?" Ron suggested.

Willow noticed Ginny didn't seem too happy about the idea but Hermione was ecstatic. The young California Witch was sad for the younger redhead but decided to agree with Ron. "That works for me if no one has an objection."

Harry was a little unsure about it. On one hand he hadn't seen Ron all Summer and he really in joyed flying. On the other he had never celebrated his birthday with his sister. In the end his love for flying won out and he decided to go with Ron. Ginny reluctantly followed Hermione and Willow.

Willow could fell Ginny's emotions of anger and rejection towards her older brother. She believed there was a story their but decided not to pry. Instead she led both girls to the Main Library.

The Main Library of the manor was a decent sized room full of books in every wizarding magical study that there was. Hermione practically pulsated with curiosity and excitement so much that it was making Willow slightly sick being so close to her. The reason the Wicca brought both girls to the library was because of the quick travel Portkey that was set up between the library and the greenhouse.

When Lord Whitehall had decided to give Willow the greenhouse, he had set up three Portkeys to get there from the manor. The only other way to the clearing was walking through the woods. One Portkey was in the library, one was in Victor's private study, and one was in Willow's private library where she kept her Earth Magic books and various magical artifacts. There were also powerful wards all over the greenhouse that would notify him if Willow was hurt or if there was an intruder. That's why he had a Portkey in his study.

Willow walked over to a waist high dragon statue and turned to face her companions. "Have ether of you ever used a Portkey?" She asked.

Willow was once more blasted with Hermione's exited emotions as she answered. "No, but I read all about them and I've always wanted to try one!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, we used them to get to and from Egypt." Ginny answered.

"That's good. It makes this easier anyway. This dragon statue is one of three Portkeys that well take you directly to the greenhouse clearing. If you both will grab a hold of the statue will be going." Willow explained.

After both girls placed a hand on the statue, Willow tapped the forehead and away they went. One turbulent ride that felt like being sucked up a drain, all three girls arrived safely in the ten-acre plot behind the manor.

The greenhouse clearing was set up in a simple manner. All eight greenhouses where parallel to each other. Starting from left to right, the first five houses where dedicated to your typical magical plants. The sixth house was dedicated to underwater plants. The seventh house was dedicated to plants that only grew in cold climates and the eighth house was a complete mystery to everyone except Willow and her closes friends.

From the outside the first five houses looked like typical greenhouses. They were made of glass panels with a solid metal plate attached to a pole coming out of the ground. This was one of Willow's inventions. Each house had one, except the eighth, and it told you what was in the house as well as the condition of the plant in question.

The sixth greenhouse, or Underwater Nursery, was also one of Willow's favorites. The inside of the glass house was full of water with pathways made of air so you could walk through it. The front half was salt water and the back half was fresh water with a barrier between them so they wouldn't mix. There were even underwater creatures living inside, though there were no Mermen or Mermaids.

The seventh house, or Frozen Nursery, was exactly what it sounded like. Instead of glass, the panels where made of ice and the inside was solid frozen snow covered ground. Willow had crafted Summer heated paths so you wouldn't need winter clothes to go inside. Like the Underwater Nursery, the Frozen Nursery had cold climate magical creatures living inside.

In truth all the magical crafting that went in to the last three houses where all Willow's design. Her grandfather had already hinted that he would like her to market the designs for both commercial and private growers. Willow wasn't sure if she would like to give away some of her greater inventions just yet, even at a ridicules price, but no matter what the eighth house was completely of limits.

The eighth and final house was for nighttime plants. Willow called it the Midnight Nursery because the time inside the greenhouse was always midnight. How was this possible? It went back to Willow's abilities with Spirit Magic.

One of the Magical Rights Willow had undergone was the write of Eryishon. If you survived, you gained the ability to manipulate time and space in incredibly ways. Willow had only sought a way to quickly teleport from one place to another and did not read the fine print. The task that was given by Eryishon almost killed her. In fact, it was the closest she had ever come to dying.

With the power of space and time Willow was able to keep the inside of the greenhouse forever at midnight without stopping the plants themselves from growing. However, she was the only one who could craft the wards and there was no way to duplicate them. Plus, she was afraid of what Wizards would do if they learned accessing the multiverse was possible.

A solid stone path connected the greenhouses together in the front. Also, in front of the greenhouses was a solid stone pad for the Portkeys to arrive on. There were three designated spaces and the girls had arrived on the left one.

Willow stood up and looked around the clearing. She gave a sharp hiss and was answered by another hiss in the woods. Sr. Huggs came out of the woods and greeted Willow.

At first Hermione and Ginny where a little afraid of huge reptile but soon warmed up to him. The snake lived in the woods around the clearing most of the time but would come and sleep in Willow's bed every now and again.

Willow lead the girls to the third greenhouse where she kept the more dangerous common magical plants. The Wicca needed to check on her baby Mandrakes she received nine days ago. Dawn sent them when Willow was just getting stronger to move around on her own. Her House Elf Tilly had helped the Wicca plant them, and in fact had helped Willow with most of her greenhouses. The only real difficult part for Willow was constructing the wards for greenhouses six, seven, and eight. The upkeep had just been Willow giving instruction to Tilly and supervising the work.

Upon interring number three, Willow went directly to the far-left corner where several large plants where kept. After inspecting the leaves on top and confirming the color, Willow decided they needed more dragon's dung. Hermione and Ginny helped Willow place several hardened dragon dung fertilizer bars into each pot.

Willow then walked to her Underwater Nursery. She decided to check on the Water Vine Hergal. The Water Vine Hergal was a water herb that was extremely useful in various anti-poisoning potions and Transfiguration potions. There were two different kinds, one for salt water and one for fresh water. Willow didn't really need to look in on them but thought her guest would like to see her handy work.

Hermione and Ginny walked through the air tunnels of the greenhouse. They couldn't believe all of the wonderful things they were seeing. "How could you possibly have done all of this Willow?" Ginny asked.

The older redhead looked back at her hopefully new friends and answered. "I have studied ruins and wards for years. I have always loved experimenting with different kinds and one day I had a breakthrough with water wards that eventually lead to what you now see."

"I don't understand, how you could have taught yourself Magic of this degree. It must have been exceedingly difficult for you?" Hermione inquired.

Willow ignored the emotions of jealousy that she felt coming from Hermione and instead focused on the emotions of wonder and curiosity. The young bushy haired witch seemed to take her studies very personally and didn't like being so outclassed by someone almost a year younger than herself.

Willow had been studying magic sense she was little, but Hermione had only been studying magic sense she was almost twelve. Willow hoped that the Muggleborn Witch would get over it so they could be friends. The Wicca just had to remember that no one was perfect.

"I have studied Magic sense I was very young, and Drusilla helped me a lot. She actually taught me to understand and read other languages. Plus, I didn't have to worry about the Underage Magic Acts that affect the Wizarding World. The A.R.W.K is not as strict as England and I grew up in the A.R.F.M." Willow answered Hermione.

Ginny didn't seem jealous about Willow's magic, but she was nervous being around someone so powerful. "A Muggle being a one and Dumbledore being a ten, how powerful are you Willow? Ginny asked.

Willow really didn't know how to answer the question. On one hand she was still in a weak state and so would be around seven, but when she recovered, she would be around eleven or twelve. Then there where her power levels when she began pulling from Earth Magic and Spirit Magic which she honestly couldn't measure.

"I'm probably just as strong as Dumbledore, maybe a little stronger when I get my health back to full. I'm really not positive about my estimations though." Willow told Ginny. After they spent a little more time in the Underwater Nursery the three friends decided to head back for lunch. One more horrible ride with the dragon and they appeared back in the library along with Sr. Huggs.

Willow instinctively felt out with her magic to get a feel for the manor and intuitively knew something was wrong. Harry and Ron where still at the Quidditch Pitch but there were three people setting in the Parlor with her grandfather that she didn't know. The American Aurors where with her grandfather and they didn't fell happy.

Lord Whitehall felt slightly angry but resigned to the situation. Agent Todd was trying to remain calm but seamed overly alert to her surroundings as if she was expecting to be attacked. Agent McGee seemed overly anxious but that wasn't really new for him as everyone made him nervous. McGee would get nervous because he always wanted to make a good impression. This made most people think he was weak when really the Auror had more magical strength than his three colleagues, he just had a hard time with self-confidence. This time was different though. He was worried more about the situation that the new people where causing rather than the people themselves.

Willow began to assess the people with her grandfather. They appeared to be a man, a woman, and a boy around her age. The woman had a superior attitude that told you she was just a totally fake person that probably only cared about her son and her appearance. The boy seemed bored with everything and didn't really have one compassionate bone in his body. Willow hadn't even seen him yet but figured he would be some good-looking rude rich boy.

It was the man that Willow was most nervous about. Whereas the woman and boy had dark gray to gray personalities about them, the man felt almost pitch black. This was a man that had killed before and loved it. This was a man that would kill again in an instant if it suited him in some way. The young California Witch doubted that he would pause even if a child was standing in front of his wand.

Willow walked slightly faster than Hermione and Ginny so she would arrive in the Parlor first. Upon entering, she took stock of the situation. Her grandfather was sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace and Agent Todd was sitting in the second. Agent McGee had conjured a yellow armchair and was sitting by the entrance way with his back facing he Willow.

Across from her grandfather on the sofa sat a man and woman with long whitish blond hair that hung down their backs. Between them sat a boy with short blond hair. All were wearing exceptionally fine black, green, and silver robes with expensive dragon hide boots.

All the conversation stopped when Willow walked in. The family on the sofa turned and looked her way. At first there wasn't much of a reaction until Hermione and Ginny walked in behind her. The Wicca felt both her companions go stiff when they noticed who was sitting on the sofa. Hermione was extremely nervous, and Ginny was terrified.

Willow got a better insight into the minds of the visitors. The boy was angry that both girls where there. His anger felt more childish than anything else making Willow think more along the lines of a rivalry of some sort. The woman felt as if she was seeing something unpleasant like a rodent when she looked at Hermione. She felt only annoyed with Ginny's presents. When she glanced at Ginny's clothes her rodent felling came back.

Once more the man worried Willow. When he looked at her, she felt like throwing up. The lust he had was overpowering. It was the same and more when he looked at Ginny. He had a strong desire to hurt the younger redhead however, Willow believed this desire was to case pain to someone close to Ginny rather than the girl herself.

It was the reaction he had for Hermione that made Willow mentally restrain herself from sending a lightning bolt threw the monsters heart. The lust he had for the brown-haired girl was more animalistic than human simply because the evil Wizard didn't view her as a person. He viewed her as an object that he could break at his leisure.

It was as these thoughts began to pass threw her head that Willow began to slightly panic. She was not at full strength yet so her shields where still weak. The man's evil had surprised her so much she had accidentally read him to deeply and her magic was starting to act up within her in preparation for a fight. She had to regain control quickly before there was a repeat of Sunnydale.

Her grandfather seemed to notice the tension. He stood up in hopes of calming things down a little and to give an introduction. "Girls, I'm glad you are all here. I would like to introduce you to some old friends of mine. This is the Malfoy family."


	12. A-Dark-Plan

Willow had to clamp down extremely hard on her mental shields as Mr. Malfoy stood up to shake hands. Though her grandfather didn't offer any names, she already knew them. Lord Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy, formally Black, and their son Draco Malfoy. Willow had been informed about this family when she was still in the hospital.

As Lord Malfoy came forward with his hand extended, Willow knew she couldn't touch him. Though the Wicca would never want to touch the monster, it was more to do with her faulty shields. The California redhead would like to think she was fully recovered from her ordeal that landed her in the hospital, but knew she was only at seventy to eighty percent. If she made physical contact with Lucius Malfoy, her magic would act defensively and destroy him.

The young witch looked at the outstretched hand and then back up to the creepy man, formulating a convincing lie. "I'm sorry sir, but I have been exposed to a lot of deferent magics this morning that I'm unfamiliar with. If we made contact, your magic would overwhelm mine and possibly case me harm."

Mr. Malfoy paused to study the young girl for a moment, then smiled and nodded his head. "I don't fully understand the problem Ms. Potter but, then again, I'm no Mediwizard ether. I'll simply say hello." Luscious said with a carefree facade.

Willow was glad she couldn't read his emotions at all. Her quickly erected shields where working. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting all of you but I was on my way to collect some sandwiches and juice to take to the Quidditch Pitch for lunch. My brother Harry and his friend, Ginevra brother Ron, are down there flying on brooms. Draco is welcome to join us if he wishes."

"Thank you dear, but he'll have to decline. You see I had some last-minute business to discuss with your grandfather before tonight's party and then we need to go shopping. Draco doesn't really have time to socialize right now." Lucius explained.

"That's fine Lord Malfoy, maybe some other time. If you will excuse me, I need to go see about those sandwiches. It was nice meeting you." Willow said. She turned back to Hermione and Ginny then motioned for them to head out the Parlor.

Victor was happy to see Willow getting along with Ginny and Hermione. He wasn't very happy about the Malfoys showing up unannounced. He knew how important this party was and a lot of old Pureblood families where not happy with the guest list.

After the girls had left Victor addresses the American Aurors. "Would you both excuse us, I really do have private business to discuss with the Lord Malfoy."

Aurors McGee and Todd both got up and left to check the perimeter of the manor and make sure the wards where all in place.

"Now that we are free of unwanted ears and the inferior, we can discuss the future of your house and what influence it can gain with a proper match for your grandchildren." Lucius said with a superior tone, all of his fake pleasantries forgotten.

Victor's mood began to worsen the more Malfoy talked. Not only had this man entered his home uninvited, but now he had the audacity to speak to him as if Victor had no choice but to listen. The older Wizard comely waved his wand, erecting a privacy ward, and then returned to his armchair. Lucius returned to the sofa to set next to Narcissa.

"Victor, it is paramount that we use the opportunity given to us to ones again gain control of the Potters vast wealth and political power, in hopes of further are agendas. Your indiscretions, no matter how unsightly, have ultimately led us to this fortunate situation. We need to ensure the loyalties of the future descendants of young Harry and Willow threw proper wedding matches." Lucius said passionately.

Victor took a moment to gather his thoughts and calm down. Malfoy's causal insult did not go unnoticed. After is infidelity with Muggles were made public, he was been forced to endure a lot of ridicule from the old crowd. He hadn't really cared of course as most who made fun of him had in fact done worse than he. Casually mentioning this fact was all it took to shut most of them up. Malfoy had done far worse than anyone else but had no shame about it whatsoever. It was the fact that Victor had been caught, rather than the fact he had done wrong, Malfoy found funny.

Victor looked across the table to Malfoy and asked. "I have thought this threw myself. I have a few ideal matches for Harry but no one available really stands out for Willow. What do you propose Lucius?"

"If your granddaughter was of purer blood, I would have offered my own son Draco. How it stands know though it will take two or three generations before Harry or Willow's decedents can marry back into the grater old families such as my own. I do have a few ideas though, if you're interested?" Malfoy stated.

Victor's patience was being tested greatly. Even if Malfoy were willing to offer his son, Victor would never allow Willow to marry Draco. The boy himself looked shocked that his father would even make such a claim and Mrs. Malfoy gave her husband a questioning look.

After the bigot Malfoy spoke of his ideas, and the reasons why, Victor wanted to strangle the fool. The purposed matches for his grandchildren where both appalling. Whitehall had never meet ether the boy or the girl but if they were anything like their families, they would be spoiled, mean, rude, and stupid. The most horrible part was that Malfoy wouldn't even be telling him the idea if he hadn't already run it by the old families and they agreed. If that truly was the case, then this would be really hard to fight.

"As well thought out as the idea is, Lucius, your forgetting a few things. I'm not the sole responsible party for my grandchildren's wellbeing. I'm their legal Guardian, but the Guardian of their Magical Rights is the Vampiress Drusilla. She would have to agree to this as well and I know she will hate the idea. Another factor will be Dumbledore and his flock. They will also be in attendance tonight and will mostly try to form matches with children from Light Magic families." Victor reminded Malfoy.

"Whose fault is that Whitehall? Had you been more selective of the guest list we wouldn't have that particular obstacle. As for the Vampire, it won't be too hard to get her to agree when your grandchildren have no objections to the matches. Will just make the magical contracts ironclad so they can't be broken if Harry or Willow get cold feet." Lucius said.

"I had to allow Dumbledore's flock in. If I had attempted to completely leave them out the Americans would have thrown a fit. They could say it was proof of some sort that I was once a Death Eater and taken my grandchildren from me. You're correct that if both Harry and Willow agree to the matches Drusilla will allow them, but nether child would ever willingly agree. I have never meet them, but I can guess there type and both proposed matches would never interest ether of my grandchildren." Victor said.

"There are ways to get Harry and Willow to agree. We can't outright enchant them, but we can persuade them by magical means. We just have to make sure no one notices what's happening until it's too late." Lucius said.

"Need I remind you that this house is under the diplomatic protection of the A.R.W.K., and any law that is broken will be judged by them not England. The American Aurors will be present at the party for security and will scrutinize all gifts and artifacts that guests bring. Auror Gibbs will also be present and will tolerate no foolishness from anyone of the old crowd." Victor explained.

Lucius didn't miss the look of rage in Whitehall's eyes as he mentioned Gibbs. This could turn into an interesting evening indeed.

"I understand your concerns Victor. I have a foolproof plan that will allow us to get magical artifacts on your grandchildren that will help them make the right choice about the matches. Tonight, when you help Harry get ready for the party you will give him a ring of my making. Narcissa will come over to help Willow and give her a hair pin that I've also enchanted. This enchantment is very subtle but powerful and doesn't count as mind control. No one could dispute a magical contract based on the enchantment alone." Lucius boasted.

Victor stood and walked towards the fireplace deep in though. He didn't want to do this horrible thing. He had learned the hard way how much the path of good and evil could take away. If his grandchildren ever found out what he did, they would hate him forever. They were all he had left, and he couldn't lose them. Three dead sons and one dead daughter for a mad man's ideology that refused to fade away. If the Wizarding World didn't wake up soon it would ultimately destroy itself.

He wanted, more than anything, to protect Harry and Willow from the political stupidity that had ultimately killed all his children. If he were honest these matches could help in that regard, but it would come at a high personal price. His grandchildren would live but would want nothing to do with him.

He saw no redeeming quality in Harry's match. That girl was horrible and that was that. All she had going for her was blood and money and Victor no longer cared so much about those. Willow's match was not completely unsalvageable. Though the boy was a complete Pureblood Extremist, much like his own sons had been, Willow was smart enough to manipulate him into something at least presentable. Perhaps, if his own sons had been matched with better Witches they would still be here, and he would have more grandchildren. Instead all he had where three tombstones, two widows, and grandchildren from a daughter he never knew.

He turned to Narcissa. "You're fine with helping Willow get ready for the party." He asked as he gave her a once over glance.

Narcissa put on her best fake smile and said convincingly. "Yes Victor, it would be an honor to help her get ready and help to make sure the match succeeds. After all, tonight is about insuring are sides continued superiority over those of lesser blood and the strength of your line."

Victor gave a small frown as he thought of a small problem. "You realize that if you help Willow tonight you will also have to help Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley. It was already decided that they would simply barrow clothes from Willow for the party. You will also have to do a good job as not to rouse suspicion from the Americans. I myself will be helping Mr. Weasley as he will be borrowing clothes from Harry."

Narcissa went stiff. "If I must so be it. Though I don't see how I could make that Mudblood or Blood Traitor presentable for Magical Society. I find it a little funny about the Mudblood being entertained at tonight's party in your manor however." She said hotly.

"Why is that mother? I don't see anything funny about that girl being her, dirtying the place, and socializing with decent magical folk." Draco said arrogantly.

"The last time a Mudblood attended a party at this manor, they were the entertainment. It was during the war and she was very reluctant to be here." Narcissa answered.

Victor watched as little Draco paled, though he tried not to show discomfort. Perhaps there was still hope for the boy. If he could somehow get out from under his parents, he could grow to be a decent human being.

Victor had to turn away from the Malfoy family, so they didn't see his facial expression. Being reminded about his sons' activities during the war hurt.

He was the one responsible for the way his sons turned out. He had praised Voldemort's ideas and mocked Dumbledore's. He decided not to personally fight, only give money, so as not to truly bloody his hands. His sons knew this. They proudly told him the day they signed with Voldemort and became Death Eaters.

His decisions had bought him nothing but pain. The day of the party that Narcissa mentioned he made sure he was away. Victor didn't want to see what his sons had become. The old Wizard was so ashamed, he didn't even know the pore girl's name. Just another missing person in a long list of missing people.

He had thought he paid for his sins the day he buried his sons, but this was far worse. He sons where gone but his grandchildren where still here and there was nothing he could do. All his political power and all his family money was tied into the Dark Magic families. If he went against them, he would lose everything and, with all the evidence they had against him, he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Victor had no true allies in ether the dark families or the light families. If the light families could, they would take his grandchildren away from him in a hart beat.

'No' Victor thought. 'I have to fight this battle alone. It's up to me to fined away to protect my grandchildren. Even if it means my life. My precious daughter Lily, I never had the joy of meeting you, I promise to do whatever it takes to protect your son and daughter. I just hope I still have the strength for one long uphill fight.'

Victor turned back towards his unwanted guests and said reluctantly. "All right, in the interest of our ideas and way of life, lets prepare for tonight."


	13. Party-Preperations

Willow sat meditating of to the side of the Quidditch Pitch. After her and the other two girls had arrived with the sandwiches and juice, they noticed both Harry and Ron where just standing on the ground looking around nervously. Harry has begun to feel unnaturally anxious and thought he was having a panic attack of some sort, so both boys immediately landed.

Willow explained to Harry how the Malfoys had dropped by for a surprise visit. They apparently had business to discuss with their grandfather. The Wicca further explained how she accidentally read Lucius Malfoy and became troubled by her empathic abilities. Apparently there sibling twin connection was already strong, and Harry had picked up on his sister's destress.

Ron had not been happy to hear about the Malfoys. He had checked his sister and Hermione out thoroughly before he was satisfied that they were unharmed. His honest and hart felt concern had greatly helped the young witch calm down a little. Willow had excused herself to go meditate soon after with Sr. Huggs following to keep her company. He had wrapped his body around hers and hissed out words of comfort to help sooth her rampant magic.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione flew around the pitch for a few more minutes. Ron had convince Hermione to fly after promising to go slow, and to stay close to her at all times. After a while Ron turned to Harry and asked. "So, what do you really think of Willow? She seems like a nice person."

Harry looked back at his best friend and answered. "She's really great. She knows so much about magic and especially Herbology. She's also really knowledgeable about wards, you should see her greenhouses."

"That's true." Hermione agreed. "She seems really nice and intelligent, but her snake is a little off putting. Though I must admit I love the name Sr. Huggs. What is it like talking to him Harry?

"He's very strait forward when he answers questions and most of his helpful suggestions are disturbing. He's a snake, so when he has a problem with something or someone invading his territory, he just eats them. He also does not totally get the problem with Grandpa Whitehall and the old families. About the only thing he understands is they may wish to harm or control us in some way, and sense he sees Willow as territory, more or less, he wants to eat them." Harry explained.

"Just think, all are problems gone in one satisfying gulp. No more Pureblood bigots or snot nosed Malfoy. It would just be so grand." Ron said. "How have you handled your grandfather and the old families?"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable as he just shrugged. "We haven't really crossed that bridge yet. We've just avoided the subject and pretend that there's no uncomfortable situation between us. I haven't forgotten about my Death Eater uncles, or the rumors that Grandpa Whitehall gave Voldemort money."

All three of Harry's friends trembled at the Dark Lords name. Ginny looked at Harry and asked. "Is this the first time your bond with Willow gave you trouble Harry? I don't remember Fred and George having problems, mind you there always together so that could be the reason."

Harry looked over towards Ginny and smiled. He noticed her blush bright red as she got embarrassed and looked away. "Today was the first time. From what both the Healers and Willow herself told me; this is the first birthday sense the day we were born that where together. Today are bond will return to full power and Willow's magical core will most likely repair itself fully. That's why she has to meditate so much right now. The damage from America isn't fully healed yet and the overactive surge caused by the Malfoys visit didn't help." Harry said with an angry look towards the end.

"I don't get it though. How did the Malfoys hurt her just by being present? If that's the case, how will she survive Hogwarts?" Hermione asked perturbed.

"I'm not fully sure how it works, but Willow is an empath. She can basically fell the emotions of people around her, which also gives her a greater insight into the person she's reading. My guess is when she read the Malfoys her magic tried to lash out on instinct when it registered how evil they were. She had to suppress her magic forcibly and it caused stress. When her core heals, this won't be a problem anymore." Harry said.

"She explained to Ginny and me about her magic. I still find it funny that there are some magics that we are not taught all because there different. Then again, there also supposed to be extremely dangerous. I wonder what Willow herself thanks about it." Hermione said.

It wasn't much longer when the four Gryffindors heard a large crack come from the ground as Tilly appeared in the Quidditch Pitch. Harry watched amused as the small elf took stock of Willow and realized Sr. Huggs was draped over her shoulders. Harry gave out a small laugh.

Ron asked. "What's so funny Harry?

Harry looked back at his best friend and said. "The first time Willow's snake met the house elves he tried to eat them. He was confused and thought they were food, so now the elves are afraid of him. It took Willow a whole afternoon to explain to Sr. Huggs that you don't eat the help."

Ron and Ginny both laughed, and Ginny replied. "I guess elves look tasty to snakes."

Hermione appeared to get a little angry as she hotly replied. "I don't see what's so funny about it. The house elves should be free in the first place as slavery is wrong." She said.

Hermione angrily crossed her arms over her chest until she realized she was hovering above the ground and quickly grabbed the broom handle. This caused her friends to laugh again and she quickly landed in a huff. Her friends landed behind her feeling guilty.

"Where sorry Hermione, please don't be mad. We were just kidding around and didn't mean anything by it." Ron said.

Hermione just turned her nose up and walked towards Willow to see what Tilly wanted. The rest of the group followed her.

"Good afternoon young Masters. It is almost time for the party, and I've been sent to fetch everyone. Please make your way back to the manor so you can get ready please." Tilly said. With one more nervous look at Sr. Huggs she popped away.

All the children made their way back to the house along the stone path through the woods. When they reached the house and reentered threw the side door of the right wing, they met a nervous Lord Whitehall.

"Willow," He began. "You have a visitor that would like to see you and then we need to talk about your preparation for tonight's party."

"Sure Grandpa. Who's here and, where are they?" Willow asked as she looked around the room. No one else was present.

"You're Godfather Rubeus Hagrid has brought you an early birthday present. He is in the dining room eating lunch at the moment." Lord Whitehall answered her.

Willow was happy to fill no animosity from her grandfather as he spoke about Hagrid. When the half giant had started coming over to check on her and Harry, she had felt a lot of resentment from Victor. He wasn't to trilled about the Grounds Keeper being Willow's Godfather, but had slowly come to except it. He would still have some aggravation when Hagrid drank too much or got a little loud for his liking.

Willow, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all went to the dining room to see Hagrid. Upon entering the Wicca quickly ran over and hugged the large man around his upper arm, as it was the only part of his body she could actually hug. He smiled and laughed at Willow's actions.

"Someone wants a present I see." Hagrid laughed.

"Hello Hagrid, how are you? What did you bring me?" Willow asked getting straight to the point.

"How have you been Hagrid? You look well." Hermione inquired.

"I've been good Hermione. Just got in a whole shipment of Brights. Wonderful little creatures that eat bugs and insects that live in magical forests." Hagrid said with a proud smile.

"I heard those where extremely dangerous. They are small rock like fairies that glow because they can make their bodies really hot. They could burn threw solid ice if they had to." Ron explained.

"Aw, there harmless Ron, just need a little understanding that's all." Hagrid said.

"So back to my earlier question, what you bring me." Willow asked impatiently.

Hagrid chuckled as he reached in his oversized coat and pulled out two wrapped packages. They were made of simple brown paper with a small rope holding them together. The children could hear what sounded like purring coming from inside.

Harry began to wonder if Hagrid had brought them something alive. He also felt dread as he thought of all the creatures Hagrid thought where good pets that everyone else would call dangerous. His heart jumped in his throat when his sister grabbed the paper and ripped it open without caution.

At first it appeared to be a book. It was green with The Monster Book of Monsters written across it in gold lettering. It was decorated with four small black eyes and what appeared to be a mouth along the opening for the pages. It had numerous small tentacle feet coming of the sides. Suddenly, it jumped at Willow's face and tried to bite her. Hagrid quickly caught the book and held it in one large hand.

"An it funny?" He laughed. "This is actually one of the books you'll need for Care of Magical Creatures class next year. Though I'm na' sure if your taken it Willow." There was a hopeful look in the half giant's eyes.

"I haven't decided which classes I'll be taking just yet, but I'll definitely take Magical Creatures." Willow told her Godfather. She could almost fill him glow with happiness when she declared that she would take the class. She knew he liked Magical Animals but there seemed to be something more going on here.

Willow grabbed the book back and placed a small freezing charm on it. She did the same for Harry's copy as she called Tilly to take them to her room.

They talked for a little while about Hagrid's summer and about the creatures he took care of. He said they would be having a few Unicorn Colts being born soon. All the girls where excited to hear this and wanted to meet the babies after they were born. Soon Hagrid had to leave, and they all walked back to the Parlor together. Willow's Godfather said goodbye as he left in a flash of green flame.

As the children were leaving the Parlor, they heard behind them the arrival of someone else. When they turned around, they were treated with the site of Lady Malfoy eloquently stepping out of the fireplace.

No one knew what to say so Willow addressed the woman. "It's good to see you Mrs. Malfoy, what can I help you with or would you rather I summon my Grandfather?"

Narcissa had, for a moment, been caught off guard but quickly regained her composure as best she could. Willow was impressed by the act the Malfoy Matriarch was showing. You would never know just how discussed the woman was by Hermione and the Weasleys if you didn't have empathic ability.

She politely smiled at all the children and said. "Thank you dear, that would be fine. I came at the request of Lord Whitehall. I believe he had some questions to ask about the party decorations as you know how hopeless most men are when it comes to such things."

Willow had her doubts about the truth of that statement. Mrs. Malfoy was exceptionally good at faking facial expressions but not at hiding her emotions, and Willow felt no curiosity nor annoyance coming from her. She was nether curious about why she was asked to come nor was she annoyed by being called. Narcissa knew why she was here but was lying about that fact for some reason.

Sense Tilly was busy at the moment she called Misty to fetch her grandfather. Lord Whitehall appeared moments later and greeted Lady Malfoy.

"Thank you for coming my dear. I know it's short notice, but I had a favor to ask of you if it would not impose to much?" Her Grandfather said kindly.

Willow expected people like the Malfoys to lie and cheat to get their way. It was there natural born nature to do so. It angered her, however, to see her grandfather lie right in front of her. She could sense that he didn't want Narcissa there anymore than she did, and he certainly didn't invite her over.

The children watched the grownups talk for a little while about this and that. Ron bristled a little when they brought up his father and the Muggle Protection Act that had been resonantly made law. They didn't say anything rude, only that it had already embarrassed several old families. Finally, they reviled what was really going on.

Lord Whitehall turned to Willow and said. "Dear, I asked Narcissa here to see if she wouldn't mind helping you get ready for tonight's party. I thought that you, Hermione, and Ginny would like advice from a woman who was familiar with these sorts of occasions." He then looked at Hermione and Ginny and gave a friendly smile.

Willow could instantly fell out everyone in the room and all their emotions. Harry was completely dumbfounded by what was happening. Ron was nervous and worried for his friends and little sister. Hermione and Ginny where completely shocked, horrified about what was happening. Victor was pissed and Narcissa was reluctant but determined. This confused Willow as it appeared Narcissa was on a mission, which she probably was.

"I would not wish to impose upon Mrs. Malfoy with this request. I'm sure she is terribly busy and also needs time as well to get ready for the party." Willow said. She hopped her grandfather would take the polite way out.

"Nonsense dear, I would love to help out such lovely young ladies such as yourself. I don't mind at all and can get ready rather quickly after so many years of practice. It would be an honor dear." Narcissa replied.

Victor felt trapped. He knew his granddaughter didn't want Narcissa to stay but he also knew that he couldn't refuse the Malfoy's demand. The Pureblood Families wanted these matches to go through even if they had to force them.

With a reluctant heart he smiled at his grandchildren and said. "Well that's settles it. This will be perfect for Willow and her friends to get some firsthand knowledge about formal parties from an expert, why I help Harry and young Ronald get ready."

Willow was resigned to her fate. She would have to keep a close eye on her guests at the party tonight. She would be taking several potions before the party to dole her senses so she would be vulnerable.


	14. The-Houses-Of-Malfoy-And-Longbottom

Harry's afternoon started out rather eventful.

After the girls had walked off with Narcissa Malfoy, he and Ron went up to his room with Victor. The getting ready wasn't such an ordeal as Harry thought it would be. Victor had chosen for him silk dress robes of emerald green that matched his eyes, black slip on snake skin boots that would magically fit to his feet, and a large ruby silver ring that Harry thought would make an excellent bludgeoning tool for anyone who got fresh with his sister.

When Harry had first moved in with his grandfather, he had gotten new glasses as his old one where rather broken. They were a shiny black steel frame but today he wore a new pair that where silver ones. When his grandfather tried to give him a hairstyle closely resembling Draco Malfoy, Harry began to wonder if there was more to the green robes than his eyes. He had objected and his hair was the same as always.

Ron wore a set of robes made from lion's skin dyed light red. The lion's mane around the collar and going down the front was dyed black. He had borrowed a pair of slip on dress boots from Harry made of an expensive brown leather.

Upon returning to the Parlor, they were meet by the entire Auror team from America. Agents Caitlin Todd, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, and Leroy Gibbs. At the sight of Gibbs, Victor got very tense.

"Afternoon." Leroy began. "I'm Senior Field Auror Leroy Gibbs. I believe you've met my team already. We'll be handling security for the party this evening. My team has already scouted the manor and grounds and we have a few last-minute wards to install. We also need to discuss how everyone will be arriving so we can set up a security check point. I will also need to see a complete guestlist detailing press members so as I can keep a close eye out. Any questions?"

"No, not really Gibbs. The fireplace will be sealed off and all magical transports, such as apparition or portkey, will be redirected to the front gate. You may set up your check point there." Whitehall said coldly.

After the Auror team left, Victor turned to the boys and said. "I have a few last-minute things to do in my study. Why don't both of you go outside and see the front yard, by now the House Elves should be done setting it up."

As Whitehall walked out, Ron turned to Harry and asked. "Did I miss something? Your grandfather seemed really tense and angry."

Harry looked at Ron sadly and said. "That was the Auror who killed my uncles." Harry looked at the left-hand wall where a few paintings of Whitehall family members where hanging. Almost in the middle was a 10' by 20' of three boys wearing Hogwarts robes. It was the first year for the youngest, Tavin.

"You're tree uncles that where Death Eaters." Ron stated awkwardly.

"Ya." Harry said. "Looking at this painting makes me wonder how they grew up to become what they became. How do you go from being an eleven-year-old attending Hogwarts for your first year, to being a Death Eater?"

"I don't know Harry. Malfoy may be a right git at times, but I have a hard time seeing him in Death Eater robes like his dad. Mind if it came down between Death Eater or death, he would chose Death Eater. He's a coward by nature." Ron explained shrugging.

"They say my grandfather is to blame. I've lived with him only a short time but can't see how it was his fault. I heard that he may have gave gold to Voldemort, but no one can prove it. On the other hand, Lucius Malfoy is guilty as sin but no one can prove that either. I don't know really." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry, I really don't know what I could say to you as not to offend or anger you, so I'm just going to say what I've been taught. Victor Whitehall was a Pureblood elitist and raised his sons as such. He supported causes that would segregate the Muggle and Magical Worlds, and tried to limit Muggleborn rights by passing unfair laws. Those are facts Harry." Ron said.

"I know Ron, but it just makes me wonder about a lot of different things. What would it be like right now if one of my uncles where still alive or, what my mom would have been like if she had been raised by my grandfather?" Harry pondered.

Ron had an uncomfortable look on his face at Harry's last question. "Your grandfather was old school Pureblood elite. If he had known about your mom, Harry, he would have tried to cover it up in some way. He might have tried adopting her and lie, saying she was in fact his and Lady Whitehall's daughter, or he might have just decided to get reed of her altogether."

Harry gave Ron an angry look. "How could you possibly say that?" He yelled.

"Look Harry, I answered you to the best of my knowledge. Your uncles dying had a big impact on your grandfather. The man he is now is not the man he wants was, that's what a lot of people say. Everyone I asked, including my mom and dad, have all told me that. I don't doubt that there isn't anything he wouldn't do to keep you and Willow safe but, it took losing everything for him to become the grandfather you know." Ron said.

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. It wasn't like he had never had similar thoughts before. In fact, he had wanted to live with the Weasleys or Dumbledore before he got to know Victor Whitehall. He was just really confused about the whole thing.

"I don't want to fight Ron, let's just go have a look at the front yard ok." Harry said.

"I'm sorry to upset you mate. If it makes you fill better, I believe your grandfather would love your mom right know if she was still here." Ron said sincerely.

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled. "Let's go have a look shall we." With that both boys walk outside.

Willow's afternoon started rather tense.

She, Hermione, and Ginny had gone to get dressed with the help of Narcissa Malfoy. Sr. Huggs coiled up on the Wicca's bed and kept a close eye on their unwanted guest. He didn't trust her around his mistress. His presents made Willow fill safer as the three Witches sat on the bed with the snake.

Narcissa was all smiles as she tried to have conversations with the girls. She mainly tried to stick with topics about magic that she could relate to.

"So, Willow, your grandfather tells me you are actually an extraordinarily talented young Herbololgist. Maybe you could show me your greenhouse later, as I'm sure it's lovely." Narcissa said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I've closed off access to my gardens this evening as I didn't want guests to accidentally stumble into it. They could get hurt by some of my more dangerous plants." Willow replied with a straight face knowing full well she had done no such thing. She just had no intention to let this woman see her special sanctuary from the world.

"Oh well, maybe another time Willow. So how have you found England and the Wizarding World?" Narcissa asked. She had been hoping to have a look at the greenhouse as she was hoping Willow had some more hard to obtain items that she could borrow.

"So far, I don't really have any complaints. Mind I haven't seen very much sense I've been sick." Willow said.

"That's too bad dear." Narcissa said while digging through Willow's closet. Narcissa soon emerged with a small black dress. It was long sleeved and made to hang of the shoulders and be tight all the way to the waist and flow around the feet all the way to the floor. She held it up as she walked towards Willow.

"This would be perfect for you dear. It would help bring out your complexion nicely, as well as your lovely red hair." Narcissa said.

Willow had no idea where that dress came from and had a sneaky suspicion that Narcissa had in fact brought it with her. It was so not her style. Buffy had let her and Dawn dress up in some of her more adult clothes, as Ms. Summers called them, but Willow just didn't fill comfortable in them yet.

"Actually Mrs. Malfoy, I already picked out my outfit for the party. Maybe Ginny or Hermione would like to wear it though." Willow said as she stood up from her bed.

The Wicca walking to her closet and returned with a dark gold silk dress robe that was decorated with a light gold willow tree that raped around it. Narcissa looked at the outfit and scoffed. "People will think you are nothing but a silly girl in that dear, why not wear the black dress? It would show much more of your feminine beauty."

"I like cute clothes Narcissa, and this will make me look cute. I would rather look cute than grown up." Willow replied.

"Well dear, if it makes you happy than I have no objections." Narcissa lied. "Would one of you lovely girls like to wear the black dress?" Narcissa asked Hermione and Ginny.

"I would Ms. Malfoy." Ginny stated. "I've never seen anything quite so beautiful."

"Very well dear. I'm sure it well look just as beautiful on you as it would Willow. After all, you both have such lovely red hair." Narcissa said.

Ginny put the dress on in the bathroom and returned to Willow's bedroom. Willow gave her a lovely black silk dress robe to wear over the dress. It had small diamonds sown into the fabric.

Hermione ended up choosing a lovely pink dress with a see threw golden silk robe. Both girls were allowed to pick a set of diamond earrings and a matching necklace to complete their look.

The girls thanked Mrs. Malfoy for her help. The Malfoy Matriarch told the girl's it was no trouble and stood to leave. However, at the door she stopped as if something had crossed her mind. She reached into her black silk bag and pulled out a lovely silver butterfly hair clip that she presented to Willow. "I just remembered Willow dear, I found this old hair clip and thought you might like it. Your Grandfather mentioned you liked butterflies; I believe."

Almost instantly, Sr. Huggs gave a warning hiss as he rose from Willow's bed. "Be careful my lady, I sense a subtle enchantment upon the item."

Willow looked at the snake and hissed. "Are you sure? I don't feel anything wrong. I'm not doubting you, Sr. Huggs, it's just that it would take powerful enchantments to fool me."

"I'm sure mistress. I believe they have found a way around your abilities to sense magic." Sr. Huggs said.

Willow was in deep thought, the only way they could have fooled her abilities was with her grandfather's help. He would have to have willingly betrayed her for it to work, as force would never achieve the same result. Willow looked at her guests and realized that everyone was glancing between her and Sr. Huggs.

"Sorry everyone. Huggs, my snake, thought that the hair piece was a threat as he had never seen one before. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, I would love to wear it." Willow said.

Narcissa places the butterfly on the left side of Willow's hair. "It looks so beautiful on you dear. You may keep it if you like, just call it a birthday present."

"Thank you Narcissa. Do you need to go home and get ready yourself? Guests will be arriving soon, and I know you wouldn't want to be late to the party." Willow said.

"Yes, my dear I do. I'll just head down to the Parlor and floo home. I'm sure your Victor can open the network for me briefly." Narcissa said. With that Lady Malfoy left threw the door.

"That wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be. She at least seemed nicer than her husband and son." Said Hermione.

"Don't be fooled, Hermione, it was all an act. I could sense her emotions no matter how much she tried to hide them, and they were not pleasant. She didn't like the fact you and Ginny where here, and she really hates the fact Ginny is wearing that dress and not me. She was rather disgusted with my childish clothing as well." Willow said.

"Dose that ever get tiring Willow? You don't seem to be able to turn off your empath ability, so you constantly read people and always know what there felling. I'm not complaining, I'm simply curious." Hermione said.

Willow smiled at the bushy haired girl and said. "It can be frustrating at times. I can turn it down real low, as it were, but if I'm not careful it creeps back to full power and I read more than I mean to. It's also pretty much useless when it comes to demons as they don't have souls or emotions. Granted some demons do but most don't, they just act like they do, and you have to be careful because those are usually the most dangerous."

Hermione and Ginny where both impressed that Willow didn't take a single breath during that entire explanation.

"Come on, let's go see what the boys are doing." Ginny said. With that the three witches went out into the hallway. They meet up with Harry and Ron as they were heading out the front of the manor.

"What are you guys up to?" Willow said.

The young Californian felt a little anger coming from Harry as well as a little shy guilt coming from Ron, as if he was nerves about something. Willow hoped everything was ok between the boys. Harry didn't fell mad at Ron just angry in general. They had probably talked about something that had upset him.

"Nothing much, just going to look at the front yard and see what all the House Elves had done to it." Ron said. The young man blushed slightly as he looked at Hermione.

"You girls want to come with us?" Harry asked. Willow noticed him look at both Hermione and Ginny appreciatively. She also noticed both boys looked them over cautiously as if checking for signs of injury.

"Alright." Willow said.

The group existed the manor and where greeted by a magnificent sight. All along the left- and right-hand sides of the house where statues of various magical creatures done in marble. Each one was posed with its mouth open and a large stream of crystal clear water pouring out. The large torrent of water flowed down marble slab channels towards a large pond in the front. The solid gold pathway, that lead from the front door all the way to the front gate, had a bridge that went over the pond. The pond itself was so clear you could see all the way to the bottom and the multicolored fish swimming inside.

As the group walked down the path to visit the American Aurors, they noticed two people at the gate with security. Augusta Longbottom had come earlier than expected and had brought her grandson Neville Longbottom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried ahead to great their friend and fellow Gryffindor.

It was as Willow and Ginny walked up slower that Willow finally noticed the ring on Harry's right hand. It was a large ruby set in silver with almost no decoration. It looked expensively grand and showed Harry's status as a nobleman and young lord, but Willow felt that it had a darker purpose. Felling out with her magic for enchantments, the Wicca discovered she was correct. Thinking quickly, the young Witch linked her opal necklace with the ring and took the enchantments into her jewelry. She would figure out what to do later, she just wanted Harry safe now. She was also glad Sr. Huggs had stayed in her room as he would have probably told Harry about the ring.

Augusta Longbottom and Auror Gibbs where arguing. "I know I'm early, but I thought Neville would like to see his friends before the party and all the hassle that it came with." She said.

"Yes, ma'am I understand that but my instructions where very clear. The magic red carpets will not start operating until 6 o'clock, and no one is allowed in until then. I'm sorry but you and your grandson will have to return later." Gibbs explained.

Neville seemed to notice Willow over Harry's shoulder as she and Ginny walked up. He instantly bowed at the waist and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Potter."

Willow laughed a little at this and extended her hand to shake. "You can call me Willow, Neville. My brother, Harry, has told me a lot about you. I hear you like Herbology as much as me."

Willow felt a small amount of apprehension as Neville brought her hand up and kissed the back in an old-fashioned formal greeting. Her brother and Ron smirked and quickly turned their heads. Hermione and Ginny where no better than the boys. Neville was starting to remind Willow of a young Lord trying to court a young Lady. It was the approving look that Augusta gave her grandson that made Willow nervous.

Willow turned to Auror Gibbs and his team. "Neville can stay till the party starts if he wants. Perhaps Madam Longbottom should return later as not to upset others who might fill unfairly treated." Willow finished looking at Augusta.

Augusta seemed to think about it and agree. "That would be a good idea dear. I'll be back later when the party starts, and Neville can stay and in joy some private time with his friends." With that Augusta apparated away.

Willow turned back to Neville and said. "Come on, I'll show you my greenhouses." With that the group made their way back towards the manor. Willow now wore two pieces of enchanted jewelry that weighed heavily on her mind.

"Hold on, I thought you told Narcissa Malfoy that all access to your greenhouses were temporarily down?" Hermione asked shocked. Willow just gave the girl a playful smile as she led the way to Whitehall Manor Library.


	15. A-Party-To-Remember

The party was in full swing around seven and Willow was starting to wonder if it was possible to leave when you were half the reason being celebrated. There was a nice stack of presents in the corner divided into two piles for her and her brother. Each family had brought one for a Potter of their choosing, but Willow had noticed a pattern. Suddenly, things where starting to make a whole lot more sense when she realized families that brought a boy gave her a present, and families that brought a girl gave Harry a present.

Willow knew that some Wizarding families still believed in the old tradition of arranged marriage, but she had thought it was only families like the Malfoys. Apparently, there were still some Light Magic Families that followed the custom to. Pretty much every family here wanted their child to marry a Potter. Which was why she cornered Ron about Ginny.

"Ron!" She said smiling. "Dance with me."

The look on Ron's face was priceless as he gapped at Willow. His best friend's sister was asking him to dance. Wasn't there some kind of code or law against this. Not knowing what else to do, Ron let her lead him out on to the floor while shooting Harry and Hermione desperate looks.

There was a large buffet table on the left-hand side of the room with smaller tables set just in front for dinning. Classical dance music magically filled the room but could only be heard on the dance floor, which was set up in the back of the Ball Room. Ron wrapped his arm around Willow's waist nervously, and away they went. The Wicca was leading sense her brother's best friend was in no shape to.

"So, Ronald, are you aware of what is really going on her? That this isn't some simple birthday party, but a match making party?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I am but please don't be mad. Dumbledore came and told my family what was happening and asked us to help. My Mom is furious with the whole situation, but your grandfather most of all. Me and my sister aren't here for some marriage contract if that's what you're thinking. We're only here to watch out for Harry and You." Ron said.

Willow could fell that he was completely sincere. He was a good friend when he didn't let jealousy get in the way of his heart. Though Ron was truthful, he may not know everything. The Wicca had never meet Momma Weasley, but Harry spoke very fondly of her. Even still Willow wondered if the older Witch had wedding bells ringing in her ears, just like every other mother at this party.

Ron and Willow had only danced to one song and then headed back to Hermione and Harry. Holding the larger boy's hand seemed to deter any other boy from asking Willow to dance, which she was extremely grateful for. Thinking back to the start of the party, Willow found that she now noticed certain things that at first seemed innocent, where anything but. All those annoying girls that had tried to flirt with her celebrity brother, or those Wizards that tried to flatter her with over-the-top compliments about her exquisite beauty, lovely dark red hair, or simple but elegant dress robes were nothing but sharks seeking out blood in the water. Some of the families, like the Longbottoms, where playing this game rather hard. It was the whole reason Neville had come buy earlier, rather than wait for the party.

She and everyone else had gone to the greenhouses to hang out with Neville. The boy had seemed nervous, but Willow just wrote off his behavior as natural. Harry explained to her Neville was a quiet boy that had a hard time socializing. Hermione blamed his grandmother as being to overbearing. Augusta demanded Neville be who she wanted and never allowed the boy room to grow into his own person. Madam Longbottom had a picture in her head of who her grandson would grow to be, and she tried extremely hard to make it reality. That was why the Longbottom Heir had shown up earlier, just so he could have the California raised Witch all to himself and try to woo her without competition.

Willow started out showing him the first greenhouse as it was filled with the safest plant she owned. The greenhouse was beautiful in its own way and Neville seemed to in joy himself. He and Willow had talked for a whole hour about the various plants they had ether grown or seen. The young Wicca had also shown him her Frozen Nursery and Underwater Nursery. He had inquired about the Midnight Nursery, but Willow explained that it was a closely guarded secret.

As the party began, they parted company so he could go and set with his grandmother who had just arrived. The boy kissed her hand in way of saying goodbye. Willow had tried awfully hard not to laugh, and only just managed to turn away in time so Neville didn't see her smiling. She didn't want to be rude, as she liked the friendly boy, but it was funny to her. She had observed the two Longbottoms having a hushed conversation in the corner, but Willow had been too distracted by the arrival of more guests to magically eavesdrop.

Willow and Ron made it back to Hermione. They noticed Harry was gone so Willow asked Hermione where he went. The Muggleborn girl giggled a little before saying. "Several girls kept pestering him, so he convinced Ginny to go dance so to avoid them."

Willow shook her head in annoyance. "You guys stay here, and I'll go find them."

The Wicca began to make the trip back towards the dance floor when Victor stopped her halfway. Standing next to him was a middle-aged man Willow had never seen. He was wearing a lime green bowler hat and a pinstriped suit. "Willow, I would like to introduce Cornelius Fudge, Minister Of Magic."

"How do you do dear? It's a pleasure to meet you." The Minister said.

"It's nice to meet you to sir. I love your hat." Willow replied. She was trying to be polite but still wanted to go find Harry.

The man beamed and straightened up his posture a little more. He was trying awfully hard to seam important. "Have you meet the Crabbe family yet Willow?" He asked.

He directed Willow's attention to a man and wife setting at one of the tables a little way from them. The man was husky built with muscle and slightly overweight, though not what the girl would call fat. He was balding but his remaining hair was black. He wore dark green leather dress robes. Willow noticed him looking across the room at various people and scowling.

The woman wore dark purple silk robes and large amounts of jewelry. She had long strait brown hair that was starting to gray. She appeared to be wore down and tired. She was small and frail looking as time seemed to have taken a rather hard toll, though she was probably remarkably beautiful once. Her eyes where a lifeless dull blue that stared down at her empty wine glass.

The boy was dressed up much the same as his father. Almost a perfect copy except his head was full of short brown hair, the color he gained from his mother. He wasn't overweight, just husky and broad shouldered.

At first Willow wrote them of as people she didn't care to know, but she wanted to be polite for her grandfather's sake and followed Cornelius over. Victor Whitehall fallowed close behind, dreading what was about to happen. As they approached, the boy turned to look at Willow and her hart skipped a beat. There was just something about the boy she was intrigued by, but she didn't know what.

"Hello everyone, may I introduce Willow Potter of Whitehall Manor." The Minister said formally. "Willow this is Lord Rigel Crabbe, his Wife Lady Irma Crabbe, and their handsome young son Vincent Crabbe."

Lord Crabbe stood up and took Willow's hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. Willow felt revolted by the act but didn't know why, she was more interested in Vincent. The young man stood up and copied his father. Lady Crabbe just looked at Willow and gave her a tired fake smile.

"A pleasure dear. How are you in joying your birthday? Your grandfather tells me you like plants." Rigel Crabbe stated bluntly.

Victor Whitehall wanted to curse the fool that stood before him. 'Your grandfather tells me you like plants' indeed. It was like the idiot was completely relying on the hair clip to win Willow's heart. It would only help her find Vincent attractive, it would not make her love him.

The charm was subtle yet powerful. It created the physical felling of attraction tricking the brain into thinking it was true love. Shortness of breath, elevated hart rate, and blood rushing to face where only a few of the charm tricks. If Willow found out she couldn't stand being around Vincent, then the charm would loss all power.

Victor watched as the Crabbe Heir gave a low bow and said in a soft voice. "Would you like to dance with me Lady Potter?"

'At least one of them has some sense.' Victor thought. Trying to look happy as he watched the children walk off, he turned to Rigel and said. "The hair clip won't work if you and your son don't put in enough effort to woo my granddaughter. Try and be more attentive to her hobbies and likes or the plan will fail."

Rigel didn't look happy as he said. "They'll marry as planned. Why do we have to go through with this stupid plan anyway. We could just get read of the vampire and make you the guardian of their Magical Rights. Then you could just order them to marry whoever you wanted."

Victor just sighed as he explained to the idiot once again. "It would look suspicious to the Americans if she died for no reason. If that happened, they could launch an investigation into all my possible illegal activities that would ultimately result in my loss of custody. Also, Drusilla left specific instructions about who would claim custody of Magical Rights should she be destroyed. It's a very long lest and I'm at the bottom. Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid are in front of me."

With that Rigel Crabbe sat back down in a sour mode. His wife looked worriedly at her husband. He usually took out his bad modes on her. If things didn't go well tonight, she would be in trouble as it would somehow be her fault.

Harry Potter watched from across the room as Willow danced with Vincent Crabbe of all people. The moment Ginny saw what was happening she went to find Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one watching his sister and Crabbe either. Across the room various people were looking on with facial expressions of curiosity, smugness, anger, or horror. He noticed that Lucius Malfoy seemed like one of the smug people, Augusta Longbottom seemed angry, and Dumbledore seamed curios about the situation.

He was about to go over and rescue his sister from a horrible idea, when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked into the eyes of a hated enemy, Pansy Parkinson. "Hello Harry, happy birthday." She said with a smile, holding out a colorfully rapped box.

She was wearing a light blue skintight dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun and if Harry was honest, this was the prettiest he had ever seen her. The effect was completely ruined by the fact the young wizard knew exactly what kind of person she was.

Next to her stood a man that had to be her father. Lord Parkinson was wearing expensive looking gold robes and actual silver boots enchanted to move with his feet. He had long blond hair like Lucius Malfoy only he kept his in a ponytail. His eyes wear cold gray and his face was thin and still young looking, despite the fact he had to be in his thirties.

There were quite a few rude responses that Harry wanted to say, but He bit down on his tongue and replied. "Thank you, Lord Parkinson and Pansy, I'm sure I'll like the gift. Please help yourselves to the buffet and bar." With that he tried to walk away.

"Wait Harry! Would you do me the honor of a dance?" Pansy asked. She looked to make sure Harry was wearing the ring. She began to feel nervous when she realized that he was, but it was having no effect. The plan was supposed to be fool proof. Could he really fined her so unappealing that even magic couldn't sway him?

Harry looked at Pansy like she had grown a second head. Was this the same girl that hung off Draco Malfoy so much that roots had set in? Why would she be hitting on him. Could it really be because he was related to the Whitehall family or was, she just putting on a show. Harry once saw a movie where a girl had hit on another guy just to make her true crush jealous. Was she trying to get a reaction out of Malfoy?

"I'm sorry Pansy, but I promised my sister I would dance with her before cake and presents. Maybe another time." Harry said. Secretly he thought. 'Yeah, like that would ever happen. I'd rather slow dance with my cousin Dudley.'

Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked up to see what was going on. Ron also wanted to ask Harry why he hadn't saved Willow yet. All three were confused when they saw Pansy trying to talk to Harry like they were friends.

"Well your sister seems to be dancing with Vincent Crabbe at the moment. Surely we could have one dance?" Pansy said as she tried to get a little closer to Harry, rubbing her body into his.

Harry looked from Pansy to Willow and said. "She won't be dancing with him for much longer Pansy. Please excuse me." With that statement Harry made his way over to Crabbe and his sister. Upon reaching the couple he grabbed Willow's shoulder. When his sister turned to face him, he said. "May I have this dance." He grabbed his sister and waltzed away.

Pansy looked on in shock. She had just been completely rejected by a boy that was supposed to be enchanted to at least like her. She noticed the Mudblood Granger and her friends staring at her. She crossed her arms and gave a huff. "What are you looking at?" She asked hotly.

"The embodiment of rejection." Hermione answered snickering. Ron and Ginny both chocked back laughter as they walked off with Hermione.

Back on the dance floor Willow was coming to her senses. She was angry with herself for letting the charm control her. She had known the stupid thing was there, and it still affected her and made her act stupid. She didn't even like boys. Hermione was more her type, though if what she felt from the girl every time Ron was around was anything to go by, that would never happen.

"You ok Willow? I remember a private conversation we had about this particular issue, so I'm wondering what you're doing falling for a guy." Harry asked smiling.

Willow looked around the room and smiled to keep up appearances. She looked back at Harry and said. "I know you don't like it when people don't tell you something for your own good. There is something I need to tell you which will explain what just happened, but I'd like to what until after the party."

Harry just scowled but didn't protest. Finally, he said. "Ok, but I want to know everything the moment everyone leaves tonight." With that both brother and sister ended their dance. Harry walk off and continuously danced with Hermione, Ginny, and another girl how was a friend of Ginny's named Luna Lovegood. Luna has been invited along with her father because the man owned his own paper, The Quibbler.

Willow, meanwhile, danced with her grandfather and a few other boys including Draco, Vincent, and Gregory Goyle, a friend of Draco and Vincent. Her grandfather got everyone's attention and said. "I believe it is time for presents and cake. If Harry and Willow will take sets in the middle of the floor, the House Elves will bring them to you."

People began to form a large circle around the Potter children as they sat on two chairs conjured up by Albus Dumbledore. Both where dreading this but didn't make a fuss.

As a family brought one gift for the child of their choice, the individual piles where not too big. Harry went first and received and several nice and useful gifts like self-inking quills and auto correcting mistake paper. Two of his most extravagant presents though where a gold and red ruby Goblin made wristwatch from the Greengrass family, and a Firebolt from the Parkinson family.

Willow got mostly clothes and books in her present pile. However, she got a Goblin made silver and pearl handle hairbrush from the Crabbe family and a very lovely Humming Rose Bush from the Longbottom family. It hummed a lovely song whenever you watered the flower petals. It was the Malfoy gift Willow found most disturbing. A hollow statue of a Bullmastiff that was sitting with its mouth open.

"You're Grandfather Victor told me how much you like History, so I thought you would love this. It once belonged to the Grandfather of our first Minister of Magic, Ulick Gamp." Lucius Malfoy explained.

Willow looked at him and said. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy, it will look lovely in my greenhouse." She quickly called Tilly to take the horrible thing away.

After everyone had given there presents it was Victor's turn. He brought out two large wrapped boxes and presented them to his grandchildren. "I hope you both like what I got you. I had a hard time on picking the best gift." He said.

Harry opened his first. What was inside was a full professional Quidditch set of balls and Beater Bats. There were also a set of Chudley Cannon robes that made Ron very envious. Harry looked at his grandfather and said. "Thank you, sir."

Whitehall beamed and said. "Think nothing of it Harry, think nothing of it. Now it's Willow's turn to open hers. I hope you like it dear, Drusilla helped me pick it out the other day and said you would love it very much."

Willow's box was much larger and heavier than Harry's. She unwrapped it quickly and the box simply faded away, leaving behind a marble statue of a House Elf holding a dagger pointed at the sky. Willow was shocked to see this statue as it was a piece of magical history that Wizards had long forgotten. Much like her grandfather's Dining Room painting.

Several people in the room started laughing at the statue thinking it was a joke piece. Harry, who was more in tune with Willow than ever before, started feeling his sister's temper rise. He had first felt it rise briefly when Malfoy had given her the dog statue and now it was boiling as people laughed at the House Elf statue.

The young Wizard clapped his hands together and said. "Thank you everyone for your lovely gifts. I think it's time for cake and ice cream now though." Everyone began to make their way to the buffet table, which now housed a very impressive brown dragon shaped cake with twelve different kinds of ice cream.

As everyone began to eat and in joy the desserts, Willow noticed the American Aurors standing guard at the front entrance. Aurors McGee and DiNozzo stood facing the door with their wands drawn, as if expecting an attack, while Aurors David and Todd took up positions at the rear to back them up. Auror Gibbs made his way towards the buffet table.

Harry noticed several supposed Death Eaters tense up as the famous Dark Magic Killer approached the crowd. Gibbs stopped short and called to Victor. "Whitehall, a moment please? We have a small situation."

Everyone went quiet as Victor approached the Auror with Lucius Malfoy close behind. There was a quiet but heated conversation between Gibbs and Whitehall for a few moments before Victor turned back to the crowd and called to Willow. "Willow dear, can you come her a second?" He asked trying to sound calm.

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves as the redhead approached her grandfather. Harry decided to go with Willow, but he waved Ron, Hermione, and Ginny off when they also tried to fallow. When they reached Auror Gibbs and Whitehall, they could see their grandfather was extremely nervous.

"We have a problem in the Dining Hall. There is a demon that wishes to talk with you Willow. It would not say what it wanted, only that it has business with you." Victor explained.

"What does he look like?" Willow asked.

"The entire right side of his face is a massive burn scar and his right eye is gone. His remaining left eye is pure black, he is extremely pale, bald, and has a goatee. He stands around six foot five wearing all black robes." Gibbs said.

Willow recognized the description even if she had never met the demon in question. She had asked Spike to find him as she had need of his services. The vampire hadn't been able to contact her about Raza but apparently, he found him. The redheaded witch looked between her family, the Auror, and Malfoy and said. "There's nothing to worry about. He is an old friend of Drusilla's and he just popped by to say hello."

"He is strong enough to walk through are wards as if they weren't there. I don't like someone that powerful and potentially dangerous walking around the manor with so many people about. If you could please make him leave." Said Victor.

"Perhaps Willow should not go and meet this creature alone? It would be best if others went with her for protection." Said Malfoy. "Perhaps even Dumbledore if he can?"

Dumbledore had just walked up and heard the dilemma. "I would be glad to accompany Willow to meet the demon. It would be rather interesting I think." Dumbledore said with the ever-present twinkle in his eye.

"I want to go with you Willow!" Harry said in a worried tone.

"Don't be worried Harry, I'll be fine with Dumbledore to protect me. Auror Gibbs will also be with us I'm sure." Willow tried to calm Harry.

"You bet I'll be there. Your protection is my top priority. Yours and Harry anyways." Gibbs said with a smile also trying to calm the young Wizard.

"See Harry, everything will be fine." Willow said. With that the three celestials went to the Dining Room leaving Victor to explain to the guests that everything was fine.

When Willow entered the Dining Room, she saw a tall demon studying the painting on the wall. His description matched what Gibbs had told her. He turned as Willow and her companions entered the room.

"Do you speak the tongue of Wrasp?" He asked in an unidentifiable language that sounded like rattling bones.

"Yes I do. I would like to keep this between us if you don't mind. My companions don't need to know what we really are discussing." Willow answered back in the same language.

"Of course. The Vampire Spike tells me you have a job that requires my special talents. He says you wish to teach someone a lesson." He asked.

"You are Raza correct? I heard you were a master at sowing magic into nonmagical living flesh." Willow questioned.

"Yes, I am Raza. I can sow magic into nonmagical flesh but there are limits. There must be a connection of some sort between the magic and the living creature." He explained.

Willow walked up to the Raza and shook his hand. The demon looked confused until Willow explained. "Keeping up appearances for my companions. What do you think of the painting?" The redhead turned back towards the painting in question as she stood beside Raza.

"I find it amusing that this painting is hanging in a Pureblood Wizards home in light of what it represents. Do your people even know the truth behind it or the historical depiction that it shows?" Raza questioned.

"No." Willow said a little sadly thinking of both the painting and the House Elf statue she had received from her grandfather. "I think we should conclude this talk before my grandfather and brother become too worried." Willow said.

"Very well, what's the job?" Raza asked.

After Willow explained it to him, they shook hands again and Raza left by way of a rift that opened behind him. Willow and her companions returned to the party. Dumbledore looked at Willow and asked. "Excuse me dear, but if you don't mind what was that language you were speaking?" Gibbs also listened as he was curious to.

"That was the language of the dead that are trapped between this world and hell. It was the only language he spoke that I could understand as he doesn't speak one mortal tongue." Willow explained.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Gibbs asked.

"You just answered your own question Leroy Gibbs." Willow said as she left her companions and headed back towards Harry and his friends. Both Dumbledore and Gibbs shared a look as they both parted ways. Gibbs grabbed his team and they went back towards the front gate.

"Everything ok boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything to his team as they made their way down the lawn. He was thinking back to what he saw, and he didn't like it. He couldn't understand the language being used, but the body language spoke volumes. Willow was not a particularly good liar and she knew it, which was why she kept her responses short. He just knew in his gut that something big was about to happen.

Back at the party things where settling down as everyone was assured by Willow and Dumbledore that the demon had left without fuss. A few people thought they quietly destroyed it so no one would know there had been danger. People began to head home soon after as it was getting late.

Several people walked up to Harry and Willow to say goodbye. Willow noticed a blond-haired woman in a horrible green dress with long red finger nails approach Victor. She extended her hand and said. "Greetings, Lord Whitehall, I'm Rita Skeeter, special correspondent for the Daily Prophet. If you would be so kind as to give a few quotes for my readers. They would love to hear about what it's like to raise your grandchildren that you never knew, and how interesting it's been with the very different Potter twins. The Boy Who Lived and a young Witch that grew up in the A.R.F.M."

Willow could fell her grandfather's anxiety. He was nervous about talking with this woman. He didn't show his nervousness as he gave her a polite smile and said. "I'm sorry Ms. Skeeter, but not today. The hour grows late and it's about time to end the party. How about a picture of me and my grandchildren? If you would like to schedule an interview for later, you can owl me and will see what can be done."

Willow could fell the woman's disappointment and frustration as she smiled at Victor and said. "That would be fine Lord Whitehall. I have more than enough for a story already from tonight's activities."

Harry, Willow, and Victor allowed the photographer to take a quick picture and then he and Rita Skeeter left.

As the Malfoys, the Goyles, and the Crabbes where leaving, they came up to Victor. "Thank you for a lovely time Victor, it was so much fun." Narcissa said.

"Thank you as well for helping Willow get ready. I'm sure she appreciated it very much." Victor said. Willow just smiled but didn't say anything.

Vincent walked up to the Wicca and took her hand. He brought it up to his lips to kiss and said. "I enjoyed are time dancing Willow. May I write to you." He had a look of concentration on his face as if he was trying to remember what he was supposed to say.

The young Wicca didn't really want to write to this fool but decided to be polite. "That would be fine Vincent." She said. Harry didn't look happy about it though.

Next to approach where the Longbottoms and Dumbledore. The Headmaster gave a slight bow as he addressed Harry and Willow. "I hope you two have had a very pleasant birthday. It was a wonderful party, but I must now be going."

"Yes, Lord Whitehall, it was a splendid gathering and the food was most delightful. Thank you for having us over to celebrate such a wonderful occasion." Lady Longbottom said in a dignified tone. She stood as stiff as a board.

"Also, thank you W-Willow for showing me your greenhouse c-clearing. It was most im-impressive. I hope we can get together later and discuss H-Herbology again." Neville said nervously."

"Sure, thing Neville, just owl me about a time we can meet." Willow said cheerfully. She really did like the guy and it was fun talking to someone about Herbology. Auror McGee was fun to talk computers with but Neville was the first person she meet that knew magical plants.

Eventually everyone made their way out. A lot of people, the Minister included, had to be helped onto the magical red carpet as they had drunk to muck alcohol. Why there was alcohol being served at a kid's birthday party Willow didn't know but there had been a lot of it. At one time Vincent Crabbe had offered to get her a shot of Fire Whiskey. When she pointed out that they were to young he had responded by saying no one would care. She had still refused the drink but later saw both Vincent and Gregory take shots.

After everyone had left Victor, Harry, Willow, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all met back in the Parlor. Hermione turned to Lord Whitehall and asked. "Do you need help cleaning up sir?"

Whitehall looked at the Muggleborn girl in confusion. "No dear, the House Elves will take care of clean up." He said. Hermione didn't like his response but said nothing about it for the moment.

The American Aurors came in to say goodbye to everyone as they were finished for the night. As they left through the fireplace Gibbs stayed behind. The American Auror walked up to the Potter twins and examined their jewelry. Willow could fell her grandfather get both nervous and scared as Gibbs stood back up.

"Could I speak with you in private Victor?" He asked. By the tone of his voice everyone knew the Auror wasn't giving Lord Whitehall a choice.

Willow looked between her grandfather and Gibbs; she obviously knew what this was about. "Anything you need to say to my grandfather you can say in front of me. I'm already aware of the enchanted jewelry anyway and I already told Harry I'd explain things after the party."

Everyone looked startled at Willow's statement. Harry and his friends that the jewelry was enchanted, Whitehall that she knew about it at all, and Gibbs that she hadn't said anything until now. Willow looked at Gibbs and Harry's friends and said. "I don't have a problem with anyone staying but, I ask we keep this between us and no one else."

"I'm about to file a complaint with child protection services in the A.R.W.K. for this stunt. I want to know who decided to give you two enchanted jewelry and why!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"What does the enchantment do?" Harry asked as he took of the ring and placed it on the table. He looked towards his grandfather expecting an explanation.

"It was created to make us fell the physical effects of attraction when we met certain people to trick are brains into actually becoming attracted to that person. For me, it was Vincent Crabbe and I'm guessing for you would be Pansy Parkinson." Willow told Harry. Turning to her grandfather she asked. "Who had this idea, you or Malfoy!

"It was Lucius Malfoy. He came up with the plan and the enchantments though, I agreed to it." Victor said while hanging his head in shame.

"Why though?" Asked a confused Ginny. "If you wanted them to date Parkinson and Crabbe could you not have given them love potions or charms?"

"Such things would void a magical marriage contract, I suspect." Willow told her. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looked appalled while Ron looked quietly at the floor. Hermione noticed his actions and grew angry.

"You knew?" She accused.

"My mom told me that this party was really a matchmaking party. She told me to watch out for them both but not tell them as it would ruin their birthday. I wanted to tell all of you, but my mom is scary." Ron said.

"Why all the secrets? Why not just tell us what the Malfoys wanted? We would never agree to marry those people anyway. What made you think this would work?" Harry asked.

"You answered your own question Harry, you would never marry those people. Lucius wanted to secure the bloodline and fortune of both the Potter and Whitehall families for the Dark Magic Families' interests. He was the one how set up the matches and carried out the plan. Crabbe and Parkinson knew what was happening, as they were both given jewelry as well so the enchantments would work." Victor explained.

"Look, I don't care whose plan it was or who okayed what. You went along with it and used magic against your own grandchildren for personal gain. The laws in England and America are different. You didn't break any English law that I'm familiar with, but you did break two under America's Magical Child Protection Acts. I have every right to take all the children with me for their own protection and fully remove Harry and Willow from your custody!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Willow noticed the hurt in her grandfather's eyes. The old man's heart was breaking at the thought of losing his grandchildren. Jethro Gibbs wasn't entirely wrong in what he was saying but, he didn't have to enjoy it so much. She could fell his smugness at being proven right.

"No, me and Harry aren't going anywhere." Willow said forcibly.

Gibbs turned to Willow and said. "No offense Willow, but legally you don't have a say in the matter."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never had much luck with redheads and Willow would be no exception. The Wicca's eyes turned pitch black as she stared down the old Auror. The air became heavy with magical power as she showed everyone present that her magical core was fully recovered. Gibbs slowly began to reach for his wand but stopped when Willow calmed down.

"I had no choice. All my business and money are tied into several areas that Lucius controls. He could ruin me if he wanted to." Victor explained. He was still nervous about Gibbs' threat.

"He probably has illegal dirt on you as well I'm guessing." Said Willow while giving Whitehall an exasperated look. The old Wizard looked down at the floor.

"What happens now. If we don't marry them, what will happen?" Harry asked concerned. He didn't want to lose his grandfather.

"We will need to contact Drusilla. They need her signature to make a contract legal. She may have an idea on how we can beat this. Gibbs, please hold off on legal action unless we have no other choice, please." Willow said.

"For now, I'll wait but I don't like it. These people are dangerous and not to be played with." Gibbs said.

"I'm not someone to play with ether Gibbs." Willow stated.

Gibbs just glared at Whitehall and left threw the fireplace. Harry looked around and said. "I'm going to bed. Is anyone coming?"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione fallowed Harry out the room but everyone stopped and looked at Willow when she didn't make a move to leave. "I won't be able to sleep tonight as my core is now fully healed. I only need around four hours every two days." She said. The others continued out.

Her grandfather looked at her and said. "I'm sorry Willow, but I didn't know what else to do. Please don't be mad at me."

Willow had learned years ago that people change. Unfortunately, it was usually after a tragic event that made redemption impossible. Victor Whitehall chose to ignore the monsters that his three sons were becoming and as a result innocent people died. It wasn't until after his own sons died that he realized the error of his ways. What Willow hatted most about the situation was that she didn't know if Victor regretted his world views completely after the death of his sons, or until he learned about Lily Potter.

"Samantha Villa." Willow said.

Victor looked at his granddaughter in confusion and asked. "Who is Samantha Villa?"

"Earlier today, when the Malfoy family first showed up, I became more entuned to the people around me. You had at one time wondered who the Muggleborn girl that died in this manor was. Samantha Villa." Willow said.

The Wicca payed close attention to Victor's emotions. She felt from her grandfather shock, sadness, and anger. He was shocked that she knew what he was thinking as well as the name of his sons' victim, sad for the pore girl who died, and angry at himself for not stopping it.

"I'll help you out a little with Lucius Malfoy by continuing to correspond with Vincent Crabbe threw owl post. I doubt Harry will ever write to Pansy Parkinson and I wouldn't want him to do so ether. There is no point in leading her on. After we talk with Drusilla will decide what to do." Willow told her grandfather. With that Willow left the Parlor to go see about the greenhouses. It was a long wait until morning. Neither one noticed as a small Beatle that left the room.


	16. Dudley's-Dilemma

The Potters and Victor Whitehall where eating breakfast in the Dining Room two weeks after the part. Harry was in a bad mood; Drusilla had finally come by the night before to discuss the match making problems and he didn't like the solutions made. The problem was keeping everyone, like Augusta Longbottom and Lucius Malfoy, happy, so as they didn't try to legally hurt the family in some way. Victor was afraid the Light Magic Families would try and take away his custody somehow, or that Lucius would bring to light some shady business deal.

Harry looked across the table at his sister who had her pet snake around her body and chair. Ever sense Narcissa Malfoy gave his sister an enchanted hair clip that Willow didn't sense, Sr. Huggs had not left her side unless he was hunting. The snake was even going to go with her on her dinner date this evening. His sister was going to have dinner with Vincent Crabbe, his family, and school friends.

It was what everyone, but him, decided on to appease Lucius Malfoy. Willow would date Crabbe and then agree to a marriage contract. They were planning on getting her out of the contract later but had yet to plan how. To appease Dumbledore's flock, as Victor called the Light Magic Families, Harry would be arranged to marry Ginny. The young girl was the easiest to sell to the Dark Magic Families as they could always claim that Ginny owed Harry her life because he had saved her in the Chamber Of Secrets, and Dumbledore's flock would love Harry marrying a Weasley. It would also be a plus because Lucius Malfoy would think he was responsible for the failed match for Pansy Parkinson, after all he was the one who gave Ginny the diary that started the whole mess with the chamber in the first place.

Harry was worried though still. There was always a possibility that they couldn't get Willow out of the contract and she would have to marry Crabbe. He and Ginny would simply be allowed to dissolve there contract later when it was safe. They would have to act like they were trying to make it work though which would be difficult. If the Dark Magic Families sensed any weakness that could make an opening for Pansy, they may try and take it.

It was as Willow was giving Huggs a piece of sausage that the visitor charms on the fireplace sounded. It would appear they had an unannounced visitor this morning. Victor thought about sending them away, it could just be a salesman, but decided to see who it was. The family waited only a few minutes before Tilly led Albus Dumbledore into the Dining Room.

Lord Whitehall looked at the Headmaster and said. "Good morning Dumbledore, pardon our state of dress as we weren't expecting company." Whitehall apologized for the fact he and his grandchildren where in pajamas.

Dumbledore simply smiled and said. "An apology wasn't necessary Victor. I'm the one how must apologize for coming unannounced, but an urgent matter as recently been brought to my attention." Harry was curious about what the Headmaster wanted to discuss but Victor and Willow believed they both knew the problem. Victor was angry as it seemed Albus was trying to undermine his wishes about keeping certain information secret regarding his grandchildren's safety, Sirius Black was not someone Harry or Willow needed to know about yet.

"Don't worry Victor, as this has nothing to do with what we discussed in private. The urgent matter I'm here to discuss pertains to the Dursley family or, to be more precise, Dudley Dursley." Albus explained.

Everyone but Willow looked surprised. The redhead wondered what her grandfather and Albus had discussed in private but decided to investigate the matter later. She was a little guilty about what she was about to do to Albus Dumbledore, but sometimes a person needed to be humbled to grow. This she knew was going to hurt.

"I guess are cousin's magical core has refilled back to levels that make him a Wizard. I actually thought his core was to worn down to ever be restored." Willow snorted dismissively and looked back at the confused Headmaster. "What do you need from us exactly Headmaster?"

Everyone looked at Willow like she had grown another head. "What are you talking about Willow?" Harry asked.

Willow looked at Albus in fake surprise. "What, didn't you know Professor? What do you think powered the wards that protected Harry and number four Private Drive?"

"I don't understand your question Willow. The wards where powered by Ward Stones that I enchanted to retain the magic of your mother's sacrifice. The very love your mother had for both you and Harry was what empowered the wards." Dumbledore explained. He looked far more confused by the second.

"Professor, do you know much about Blood Magic?" Willow looked into Dumbledore's eyes and saw he didn't. "The magic mom used that night, whether intended or not, was the first form that magic was ever used in, Blood Magic. It is extremely powerful in its protection capabilities, but also extremely costly when it comes to casting. Mom had to die to cast the protection spell, and you thought you could keep that level of magic going with a few rocks? Are you nuts?" Willow exclaimed.

"Willow, I assure you that my knowledge of wards was adequate enough to apply the protection that Harry already had to your Aunt and Uncle's home. The Ward Stones where solid and properly placed." Dumbledore said somewhat forcefully.

"You misunderstand me Professor Dumbledore. I'm not saying you did the ward wrong, on the contrary you did it right, I'm saying you didn't know what really powered them. Life, not death, allowed mom to cast the Protection Charm and only life could place it on Private Drive." Willow said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"What you're saying Willow is that the wards on the Dursley's residents were powered by Dudley Dursley's magic? That when Dumbledore placed the Ward Stones on Private Drive, he unknowingly set this in motion to occur?" A surprised Victor asked for clarification.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Willow told him.

Dumbledore had a dumbfounded looking his face as he stared at Willow. Harry had a scared look on his face as he looked from Dumbledore to Willow then at his grandfather before asking. "What would have happened if Dudley didn't have magic?"

Dumbledore quickly turned to look at Harry in surprise. He was still trying to wrap his head around accidentally stilling Dudley's magic and hadn't yet thought of that. Willow was having a small debate in her head. She could say the wards would simply have failed, but she knew that wouldn't be enough to humble Dumbledore. She was going to have to make this hurt.

The truth about the whole thing was Dumbledore really didn't understand the magic behind the wards. It was a self-sacrificial blood act that cast the wards, but it was the soul of Lily Potter, bound to the Earth, that had kept the wards on Private Drive going. The life force and presence of one of Lily Potter's living relatives was also required. The reason why Harry had to stay there was because Lily would have moved on the moment her son was no longer living there. If Dumbledore knew this, he would be arguing his case now and would have felt justified in keeping Lily from moving on to protect Harry, as that is what she died for. Willow would not let Albus Dumbledore justify his actions even to just himself.

The redhead looked at her brother and said. "It's simple Harry, life created the wards and only life could strengthen them to protect Private Drive. Magic was a substitute for life but, had there been no magic then there wouldn't have been a substitute. Ether Dudley or Aunt Petunia would have grown sick and died slowly over the course of your life until the age of seventeen."

Turning to look at a very pale Dumbledore the young witch said. "I'm sorry Professor, I always thought you knew. I didn't see how you could put so much faith in a magic you didn't fully understand. I just figured you would have deemed it as an acceptable sacrifice for the greater good. I don't know you very well, but that is the impression I've gotten learning about you from books and other people."

Dumbledore was at a complete loss for words. It was perhaps the first time in recent memory that this happened. He was hurt by what Willow told him. "You believe I would purposely harm someone to further my own plans."

"Please Professor, don't misunderstand me. I never thought you capable of letting an innocent person die, but Dudley losing his magic might not seem as important to you as Harry's safety." Willow said.

Everyone at the table was quiet as they thought over all that Willow said. Victor Whitehall was trying hard not to gloat about Dumbledore's mistake and Harry was wondering what house Dudley would be in. Harry really didn't see his cousin as a Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. He could be Hufflepuff, mainly because Helga said she would take the students that no one wanted, but Harry doubted that she ever met someone like Dudley.

Dumbledore was wondering how he could have made such a greaves error in judging the Protection Charm placed on Harry. He always figured it was some form of accidental magic the young mother had inadvertently used. He looked at Willow and said. "It doesn't make sense. What you're describing sounds like Dark Magic, and I know Lily never used such powers."

Willow was absentmindedly scratching Sr. Huggs large pale head contemplating how best to sell the rest of her story. The truth was all she had told Dumbledore was in fact true to an extent. Willow had even checked if this wasn't what really happened on Halloween nineteen eighty-one. She was happy that wasn't the case as it would mean her mother had knowingly cast Dark Magic against Petunia. Still, she could bend facts a little.

"When you think of the first magic users, what do you see Professor? Magic was discovered when certain people began accidentally using it. Fighting led to bloodshed, magical bloodshed, that ultimately lead to the first celestials discovering how much stronger their blood was, rather than raw emotion. Man, at that time, went for the easiest magic they could find which was Dark Magic channeled through blood. The more blood, like from a sacrifice, the easier to channel magic."

"Mom accidentally called forth Dark Magic when she accidentally used Blood Magic. More than likely the Whitehall family was to blame, as I'm sure we have had our share of Dark Magic users in the family. Dark Magic can stay in the blood and be passed down through each generation. Mom never used Dark Magic, but it was still present in her body. It probably laid dormant until that night." Willow explained.

"I would have known it was Dark Magic when I ..." Dumbledore started to say only to fall quiet. "I placed the Ward Stones and tied them to the charm, but then they took over and cast the charm over the house, just like they were supposed to. I never actually touched the magic, so I never truly felt it." He finished quietly. He sat at the table and placed his head in his hands.

"What where you hoping to get are help with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked in hopes of changing the subject.

Dumbledore blinked and looked at Harry as if he just remembered where he was. He straightened up and said. "Yes, in light of Dudley now having magic, he will have to attend Hogwarts. However, he is behind on his studies for his age and will need tutoring before he fully joins classes. As Hogwarts is unavailable for the Summer months, I was hoping he could study here at Whitehall Manor."

"Absolutely not! Those Muggles treated Harry no better than a House Elf and you want me to open my home to them! You have utterly lost your bloody mind Albus Dumbledore!" Victor roared. He was steadily turning red faced.

"Please calm down Victor and think logically. This is Lily's nephew and Harry and Willow's cousin. I'm not asking for him to live with you, only visit for a few hours a day. There will always be one of the Hogwarts staff present and Petunia will be the only parent to come as Vernon has to work." Dumbledore pleaded.

"The day I came here was the day I said I would never see another Dursley. I don't want him here ether and I sure as hell don't want him around my sister." Harry snarled.

Willow looked at Harry in shock. She had never heard him sound so angry before. Dumbledore was thinking the same thing and Victor was thinking 'That's my grandson. Ha.'

The young witch looked across the table at Harry and said. "I have never needed anyone to fight my battles for me and I don't need anyone now. I think I could handle Dudley. All I have to say is nonsense words to scare him. If that doesn't work, I can always use real magic as could you Harry. It could be a learning experience for are cousin in more ways than one."

Harry seemed to think about what Willow said before looking at Whitehall. "Well, he is family."

Dumbledore didn't now whether to be happy or scared. Dudley Dursley was about to have the tables turned on him in a big way. Victor was of two minds, however. On one hand he would have to open his home up to Muggles, but on the other his grandson could get some payback without all that adult supervision in school.

"Fine, he can come, but they will respect my grandchildren and my home." The old man said to the Headmaster. Dumbledore simply nodded and left.

As Willow walked out of the kitchen to go prepare for her dinner date, she couldn't help but smile. 'I really need to send Raza a thank you gift for a job well done.' She thought.


	17. Dinner-On-Wonder-Island

The Crabbe family home was located on the Island Of Wonder. At noon, Willow, dressed in a pink fluffy robe with black spiders crawling all over it, and Victor, dressed in a simple black suit and robes, flooed to Whitehall Cottage to visit Drusilla. From here they would head over to the Crabbe's residents. Victor had given the Vampiress the cottage so she would have a place to stay sense he really didn't want her living in Whitehall Manor, soul or no soul.

Willow had set up some enchantments for Drusilla and Spike to make the cottage more modern hospitable. There was a working TV in the basement that could get satellite channels as well a fridge, microwave, and telephone. Willow had also bought Crawford Street Mansion in Sunnydale under her old name, Willow Rosenberg. If you walked in the back wall of the basement, you came to a locked door in the wall. The door was brown with a silver handle and ruins drawn on the frame, when you opened it you could walk into the basement of the Sunnydale Mansion. This was a powerful space time charm Willow had created that only her and the Scoobies knew about. The basement was kept under the Secret Keepers Charm with Willow as Secret Keeper.

Willow rotated her finger clockwise threw the air and a small portal opened that Sr. Huggs could pass through. After the snake crawled up beside Willow, the group made its way into the kitchen where Drusilla was waiting. Upon seeing the young girl, the vampire sprang up and hugged her.

"My little tree how you've grown. Come you must tell me and Ms. Edith all that you've been up to sense we last saw each other." Drusilla said happily while clapping her hands. She sat back down at the kitchen table and took a sip of warm blood she had in a Unicorn mug. The painted Unicorn was animated sense it was a magical mug Harry and Willow gave her, that kept all liquid warm. Her doll, Ms. Edith, was sitting in a chair beside her.

"I've been getting ready for school ever sense my birthday. I've completed my essays and met with all my teachers for the practical evaluation, only Potions and Herbology left to do. Most told me if Hogwarts allowed students to jump ahead to higher grades, they would let me. Professor Filtwick was so nice and sweet, and shared some stories about my mom with Harry and I." Willow said.

Victor watched his granddaughter interact with the Vampiress as he sat at the table drinking coffee. It was more like to small girls having teatime with a doll, rather than a Demon and Witch having a conversation. Drusilla would pick up the doll at times and tell Willow some of the humorous things the doll had done or said, and Willow would tell the doll that it should behave more for her mommy. It was all a little disconcerting to the old Wizard. How could this insane Vampiress have guardianship over his grandchildren's magical rights over him.

It was after about twenty minutes of playtime, as Victor called it, when Drusilla told Willow. "Oh, by the way, Angel sent you a present. It's down the hall in your room, and I'm sure he would love for you to have it when you meet your soon to be betrothed."

Willow bounced out of her set as she quickly got up and ran for the door with Sr. Huggs fast on her hells. Victor blinked as he realized that for the first time, he was alone with Drusilla. The Vampiress payed him no mind as she feed her doll a piece of bread from the table. Whitehall decided to try and be nice to the woman, as she was a part of their lives.

"Drusilla, I know you have doubts about Willow's plan regarding Vincent Crabbe, but I'm sure everything will work out for the best." Victor said with a smile. When everything was decided Drusilla and William had wanted to match Willow and Harry with Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, but that wouldn't appease Lucius Malfoy. Willow convinced everyone that Crabbe was the only choice they had.

The attack happened faster than Whitehall could contemplate. One moment he was setting at the table sipping coffee then the next pinned to the wall. Drusilla held him up by his neck as if he weighed nothing with her right hand. In her left was his cane that held his wand at the top. Victor began to claw at her wrist in hopes of getting free.

"Do not think me a fool Wizard, for I know what you truly desire. You hope this marriage will go through. You hope Willow and the little brat can be together, but I tell you now it won't. You think if Willow controls the little foll then it means your sons could have been saved with stronger matches. You also believe this will produce proud strong hares to your family's legacy." Drusilla said in a calm and eerie voice.

Victor's struggling began to slow as he started to lose consciousness. Drusilla lend closer to his ear and whispered. "Willow only agrees to this so as to protect you. If you die, she doesn't need to go into an arrangement. Remember that old Wizard. Your or Vincent Crabbe's death ends this arrangement, that's why I know it will never happen."

Victor fell to the ground as Drusilla let go of his neck. He slowly stood up and retrieved his cane. Turning to look at the Vampiress, that was once again playing with her doll, he thought about cursing or destroying her. Instead he cast a healing charm on his neck and sat back down. The Vampiress paid him no mind.

Meanwhile, Willow made her way to her second bedroom. When Drusilla took over the cottage, it was expanded from one bedroom and bathroom, to three bedrooms and two bathrooms so Harry and Willow could have a place to stay if they wanted. Willow's room was an exact replica of her old room back in Sunnydale. She made her way through the door and saw a basket on the bed.

The young lady heard a hissing coming from the basket. "Mean cold man with no heartbeat, how dare he put me in this small soft cave. I will bite him again as soon as I'm free."

Sr. Huggs looked at the basket curiously. He wondered what kind of kin was locked inside. "Greetings fellow serpent, of what house are you?" He asked.

Willow heard the snake in the basket go quiet. It finally decided to answer. "I am from the poison house, though I am small."

The young witch walked up to the basket and opened the lid. Inside, looking up at her curiously but cautiously, was a beautiful small black and green snake with black eyes. It flicked out his tongue to taste the air. "You taste like a snake human." He said.

"Oh, you're so cute! I'm going to call you Snuggles." Willow said.

"You speak are tongue Witch. I've heard of people like you put never met one. Is Snuggles a strong name?" The know named Snuggles asked.

"No, Snuggles is a cute soft name you are now cursed with. She calls me Sr. Huggs." The Moon Snake hissed.

Willow reached down and picked up the snake that was now asking for a stronger name. Willow ignored him for the moment as she turned to address the other occupant in the room. "Hello Angel." She greeted.

The ensouled master vampire was standing in the corner by the door. He was dressed in his usual black duster and red shirt. He looked at the redhead and smiled. "How did you know I was here. I'm fairly good at masking my presence from you and your snake?" He said.

"Drusilla said Angel, not Daddy, so I figured you were here and wanted to talk." The young witch answered.

Angel took on a serious look as he spoke. "I heard you employed Raza. There is only one reason you would need his help. I already confirmed your mother's magical core was given to your cousin Dudley. He is now a Wizard and will go to Hogwarts this year with you and your brother. I get you had reasons, but why would you do this. It's not like you to play with other people's lives like this." Angel finished as he lend back on the wall and crossed his arms in front of himself.

Willow looked at her friend and tried to figure out a way to explain her actions. " I did what I did because Albus Dumbledore was giving me no choice. There are quite a few things that I need to protect Harry from, and right now he is top of the list."

The Vampire looked confused, but Willow continued. "Do you know what I felt from Harry the first time we meet? Not his emotions, but the horrible thing in his lightning bolt scar? There is a small piece of someone's soul trapped in there and I'm pretty sure you don't need me to tell you who's.

"Is that how Voldemort can still be alive even without a body, does Harry somehow anchor him to the living world?" Angel asked Willow.

"Yes, even worse is that I'm positive Albus knows this and believes there is only one way to kill Voldemort. Harry must die so there is no longer an anchor, and Voldemort himself is the only one that can sever the connection by killing Harry. If anyone else where to kill Harry his corpse would still act as an anchor." Willow explained.

"Are there any other ways to remove the soul fragment?" Angel questioned.

Willow absently picked at a drawn spider on her sleeve that was darting every which way trying to get around her fingers. " I'm not sure yet, I need to do more research. I don't think Voldemort put a piece of his soul in my brother on purpose, so there is probably more behind what's happening than I'm seeing. I'm sure Dumbledore has an idea but therein lies the problem."

The young Witch finally made eye contact with Angel. "Albus Dumbledore has been the leading authority on magic for too long without ever being questioned. He justifies everything he does as being for the greater good and will never admit he's wrong. Even if he didn't know, he kept Lily Potter's soul bound to the Earth with those wards. Even if he did know, he would have seen it as justified to protect Harry. He couldn't have his sacrificial lamb dying to early."

"He doesn't know what really powered the wards. He thinks it was Dudley's core sense he has no idea that you gave him your mother's old core. What did you tell him would have happened if Dudley didn't have a magic core?" Angel asked angrily.

Willow had a guilty look on her face as she answered. "I told him Dudley would have died. It was the only thing I could think of to make Dumbledore regret his actions. I need guilty leverage over him to make him listen when I give suggestions about magic, and to convince him to share his knowledge without hold back information. I believe together we can figure out some way to end Voldemort without hurting Harry."

"You need to remember that you are not the leading authority on magic ether Willow. There's a lot about the World you still don't know. Have you forgotten Sunnydale and the damage you did?" Angel asked harshly.

Willow looked back at Angel angrily. "That is something I will never forget Angel. That was the day I was humbled, and I want to spare Dumbledore that pain before it's too late."

Willow angrily headed for the door and stopped. She looked back at the Vampire and said. "Thank you for the Boomslang Snake." She left before Angel could say anything else.

Willow had calmed down by the time she reached the kitchen. Her grandfather and Magical Guardian where oddly quiet and ignoring one another. She had hopped Victor would have warmed up to Drusilla by now. She thought about reading his emotions but decided not to sense it wasn't nice to pry. She had resolved long ago not to use her powers on friends and family, unless it was an emergency.

Victor stood and they walked to the front door with Sr. Huggs close behind. Drusilla walked with them and hugged Willow goodbye, handing her a letter that was already open. Willow looked at the front to see it was addressed to Drusilla from Arthur Weasley. Whitehall and Willow walked down the short path to the street.

The young witch wondered if they would walk to Crabbe house when a horse and carriage pulled up in front of them. The carriage was solid white with stainless steel wheels and the horse was a white marble moving statue. Willow turned to her grandfather and asked. "Is this the normal form of transportation on the island, or is this your normal form of travel around the island?"

Victor was a little embarrassed to admit that he had never really explored the island. He moved into his cottage and stayed there. All his groceries where bought by the House Elves so he didn't really have a normal means of travel around the island.

"No dear, this belongs to the Crabbe family. Lord Rigel sent it to collect us when I explained how you would like to see the town. He thought you would like to ride in the carriage, rather than walk or ride brooms." Victor said as he helped the young girl climb up into the seat. Sr. Huggs climbed in after Victor.

The ride across the island was what you would expect from an all magic island community. Every house and yard showed signs of magic and wonder. There were quite the few magical pets and garden decorations to delight the eyes. Despite all the beautiful wonder on display, Willow still saw the ugly truth underneath.

The park had a sign that read 'Witches and Wizards only'. Willow was confused at first until she remembered Squibs. It made sense that some adults and children would be Squibs or Muggles that had married a Witch or Wizard. She saw some people in orange robes walking about picking up trash and trimming hedges. She realized that they were probably Squibs and this was the only job available for them. Didn't Harry say the Caretaker at Hogwarts was also a Squib?

It angered Willow a great deal when she thought about how backwards the Wizarding World was. If they would simply acknowledge Earth Magic, they could easily give classes at Hogwarts in a safe environment. A little modification to a couple of magical innovations, like the Floo Network, and they could easily incorporate Earth Magic into their society. Then Squibs would no longer have to live in a Wizarding World without magic.

Looking around Willow saw a small brick school. The sign on the front said, 'Young Sprouts Starting Center'. She looked at her grandfather and asked. "Why do they have a school here? I thought Magic learning didn't start until the age of eleven at Hogwarts?"

Victor looked down at his granddaughter and said. "That's true for the most part dear. That school mainly teaches children how to read and write as well as the basics of mathematics. Some children are taught some Magic at home by their parents or a tutor."

"I thought the Underage Magical Restriction Laws would prevent that?" Willow questioned curiously.

"Well technically you're correct, but because of all the magic used on Paradise Island the Ministry can't really monitor the children. There for the families here teach their kids at a younger age. They are solely responsible for their children's safety and can be fined if they need to go to Saint Mungo's, but other than that it's mostly ignored." Victor explained.

The older Wizard didn't know it but his answer angered Willow further. This was just another example of how the Celestials from magical families where more privileged than those who were from nonmagical families. She was not looking forward to this dinner date and was already in a bad mood before she got to the house. She decided to distract herself with the letter Drusilla gave her. She opened the envelope and found two sheets of parchment. The first read.

'Hello Drusilla,

This letter is in response to the message you sent me and my wife regarding Harry's safety. Though we are a little reluctant to do such a thing as place are daughter in a marriage contract, we understand the reason behind it. Malfoy has always been a bigot that will never let go of the Wizard glory days of old and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Please let me know if you would also like to place Willow in a fake contract with one of my sons for her protection. Me and Molly will explain things to are children, so they know what to expect.

You will also find in this envelope a second formal letter about the match. This should suffice Victor Whitehall and Lucius Malfoy. Only the Weasleys, Potters, you, Lord Whitehall, and Albus Dumbledore will know the truth. If we need to include others later, we will.

Best regards

Arthur Weasley'

Willow handed both letters to her grandfather. Victor looked them over and said. "This will work for now in keeping the Purebloods of my back. Perfect timing to as Simon Parkinson and his daughter will be at the dinner."

They finally pulled up in front of a two-story brick home that was almost right in the middle of town. The whole town was in a circle layout with the richer families more towards the middle. Willow knew Cornelius Fudge lived close by.

The young girl began to examine the home of her possible future in-laws. The entire house was made of brown brick with two large double doors in the front. The square home sat on a one-acre plot of land with a stone path leading up to the door from the road. It had two flowerbeds along the front of the house on both sides of the front door. Willow noticed that the houses on both sides of the street had almost the same exact layout.

Willow and Victor exited the carriage and walked up to the front door with Sr. Huggs in the lead. Cuddles was curled around Willow's arm under her sleeve. When they reached the front door it magically opened to a small white hallway with a coat and boot rack.

Willow noticed that there seemed to be no entrance to go inside the house. She felt out with her magic and discovered that the wall was there, but also not there. She walked up to the structure and passed through, felling the magic part to allow her in. Her right arm would not cross, however.

"You have to be invited to crossover the security wall. Your familiars don't have an invite so I will need to get someone with magical authority over the wards to give them one." Victor explained as he crossed the wall.

Willow looked from her grandfather to the wall and seemed to come to a decision. The redhead crossed back over to the entrance hall with her snakes. Victor believed Willow tended to stay with her snakes until they were let in. Rigel had not wanted the light blue Moon Snake intimidating Vincent as he tried to cozy up to Willow, and was planning on telling the young witch that the snake couldn't come in today.

Victor was going to beg Willow to simply except the inevitable when the air in front of him opened. His granddaughter's familiars crawled through the opening and Willow fallowed behind them. The young Witch then picked up the Boomslang snake so it could curl back around her arm underneath the sleeve.

Victor was in shock at what he had just witnessed. Wards where the greatest forms of magical security available and, though the wards the Crabbe family used where nowhere near the strongest available, Willow had gone right threw them. There was also the fact that it hadn't registered with the wards at all.

Given enough time Victor could get through the wards on the house. It would take him a day at the most and you would know he was there. He had no idea what Willow had just done.

Just as Victor was finally finding his voice to ask Willow how she had done the impossible, Lady Crabbe walked in. "Good afternoon, Lord Whitehall, Willow, may I show you to the table? Everyone else had just arrived and dinner will be served soon."

Willow noticed that something was wrong almost immediately. Irma was wearing a lovely green evening dress and seamed much livelier today than she did at the birthday party only a few weeks ago. The redhead felt a foreign magic coming from the housewife that instantly made her queasy. The woman had been dosed with a potion to make her happy, but Willow didn't know if she was forced to or decided to take it of her own free will.

The young Witch had wondered what kind of life the woman had in the Crabbe family. She had discovered that Irma was in fact a Pureblood Squib that had been arranged to marry Rigel Crabbe at a young age. The fact that the woman met them at the door, instead of sending a servant or House Elf, spoke volumes to Willow. The Squib woman was on the same level as a House Elf because she married a Pureblood Wizard. She was Lady Crabbe in name only.

The guests fallowed behind the brown-haired woman as she led them out of the Living Room and into the Dining Room. Willow took in her surroundings as the left. The Living Room was furnished with thick brown carpet and a five-piece set of furniture consisting of a couch, love set, and three armchairs. The hole set was black leather. A fireplace was on the back wall with an opening large enough for a full-grown man to walk in, and the walls where light blue.

The Dining Room was black and white checker style tiled floor, with a large rectangular granite stone table and chairs that seated sixteen at a time. As it was situated in the corner of the house, there was a large bay window behind the head seat and on the right wall. The other wall held the door to the kitchen.

Willow noticed Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass all setting together at the foot of the table. The elders of the Malfoy and Crabbe families where setting at the head of the table, along with Simon Parkinson, Lord Garret Goyle, and a man Willow's never met. Rigel Crabbe sat at the head of the table.

Willow looked at the new guy and said. "How do you do sir? I'm Willow Potter, and you are?"

"Willow, this is Severus Snape, your Hogwarts Potions Professor. Severus, may I introduce Victor Whitehall and his granddaughter Willow Potter." Lord Crabbe said somewhat rude and slow. It was as if he had to think about each word before he spoke.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Snape said in a low drawl as he straightened out his black robes. Willow was trying to get a read on the man's aura, Harry and his friends had all mentioned him in at one time or another. She was curious if was truly evil like Ron said he was, or simply misunderstood like Hermione claimed him too be.

"Will you be around my house Monday to test me in Potions sir? That and Herbology are the last two remaining subjects I need for school." Willow asked curious as she tried to get a better fell for Snape's aura.

"Yes, I'll be along Monday. I hope you have your mother's talent for Potions as you do her looks." Snape said still in a slow drawl.

Victor went to set with the grownups and Willow, after saying goodbye to Snape, sat with the kids. Lady Crabbe went into the kitchen to see how much longer dinner would be. She returned and set with her husband saying appetizers would be out shortly.

Lucius Malfoy looked over to the end of the table and said. "We have private business to discuss children, so we will cast a temporary Privacy Ward in the middle of the room." After he was done talking an almost invisible haze seamed to appear in the air, separating the room in the middle. Irma kissed her husband on the check and came and set on the children's side right beside the barrier, Narcissa and Lady Goyle set down in front of her.

Willow looked at Narcissa curiously as she started up a conversation with the other wives about some newspaper gossip. Didn't she have a say in the affairs of her family, or did she want to be on this side of the barrier to eavesdrop on the soon to be fake couple. She understood why poor Irma was on this side, as she probably didn't have much say in what she herself did much less the family business investments.

Rigel Crabbe looked at his son who was looking nervous at Willow's large Moon Snake. "I thought we agreed to keep those creatures out of my house.!" He exclaimed angrily looking at Whitehall.

Victor looked from his cohorts to the Privacy Barrier and wondered if it was truly keeping Willow out of this conversation. With all he had seen her do so far, it wouldn't really surprise him if she could deflect the Killing Curse with her bare hand. He actually paused as the though crossed his mind and wondered if she really could.

Getting back his train of thought quickly, he looked at Rigel and said. "Yes, we did decide that, but Willow decided to bring them in anyway. The wards on the house, at first, prevented them from entering, so Willow went around them. She was able to create a hole in thin air for them to crawl through."

"That's not possible Whitehall. The alarms would have sounded." Lucius stated in shock.

"Then one of you please explain how those snakes got through the wards when they were barred?" Victor mocked.

Snape sat quietly at the table. Lucius had asked him to come as everyone believed that Lily's daughter would be in Slytherin. The Potions Master was on the fence regarding this notion. On one hand he wanted Willow in Slytherin because it had been far too long sense someone with any real talent had graced the halls of the Slytherin Dormitory but, on the other hand, he wanted to protect her from the Pureblood politics. He couldn't believe Whitehall would allow her to marry Vincent Crabbe of all people. He was one of the few in his generation that would gladly serve the Dark Lord willingly.

Snape, like every other grown up at the table, was also pondering how Willow managed to get her snakes across the wards. The only possible way for her to do it without setting of an alarm would be to literally leave this plane of existence, travel to another plane, and then back again, arriving in another location. If that was the case, then she could probably teleport out of Hogwarts.

"It doesn't matter now. We can investigate this matter later. We are here today for one reason and that is to match Willow with Vincent and Harry with my daughter." Simon Parkinson said in a low growl.

As Snape composed himself, he noticed Lord Garret Goyle bristled a little at the statement. He was apparently not happy with the plan. Lucius decided to address him. "You're still not hung up on the fact that where pairing Willow up with Vincent are you?"

"I don't think it's all that fair personally. My son and family need a strong match and Willow and Gregory would be perfect for each other." Goyle Sr. Said.

It was Snape who spoke up this time. "I'm not positive but aren't Willow and Gregory second or third cousins?" Snape asked.

"It doesn't Matter. My son's magic is more than strong enough to overcome such an obstacle. Combined with Willow's magic, their children could be some of the strongest of their generation." Goyle Sr. said with angry conviction.

Snape wanted to curse the fool. It was thinking like that which got them idiots like The Goyle and Crabbe families. One could argue that blood was the foundation of magic, there for if blood was weak, magic, no matter how strong, could never overcome birth defect.

"This matter was closed already weeks ago. It was decided my son, not yours, would marry Willow. They will produce strong sons and daughters together." Rigel Crabbe said with a smug face.

The Hogwarts Professor noticed the smoldering look in Victor Whitehall's eyes as he glared at the two men. They were both talking about his granddaughter like she was a piece of meat on market and he didn't like it. This, more than anything else, confirmed to Snape that Lucius Malfoy had dirt on Whitehall and was forcing the match through blackmail.

"Enough, as Rigel said the matter is closed. We will find a good match for your son later, Garret, but for now we must focus on the ones at hand. Judging by what I'm seeing so far, Willow and Vincent seem to get along nicely." Lord Malfoy said looking at his wife. Narcissa looked at her husband and gave a small smile and nod, telling him that the children were socializing with Willow well so far. If she became friends with the group, it would help cement her and the young Crabbe Heir. "I would have preferred her to have worn the hair clip though."

This caught Snape's attention. What hair clip are they talking about.

"I tried to get her to wear it today, but she said, and I quote. 'Spiders and Butterflies don't go together.' From what I can see though it isn't needed." Victor explained.

"All is good with your granddaughter then, but what about your grandson? Why didn't the Charm on the ring affect him like the hair clip affected Willow?" Simon Parkinson asked forcibly.

"If I may ask, what Charm are we talking about?" Snape asked. He had to physically stop himself from smiling when Whitehall spoke of Willow's quote, as it reminded him so much of Lily.

"To ensure Willow would take an interest in Vincent, we placed a Love At First Sight Charm on a hair clip. We did the same to a ring and gave it to Harry. Mind you, this would only make them take an interest not actually enchant them to fall in love but, Harry was not affected in any noticeable way." Victor explained to the Professor.

So that was the game. They gave Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson magical help to woe Harry and Willow, but it only worked on Willow. Snape knew why that was to. "Potter knows Pansy from school and every interaction they have had has been negative to your plan. The Charm would have died the moment it activated while he looked at Pansy, sense his knowledge of the girl would have crushed the enchanted feelings instantly."

"I was afraid of that. Draco has told me pretty much the same when I asked him. Potter could learn to like her if he spent more time around Pansy and got a different opinion. Maybe if she and Willow become friends and she visited Whitehall Manor from time to time, the Charm could still work. The only problem would be ensuring the boy wore something enchanted with the Charm every time he saw her." Lucius said. He seemed to be deep in thought as he planned the next move.

"What about a stronger Charm?" Asked Goyle Sr.

Snape noticed Simon glare briefly at his daughter before addressing Garret Goyle. "If we were to use an actual Love Charm, a magical contract won't be valid. It would literally destroy itself the moment Harry Potter signed his name to consent. As it stands, the Love At First Sight Charm is questionable."

Severus felt queasy as he looked at Simon. He figured that he had instructed his daughter to play both sides at Hogwarts, but the girl had no idea how to. She had joined Slytherin and latched on to Draco Malfoy like a life preserver. Whatever her plan was came to a halt at the beginning of second year when Draco was matched with Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister.

Simon Parkinson was a widow. His wife died the year before Pansy started Hogwarts. The official story was she tripped down the stairs, but Severus had never believed that. Simon Parkinson was a bully as a child and had grown into a drunk bully that still liked hitting things that upset him. It was quietly talked about in the Pureblood circles that he had accidentally killed his wife. To make matters worse, it had probably happened in front of his daughter. With the loss of his wife the man's anger had more than likely turned on Pansy, but she had yet to confide in anyone about it. If he blamed her for the loss of the marriage contract things could get ugly quick.

"We have a problem on the Parkinson and Potter Contract." Victor said, sounding aggravated. "Apparently, someone explained to the Weasley family that I was looking for a match for both Harry and Willow. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but, instead of writing me, Arthur Weasley wrote Drusilla. The Vampiress hasn't exactly said no ether."

Snape observed the reactions of everyone around him. Lucius knuckles turned white because he tightened his fist in anger. Crabbe and Goyle had a confused look on their face as if they didn't see the problem. The most disturbing was Simon, he had not moved a muscle but was smoldering with rage.

"What could they offer you that my family could not. My daughter is just as pure as there's, and she has a large dowry." Simon growled.

Snape realized what the Weasley family was doing. They had no intention of forcing Ginny to marry Harry unless she and the boy wanted to one day. They were only trying to protect Potter with a fake contract. "Last year at school, Ginevra Weasley became trapped in the Chamber Of Secrets and it was Potter who saved her. Technically, the girl owes the boy her life. The Weasleys are claiming a Life Debt owed to Potter as grounds for the contract, I'm guessing." Snape speculated.

Lucius Malfoy didn't visibly react to the news, but Snape figured the man had figured out Arthur Weasley's true motives as well. The fact that it was he who gave the Weasley family an opening was also not lost on him. Lucius looked towards Whitehall and asked. "How keen is the Vampiress about the match?"

"Very, I'm afraid. She kept going on and on about knights in shining armor and damsels in distress. The fact that Harry killed a large Basilisk, somewhat like a dragon, to save the girl has also got her fancy up." Whitehall explained in an exasperated tone.

"It must have been Dumbledore!" Simon exclaimed. "How dare he meddle in are affairs. This can't be allowed to stand, surly there must be some way to block this?"

"I personal have no legal say in the magical rights of my grandchildren as far as a marriage contract goes. If I were to recommend Pansy, I would need a good reason. That was why we were trying to get them to date first. If Drusilla has no objection to Ginevra Weasley and Harry agrees, then there isn't much I can do." Victor explained to the angry Pureblood.

"Albus Dumbledore has been a problem for far too long. Is there something we can do to keep him out of this?" Crabbe Sr. asked looking around.

"I actually might have something on that front." A smug Victor told the group.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Victor, do tell." Lucius said intrigued. Every man at the table payed close attention to what Whitehall had to say.

The older Wizard explained how this morning, Dumbledore had shown up with surprising news regarding the Muggleborn Dudley Dursley. He then went on to explain Willow's understanding of the magics involved that Dumbledore didn't know. He finished by telling what Willow had told the old fool about his tendency to do whatever he had to for the greater good, and her own personal beliefs of his character.

"It would have been better had the little Mudblood died. Then we could have brought Dumbledore up on charges however, I don't see how this could help us know. The Weasley family has already wrote Drusilla, so blackmailing them and Dumbledore is pointless. We could always try to have them take back the formal request." Parkinson said somewhat hopefully.

"For now, we wait and see how things develop. Even if The Weasley contract is made doesn't mean it's over. Willow and Pansy seem to get along and could become friends, and that could bring Parkinson and Potter closer together. If the boy asked Drusilla to void the contract, she most likely would. Will focus on Willow for now and come back to Harry when an opportunity presents itself. Any more business to discuss." Lucius finished.

"There are a few ventures overseas that could prove profitable to look into." Victor said.

Simon Parkinson continued to stare at nothing as his mind worked over everything that had been said. His daughter had been given very specific instructions about how to conduct herself at Hogwarts and she hadn't lessened to his orders. She was as stupid as her mother.

Meanwhile, conversation at the kid's side of the table was mostly friendly. The girls had started by trying to talk with Willow about the latest gossip in Witch Weekly. It was about some magical singer that had been caught in a compromising position with a wealthy lords daughter. It was quite possible that they would be forced to marry in order to save face. Willow had to tell both girls that she had never read Witch Weekly.

The boys tried to engage her with Quidditch stories and talk about the National League. Willow barely knew how to fly a broom much less about a sport played on broomsticks. Willow's apprehension about brooms was funny when she could fly on her own power.

Instead they talked about magical studies and mishaps. The Slytherins where able to share quite a few funny stories about Hogwarts students and accidental misfortune. Willow began noticing that most of the people they talked about where from other houses, and a few mishaps weren't so much accident as they were sabotage. It became obviously clear to the young Wicca exactly what kind of people the boys where.

The girls on the other hand were different when you really got to know them. When Willow saw Pansy at the birthday party, she speculated the girl was simply mean and nasty to those she thought inferior to herself. Know Willow realized she was just trying to protect herself from the cruel world she lived in. She had to act the part to play in the society that she was born into, it was something she wasn't very good at. Harry had also not helped by already painting Pansy negative before Willow ever meet her.

Daphne Greengrass was also nice enough but very reserved. She tried to pry into other people's lives without sharing anything of her own. She would try and tell you about other people she knew in hopes that you would tell her about yourself or people you knew. Her tactics where very clever and Willow learned a lot about the other people at the table, especially when Draco and the other two boys talked about a time just after their first year in which they got a hold of some Fire Whiskey.

The three mothers didn't really talk to the children much other than to tell the boys to mind their manners. They kept putting their elbows on the table and talking with their mouths full. Willow didn't miss how Narcissa paid attention to her and how she got along with the other girls.

Narcissa and Abigail Goyle talked about various things like housewife gossip and the government. Irma didn't really say much of anything as she looked around the room and smiled at everyone. Finally, the food began to come out from the kitchen being carried by House Elf Levitation Charms. The little guys bowed and left.

After dinner which consisted of roasted duck, everyone relocated to the Parlor for a night cap. All the grownups had ether a Fire Whisky or Brandy and the kids all had warm Butterbeer. The Butterbeer being served had a much higher alcohol content than what was normally served. Willow decided not to drink any but instead continued to try and make conversation with Pansy and Daphne.

"What will you two be doing next week?" She asked the girls.

Daphne, who had two beers already, blinked her eyes as she thought of her answer. She looked at the redhead and said. "I'll be going to London to visit my grandparents."

Pansy who had also refused any Butterbeer said. "I probably won't be doing too much myself. My father has a girlfriend in France that we may go see for a few days."

Willow didn't miss how the grownups all seemed to lessen closely to their conversation. She also didn't miss Simon Parkinson's rage; it had worried her enough to dig deeper. He was extremely angry at Pansy for something and the redhead suspected it had to do with the marriage contract situation.

"Why don't you come and stay a few days during the week. You can come over Monday if your dad and my grandfather have no objections." Willow told the black-haired girl. She looked at her grandfather for permission.

Victor looked between Willow and the hopeful Pansy wondering how this happened. He honestly didn't mind, but wondered what Willow's angle was. He knew his granddaughter was smart enough to know the Purebloods had not given up on a Parkinson and Potter wedding.

"Will this not interfere with your studies dear? If not, then I have no objections." Whitehall informed her. "She could even come over tomorrow if you like."

"No, tomorrow isn't good as Harry and I have to work on alternate magics." Willow explained. Ever sense she and Harry's birthday, her brother's magical core had begun to acquire her magic. His powers over the night where different than hers though. He couldn't become an animal, but apparently had a large Shadow Wolf Spirit as a familiar that was proving difficult to control. He was also having problems forming into mist and staying mist. So far there had been no signs of Harry manifesting powers from Eryishon or Osiris, nor any empath or powers over illusion.

Snape looked on curiously. "You're teaching your brother wandless magic? Even with your diplomatic immunity I thought you weren't allowed?" Snape inquired. 'The last thing James Potter's son needs is more privilege.' He thought.

Willow frowned at the Professor as she felt his annoyance, but quickly masked her facial expression. "Ever sense our birthday, Harry has begun to gain magic from me that comes with certain abilities. These abilities can be dangerous if they can't be controlled properly, so I'm teaching him how."

"There is no danger to him or others, I hope. Perhaps we could help somehow?" Narcissa asked. Willow felt her eagerness as she sought information.

"No ma'am. Everything will be fully under control after tomorrow, so there is no need to worry. However, it is getting late so I think we should be leaving. Thank you all for the lovely dinner." Willow politely said.

Whitehall was more than willing to leave as he said his own goodbyes. He and Willow headed for the door but ran into the same problem they first had when the snakes got stuck. "I could just leave both of you here to terrorize the Crabbe family, but I happened to like Irma Crabbe." Willow said to her snakes.

Snuggles didn't look happy about the suggestion. "Please Mistressss don't leave usss with thesssse people. They seem poisonous to me." He told Willow as he curled tighter around her arm.

Sr. Huggs didn't look amused ether. "Can I eat the small fat one?" He seemed almost eager.

"No, you cannot eat my future husband. Though Harry would be happy if you did. Ron probably would want you to eat the other two boys as well." Willow told him.

"The skinnier one could probably passsss for a juicy ferret. He might actually tassste good." Sr. Huggs said seriously as he truly pondered what Draco would taste like.

Willow began to laugh out loud as she created a portal directly to the carriage outside. Lord Whitehall turned to look at the stunned and shocked crowd behind him. "I wish you all a good night." With that he went and joined Willow in the carriage.

They road back towards the cottage in silence, until they passed the park. Willow looked at her grandfather and said. "Somethings are private Victor, especially when they concern family. Next time don't volunteer so much information. We still need Dumbledore to help us fight the Purebloods and Voldemort when he returns."

Whitehall looked at his granddaughter and remember Lorne's warning. 'If she must choose between you or Harry, she will pick Harry.' Victor said nothing as they continued to Whitehall Cottage.


	18. The-Problem-With-Family-And-Friends

It was early Monday morning when Petunia and Dudley Dursley, dressed in their finest clothes, knocked on the front door of Whitehall Manor. Both mother and son where extremely nervous about being there, and still recovering from the Portkey ride. Dumbledore had shown up Saturday morning to inform them that it would be ok for Dudley to practice magic at the manor, and to introduce her son's tutor, Remus Lupin. Before the Headmaster left, he gave them a small wristwatch that would act as a reusable Portkey between Number Four Private Drive and Whitehall Manor. Petunia was still in shock about Dudley being a Wizard, she and Vernon where still fighting about their son's future.

When Dudley began to show signs of magic, the family had thought that it was Harry getting revenge somehow. Dumbledore himself had brought Dudley the letter for Hogwarts just so he could confirm that the boy was in fact a Wizard. Vernon had wanted Dumbledore to take away Dudley's abnormality right away, but the old Wizard had said it wasn't possible. When Petunia asked how her son was a Wizard now when he hadn't been one before, she got no real answer form the Headmaster. It was apparently still being investigated.

The front door opened, and a small creature greeted them. "Good Morning and welcome to the home of my master Lord Victor Whitehall. I is the House Elf Tilly and shall escort you to the Parlor." A shocked Petunia and a scared Dudley fallowed behind the small creature as the front door closed automatically behind them.

The Dursleys sat down on the couch and Tilly waved her hand through the air magically materializing tea and small lemon cakes. It wasn't long before Victor, dressed in a casual dark gray robe, and the Potters joined them. Harry, Willow, and Victor sat in the armchairs facing Petunia and Dudley. Harry was dressed like Victor, but Willow was wearing robes of bright pink with a red tent.

"Good morning sir, you have a lovely home. I thank you for allowing my son to study here." Petunia said with a nervous smile.

Victor studied the woman as if she were an unwelcome roach on his couch, so Willow decided to answer as she figured she would be the only one capable of being nice. "It's ah ... it's nice to meet you finally Aunt Petunia. Also, you as well Dudley. I'm sure we or .. ah .. I can help Dudley get up to speed on his studies." Willow stuttered threw her speech as she kept felling Harry and Victor's anger. Nether had even remotely forgiven the Dursleys for what they did.

"I'm grateful for any help you could give my son. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help him with his studies in ... ah ... magic. Also, please let me know if you or ah.. Harry need anything. Thank you." Petunia said awkwardly.

"You're quick to try being a better aunt now that you have no choice, seeing as you need our help. Tell me, where was your desire to be an aunt when my grandson Harry lived with you and your family? Where was this love of family when you threw him in the cupboard under the stairs?" Victor asked coldly.

Petunia could only look down in shame as she had no answer. Willow was trying to think of some way to keep the peace, when the fireplace flared green. Petunia gave a small shriek and Dudley gave out a small squawk falling off the couch. Out of the green fire step one Severus Snape dressed in his everyday all black attire. He stood and looked around the room and paused on Petunia.

He didn't really acknowledge her, nor she him, but Willow felt the emotional shock from Petunia as well as the loathing from Snape. The Potions Professor turned to look at Victor and said. "Good morning Lord Whitehall, I'm here to test your granddaughter on her knowledge of Potions and Herbology. Professor Sprout had a small emergency and can't make it today."

Victor turned to look at Snape and said. "Yes, I am aware of your appointment today, but wasn't expecting you until later. Also, this is Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley Dursley. There are the aunt and cousin of my grandchildren."

"Yes, I'm sorry for the early intrusion but, because I must now judge two subjects instead of one, I thought it best to begin early. If that is a problem we can reschedule?" Snape explained.

"That won't be a problem Professor Snape. If you would tell me the Potion I'm creating for you today, we can go collect the ingredients from my greenhouses. That would allow us to kill two birds with one stone. Aunt Petunia, if you and Dudley want to come with us you can. This would allow me to show Dudley some of the plants he might work with at school." Willow said cheerfully.

She, Snape, and the Dursleys left the Parlor with Sr. Huggs fallowing close behind. Petunia and Dudley weren't thrilled about the snake and Snape wasn't thrilled about the Dursleys.

Harry turned to look at his grandfather and asked. "When is Parkinson due to arrive?

"Later this evening. Her father will bring her and have dinner with us before heading to France. What are you going to do today?" Victor asked. He was wondering what to do about Simon Parkinson. The man's rage was a dangerous thing, and the last thing he wanted was an incident between him and Willow.

"I was going to go to the Burrow. Hermione is staying over so she and I are going to drag Ron to the movie theater in town." Harry told his grandfather. At Whitehall's confused look Harry explained. "It's this place that Muggles go to that shows a moving painting that tells a story. It has sound and everything."

Whitehall didn't fully understand but decided it wasn't that important. "Do you need any money. I keep muggle currency in my office ever sense Willow told me it would be a good idea. I've come to find your sister is seldom wrong about certain things."

Harry took a thousand pounds and headed to the Burrow.

After Willow and the others arrived at the greenhouse clearing, she turned to Snape and asked. "So, Professor, what Potion am I making for you today? I'm sure I have enough ingredients between my greenhouses and storage cupboard to make just about anything."

Severus looked around the clearing before turning to Willow. "Did you do all this yourself Ms. Potter?" He inquired. This was stirring up a lot of painful memories as Lily herself was quite good at Herbology.

Willow tried her best to ignore the private emotions of Professor Snape as she answered. "Yes sir, the House Elves helped but only under my own instructions. It took a little while, but most of the houses already had plants growing in them. I just had to reorganize and replant them in the way I wanted to. Greenhouses six, seven, and eight are all mine though."

Snape walked to each greenhouse and read the plaque in front as Willow lead her aunt and cousin to the first and safest house. Upon entering, Petunia asked Willow. "Are any of the plants dangerous dear." She and Dudley appeared to be afraid.

Willow turned back to her relatives and gave them a reassuring smile. "Yes, Aunt Petunia, some of the plants are dangerous, but none are deadly. In fact, some of these plants you would find in an everyday Muggle's home, like various herbs and spices." Willow walked over to one flower bed to show Dudley those very plants.

Snape soon walked in and approached the group. He cleared his throat to get Willow's attention and said in a smooth draw. "Your knowledge of Herbology is far more than what I was expecting Ms. Potter. Your work in Ward creation and Ruin Magic is also high level. I'm curious who taught you such magics, Ms. Potter?"

Willow just smiled at Snape and said. "For the most part, I'm mostly self-taught Professor. Have you decided on the potion that I'll brew for you today?"

The Potions Master seemed to think upon the question before answering. "The Girding Potion I believe would be a good test of your potion skill, Ms. Potter. Do you need a list of ingredients or are you familiar with the brew?"

"No, thank you Professor, I'm familiar with the potion. We have used it quite a lot in Sunnydale over the years. Perhaps my cousin can assist me to learn a little about potion making?" Willow said while looking at her relatives.

"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea Willow. Dudley would be more than happy to help you. Won't you Dudders?" Petunia said sweetly.

Willow had to hold back her laughter at Petunia's pet name for her son. She also noticed by Dudley's facial expression that he nether liked the idea of potion making or the nickname. Snape said nothing as he crossed his arms and scowled. Willow got the impression he was trying not to laugh as well.

Willow walked towards the back of the greenhouse and stopped before a small row of Leaping Toadstools. She reached down and picked three. She then walked back towards the front and stopped before a large Wiggentree and picked four leaves. Snape didn't say anything about the additional ingredients, but wondered what Willow was going to do with them.

Everyone then returned to the manor and walked towards the Potions Laboratory. The laboratory was located on the top floor of the right wing of the manor. It had magical ventilation to safely remove the harmful fumes that brewing potions sometimes produced. Willow walked towards the cupboard in the back and retrieved the ingredients she would need to make the potion. Then she walked towards a storage closet and retrieved standard size two pewter caldron. She returned and placed the caldron over the fire pit. She waved her hand through the air and filled the caldron with water and started a fire in the pit beneath it.

"Alright, come here Dudley and I'll show you what I'm doing. First, you need to have the directions for the potion your brewing, which you can find in your potion's book. I already know how to brew the potion, so I don't need the recipe. The ingredients for the potion are simple. One toasted Dragonfly thorax, Flying Seahorses, Doxy Eggs, and Fairy Wings are what you need to make the basic potion, but I'm also adding Leaping Toadstools and Wiggentree Leaves to make it stronger. This potion is used to increase one's physical endurance, but I'm also adding in protection from magical injury." Willow explained to her confused cousin. The more she talked the more confused Dudley seemed to get.

Snape and Petunia stood in the back of the laboratory watching Willow work and teach Dudley. Nether said anything for a time as they watched the young witch start adding ingredients, until finally Petunia decided to break the ice. "She looks a lot like my late sister doesn't she, Snape? She also seems to have inherited Lily's talent for learning and teaching."

Snape continued to monitor Willow's progress as he answered Petunia. "Yes, on both accounts Mrs. Dursley. I thank you for not reviling that we knew each other to the children as it would be awkward. Your nephew is unaware that Lily and I were friends before Hogwarts, and I would like to keep it that way for personal reasons."

Petunia looked curiously at the Potion Master and said. "I don't see what it could hurt but I'll respect your wishes. Has Albus Dumbledore found out how Dudley was overlooked regarding his magic?"

Petunia seemed to grow a little stiffer at the end of her question, letting Severus know she wasn't happy about something. He honestly didn't know if it was because Dudley was a Wizard or because his education was hurt by the fact someone made a mistake. He knew Petunia was jealous of both Lily's beauty, brains, and magic, but had no idea her reasoning regarding her son possessing magic.

As for why Dudley was overlooked was another matter entirely. He and Dumbledore had talked about what happened when he returned to Hogwarts after the dinner at the Crabbe's home. He still had a hard time believing Dumbledore would make such a mistake pertaining to the wards but saw no other explanation. Snape decided not to tell Petunia about it sense there was nothing that could be done, and no one really got hurt.

"I'm not sure as this has never happened before. The most anyone can figure is that something was blocking Dudley's magic somehow. The matter is still being investigated, but so far there aren't any real answers. There is quite a bit of theories but nothing to support them." Snape told Petunia.

Both adults watched in silence as Willow continued to brew the potion and teach Dudley. Finally, after forty-five minutes the potion turned dark green, showing that it was finished. Willow carefully bottled it into eight small vials and gave one to Snape. The rest she put into the potion storage cupboard. The group then proceeded to the Parlor. As Snape began to reach for the floo powder, Victor came in.

"Before you go, Professor Snape, I was wondering if we could have a quick word." Victor stated. Everyone present could tell it was no request.

Snape simply gave a nod and sat down in one of the armchairs and Victor sat at another one. Willow decided to take Dudley and Aunt Petunia to the library to get a book of basic charms for Dudley to study. Tilly came in at Victor's call and placed a tray of tea and small lemon cakes. Both men fixed themselves a cup of Earl Gray and sat back in the armchairs.

Victor though about what he wanted to say to the Professor. He understood the house rivalry system at Hogwarts well. When he himself had gone to school his head of house favored the Slytherins as well, but Snape seemed to hat Harry for other reasons. He also seemed oddly detached when he was around Willow.

"Don't take this the wrong way Snape, but I'm curious as to why you seem to hate my grandson. Before you jump to conclusions Harry hasn't said one thing to me about it. I still have friends on the Hogwarts Board of Education." Victor said as he sat back in his chair.

Snape took a small sip of his tea as he thought of a good response. The truth was he and Victor where somewhat in the same position. Both men no longer believed in the old ways or blood superiority, but both were trapped by past sins and wrong deeds. He decided honest would be the best policy.

"Long ago, I believed, like your sons, that the Dark Lord had the right idea about Wizards and Muggles. I fallowed him loyally and did his bidding in the war. I was perhaps a much bigger fool than your sons ever were though, because I grew up next door to a Muggleborn Witch who, for a time, was my truest friend. I grew to love her but, in my foolish youth, I insulted her and she never forgave me."

Snape took a moment to regather his thoughts and compose himself. He took a long drink of his tea and cleared his throat while Whitehall waited patiently for him to continue. Finally, we placed his cup back on his saucer and began again.

"After school she married a man who I hated with a passion. I had hated him long before he stool my friend, and I blamed myself for driving her into his arms. I joined the Death Eaters in some false hope that she would come to me for protection when her husband died fighting the Dark Lord's forces. Instead, the Dark Lord himself killed her and her husband. When he tried to kill their son though, her sacrifice turned his magic back on him and her son became the Boy-Who-Lived." Snape finished.

Whitehall didn't react visibly to what Snape told, him but inside he was trying to collect his thoughts rapidly. He had not realized Snape had known Lily before Hogwarts. He knew they were in the same year but had never heard they were friends. Despite the information about the past it didn't help answer the present question.

"I maybe a bully to your grandson but there are reasons behind my actions. I broke promises that I made Lily and the only way to atone for that is by protecting her children. The Purebloods can never suspect me of betrayal, or they would get reed of me somehow. I will also admit that it hurts seeing Lily's eyes on the face of James Potter. The boy is a constant reminder of what I lost and now Willow shall be as well. Despite all my personal issues there is nothing I would not do to protect Lily's children. I would die for both of them." Snape finished. He sat back in the chair and waited for Victor's response.

Victor took a long draw out of his teacup as he thought upon all Snape had revealed to him. He couldn't fault the man for being a Death Eater no more than he could his own sons. He also knew that if he hadn't been such a public political figure during the war, he too would have most likely been a Death Eater. He and Snape truly were in the same boat regarding the Purebloods, and they both had to walk a fine line to avoid repercussions. That was in fact the very reason for the marriage contract deception.

"All right Snape, I will not pursue any legal actions at this time. After some of the stories I've heard from various sources, I was going to try and get you sacked. However, if you truly have my grandchildren's best interest at heart then I won't interfere. Just know that from now on I will defend my grandson from any allegations that you, or anyone else, brings forward." Whitehall said in a formal tone of voice.

Snape stood to leave but stopped short at the fireplace. He turned back to Victor and pulled out a small picture from inside his robes. He then pulled out his wand and duplicated the photograph. He handed the copy to Victor and said. "This is a Muggle photo of Lily during her tenth birthday. It was taken in the backyard of her family home under a Willow tree. Something that might interest you about the Even's family is that all girls are named after a flower or tree. Willow was in fact Lily's grandmother's name."

Victor took the picture and studied it. Setting under a Willow tree was his daughter dressed in a yellow dress and white shoes. She was smiling up at who ever took the photo holding a brown teddy bear. "Thank you." He said to Snape.

With that Snape threw some floo powder into the fireplace and left.

Meanwhile, Willow was trying to instruct Dudley in how to perform a Levitation Charm. The day after Petunia learned about Dudley's magic, she took him to London to buy a wand and a few other things. She remembered from her trips with Lily when she was younger how to get to Diagon Alley. She and Dudley hadn't spent very long there as they were both uncomfortable around so many Witches and Wizards. They had purchased a wand from Ollivander's as well ice cream and candy. Dudley's wand was an 8" Birch wood with a unicorn hair.

At first Dudley hadn't wanted to do something so simple. He had wanted to fly or turn into a dragon, until Willow explained that he could fly on a broomstick and turning into a dragon was impossible. He then inquired about how Willow managed to fill the caldron with water while starting a fire underneath with only a wave of her hand. The California Witch had to explain a little bit about Wandless Magic and Elemental Magic, which was the powers that she used on the caldron earlier.

When Dudley had expressed a strong desire to learn Fire Magic, his cousin told him no. He had thought about throwing a tantrum, but one look at Willow's resolve face told him the tactic that he used on his mother would have no effect on the redhead. The young Witch promised him a small Static Shock Charm if he could get the Levitation Charm right.

Petunia watched in silence as her niece taught her son magic. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that it hurt. The woman knew that she had been horrible to Harry, but it wasn't until Dudley gained magic that she regretted it. Had the tables been reversed and Lily was forced to take Dudley in, her sister would have treated him as if he was her own. Watching a girl that could have passed for Lily's twin interact with Dudley only showed her more how wrong she had been, and she didn't know how to atone for her actions.

They were soon interrupted by the House Elf Misty. "Ms. Willow, Ms. Willow, I's informing you that your friend Ms. Pansy Parkinson is her. She also has her father with her, and a Mr. Lupin is here for your cousin." Misty said in an exited scared voice.

Willow looked back at the elf curiously and said. "They're early. Did anyone say why they are here so soon? Mr. Lupin wasn't supposed to arrive until after lunch, and the Parkinsons weren't supposed to arrive until just before dinner."

"No ma'am they didn't. There ah ... seems to be some tension between Mr. Lupin and Mr. Parkinson though." The little elf said while nervously ringing her pillowcase shirt.

Willow simply sighed. She hadn't met Mr. Lupin but knew that he was definitely one of Dumbledore's people. As far as Simon Parkinson went, Willow really didn't care if he got his butt kicked. Still, she didn't want Mr. Lupin getting into trouble, so she hurried to the Parlor with her aunt and cousin fallowing close behind.

Petunia was a little nervous herself when she asked Willow. "Is there something wrong dear?"

Willow looked at her aunt and thought about how to best answer the question. "During the war against Voldemort, Mr. Parkinson and Mr. Lupin where on opposite sides. Mr. Parkinson fallowed Voldemort and Mr. Lupin fallowed Dumbledore. It's an unfair reality, but many who were guilty of crimes during the war escaped prosecution with both their money and political power intact. Simon Parkinson was definitely guilty of war crimes."

Petunia paled and Dudley looked confused. He understood enough to know that Parkinson was someone to avoid. "Are we in danger Willow?" Petunia asked.

"No, Parkinson isn't stupid and would never do anything while in Whitehall Manor. He would be too afraid of the American Aurors, and the fact he would be held accountable under American Magical Laws." Willow explained to her family.

Upon entering the Parlor, Willow noticed the Parkinsons standing by the left wall and a man in tattered brown robes by the right. He had light brown hair that was beginning to gray and old scares on his face. When he looked to Willow, his breath caught in his throat. 'Looks like he was a good friend to my parents as well.' Willow thought.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, I'm glad you could join us today. Dudley has been very eager to begin studying magic and Willow was nice enough to show him a Charm already." Petunia said trying to break the tension between the two grown men. It seemed to work as Simon's attention moved from Remus Lupin to her, and his disgust became rather noticeable by his facial expression.

"That's good Mrs. Dursley, we can begin whenever he is ready. Is there a place we can go to safely practice?" Lupin asked politely.

"Yes sir, there is a protected practice room just down the hall from the library. Aunt Petunia and Dudley can show you the way. Also, if anyone should need something, just call for my House Elf Tilly and she'll respond." Willow explained to Lupin.

The shabby dressed man nodded to Willow and lead the Dursleys back out of the Parlor. He didn't want to leave the girl alone with the Parkinsons, but couldn't think of a good enough excuse to stay or have her fallow. He knew that both father and daughter were here on the girl's invitation as her guests, but was still relieved to see Victor Whitehall walk into the Parlor just as they began to leave.

Victor merely gave a citrusy nod of acknowledgement as he passed Lupin's group. He walked up to Simon and shock his hand. "Good to see you Parkinson, and your lovely daughter." He reached down taking Pansy's hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back by way of greeting.

"Good afternoon Victor, sorry about dropping in early but there seems to be a problem with an overseas investment that could turn urgent if left unattended. Perhaps we can discuss this in private. I'm sure the girls can entertain themselves for a short time." Simon explained.

Victor looked at his granddaughter for conformation. "Is that fine with you Willow, or did you have something else do?"

Looking at Pansy, Willow figured she wouldn't want to get her dawn red silk robes anywhere near her greenhouses, and she doubted that the girl studied for fun like she did. The Wicca needed to check on her greenhouses and she also wanted to go to the Burrow and pick Harry up. She could fill Harry's bad mood and figured he was going to be a baby about having dinner with the Parkinsons and the Dursleys. Deciding, Willow created a copy of herself.

Everyone looked on curiously as Willow began to wave her hands and mutter words that no one recognized. Finally, after a display of red and gold lights, another Willow stood next to the original. "Clone, please show Pansy my room. There are a few things I need to take care of that can't wait. Also, Grandpa do you mind if I go to the Burrow and get Harry. He will probably want Ronald, Ginevra, and Hermione to join us."

Victor wasn't happy about this. "I wasn't really planning on having anyone else for dinner except the Parkinsons and the Dursleys dear. Perhaps they can have dinner with us another day."

"Nonsense Grandpa, we have plenty of food. I know Harry wants his friends over and I was hoping to discuss Human Transfiguration with Hermione. I'll just pop over and see if there available. Clone, please tell Tilly to water the Blood Leaching Tree." Willow said. She popped away before anyone could stop her.

"So now we must dine with Muggles and Mudbloods? How can you allow her to dirty your house with such filth Whitehall?" Simon asked with a snarl.

"I don't like that word, Mr. Parkinson. If you have a problem with my family and friends, then you don't have to dine with us." Willow's clone said while maintaining her cheerful smile. Everyone could tell that it didn't meet her cold eyes.

Simon looked at her with an intimidating glare, before answering. "Your conjurer should show more respect for her elders. If she needs a lesson in respect, I would be more than happy to give it."

"Enough everyone, I will not have such talk in my house." Victor said angrily.

"Now Willow, or Clone, I'm not sure, take Ms. Parkinson to your room please. I'm sure she would love that American Crystal Ball magazine that you recently got a subscription for. Simon, we shall go to my office and discuss business. Should I contact Charles Braner, or can we settle this on our own?" Victor said with an air of finality.

"In honesty he may actually be needed for this discussion. He has handled business matters for me overseas as well, so he already has knowledge of the problem." Simon explained. Both men headed for Victor's office as the girls headed for Willow's room.

Upon entering Victor took a set behind his giant black mahogany desk and glared at Simon. "If you ever speak to my granddaughter in such a way again, I'll kill you."

Simon Parkinson had to take a moment to get over his shock. Victor Whitehall was not a man known for threats and Simon had not really expected one. It was believed that the old Wizard had lost his fire and strength to fight. It would seem his fire had returned.

Simon was able to regain his composure setting in the chair opposite of Victor. "You allow that girl to get away with far too much, Whitehall. You should be more forceful with her and perhaps a little more heavy-handed in order to straighten her out. You must teach her to lessen now so Vincent Crabbe will have an easier time after they marry. Otherwise, the girl may rebel against the wishes of the Old Families."

Victor could only stare in disbelief at the fool that sat before him. "Tell me Simon, do you have any idea how Willow created that double, or perhaps how she can teleport with ease simply by vanishing silently or creating portals to walk through? No, you don't and neither do I. There is no way to truly know the limits of Willow's power or how she would react to a more heavy-handed approach."

"Despite your fear of your granddaughter's power, your forgetting one thing. The girl is still young and could be intimidated even by someone weaker than herself, if that person asserted themself as the authority figure. If she truly sees you as her better than you can still make her lessen, even if she is stronger than you and the same goes for your grandson. The boy himself should be here and not spending time with that little redheaded whore and her blood traitor family." Simon said in a quiet rage.

Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He forcibly calmed himself down and changed the subject. "Let's get on with are meeting. I'll go ahead and contact Braner to meet us here. What is the issue overseas that you wanted to discuss?


	19. At-The-Burrow

As Victor and Simon began their business discussion, Willow arrived at the front door to the Burrow. She knocked on the door and was greeted by who she assumed was Molly Weasley. The older woman looked at Willow curiously before she seemed to realize how she was.

"Hello dear, are you Harry's sister Willow?" She seemed a little cautious. Willow guessed it had to do with passed trauma.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Willow Potter. Is my brother here?" Willow asked cheerfully. She could fill the woman's anxiety slowly fade as she realized there was no danger.

"Yes dear, he and the other children are playing Quidditch down on the pitch. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going down. Would you like a snack or something to eat first dear?" Molly asked happily.

Willow had heard from her brother that Molly Weasley's favorite pastime was feeding hungry guests, so she politely took a cookie and glass of milk before heading down to the Weasley Quidditch Pitch. From a distance she saw Harry and Ron flying against two other identical redhead and freckled faced boys that just had to be Fred and George. Hermione and Ginny were setting under a tree close to a small pond. Ginny was watching the boys pouting, and Hermione was reading a schoolbook.

Both girls look up at Willow as she approached and waved. Ginny came bouncing up and hugged her. "Yay Willow, you want to play Quidditch with the boys?" Ginny asked figuring Harry wouldn't exclude his sister which would force her brothers to let her play.

The older redheaded girl looked at the younger one and said sadly. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't today as we have guests at the manor. I just came to get Harry and anyone else that wishes to come have dinner with us."

Ginny had at first been sad but cheered up at the invitation. She didn't see why her mom would say no. She turned back towards Hermione just as the boys where landing. "Do you guys want to go to Willow and Harry's place for dinner?"

Ron looked interested and said. "We have to ask mom first but, if she says ok, I do." Hermione simply nodded her approval and turned towards Harry.

Harry didn't look to happy. He wasn't thrilled that Willow had invited Pansy Parkinson of all people, and the Dursleys would also be present. He crossed his arms in a huff and stubbornly said. "I was going to see if I could have dinner here."

Willow understood why Harry was acting in this way, but that didn't mean she liked it. Harry wasn't happy about a lot of things that had been decided. "Harry, you can't avoid are family forever, nor can you ignore certain issues just because you don't like them."

Hermione looked back and forth between the siblings and asked. "What's going on? I know that your aunt and cousin are there but what other issues?

"Willow decided to invite Pansy Parkinson to stay the week. She and her dad are going to have dinner with us as well." Harry said angrily.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins looked shocked at the news. Ron's shock turned to disgust as he asked. "Are you nuts? What were you thinking inviting a Death Eater to your house?"

The young Wicca was a little offended by Ronald's statement. She crossed her arms over her chest and said. "Who I invite is my business not yours and, for the record, I only invited Pansy, not her father. It was our grandfather that decided to invite them to dinner."

"Even so it doesn't change the fact that Pansy still wants to marry me. It also doesn't change the fact that because of them and Lucius Malfoy, me and Ginny have to pretend to be engaged." Harry said. Willow noticed all the Weasley boys seemed to be on the same page as Harry. Ginny though, didn't seem to hate the idea and Hermione was trying not to laugh and embarrass the youngest Weasley.

Willow had to admit that this was one of the first times that she was getting angry with Harry. Her brother was a good person, but he had a hard time understanding other people and one reason for that is he was still a child. Sunnydale had forced Willow to grow and mature quicker than most of her pears to survive. Harry still had a lot to learn about people and the world around him, not everything was as it seemed.

"Why do you think Pansy wants to marry you, Harry?" Willow asked quietly.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gave her a shocked look while both twins laughed at the question. "You can't be serious?" Fred asked snickering. "He's the bloody boy who lived. He is everything someone like Pansy Parkinson would love to sink her greedy claws into. He has fame, money, political standing if he works his name right, and blood status. Why wouldn't she want to marry him is the question."

Willow looked from one twin to the other but said nothing to them. She looked back at Harry in exasperation.

"Simon Parkinson, and the other Pureblood Elite, desire the match for various reasons. Pansy just doesn't want to anger her dad. It's just like Fred explained, only more than even he knows." Willow said to her brother. "The Parkinson family has lost a lot of power in the last two generations because of bad matches and business decisions. Last year, Draco Malfoy was matched to Daphne Greengrass's younger sister, Astoria."

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with Harry?" Ginny asked.

The California Wicca looked at the group of children and explained. "Pansy is Simon Parkinson's only child. Everything rides on Pansy getting a good match for future generations. A lot of families had you, Harry, pegged as future son in law material long before you where The-Boy-Who-Lived just because of the Potter name. Simon probably told Pansy to play both sides of the board looking for a good match at Hogwarts."

"However." Willow continued. "You and Malfoy became enemies almost right of the bat, so she had to pick a side fast. Sense she was Slytherin along with Draco, she chose his side. When Draco was matched with Astoria Greengrass, Pansy pretty much lost any real chance to get a match her dad would like. At least until it was discovered that you where the grandson of Victor Whitehall."

"I see. Whitehall gave the Parkinsons another chance to get Harry because of old family customs. Customs that didn't effect Harry as long as he lived in the Muggle World." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Willow said.

Harry still looked angry. "How does anything you've said so far excuse Pansy Parkinson actions? She was still a horrible person to anyone she saw as inferior to herself and her precious Pureblood status."

Willow just looked at her brother with petty. "Simon Parkinson is a monster Harry. He is physically abusive to Pansy, and more than likely bet her mom to death right in front of her."

Every one of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had looks of pure shock and horror on their faces. "If that's true then why isn't he in prison?" A scared Hermione asked.

"What world have you lived in for the last two years Hermione? Money and political power can buy you anything in the Wizarding World. Pansy is the only one who could testify against her father, but that doesn't mean anyone would believe her. Let me correct that. That doesn't mean Simon couldn't still buy an acquittal. Plus, if that did happen, he would still have plenty of opportunity to shut Pansy up for good." Willow said exasperatedly.

"You're wrong! There's no way people like Dumbledore and are parents would let that happen!" An angry Ron said.

"You're incredibly lucky Ron. You and your siblings grew up sheltered in a loving home with loving parents that protected you from the world. However, Pansy saw far more than she ever should have at a young age. She saw her mom murdered and nothing done. She grew up hearing stories about atrocities committed during the war that went unpunished. How much faith do you think she has in those people you praise?" Willow said coldly.

The twins realized that this conversation was quickly spiraling into an argument between the younger kids. "Look, let's just go inside and calm down. I'm sure mom has cookies for everyone, and we can see what she says about dinner." George said.

As the subdued group headed back towards the Burrow, Willow began to reflect on what she told everyone. She felt bad about shattering some of their illusions, but it had to be done. Ronald lived in a black and white world where everything was straight forward and simple. His family was good and honest, and so were the other families that they socialized with, and every other family was dark and evil and couldn't be trusted. That was in fact true for the most part, but not every member of those families were evil, some only acted the part to stay alive. Pansy was one such person.

It didn't excuse the behavior and actions of the girl in relation to others, such as Harry and his friends, but it did require a certain understanding. Pansy Parkinson lashed out at others because she felt scared that the other people around her would see threw her facade and lies. She would do anything and act however she needed to gain her father's approval, because she was terrified of the consequences if she disappointed him. She was literally afraid for her life. She would have been just another victim of the Love At First Sight Charm as Harry if Willow hadn't intervened.

Entering the Weasley home, Willow couldn't help but cheer up. Just standing in the magical room one could feel the love this family had for each other. She almost felt high from the pure emotions that drowned the whole building. Then she saw who was in the kitchen.

Albus Dumbledore, wearing midnight blue robes and pointed hat with little stars that twinkled, sat at the kitchen table. He appeared to be having a conversation with Arthur, Molly, and Percy Weasley. Everyone stopped and looked at the group as they entered the kitchen.

"Is everything ok children?" Ask Arthur as he felt the tension some of the kids were giving off.

"Yes, dad, everything's fine. Hey, Willow and Harry need to head home soon but were wondering if Ron, Ginny, and Hermione could go with them and have dinner?" George said.

Both parents looked at one another and seemed to have a silent conversation. Mrs. Weasley looked at the group and said. "That's fine, but we need to have a talk first."

Willow looked at the grownups and figured she wasn't going to like this. Dumbledore straightened up in his chair and said. "Tomorrow, the marriage contract for Harry and Ginevra will be finalized at the Ministry. The Department of Binding Magical Contracts will be delivering a copy to the Daily Prophet as per request by Drusilla and Victor Whitehall."

"I was unaware that anyone had sat down with Drusilla to discuss the contract." Willow said. Harry looked a little uneasy about the conversation. He didn't want it to be publicly known. One week before school started Victor and Drusilla would meet with the Crabbe family and draw up the contract for Willow and Vincent.

"We did everything through the mail and left your grandfather out of it. That was what he wanted because he couldn't be seen being in favor of the contract." Mr. Weasley said.

'That makes sense but where is this really headed. Victor could have explained this to us later.' Willow thought. Out loud she said. "Thank you for giving us the heads up. Was there anything else you needed to discuss?" She asked curiously.

Albus Dumbledore seemed to focus more on Willow as he spoke. "Yes, Willow, there was something else. We are aware that you're going to agree to a marriage contract between yourself and Vincent Crabbe. I'm aware that you're doing this manly to protect your grandfather from backlash by the Old Families, but I wanted to offer you an alternative. The same arrangement that exists between Harry and Ginevra can be made for both you and Neville Longbottom. The Longbottoms are also an old family, so a match between the two of you would not be seen as unusual and anyone would have a hard time disputing the contract." Dumbledore explained.

Willow noticed the hopeful look in Harry's eyes. She knew her brother only wanted to protect her and saw nothing wrong with the plan, but Willow wasn't that naive. Arthur and Molly Weasley had reluctantly agreed to the contract to protect Harry, but had no objections to it being dissolved if nether child wanted to marry. They put Ginny ahead of political gain, power, and money. Augusta Longbottom though, was different.

Augusta wanted Neville to marry Willow because she believed that the Wicca was the only acceptable match for her grandson. Lady Longbottom wanted her grandson to grow up to be just like his father, but that wasn't Neville. The boy was his own person, a combination of both his parents, and Augusta refused to see that. She would never allow the contract to be dissolved and, what was worse, Dumbledore also knew this. Even if he did have the best intentions, he was still trying to trick her and Willow was offended.

"I'm sorry Professor but I've made my mind up. I'll go through with the contract for now and break it later. There is nothing to worry about." Willow said with fake cheer.

Harry looked mad once more as he said angrily. "What's wrong with Dumbledore's plan? Agree to a dissolvable contract with Neville and you won't have to worry about the stupid Crabbe family! What makes you so sure you can get out of the contract later anyway?"

There it was. The one question Willow was afraid to answer. Not because she didn't know the answer, but because she didn't want to scare her brother. Harry hadn't really asked her this question but instead had questioned Victor. Their grandfather was quick to say how the contract would possess so many rules that could annul it, Vincent Crabbe himself would break it for them. The young Witch, however, didn't put all her faith in her grandfather's contract word skill, because she knew that he was just like Augusta Longbottom and wanted Willow to marry a Pureblood Wizard for money and political gain.

Victor wanted her happy, but he also wanted his own expectations met regarding any potential husband. He had no real problem with Ginny because she was Pureblood, even if her family was pro Muggle. He wanted Willow to marry someone just as pure as Ginny and would be happy with Neville Longbottom. If push came to shove though, he would settle for Vincent Crabbe. He probably thought Willow could learn to love and control him for the idiot's own good. It was too late for that though, as his father had already condemned him.

"Harry, Voldemort will comeback one day. Before Voldemort can truly meet his end, he must be made whole so he can be destroyed. When Voldemort comes back so will the Death Eaters, both old and new. Vincent Crabbe will definitely be a Death Eater which will make him an enemy combatant that I can then dill with." Willow said.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Willow's plan relied completely on a second war. Dumbledore looked at Willow with a judgmental look as he said. "How do you know young Vincent will become a Death Eater. Rigel Crabbe may very well surprise us and try to protect his son from fallowing his path."

Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing as well as feeling from the old Wizard. He genuinely believed that Vincent Crabbe would be saved from his father's fate. He believed Rigel would love his son so much he wouldn't allow it. He truly was of his rocker.

"Do you know what a Hell Hound is Professor Dumbledore. It is a demon that exists to hunt down condemned souls that somehow try and elude hell. It can smell and track sin Professor. There is no way to trick it nor hide from it." Willow said in a quiet voice.

"Fascinating creature Willow, but what does it have to do with the conversation?" Dumbledore asked in a more serious tone of voice.

"I once tried to summon one. It didn't work how I wanted it to and luckily no one was hurt, however, there was one side effect. I gained a watered-down version of the Hell Hound ability. If you commit a greaves sin with in twenty-four hours of meeting me, I can smell it. The first time I met the Crabbes, I smelt innocent blood on both Rigel Crabbe and his son Vincent. That means the day before mine and Harry's birthday, he and his father killed someone." Willow explained.

Willow noticed everyone pale at her statement. Well almost everyone, Percy Weasley looked skeptical about the whole thing. "I find it hard to believe that this creature exists when there is no record of it in the Department for Regulation and Control Of Magical Creatures." He said snobbishly.

"I wasn't aware you had full access to those records Percy. When did you become an employee for the Department Of Magical Creatures?" Willow asked in a deadpan tone.

The oldest Weasley son present blushed in embarrassment at Willow's statement. The Other Weasley boys would have probably laughed if they weren't still shocked by what Willow said.

"I'm aware that there is not one person on this earth that could ever claim to know everything about magic, so I cannot dispute your claims Ms. Potter but I must ask, are you absolutely sure of your deduction in regards to the Crabbes?" Dumbledore asked. At Willow's nod he sighed sadly.

"Can anything be done legally? Can we not go to the Ministry about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried tone.

Arthur looked at his wife sadly and said. "I doubt the Minister would except Willow's nose as admissible evidence. What about the Americans though? Could they do something?" Mr. Weasley finished with a hopeful look at Dumbledore.

It was Willow that answered him. "I can't prove that it happened at the manor, and I doubt that it did anyway. The only way the Americans can do anything is if the crime happens at Whitehall Manor or if it was an act committed against me or anyone associated to me by legal means. Basically Harry, Grandpa, Drusilla, and so on."

Harry recovered enough to ask. "So, you're agreeing to a marriage contract with someone who you know has already killed in cold blood. What if he decided to harm you? If you have to pretend to try and make the contract work, then you have to go on dates. That means at times you and Crabbe will be alone together!" Harry exclaimed.

"I've fought and destroyed far worse things than Vincent Crabbe. I am more than capable of protecting myself." Willow stated.

Albus felt a little uneasy about what he was hearing. "Willow, if a problem where to occur with Vincent, would you use lethal force?" He asked startled.

Willow didn't say anything to Dumbledore, but she really didn't have to. Her eyes told the Headmaster plenty. "There are times, my dear, when we are given a choice to do what is right and what is easy. To be better than are adversaries, we must do what is right." Dumbledore told her.

There was no outward reaction from Willow but on the inside she was angry. This man spoke words that he himself didn't fully know the meaning of. "When I was younger, Professor, I discovered that both magic and monsters were real. The easy thing for me to do would have been to learn enough magic to protect myself and then hide under the covers. The right thing to do was learn magic to protect myself and those that couldn't protect themselves and hunt the monsters. What is right and what is easy depends on the individual's point of view, as well as society."

"Let me ask you a question, Professor Dumbledore. Is it easier to comfort a child that has just lost their parents to an evil man or, when they've just lost them to you because they were evil and about to harm innocent people?" Willow stated.

"Willow, that's a horrible thing to say." A shocked Hermione exclaimed.

"What would you do then Willow?" Dumbledore began to counter. "Should we just go out and kill every suspected Death Eater."

"That's not what I'm saying sir. What I'm saying is that I will use whatever force necessary to protect myself and others. If no Death Eater attacks me, my loved ones, or innocent people, than I won't harm them. Pansy Parkinson is at my house right now with her father and the easy thing to do would be to go home and kill the bastard, but I won't. I'll do the right thing and wait for him to give me a reason to subdue or kill him." Willow stated.

Harry decided to interrupt his sister and Headmaster in hopes of stopping the argument. "We should be getting home Willow. Grandpa is probably wondering where we are at, and I'm sure Pansy must be getting bored being alone."

"It's fine Harry, I left a replication of myself to hang out with her until we got back. I'll go on ahead though, so you can say goodbye. Thank you for the cookies Mrs. Weasley." Willow stated.

"Any time dear. Thank you for coming and we would love for you to visit more in the future." Molly told her. Willow vanished from the spot without making a sound.

"How does she do that Harry? Is it even Appartion or something else entirely?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. There's a lot about my sister I don't understand." Harry said frustratedly.

"I'm sure things will get better dear. However, I must ask who will be at dinner today?" Molly enquired.

"Just my family, the Parkinsons, and a man named Remus Lupin. I believe that's everyone." Harry said.

Arthur Weasley thought it over before saying. "I believe it will be ok for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to go. We've known Mr. Lupin for years. He was in fact a good friend of your father's Harry, and could probably tell you stories."

Harry and his friends headed for the floo powder. One by one they left for Whitehall Manor. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the remaining Weasleys. "Thank you for your time Arthur, Molly, and Percy, but I must be going as I still have much to do before the school year."

"Come by any time Albus, your always welcome. Perhaps you can have dinner with us before school starts." Molly said.

"I'm sure that would be lovely Molly. Good day." With that Dumbledore headed for Hogwarts. He had a lot to think about, mostly Willow Potter and Vincent Crabbe. He wasn't ready to give up on the boy just yet, but he had no idea how to save him.


	20. Trouble-On-The-Hogwarts-Express

Willow and Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express waiting for their friends to arrive. Today was the day the young girl would finally go to Hogwarts and she couldn't be more excited. She and her brother were some of the first to arrive that day and had already claimed a compartment. Snuggles was coiled up in the redhead's lap and Sr. Huggs had gone to the school the day before with Hagrid. The young Wizard told Willow that the Weasleys wouldn't arrive until the last minute like always.

The plan was for the Weasleys, Hermione, Dudley, Neville and Dawn to sit in the compartment with the Potters so as no one else could. Willow kind of wanted Pansy Parkinson to sit with them as well, but figured the girl would choose her social standing over possible friendship.

The young Wicca sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. A lot had happened sense the week Pansy had stayed over. The dinner wasn't so bad as Simon Parkinson sat with Victor on one end discussing politics. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had come over and eaten with the family but hadn't stayed the night. Both the Dursley's and Mr. Lupin had decided not to eat ate the manor. Pansy tried to flirt with Harry, but the boy politely shot down her attempts by acting clueless. Nothing truly happened until Simon left.

As he was leaving, he turned to say his fair wells to his daughter. He then turned to Victor and thanked him for allowing Pansy to stay over and how he hoped his daughter could show Willow how a proper Pureblood Witch was supposed to act. The insult against Hermione and Ginny did not go unnoticed by Harry and resulted in his Shadow Wolf familiar making a showing of power. The look of horror on Simon Parkinson's face was worth the mental effort it took Willow to restrain the beast as large claw marks appeared on the ground beside Harry, along with an unearthly growl from the invisible wolf. The racist fool left in a hurry.

The week itself went by smoothly. After the finalization of the marriage contract between Ginny and Harry, and the front-page article, Pansy backed off a little. Willow could tell the Pureblood Witch was still nervous about the situation but could do nothing about it. The Daily Prophet did a nice peace about how James and Lily Potter would have loved Ginny as a daughter in law, and not one family could honestly say anything bad about the union. There was one anonymous source that commented on the fact that Ginny would now be financially secured, but they were quickly shot down by the Prophet explaining all the good and charitable works of the Weasley family.

The following day after the article Harry and Victor went to Diagon Alley to retrieve promise rings from the Potter family vault. They had chosen the same ones Lily and James had worn during their engagement. Harry's was a silver band with a doe carved in the front and Ginny's was a silver band with a stag carved in the front. After that the little Wizard began spending much more time at the Burrow to avoid Pansy.

Willow had enjoyed her time with the Pureblood girl. She knew a lot about fashion and Wizarding Pop Culture that Willow wasn't really into, but still found interesting. They even went shopping at Witch's Dream in France for shoes and boots. Daphne Greengrass had also come by a couple of times and so had the idiot three that was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They only came with the girls though and Willow didn't tell them that they could use magic while at the manor.

The Wicca had also spent time at Longbottom Manor. Neville had come over twice to help with gardening, once when Pansy was staying and once after she left. Willow had then gone to his house as well and helped him garden. She was still put off a little with Augusta Longbottom trying to disparately match her and her grandson. The old Longbottom Matriarch had even gone as far as asking about Harry and Ginny and if Willow herself had thought about her future.

With so little attention given to her brother's match, Willow hoped hers would also be nothing but a small article and done. It was, however, not meant to be. The day of the school shopping trip to Diagon Alley, Victor and Drusilla met with Rigel and Irma Crabbe to go over and finalize her marriage contract to Vincent. The article in the Daily Prophet hadn't been as well received as Harry's. One more thing was the fact that somehow Rita Skeeter had learned about the charm used on Harry and Willow during their birthday. The fallowing front page of the prophet looked like this.

... Article Begins...

The Bewitchment of Willow Potter.

By Rita Skeeter

Special Correspondent

'Yesterday, as she walked the magical streets of Diagon Alley London, Willow Potter was unknowingly and forcibly placed into an atrocious marriage contract with one Vincent Crabbe. The young Wizard in question is the son and heir of suspected Death Eater Rigel Crabbe. One can only wonder what Lord Victor Whitehall must be thinking and what could possibly have been promised to the Vampiress Drusilla, the legal guardian of the Potters' Magical Rites.

During the birthday celebration of the Potter Twins, both Willow and Harry Potter where seen sporting a lovely butterfly hair clip and an immaculate ruby ring. What the pore unsuspecting children didn't know, according to rumors, was that both were enchanted to make them fall in love with children their grandfather, Lord Victor Whitehall, deemed acceptable for marriage. It was possibly Harry Potter's own immense power protected him from the ring's enchantment that would have made him fall for one Pansy Parkinson, the daughter of suspected Death Eater Simon Parkinson, but poor Willow, it would seem, did succumb to the hair clip's enchantment and fall for Vincent Crabbe.

I had a chance to talk with an expert on marriage contracts about the subject. According to the expert Marcus Maple not every contract requires the consent of the couple, just for both families to agree, but for those that do, love potions and charms will not work. The moment the enchanted individual signs their name to paper it will ignite and burn to ash. When I asked Mr. Maple if there was a way around this protection, he explained there was one known possibility.

According to Mr. Maple, the only way around such protections is the Love At First Sight Charm. This Dark Magic makes one fall in false love by instigating the physical effects the body has during moments of attraction. It will literally trick the brain to unnaturally become infatuated with a certain individual.

I asked Mr. Maple his personal opinion, and he had this to say. "The Charm itself is Dark Magic and illegal for a reason. Anyone who would use this on another, much less a child, should spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban."

As of yet, however, there remains no true proof of the allegations, but one does wonder if the Potters are in danger from their own grandfather. Several families that knew and supported the Potter family in many matters from politics to the war itself, are up in arms over the rumors.

When Augusta Longbottom, mother of famed Auror Frank Longbottom and member of the Wizengamot, heard the gossip she had this to say. "I am absolutely disgusted with the way this matter has been handled. I knew Lily Potter personally threw my daughter in law and know for a fact she would never have allowed this abomination of a union. Every male in the Potter line all the way to Godric himself must be turning in their graves. Me and every family that stood with the Potters plan to fight this all the way to court if we must."

No one knows for sure how this will play out but it's possible the Potter family will walk hand in hand with the Crabbe family soon.'

... Article Ends...

That article had graced the front page of the Prophet one week ago today and her grandfather was still fighting the truthful allegations. Victor had already been dragged in front of the Wizengamot and the American Magical Child Protection Comity to testify under Veritaserum that he didn't bewitch his grandchildren. Luckily, no one asked the right questions so he was able to bend the truth. Willow believed Malfoy had bribed the English Comity to ask only certain questions. As far as the American Comity went, Leon Vance, Director of Foreign Magical Affairs, asked the questions. As Vance was the superior that Gibbs reported to, Willow suspected the old Auror had supplied the questions asked to save face.

What really disturbed Willow most was how much Rita Skeeter had known. How did she find out about the enchantment and who Harry was supposed to marry? Everyone present that night, when Willow confronted her grandfather, had sworn they hadn't told a soul and the empath believed them. The Purebloods had been quick to assure Harry and Willow that no enchantment had ever been used. They still didn't know that their plan had been found out.

As the redhead looked out the train window, she saw Dudley walking up the platform looking around nervously. She stuck her hand out the glass and waved to him so he would know where they were setting. Harry didn't look happy but said nothing sense he and his sister had already had this argument. The Wicca was trying to bridge the giant river of past pain and rejection that separated the Potters and Dursleys.

The overweight boy squeezed through the compartment door and took a set by the entrance. He looked at his cousins and said hello. Harry still refused to talk to Dudley unless he absolutely had to, so Willow started the conversation. She asked her cousin if his parents were still fighting and was happy to hear that her Uncle Vernon had accepted Dudley as a Wizard. He still wasn't happy about it though, but he loved his son enough apparently to stop fighting. If anything, this angered Harry more than ever.

"So, your dad is finally excepting magic because you're a Wizard. Isn't that lovely. The two of you discussing wand movements threw the cupboard door, or was he nice enough to lock you in your room without food and water?" Harry asked coldly.

Dudley glared at Harry and said. "Don't talk bad about my dad Potter, or I'll hurt you."

Harry only smirked at Dudley before saying. "In the Wizarding World your size means nothing without the magic to back it up. Your little social club isn't here either, but mine is. Do you want to know what it's like being the one bullied and beaten up Dudley?"

"Enough, both of you. I get he made your life hell Harry but get over it. We need to stick together because there are worse things than bullies in this world, or have you forgotten Sirius Black?" Willow said.

That had been one of the more worrisome things both children had learned. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather who betrayed their parents to Voldemort, had escaped Azkaban weeks ago and the Ministry covered it up for as long as possible. They finally decided to release the information to the public after the investigation completely ran into a dead end. The American Aurors would be stationed in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts until the escaped convict was neutralized.

Both boys looked at Willow, then each other, sighed and shook hands. The Wicca just smiled and sat back in her set to wait for everyone else. She looked down at her left hand where her own promise ring sat on her finger. It was a silver snake with small diamond eyes that rapped around the appendage and bit its own tail. As the Crabbe family had a tradition of burying their dead with their jewelry, the rings were new. Vincent had one just like it.

It wasn't much longer before Hermione, Neville, and Dawn also arrived. Dawn was excited to be going to Hogwarts, and also getting away from her overbearing mother. Ever sense Joyce Summers had learned about magic, demons, and what her daughters had been doing behind her back, she had not let either out of her sight unless she had to. Ron and Ginny didn't show until the last minute. Ginny brought her friend Luna Lovegood with her making eight in the compartment.

Everyone waved goodbye to Molly Weasley, the only family member still on the platform, as they left the station. Willow sat back and tried to relax but kept felling uneasy. Looking down at her hand she realized that her uneasiness was coming from the connection her ring had to Vincent's. He was angry she was setting with other people and the ring was trying to guilt her into going to him. It was a powerful enchantment based on moods to allow the groom to mentally dominate the bride. Willow just found it annoying.

Dawn looked at Willow's promise ring and asked laughing? "So, how does it fill to be engaged to a rich heir and future Lord?"

Harry looked at Dawn angrily and said. "It's not funny. That little troll thinks Willow is nothing more than property that he now owns. How would you like to be promised to some murderer?"

Everyone in the compartment waited for Dawn's response. No one was expecting her to laugh in Harry's face. "What's your deal Harry?" She asked. "Do you really think so little of your sister to believe that she couldn't handle a little troll groom. I assure you the one in danger is Vincent Crabbe."

"According to Willow, Crabbe and his father murdered someone the night before they came to are birthday party. My sister danced with a murderer and then got engaged to him." Harry said getting madder.

"You do realize that the three vampires we know, one that is in fact your Magical Guardian, have murdered far more people than any one Death Eater, right?" The California Muggleborn asked.

"That's not really fair Dawn. Angel, Spike, and Drusilla didn't have their souls. It was more the demons that make them Vampires killed people, then the souls took their bodies back over and stopped the demons. The souls themselves are innocent of any crime committed by the demons." Willow said knowledgeably. Everyone else looked at them both like they were nuts.

Ron looked at Dawn shocked. "Hold on. Are you saying Willow being engaged to Crabbe is no big deal? That it is Ok for her to marry him."

Dawn looked confused for a moment, until she realized that it sounded like she had defended Crabbe to the group. "No, I wasn't. What I meant was that we know people worse than Vincent Crabbe so Willow being engaged to him is no big deal, because she can handle him if need be. She, however, will never walk down the aisle because that fool will do something to break the contract. He'll probably just expect Willow to do what she's told, sense that is how he was raised to understand girls." Dawn clarified.

Everyone had thoughtful faces until Luna broke the silence. "Well anyway, congratulations Ginny and Harry. I hope you have a wonderful life together. Do you plan on having kids soon, or are you going to wait?"

Ginny turned bright red and Harry began to sputter as he tried to answer. Hermione, Dawn, and Willow began laughing and Ron got angry. "What kind of question is that. The whole engagement is..."

Ron stopped talking as Willow hit him in the arm with her elbow. He quickly grabbed his bicep and yelped. "What did you do that for?" He asked shocked.

Willow didn't answer as she simply stared at the idiot. She gave Luna, Neville, and Dudley pointed looks and Ron got the message. Only the families and certain friends were to truly know that the engagement between Harry and Ginny was fake. Hermione and Dawn knew because they were close friend but no one else. The Purebloods probably suspected but had no honest way to confirm it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened it because she was closest and found the trolley lady. "Did you want anything from the trolley dears?" She asked.

Harry and Willow bought a little bit of everything to share with everyone. The trip began to go by quicker when Willow felt an alarming amount of anger from her promise ring. Soon after the door opened, without warning, to Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. They looked around cautiously.

Seeing as no one was going to say anything, Willow spoke up. "Hey guys, what you doing?"

Draco looked at Willow. "We were wondering if you would like to finish the train ride with us in are compartment? Daphne and Pansy are there as well."

Harry looked at the Slytherins and said coldly. "I think my sister is fine where she is setting."

Dawn, Hermione, and Ginny just shook their heads as Willow said with a false sweet voice. "I think your sister can speak for herself, Harry." She turned to Malfoy and said nicely. "Not right now Draco as I did promise my brother I'd ride to Hogwarts with him. Will just see which house I'm in and go from there, Ok."

Vincent didn't like Willow's response and said in a less than friendly tone. "It would be best if you sat with us."

Dawn looked at the boy curiously. She never met someone so young that wished to die. "Trust me, I think she's happy right where she is."

The Slytherin three turned their eyes on Dawn curiously. Draco made the connection as to who she was. He had a superior look on his face as he asked. "You must be Summers, Willow's friend from America?"

"That's right." Dawn said. She didn't like his attitude.

"So what house are you hoping for? Gryffindor or perhaps Hufflepuff." Draco said still in his superior tone.

"Well, I'm not sure really. I'm brave enough for Gryffindor, smart enough for Ravenclaw, loyal enough for Hufflepuff, and cunning enough for Slytherin, so it's anyone's guess. Maybe I'll just be with my best friend Willow in whatever house she goes to." Dawn said dismissively.

The group of friends watched Malfoy's eyes narrow a bit. He didn't miss what the Muggleborn Witch was implying. 'A Mudblood in Slytherin, this American Witch is touched in the head.' Malfoy thought.

"Look guys, I'll walk back to your compartment and say hello to Pansy and Daphne, but then I'm coming back. Ok?" Willow said in compromise.

The young girl got up to leave and her brother stood as well. Willow looked at Harry with her patience growing thin. "I'll be fine Harry, stay with your friends." Harry, being able to fill Willow's anger, sat back down.

As Willow walked down the hall with the morons, she began to calm down, Harry did have every right to worry as he was her brother. She just wished he would stop fearing that he would loss her. At the Slytherin compartment, just three compartments down from where the Gryffindors sat, she met her other friends. The Slytherin girls where already wearing the Hogwarts' Uniforms, just like the boys, and seemed very animated and happy to see Willow. The redhead figured most of their conversation had been about her and why she wasn't clinging to Vincent's side.

After she talked with the Slytherins for a couple of minutes, manly about students and teachers to watch out for, Willow got up to leave. Crabbe was getting irritated as he was still trying to have a conversation with the witch and didn't want her to leave. She didn't really care about his funny stories involving some of the students at Hogwarts misfortunes, nor did she seem to care about Quidditch. Trying to talk with her was frustrating as they had nothing in common at all. He wanted the redhead to fawn over him like Pansy would Draco, but the girl didn't care about his family or money.

The Pureblood bigot tried to stand in hopes of convincing Willow to stay. The redhead placed her hand on his shoulder and said. "I'll more than likely see you after the sorting Vincent. Good day." The fact Willow held him down with more strength than he possessed convinced Crabbe to keep his mouth shut.

As Willow walked back towards the compartment Harry was in, the train came to a sudden stop. Willow was knocked of balance and had to catch herself on the wall. She looked around until the lights went out. Then suddenly, an unnatural chill filled the air.

Felling out with her powers, the Wicca knew something not human, but also not demon, was coming on the train. Before she could think of a course of action, she heard a familiar laugh in her head.

Suddenly, she was back in the living room of her old home in Sunnydale looking at the dead bodies of her adopted parents. Those responsible laughing as they stood over them. Then she was staring at their broken and mutilated bodies as the house around her burned. Soon after she was hunting demon after demon in the cemeteries of Sunnydale, stilling the powers and life force of Rack the dark magic broker, attacking her friends, and trying to end the world.

It was as the horrible memory of her darkest day began playing again, that Willow realized she wasn't alone in the hallway. Hovering in front of her was a creature in long black hooded robes, with dead looking hands that appeared to have been submerged in water for a long time. It seemed to be sucking in air with a raspy sound. The girl didn't know what the creature was, but it had to go before something bad happened.

Willow felt all the darkness in her gather as she unleashed an unearthly scream that shattered the monster into a million pieces. She heard glass shatter and doors open as she passed out.


	21. Sorting-Ceremony

Willow came to in the train compartment, setting across from Harry, and looked around groggily. "What happened?"

Harry looked relieved that his sister was conscious and said. "We aren't sure. The train came to a sudden stop and the lights went out. After that, it got really cold and I could feel you were in trouble, so I tried to get out the door, but it was locked. There was a sudden scream that sounded like a ghostly shriek and the cold went away. We were able to get the door open and found you in the hallway, so I set you down in the set. Are you ok Willow?"

The Wicca looked around at the concerned faces of her friends. They all had questioning looks except for Dawn. The Slayer's little sister looked at Willow with a calculating eye. The Empath could feel she wasn't happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry. Something attacked me in the hallway, but I destroyed it. I'm not sure what it was though, but it wasn't demonic just dark." Willow explained. There came an urgent knock on the door.

Hermione pulled out her wand and asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Remus Lupin." They heard the Werewolf call from the other side of the door.

Ron reached over and opened the door. The Hogwarts Professor stood in the crowded compartment and looked around at the children. He saw they appeared to be fine, except Willow was pail. He asked Harry what happened, and the young boy explained the events. The Professor gave the Wicca a piece of chocolate.

"That creature was a Dementor, Willow, and until right now, I've never heard of one being destroyed. If I may ask how did it?" Lupin questioned the young girl.

Willow slowly chewed her chocolate as she thought of a response. It was Dawn who answered for her though. "She literally overwhelmed its very being with her own magic and willed it dead. It's an attack based on pure raw magic that has no defining element except power."

Hermione was astonished. "That's incredible! A spell like that could do almost anything! Could you teach us how it works?"

Willow looked sheepish as she told her friend. "I could but, other than Harry, no one else in this car could hope to use it without passing out or dying, and even then it probably wouldn't work. I do know another Charm that might actually work in destroying a Dementor that I could show you."

Lupin looked between Willow and Dawn curiously. There seemed to be more going on than ether girl was saying. "Look, I'm going to check with the conductor and see if everything is alright. I would suggest you kids get dressed in your robes as we will be arriving soon." With that Lupin left the car.

It wasn't much longer before the train arrived at Hogwarts. The group exited and walk on to the platform. Of to the side Hagrid was yelling. "Firs' years, firs' years overhear. As'o new students."

Willow, Dudley, and Dawn fallowed the little kids over to the half giant. Hagrid then led the group down a path around a bend, to a lake with boats waiting. In the distance the children could see what had to be Hogwarts. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said. After everyone was settled in the Grounds Keeper hollered. "Forward!" The boats seemed to glide across the lake to an underground dock.

After they landed, everyone walked up a set of stone stairs to a large door that Hagrid pounded on. It was soon answered by Professor McGonagall with her standards stern face. "The firs' years Professor." Said the half giant kindly.

"Thank you, Hagrid, that will be all. You may head to Great Hall." McGonagall said stern but politely. She turned back to the first years and gave her usual speech about the houses, and then went back into the hall to check if things where ready. McGonagall returned and led the students inside.

Dawn was in love with the school. She wished Buffy were here to see it with her though. The young Witch looked out across the sea of new faces, as each face stared back at the three older kids curiously. A few noticed Willow and began to point excitedly. After everyone made it to the front, McGonagall brought out a stool and placed an old Wizard's hat on top of it. The old dusty hat opened up a mouth-like rip in the bottom and began to sing a song about Hogwarts.

After the song, McGonagall pulled out a scroll from her pocket and rolled it out. She looked at the first years and said. "When I call your name, you will come up and set on the stool. I'll place the hat on your head, and it will sort you into a house. You will then go set at the table indicated. Abigail Arrow." McGonagall said as a small black girl with long hair bounced up to the stool.

Abigail became the first Ravenclaw and the sorting continued for almost an hour. Finally, after the last of the first years went, McGonagall looked at the three remaining older students. She turned back towards the school and said. "We will now sort the new third year students joining us. Dudley Dursley, please come forward."

The school watched as the very wide boy mad his way up to the stool. As he sat on it the old wooden seat, and it creaked loudly. Somehow, the old stool held Dudley as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

'What have we here. It's been a while sense I sorted someone as old as you Mr. Dursley, but let's see. You have the mind for Slytherin but I don't think you would like it there, so where to put you.' The Hat said.

Dudley was a little startled at first by the hat talking to him but recovered quickly. He thought back. 'Could you please place me in Slytherin. My cousin will go there, and I would like to be with her if I can't go to Gryffindor.' The truth was Dudley was scared and would like to be with someone he knew.

'I'm sorry Mr. Dursley but nether house well work for you. You'll have much more luck in...' "Hufflepuff!" The Hat finished with a shout.

Dudley stood and took of the hat and gave it back to McGonagall. He walked over slowly to the table that was clapping. Dawn noticed Harry looked relieved but said nothing to Willow, who was paying more attention to her cousin.

McGonagall looked back at her scroll and called. "Willow Potter." The hall grew deathly quiet as the redhead made her way to the stool.

As the hat was placed on her head, Willow felt it enter her mind. She opened herself up to the intruder and waited. 'My, I've never sorted one as powerful as you before my dear. You could fit into any house you wanted.' Thought the hat.

'Put me in Slytherin.' Willow thought confidently.

'Are you sure dear. Harry would love for you to be in the same house as him, I'm sure. You may have used Dark Magic, but it was for courageous reason.' thought the Sorting Hat.

'It is for a courageous reason that I must go to Slytherin. I need to keep an eye on that house, as to protect the world and Harry from any possible future evils. I know not all Slytherins are bad, there were Death Eaters from other houses, but they are more likely to do bad things. My future husband is also in that house and I know he has already killed someone.' Willow answered back.

The hat could think of no rebuttal. 'Very well dear if you're sure.' "Slytherin!"

Willow walked over to the Slytherin table as it roared in applause. She looked at her disappointed brother and smiled sadly. Harry just turned back towards his friends. They had already discussed this prior to today, but he was never good with the idea. The redhead sat between Pansy and Vincent as McGonagall called Dawn to the stool.

Dawn placed herself on the stool confidently. She had never been shy about being in front of a crowd. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and stepped back. 'Well, aren't you a curious one. So full of courage like your friend Ms. Potter, and so determined to go to Slytherin instead of Gryffindor also like Ms. Potter. If I may ask why that is dear?'

'I love Willow so much, but I have seen that Witch at her worst. Someone needs to be around that can tell her she's wrong when she is, otherwise there could be a repeat of Sunnydale.' Dawn thought.

'You have a point dear but Slytherin is the absolute wrong house for you. I could never place you there knowing that it would only harm your growth as a Witch.' The hat answered.

'So, what should I do then Mr. Hat? How can I look out for Willow if I'm not in the same house as her?' Dawn asked angrily.

'By helping to keep a close eye on her heart. Harry is the key to saving Willow from Dark Magic dear. No matter how far she falls, the connection she has with her twin is stronger than any Dark Magic Willow could ever invoke.'

"Gryffindor." The hat sad loudly.

There was a roar of applause at the Gryffindor House Table as the rambunctious group welcomed their newest member. Dawn walked over and sat next to Hermione and smiled happily at the group of friends she met on the train. She looked across the hall at Willow though and smiled sadly. The Wicca just smiled back at her and mouthed. 'It cool. Good luck.'

Willow turned to her house and looked around. She was about to ask Crabbe to introduce her to everyone, but Albus Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall grew quiet as everyone gave him their full attention.

"Welcome!" said the old Headmaster, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . . ."

Dumbledore went on to explain the Dementors of Azkaban would be staying at Hogwarts, and ask that the students stay clear of the creatures. He gave a few warnings that Willow knew where directed at Harry and his friends.

"On a happier note, we have two new teachers with us this year. Allow me to introduce Professor Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Albus said as a man in worn down robes stood and waved. There was some applause from the school as people looked him over carefully. He soon sat back down.

Dumbledore waited for silence to return and said. "As to are second new Professor this year. Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to fill in for the Care Of Magical Creatures position, as are own Professor Kettleburn has retired. He wished to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

This time the applause was much louder. Willow noticed her brother and Ron going wild along with several other Gryffindors. She also noticed several sour faces amongst the Slytherin table. Perhaps the three most noticeable were her betrothed and his two close friends.

"Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said as he sat back down. All the tables soon filled with food that magically appeared from nowhere. Willow felt a transfer spell and figured that it had all just had come from the kitchen. Vincent politely offered her some potatoes which she declined. She instead grabbed the baked chicken and green beans.

As Willow quietly ate her food, she listened to the conversation around her. Draco said to another tall lanky boy. "I can't believe that old fool made that oaf a Professor. He keeps playing favorites with the stupid Gryffindors. I sure wish my dad could've gotten him sacked last year."

The lanky blonde boy said. "I doubt he'll be teaching us for long. When enough parents here about it and start complaining, Dumbledore will have to replace him."

Pansy noticed Willow paying attention to Draco's conversation and said. "Oh, I'm sorry Willow, allow me to introduce you to everyone. This boy her talking to Draco is Theodore Nott, and the boy across from him is Blaise Zabini. The girl setting next to me is Millicent Bulstrode, and the girl next to Daphne is Tracey Davis. Everyone, this is Willow Potter, Vincent's bride to be."

Willow turned to Blaise with an appraising look, and asked. "What do you think of Professor Hagrid?"

The dark-skinned boy looked at the young Wicca with a bored expression and said. "I doubt there are many Slytherin's who will call him Professor."

Pansy gave Willow an apologetic look. She knew Hagrid was the Wicca's Godfather and she loved him like family. The rude things the Slytherins where saying must be taking a toll on her patients. The Slytherin girl had gotten to know Willow well over the Summer and liked her very much. The redhead just forced a smile and returned to her dinner.

Pansy noticed Crabbe and Goyle eating like wild animals, they had no manners or shame in how embarrassing they were being. Everyone at the table payed them no mind as they were used to it. She was really beginning to feel sorry for Willow as Vincent wasn't really making a good showing so far.

After a time, the dinner faded, and the desserts appeared. Chocolate cake, ice cream of every flavor, and trickle tart. Willow had a little bit of ice cream as conversation turned to Wizarding World gossip. Apparently, some heiress in Germany had run off with a Muggleborn Wizard. Her family was up in arms about it trying to find some legal way to annul the marriage. Apparently, the girl was promised to some wealthy lord in another country.

"Is there something that can be done about it though?" Willow asked no one in particular.

Tracey turned to look at her. "If there was a magical binding wedding contract, then yes. The heiress's magic could be bound, making her a Squib. This might force her to annul her marriage and return home, in hopes of marrying the wealthy Lord to get her powers back. Some contracts even have darker methods of control, like making the woman barren or making her so sick she dies. Those kinds of contracts are banned in Britain but not in every part of the world."

The California Witch looked at the short brown-haired girl in shock. "Her family would actually hurt or kill her to honor some contract. That's just horrible!"

Blaise looked at Willow with a scowl and said. "That's just how it's done in old families. I suppose someone like you wouldn't understand."

"Someone like me?" Willow asked in an angry voice.

"Yes." Bulstrode said hotly. "Some Halfblood from America would never understand the old ways of the Pureblood Families."

Everyone in the vicinity got quiet. Draco Malloy felt like banging his head on the table. His father had told him to make sure Willow felt welcome in Slytherin. He knew some of the more die-hard Purebloods would have a problem with her known Muggle heritage but had hoped they could still be civil about it. Keeping Willow happy with all these idiots around would not be easy.

"I'd like it if you didn't say such things about my future wife, Bulstrode." Crabbe said warningly.

Draco was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he looked at Willow. The reason why Crabbe said anything at all was not to defend his future wife's honor, but his. An old trick Purebloods used when they were forced to marry someone of less than perfect blood status was to never mention it. Over time people forgot, and you just kept calling yourself Pureblood. Bulstrode had reminded everyone that the redhead was less than pure, and Vincent wanted her to shut up about it. At first it may have sounded like he was standing up for Willow, and Draco hoped the girl took it as such, but the redhead wasn't fooled at all judging by her annoyed facial expression.

Across the hall, Harry straightened up in his set at Gryffindor Table. He quickly looked over at his sister with concern. Dawn noticed this and asked. "Is something wrong Harry?"

All the Gryffindors around Harry grew quiet to find out what was up. He looked back at Dawn and said. "I felt Willow get incredibly angry. Threw out dinner she was annoyed, angry, curious, shocked, then back to angry, and, just now, furious. I thought she was going to attack someone but she's back to being just annoyed again."

Ron looked at his best mate and said. "I know magical twins have strong magical connections, but this is ridicules."

Parvati Patil looked between the Potter twins and said. "I agree with Weasley. I have a twin in Ravenclaw, but we couldn't tell you what each other was feeling. It's like you and your sister are Siamese Twins joined at the magic."

Dawn explained to Harry. "It will be ok. Willow is more than capable of protecting herself."

Harry looked at Dawn and said. "I know she can but that's what worries me. When a Demon gets lippy, she could always blow its head off but that response won't work with the Slytherins."

"Yeah but think of the entertainment value." Ron joked. Hermione elbowed him hard in the arm causing the idiot to yelp.

"Don't worry Harry." The bushy-haired Witch said. "I don't think Willow will start shooting lightning bolts at her classmates." Dawn wisely decided to keep her mouth shut.

Not much longer the desserts faded and Dumbledore stood up once more. After everyone quieted down, the Headmaster wished them all goodnight and directed the Prefects to lead the young students to their Dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to talk to Hagrid and Dawn decided to fallow.

Willow saw her brother walk up towards her Godfather and decided to tell him goodnight. She turned to Pansy and said. "Can you wait for me in the hall? I'm going to tell Harry goodnight."

"Of course, Willow. We will all wait for you but please be quick, as I'm tired. I would like a bath then bed." Pansy said smiling politely. Daphne and the idiot three fallowed Pansy into the hallway to wait for Willow.

The Wicca ran up to Hagrid and jumped on his leg to hug him. The half giant just laughed and patted her back. Harry and his friends smiled up at the overly large man and congratulated him.

"So, Professor Hagrid, what will you be teaching us this semester?" Harry said jokingly.

"Non o' tha' Harry, non o' tha'. If it weren' for you lo' clearin me name las' year, it wouldn' be possible. You just call me Hagrid." The new Professor said.

Willow frowned at her Godfather. "No Hagrid, that won't work. You need to be shown the proper respect as an educator, or the students won't take you seriously. That means you need to assert authority like detentions and house points to miss behaving students. You need to be fair though. When we are in private will call you Hagrid but in class will call you Professor."

The group talk a little more before parting ways. Willow met the Slytherins in the hallway and fallowed them down to the Dungeons. They came to a blank wall and Draco said. "Devils Snare."

The wall melted away reviling the opening into Slytherin Dormitories. The room was dominated by a fireplace that resembled the one in Whitehall Manor. Comfortable looking green furniture was placed all around the room, and one wall held a bookshelf full of ancient tombs. It felt like they were under the lake.

Willow and the girls went down the left hallway in the back of the room. They passed two doors that red first year and second year until they came to the door marked third year.

The room had large four post beds decorated with green quilts and pillows. In front of each bed was the individual girl's trunk. The room had no ceiling. Instead it was opened to the Black Lake with only a barrier of magic keeping out the water. Sr. Huggs was waiting on Willow's bed.

Each girl took turns bathing and then climbing into bed. Willow went last so she could soak in the hot water longer. After getting dressed in night clothes, she went to the foot of her bed and opened her trunk. The redhead pulled out a novel she was reading and left the room. After returning to the Common Room, she sat by the fireplace and opened to the page she had last read.

As she had slept last night, she wouldn't need to tonight or tomorrow night. Sr. Huggs curled around her shoulders and Snuggles coiled up in her lap. It was going to be a long wait until morning.


	22. First-Day

Willow first day of Hogwarts was rather interesting. She decided to go back to her dorm, just before sunrise, when the first of the older students began waking up. Several gave her curious glances but didn't say anything as they went about their way. After getting dressed in her school robes and green tie, she left for breakfast. The California Witch was one of the first ten Slytherins to set down that morning.

After filling a plate with scrambled eggs and sausage Professor Snape approached her. "Good morning Ms. Potter, I'm surprised to see you up so early. Can you hand out the course schedule to your year group as they arrive?"

Snape presented her with several scrolls of parchment. Looking up at her Head of House, Willow realized that he may have phrased it like a request but it was still an order. She smiled at him and placed the scrolls on the table. After finishing her breakfast, she unrolled one to have a look.

She was happy to see that three of her classes would be with Gryffindor. Today in fact she would have Care Of Magical Creatures after lunch with her brother. That would be a nice experience to share with her Godfather as it looked like his very first class.

It wasn't much longer before everyone else showed up eager to start the day. Apparently when your classes involved actual magic even slackers showed some drive. All the Slytherin 3rd year girls came in and sat down with the Wicca.

"You could have woken us up Willow." Tracy said a little defensively. She looked down at her schedule and made a frown. "Looks like we're that oafs first victims along with the Gryffindorks. Oh joy." She said sarcastically.

When Willow had discussed the girls in Slytherin with Pansy over the summer, she had asked about their Pureblood pride. More specifically which ones were flat out racist and which ones weren't. The answer she was given wasn't encouraging to say the least. Apparently, Daphne Greengrass was neutral to everyone. That was it. Most others were just good at acting sweet when it suited them.

"I understand house rivalry but please remember my brother and friends are in Gryffindor." Willow said nicely.

"You need to remember that you're a Slytherin, and there for far better than any of them. In Hogwarts, every house assaults us in various ways because there jealous of our society status or money. That's a fact sense Salazar Himself." Tracy said with absolute certainty.

Willow didn't know whether to laugh or not. The crazy girl genuinely believed what she was saying. What were their families telling them, and how sheltered were there lives that they believed the lies feed to them?

Willow was grateful when it became time to head for her Arithmancy Class. She, Daphne, and Tracey Davis where the only Slytherin girls taking the class along with fellow Slytherin boys Blaise, Draco, and Theodore. Willow sat down at the long table in front between Hermione Granger and Dawn with Ravenclaw Padma Patil taking up the aisle seat. There were a few more students in class besides them. The other five Slytherins sat in back and through Willow unreadable looks. She felt annoyance and anger from them and figured they didn't like her associating with anyone outside of their house.

The classroom's layout was simple with rectangular tables that could set ten, placed in rows from the back to the front facing the teacher's desk. An open section was left in the middle to create an aisle. The walls had moving drawings of numbers and runes that danced wildly. The Professor sat behind her desk in front of a large chalkboard that hung on the wall behind her. She was a Caucasian woman that looked to be around McGonagall's age with long black hair and maroon robes.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Septima Vector. Today you shall begin your education in the field of Arithmancy. Can anyone tell me what that is and what it's used for." Asked the Professor.

Willow, Dawn, Tracey and Hermione raised their hands to answer. Professor Vector pointed to Hermione and said. "You dearie."

"Arithmancy is the study of numbers and how they can affect magic. Two of the most known magical numbers are in fact seven and thirteen. The field itself is used mainly in creating Wards and new Spells and improving already existing Spells." Hermione explained in a somewhat textbook like tone.

"Good job Ms. Granger, isn't it? Ten points to Gryffindor." The Professor said. Willow felt another wave of irritation coming from the back of the room. There was even a strong murderous desire that made her almost turn around in surprise. She tried to focus on the feeling to discover who it was, but they calmed down before she could.

"I would like to give you all a little math quiz to see where you stand in terms of mathematics. You need to have a strong understanding of mathematics to better grasp Arithmancy." Professor Vector said. She then waved her wand and a large stack of papers floated down the middle aisle passing themselves out to the students.

Everyone began in silence and Willow was forced to clamp down on her mental shields as an overwhelming feeling of disbelief filled the room. Apparently, not everyone knew just how difficult Arithmancy was until right know. After the redhead completed her quiz she sat back and waited for the rest of her classmates to finish. She was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione had already finished. Both girls looked at each other and smiled but stayed silent as not to disturb the others still taking their test. Dawn and Daphne finished about the same time.

The test took most students the entire class to complete. Those who finished early were quite board waiting for everyone else to complete the assignment. Finally, the last student, a boy named Ernest Macmillan, flip his parchment over signaling that he was done. Professor Vector, who had been quietly filling out paperwork at her desk, placed her quill in its holder and stood up.

"Thank you everyone for being so patient and showing everyone respect as they finished their quiz. As we are almost out of time, I wish you good day. Please read chapter one and be prepared to discuss it next week. You're dismissed." The older Witch said. There was a flurry of movement as everyone quickly gathered their belongings and left.

In the hallway Willow asked Hermione and Dawn. "So, what class do you two have next?"

"Transfiguration." Dawn said a little upbeat. "What's your next class."

"Charms with Slytherins and Ravenclaws. I'll probably set next to my future hubby and make him pay attention." Willow said with a smile.

"If you could do that Professor Flitwick would probably marry you instead." Draco said walking up. He gave the two Muggleborn girls a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Are you ready to go Willow? I can show you where the Charms classroom is, but we might be late if we don't hurry."

Hermione didn't say anything but knew the boy was lying threw his fake smile. Charms wasn't that far away, and they had plenty of time to get there as they had been released a little early today. However, she had her own pressing time concerns at the moment. She had just sat through two classes but had yet to go to Divination. Muggle Studies had been somewhat of a letdown.

Willow hugged her two friends goodbye and left with the other Slytherins. The group of students then walked down to the third-floor corridor to classroom 2E. Upon entering, Willow realized they were the first ones here besides the three Ravenclaws that had been with them in Arithmancy.

Theodore Nott looked around for Professor Flitwick. After confirming that the little midget half-blood wasn't present, he walked up to Willow and taped her shoulder. When the Wicca turned around, she was greeted by a very ugly scowl. "What do you think you're doing Potter. We don't associate with Gryffindors and especially not Mudbloods." He said in a threatening tone.

Willow looked at him shocked. He had been the one giving off murderous intent earlier. She looked at Daphne and Tracey to see the girls backing of, they radiated anxiety and were looking around presumably for Flitwick. Padma Patil and the two boys from her house stood across the room staying out of it to, but also looking for there Head of House.

Draco walked forward and said. "Back off Nott, it doesn't concern you."

The taller boy turned on Malfoy and said with a low growl. "If you would in courage that idiot Crabb to be more controlling of his future wife then she wouldn't be such an embarrassment."

Blaise walked up and stood beside Malfoy. "Just let it go before the Professor comes in. If you lose Slytherin points on your first day Snape will boil you down for potion ingredients."

"Professor Flitwick! Hello sir." Daphne said relived.

The half Goblin looked at the Slytherins curiously. He had just come out of his office in the back and hadn't really expected anyone so early. Looking at them and not immediately noticed Willow, he did double take. She looked way too much like Lily. Having her brother around to remind the big-hearted man about James was bad enough but he had been closer to the late Mrs. Potter.

He also noticed that Willow was looking at her house mates shocked, and the three boys seemed to be on the verge of blows. Well at least Theodore Nott was as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini seemed to be trying to reason with him.

"Is there something wrong children?" He inquired.

Thinking fast Tracey said. "No Professor there's nothing wrong. The boys are discussing Arithmancy sense we just came from there. They are quite passionate about their different arguments though."

Professor Flitwick didn't believe a word of the excuse but decided to let it go. "Difference of opinion is all well and good boys but let's keep are wands in are pockets shall we. Why don't you all take your seats."

The Charms classroom was set up a much like the Arithmancy classroom. The tables had the same layout, but the walls were different. They were decorated with little dancing bronze ballerinas. There were also little bronze butterflies fluttering on the ceiling. With the flickering magical candlelight, the effect was quite lovely.

Willow sat down once again in front leaving the seat by the aisle open for Pansy. Draco sat one chair down from the Wicca and Padma and the two Ravenclaw boys sat down at the second table in front across the aisle. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini sat in the back of the room with Daphne and Tracey. It appeared that Slytherin house would set on the right side of the classroom and Ravenclaw would set on the left.

Willow looked across the aisle and asked Padma. "Is this normal?" While indicting the magical decor.

Patil had a confused and scared look on her face until she realized Willow was asking about the classroom decorations, and not the confrontation only a moment ago. She really didn't want the Slytherins hunting for her if the wrong thing got said. Straightening up in her seat, the ever curious and intelligent girl replied. "Yes, Professor Flitwick likes to give fun examples of Charms for each class. I doubt will go over anything this advanced this year though."

Willow simply sat back and relaxed. She pulled out her class book and began reading the first chapter, which was on Cheering Charms. Other students began to come in for class. Vincent Crabbe sat down next to his betrothed and Gregory Goyle sat down on the other side of Draco. Millicent Bulstrode sat with Greengrass, Davis, Nott and Zabini. Pansy sat down by Willow in the aisle seat and the other students filled the remaining empty seats wherever they could. It was still Slytherin on one side and Ravenclaw on the other. Willow halfheartedly wondered if that was a rule or something.

The young California Witch sighed and turned to Vincent. "So, what did you do this morning?" She asked bored.

The large boy was startled for a second as he wasn't used to Willow talking to him. "Went and took Divination. The Professor predicted Longbottom's Grandmother was ill and that he might die soon." He seemed happy at the prospect.

Willow didn't put much stock in Professor Trelawney. The sight was there but different than Drusilla. She wasn't sure how her gift of sight worked. It was possible she only had the gift of Prophecy. She wasn't happy about her scaring Neville though. The horrible lady was probably trying to get everyone interested in her subject and used a horrible prediction about Willow's friend to do it. The redhead was also mad that Vincent seemed happy by the notion of death to the Longbottom family.

Draco sensing the Wicca's anger asked Vincent. "Were Potter and Weasley in class with you?" He was curious about that as he figured they would want the easy grade.

"No, why?" Crabbe asked confused.

"Oh no reason, simply curious. Do you know what classes your brother took Willow?" The little heir asked.

Willow was a little confused about Draco's curiosity regarding her brother. The boy didn't like him at all, so why did he care. It was possible he was just trying to be nice and change the subject.

"He and Ronald were going to take it, but I talked them out of doing so. Divination may seem like a fascinating subject but unless you're born with the talent, there's no real point in trying. So there both taking Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Care Of Magical Creatures. Ron was the last holdout for Divination, but his mom told him if he wasted his time in that worthless class, she would make him eat a Crystal Ball." Willow said in an upbeat manor without taking one breath. She actually wondered if Vincent would get the fact she was insulting him.

"If your brother was raised by Muggles then why is he taking Muggle Studies? Shouldn't he already know everything about them?" Pansy asked in a somewhat rude and nasally manor.

Willow ignored the tone and answered. "True, but Ron and Hermione are taking it and Harry decided to go along with them for fun. The class should be a free period for him, and he can help Ron pass it to make his dad, Arthur Weasley, happy."

"Your friend Summers didn't take it though?" Draco inquired.

"No." Willow said offhandedly "She decided to take Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, and Magical Creatures like me."

It was then the small Professor got everyone's attention. "All right class let's begin. As you all know I'm Professor Flitwick and this is third year Charms Class. We will start with a simple review of last year's class work. I'll pass out a small quiz fallowed by a one charm Practical Quiz as it were." After the explanation, the written Quiz materialized on everyone's table.

The quiz was straight forward an easy. It simply asked what was the Charm that preformed this action and what was the incantation. After she was done, Willow once again set back and waited for everyone else to get done. Taking a quick glance at Crabbe's paper she figured she would be in for a long wait.

Twenty minutes after the quiz began Professor Flitwick stood back up and said. "That's enough everyone. We need to go ahead and get to the Practical. Please take out your wands."

As everyone began to pull out their wands from convenient carrying spots or wand holsters, Willow had to dig through her bag to find the thing. She finally pulled it out of the bottom still in its case. Pansy was giving her a funny look.

"You should really keep that in a more secure and easy to reach place Willow. You never know when you might need it." She said.

Willow just looked at her and shrugged. She still remembers when she got it. Ollivander had been so excited about matching her to the perfect wand, until the Wicca held her hand out and it simply came to her from the back of the store. The peace of magical wood was a ten-inch Oak with a Griffin Feather core.

Flitwick began going around the room and asking various students to perform certain Charms. He had the two Ravenclaw boys up front preform the Slowing Charm and the Engorgement Charm. He had Padma preform the Severing Charm. Moving down the front he had Pansy preform the Freezing Charm. Then he came to Willow.

The young Witch knew that any Celestial Magic she performed out of the wand would be amplified. That's why Willow held back most of her magic. Flitwick conjured a small block of wood and asked her to demonstrate the Severing Charm like he did for Padma. The redhead pointed her Oak wand at the block and said. "Diffindo."

To say she performed the Charm well was an understatement. Willow had only wanted to cut the block in two pieces. She actually managed to split both the block and Professor Flitwick' desk down the middle. There was also a deep long gouge in the ground and wall behind the desk leading back up to Willow's feet.

"Well ah... that's good work Willow. Perhaps a little less enthusiasm next time dear." Flitwick said as he moved on to Crabbe. A very red-faced Witch sat back down in her desk and refused to look at anyone. Pansy was struggling not to laugh at her friend's embarrassment. Willow shoot her a dirty look and stuck out her tongue. This caused the black-haired girl to coil up in her chair with silent laughter.

Crabbe failed to perform the Levitating Charm and Draco nailed the Freezing Charm. The class went on in pretty much that same manor all the way until the end. As everyone began to gather their belongings, Professor Flitwick called out to Willow. "Just a moment Mrs. Potter, I would like a word please."

Several Slytherins tried to hang back, but one polite smile from the small man, that was anything but, and they all left. Vincent at least had enough sense to tell Willow. "I'll wait for you in the hallway so we can walk to lunch together."

After the class was empty the student walked up to her Professor and asked in a panicked voice? "Did you need something Professor? You are not giving me detention because I broke your desk are you, because I can fix it if you want. If there were special items I'm not sure I can repair those but I can try or pay for them."

"Willow!" Flitwick shouted to get her attention. "I'm not giving you detention. I just wanted a quick word is all."

The old Professor couldn't help but be reminded of another little redhead that had the same habit of babbling when nervous. Lily had accidentally cursed James bald in second year once during a Charms class and thought she would get detention. Flitwick had acted like nothing happened because he kind of figured the little boy had it coming.

The tiny man led Willow into his office and had her set down in front of the desk. He then walked over to a closet and went inside. He returned and placed an old small one-foot by one-foot wooden box on the desk. There was nothing on the box except the hinges.

Flitwick cleared his throat and began. "Your mother was trying to get a full Mistress Of Charms Certificate when she went into hiding. She created this box in hast and left it with me and explained that should anything happen to her, it was mine. I never felt right about that as this box contains her life's work on Charms. She was on the verge of some wonderful breakthroughs, so I decided to save it for Harry."

"After I met Harry it became apparent that he would never have Lily's talent in Charms, especially sense he took more after your father in terms of magical capabilities. Transfiguration, Difference Against The Dark Arts, and Quidditch to be exact. I decided to hold on to the box until after he graduated so it wouldn't distract him from his natural talents." He said as he slid the box to Willow.

He seemed to need a moment to continue. After blinking back tears, he began again. "I see more of your mother in you than I do Harry. That is no means a slight on Harry, just that everyone is different. I believe you would have more use for this than he would. So, it's with great honor that I give you Lily Potter's legacy."

Willow looked at the box that had once been her mother's. It almost looked disappointing in a way as there literally was no decorations of any kind on the surface. She looked at the teary-eyed Professor and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for this sir. I'll do all in my power to see it put to good use." She told him.

As Willow shrunk the box down and made to leave, she was stopped again by Filius Flitwick. She turned to look at him and saw he had a much more serious look on his face.

"If you ever have trouble with your family, or anything at all, please remember my door is always open. I'm a good listener and Master Dueler." He said proudly.

Willow only smiled at the man and left for lunch. Upon arriving at the Great Hall with an irritated Crabbe, she sat down with the other Slytherin third years. Her betrothed hadn't liked being kept waiting in the hallway. It wasn't like Willow had asked him to stay though.

After a light lunch she made her way down to Hagrid's hut with her fellow Slytherins and Gryffindors. She ran up to Harry and hugged him happily. He smiled and returned the hug. She then looked at Hermione, Ron, and Dawn and said hello.

As the group of four began talking about their day so far, the Slytherins were looking on with disgust. The future heiress of the Crabbe family was carrying on with Blood Traitors and Mudbloods like it was no big deal. She was an embarrassment to the whole house.

"So, Hermione, how are you going to take Muggle Studies if it's at the same time and day as Arithmancy?" Willow asked her bush hair friend.

The girl in question looked shocked at being put on the spot like that and had to scramble for a response. It was Ron who answered though. "What you mean? She was in Muggle Studies with me and Harry this morning.

Willow just stared back at her fellow ginger like he just turned green for no reason. She was about to respond when they all heard a booming voice. "Ello ev'ryone. I hope yeh're ready for a treat. Follow me please." Hagrid called from the front of his cabin.

He led the group of students away from the castle and closer to the Dark Forest. Willow was curious if they would go in, but they instead came to a paddock with nothing inside. "Ok, yeh will need to open yer books..."

"How?" Draco interrupted.

Hagrid looked on confused as everyone began pulling out books wrapped in belts, rope, or spello tape. The only two without a wrapped book were Willow and Hermione, who also looked confused at their classmates.

"There are two ways to open it Malfoy. Ether you stroke the spine or simply ask it nicely. The book was intended to be a learning experience regarding Magical Creatures because those two methods, being gentle or showing respect, will usually carry you far with them. If you can't work with a fake creature then how will you work with a real one." Hermione explained. Willow was the one that gave her the hint about working nicely with Magical Creatures during the Summer and she worked out the rest after she bought her copy.

The redhead studied her Godfather's reaction and realized, by the sheepish look on his face, he had no practical lesson planned at all with the enchanted books. He probably just thought they were funny when he picked them out. Hermione was able to shut Malfoy up at least. Hagrid seemed to remember something and walked off into the woods.

"God, this place is going to the dogs." Draco said talking once again. "Can you believe Dumbledore has this fool teaching classes? Just wait until my father hears about this."

Harry was about to say something, but Willow beat him to it and asked in an aggravated voice. "Just what can your father do Malfoy? Last time he went against Dumbledore he lost his seat on the Hogwarts Board Of Education."

Everyone got quiet as they assessed the situation. The Slytherins knew Draco was under strict orders from his father to keep the redhead happy, and the Gryffindors had never seen a Snake talk back to the little Pureblood prince before. The select few that knew the truth about Willow's family relationship with Hagrid where very worried, Pansy most of all as she hadn't mentioned it to anyone in Slytherin.

Willow walked up to Draco and got in his face. Dawn was wondering if her wand would give her enough power to subdue her friend if necessary. She had been meaning to talk with Willow about her apparent back sliding with excessive use of Dark Magic. Malfoy, on the other hand, squared his shoulders as he got ready to put the little pampered princess in her place. Orders or not, no one talked to him like that.

Just then Lavender Brown squealed in excitement. Everyone looked out into the paddock as Hagrid walked out twelve of the most beautiful creatures anyone of them had ever seen. From the tops of their waists all the way to their tails was all horse, but the front legs, shoulders, and head was eagle. Their beaks and front claws looked steal like.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said as way of explanation.

Everyone quickly came up to the fence to get a better look. Dawn, however, grabbed Draco's shoulder. The little creep turned to look at her shocked. "How dare you touch me you filthy Mudblood!" He snarled.

Dawn let it go for now as she said. "If I were you, I'd watch what I say around Willow regarding her Godfather." She nodded her head in the Professor's direction.

Draco looked from the half giant, then Willow, and back to Dawn searching for answers. It finally dawned on him what Summers was saying. The great Oaf was Willow's Godfather, who in their right mind would have made that choice.

Both teens walked up to the fence to hear the lesson. Hagrid was in the process of feeding the giant creatures dead Ferrets. He turned back to the class and said. "The firs' thing yeh need ter know abou' Hippogriffs is there proud creatures. Easily offended Hippogriffs are. Never insult one 'cause it may be the last thing yeh do."

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow get away quick as yeh can. Those talons hurt."

"So how wants ter go first?" He asked eagerly.

Both Harry and Dawn walked forward to volunteer. The Muggleborn Witch looked back at Willow and said. "Come on really! We've seen much scarier things than this back home."

"Yeah we have." Willow said. "They all wanted to eat us as well. I'm pretty sure those guys don't want to eat us but I'm not taking the chance."

Dawn just shook her head and bowed low to an all-black Hippogriff. The big guy looked bored but bowed low anyways. Dawn needed no one to tell her she could rub his nose. Harry soon followed her example and was rubbing the nose of a grayish white one with black wings.

"Oh well don' both of yeh, well don'. That be Buckbeak and Cloud. I thin' yeh can ride'm know." The Professor said happily. Harry looked scared but Dawn was excited by the prospect. She quickly climbed on to Cloud's back and secured herself. Hagrid helped Harry on to Buckbeak then slapped both Hippogriffs backsides to spur them forward.

Willow watched her brother and best friend fly around on the large creatures. She smiled at their whoops and screams of delight as the Hippogriffs went through there aerial maneuvers. Finally, they touched back down to loud cheers and claps from their classmates.

Willow tried her best to ignore how disappointed the Slytherins looked that no one got hurt. She still wanted her confrontation with Malfoy but decided to put it off until after class. The boy in question was talking to Crabbe and Goyle and not paying attention.

Everyone began to try and pet the Hippogriffs. Willow was petting Cloud with Dawn and Hermione when she heard Draco talking. He and his two friends had clambered up to Buckbeak and were petting his nose. "Look how easy this is. I knew if Potter could do it then there would be nothing to it. I bet you're not dangerous at all are you, you big stupid bird."

It happened quickly. Hagrid heard Malfoy talking and tried to intervene but was too late. The angry Hippogriff's left front talons flashed out faster than most eyes could fallow and planted themselves right in Willow's back. She had thrown herself in front of the idiot just in the nick of time.

Everyone began to panic. Buckbeak realized he missed his target and removed his talons. He then tried to go around Willow to get at Malfoy but a lightning bolt from the redhead's hand, that struck the ground in front of him, stopped his charge. Everyone backed off to the fence except for the three Slytherin boys, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, and Hagrid were still in the paddock with Willow. No one knew what to do as the injured girl was just standing there. Blood began to pool on the back of her robes and flow to the ground, her hands crackled with lightning.

"Willow?" Harry tried talking to her as he approached. She looked at him with unseeing eyes as rage slowly began to build along with Dark Magic. Sensing the only reason anyone wasn't dead yet was because Willow hadn't decided who to strike down, Dawn ran forward.

"Obligare magica nigrum album tenere." She said while waving her wand in a tight circle pattern.

A large cord of light shot out of Dawns wand and split into five strands. They roped Willow ankles, wrests, and neck. The Sorceress looked at her best friend and asked in a calm voice. "This is quite the powerful binding spell. I'm guessing Ms. Calendar help you create it just for me?" She said as her Dark Magic began to dissipate.

Dawn took a deep breath to center herself. "Yeah she did. Look Willow, I know you could heal yourself, but maybe you're not in the right frame of mind to do so. Why don't we let Professor Hagrid carry you to Madam Promfrey so she can take care of you, ok?"

Willow seemed to calm down further. "That would probably be best Dawn, thank you. I'm ok now so you can let go of me."

Dawn broke her binding and Willow began to fall to the ground. Hagrid quickly ran forward and grabbed her before she could hit. "Class dismissed! E'ry one get back ter the castle!"

Hagrid tore across the law and up the stone steps. Willow was getting paler from blood loss and was starting to get dizzy. They finally reached the Hospital Wing. "Promfrey, come quick. One o' me students bin hurt bad by a Hippogriff."

Madam Promfrey came hustling out of her office to see Willow bleeding in Hagrid's arms. She quickly had him lay the injured Witch on her stomach on a nearby bed. "What happened?"

"Buckbeak tried to scratch Malfoy an' Willow pushed 'im out o' the way." Hagrid said scared. His first class and he almost got his Goddaughter killed by a Hippogriff. Lily should never had named him Godfather. He sniffled a little bit as his eyes teared up a little.

"No, none of that." Came Willow's surprisingly strong voice from the bed. "This was not your fault Hagrid."

Promfrey agreed with Willow but she had to see the girl's back. "Rubeus, I need privacy." She said urgently.

The large man got up and told Willow. "I'll be right outside if you need anything, ok?"

"No." Willow said forcibly. "You need to go and be a Professor. I know you want everyone to like you and you're worried about their opinions, but Malfoy didn't listen to your instructions because he doesn't see you as an authority figure. Draco Malfoy didn't pay attention in class and almost got a fellow student killed. In your days at school, what would your Professors have done. You need to do that. I'm fine with Promfrey so go be a Professor."

"She's right Rubeus. These wounds are serious and if you hadn't gotten her here when you did, she could have died. I'll be making that clear in my report to the Headmaster. You need to go and be a Professor and let me worry about healing her body." Madam Promfrey said.

Hagrid looked at Willow and Promfrey nodding his head. As he got up to leave, Poppy held out her wand and produced a piece of paper that she handed to her college. On top was written. 'First assessment of Willow Potter's injuries.'

As Rubeus Hagrid left the Hospital Wing, he read the paper. He wasn't the smartest man in the world, but he knew enough to know what a Spinal Column was. As he walked down the hall the sounds of arguing reached his ears.

Upon rounding a corner, he saw Professor Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing opposite of Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Standing in the back were Parkinson, Greengrass, and Summers. Draco Malfoy was yelling at Harry.

"That monster should be put down for what it did! It could have killed your sister and your defending it! What's wrong with you?" The pale boy demanded angrily.

"It's your fault Malfoy for provoking Buckbeak. Had you not insulted him, then he wouldn't have attacked you and my sister wouldn't have been hurt protecting you." Harry said with a low angry growl.

Hagrid noticed that Dawn Summers was paler than normal and looking faint. He had seen a few students pass out from magical exhaustion over the years, but it usually took several spells cast in quick sequence, one after the other, to do it. Just how powerful was that spell she used on Willow and why did she need to.

The Grounds Keeper/Professor decided to make his presence known. "Quite both o' yeh. Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Greengrass, please help Ms. Summers ter the Hospital Wing. She's abou' ter pass out."

Both girls looked at Dawn along with everyone else. "Good heavens, what happened to you Mrs. Summers." McGonagall exclaimed.

Hermione answered. "She performed an extremely powerful binding spell on Willow after she sent a lightning bolt at Buckbeak. She strained her core I think."

Both Snape and McGonagall looked bewildered at this statement. Dawn decided to explain. "Willow was hurt and her power was going out of control, so I helped her contain it to prevent her from causing further injury." She left out who she figured her friend would have injured.

Hagrid found he was somewhat frustrated, which didn't happen often. "Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Greengrass, I don' want ter repeat meself." He said sternly. Both girls grabbed an arm and led Dawn down the hall towards the Hospital.

Everyone was looking at the Care Of Magical Creatures Professor a little differently now. Hagrid looked down at the group and spoke to the little Slytherin ponce. "Mr. Malfoy, please explain ter me the proper way ter approach a Hippogriff?"

Draco looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ten points from Slytherin fer failin' ter show proper respect ter a Professor." Hagrid said harshly.

Draco paled. "You can't do that. You're just the Grounds Keeper."

"That's another ten points Mr. Malfoy. Have you forgotten your addressing the Head Of Hogwarts Magical Creatures Department for?" McGonagall said calmly. Draco wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Hagrid, my students tell me that Willow Potter was attacked and almost killed by one of your Hippogriffs. Is this true." Snape asked forcibly, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"That's not true Professor Snape. Yes, Buckbeak attacked but only after Malfoy provoked him." Hermione said.

"I didn't ask you Ms. Granger, I asked Hagrid." Snape said harshly. The man tried to be as intimidating as possible.

"Professor Hagrid." The half giant corrected his college putting emphasis on the word 'professor'. The Potions Master looked at him confused until he realized his error. He deflated a little under the glare of McGonagall as well when he looked back at her.

"Firs', ten points from Misters Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe for talkin' durin' me Class. Fifty points from Malfoy for blatin' disregard for me instructions on how ter approach Hippogriffs. Hundred points ter Willow Potter fer protectin' a student durin' a life er death situa'ion. Hundred points to Dawn Summers fer the same. Clear?" Professor Hagrid said.

Everyone was speechless. Never had Rubeus Hagrid seemed this adult about a situation before. After confirming that no one had anything to say so far, the half giant continued.

"Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle will serve detention fer one-week with Mr. Filch fer talkin' durin' class." He turned his full attention on Snape and said. "If yer students can' conduct 'emselves in me class properly, 'n they need to fin' another class. Hardly anythin' in me class is cuddly. Even a Unicorn can be lethal if no' handled with proper care."

"I assure you Professor Hagrid, I'll be ensuring my students conduct themselves in a proper manor when attending your class or any other. I apologized on behalf of my students; they will serve the detentions. I will also not protest the points to the Headmaster." Severus said to Hagrid. He looked down at his shocked students and said. "Return to your dormitories. I'll have the House Elves bring you something for dinner. You're not to leave your dormitory for any reason tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor Snape." The three said as they headed of dejectedly.

Snape then turned back to Hagrid and asked. "How is Ms. Potter doing?" The Magical Creatures Professor just handed him the injury assessment. The Potions Master looked it over and his face grew sour.

"Has Madam Promfrey said how long it will take until she can move around properly?" He growled.

McGonagall took the assessment from Snape and glanced it over. She had a look of pure horror on her face. "Her Spinal Column was pierced by a talon! She's lucky not to be paralyzed."

The three Gryffindors still in the hall looked at one another and took of down the hall towards the Hospital. The Professors said nothing as they left. Snape looked at Hagrid and said. "I understand the Hippogriff was provoked, but I want it isolated until we can determine whether or not it's too dangerous to be around the students."

"I'm sorry Rubeus but I must agree with Severus on this matter. If we determine that he isn't a danger than he can be allowed for lessons again." McGonagall said stern but kindly. She knew how much the man loved his charges.

The half giant thought it over before nodding his head yes. "Alrigh', I'll keep 'm locked in the fence fer know."

Hagrid made his way back to his hut while Snape and McGonagall went to check on Willow.


	23. An-Official-Inquiry

Willow woke the next morning in the hospital bed and looked left to see her Grandfather sleeping in the chair. She sent out a small mental pulse to get his attention.

"Morning Grandpa." She said as Victor collected himself.

A look of relief crossed the old man's face as he saw his granddaughter setting up in bed. He quickly jumped up and began fussing over her.

"How are you dear. Do you need anything, maybe you're cold? I should get you another blanket or maybe just a Warming Charm." Whitehall babbled.

"Victor!" The redhead yelled to get the old Wizard's attention. She continued in a calmer voice. "I'm fine, thank you. The muscles in my upper back are a little stiff but manageable. How long have I been out?"

"Oh, just the night dear. Professor Snape contacted me last night to let me know you had been hurt. Madam Promfrey said you'd be unconscious for at least two days why your body heals. I should get her." Victor said hurriedly. He apparently wasted calmed down at all by Willow's assurances of good health.

After he left to fetch the Matron, Willow got out of bed and found some clothes that one of her classmates left her. She slipped on her robes just as Madam Promfrey came into the curtain.

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Potter? You're in no condition to leave bed!" She screeched.

Whitehall came in as well and panicked. "Willow your spine was pierced clean threw. You were almost paralyzed."

The young Witch looked them both over and said. "Well I'm completely fine know. You can scan my back if you'd like."

Promfrey indicated for Willow to turn around and she complied. After three full spectrum magical scans, she confirmed that Willow was indeed fully healed. "I've never seen anything like it. A wound that greaves from a Magical Creature should take a few days to heal fully, not a few hours!"

"She'll be ok right? We don't need to take her to St. Mungo's for further testing do we?" The older Wizard asked nervously. Willow understood that, as her grandfather, Victor had a right to care for her and be overprotective. That didn't mean it wasn't getting on her nerves.

"Look, both of you, I'm fine. I've been hurt worse than this and always recovered quickly." Willow said exasperatedly.

"I think me and Madam Promfrey will tell you when your fine young lady! Now lay back down!" Victor said angrily.

"Let's all calm down please. We are not the only ones here." Said the Matron. "Ms. Summers is just three beds down."

"Why is Dawn here?" Asked a worried redhead. She hoped she hadn't hurt her best friend again.

"She exhausted herself restraining your magic. She'll be fine in another day or two." Promfrey assured the young Witch.

"Who'll be fine in a day or two?" Asked Dawn as she walked through the privacy curtain.

Promfrey looked back and forth between the two Californian Girls in disbelieve. She had no idea how Willow was walking around, but the only way Dawn could be was if she made exhausting her core a normal occurrence. Over time her body could cool down quicker and replenish itself faster.

"Americans." Said the Healer, throwing her arms up as she left. She called back from her office door. "You can both go on down to breakfast whenever you're ready." They all heard a loud slam.

Dawn looked between the grandfather and granddaughter and asked. "Did I miss something?"

"I don't think Madam Promfrey likes being proven wrong when it comes to medical diagnosis." Willow said somewhat chipper. "Anyway, I'm hungry so let's go to breakfast."

As the group walked the empty hallway Willow noticed the sun was still low. "What time is it?" She asked her Grandfather.

"Just before seven dear. Shall we set at my old house table?" Victor said as he puffed out his chest a little. He was a Slytherin Alumnus after all.

"Honestly, I think I'd like to eat with Harry at the Gryffindor table,..." Willow started to say as she saw her grandfather deflate a little. "...But I don't see why we couldn't eat at Slytherin. I can share lunch with Harry later."

Victor perked back up as they finally made their way to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already at their table when they walked in and looked up. The raven-haired boy quickly made his way to his sister and hugged her.

"I was just about to come and check on you. Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Harry said in a rapid voice. Willow figured her family shared a worried speech pattern that was genetic. She herself was quite prone to babbling nervously at times.

"I'm fine Harry, just a little stiff is all. Go on back to your friends." Willow said nicely but forcibly.

The boy looked back at the table where Hermione and Ron still sat. Both Gryffindors looked at the group curiously as Harry turned back to his sister and said. "Why don't you and Grandpa eat with me at my house table?"

Victor looked a little forlorn. He didn't want to upset his grandchildren, but he hadn't sat at Slytherin sense he didn't know when. Willow sensing Whitehall's dilemma decided to intervene.

"I can eat lunch or dinner with you later Harry, but Grandpa is only here for breakfast. I'm sure he would like to set at the Slytherin table sense that was his house. You, Hermione, Ron and Dawn are all welcome to join us." She said.

Harry physically blanched at the idea. Then he thought it over in his head and said. "I'll be right back." He quickly walked over to his friends and began talking to them. Willow could see their shocked faces but soon the two Gryffindors stood up and made their way over with Harry.

Victor Whitehall smiled down at everyone, happy for the outcome. He quickly led them all to the Slytherin table. A few older students paused their conversations to watched the spectacle. Whitehall sat down in the middle of Harry and Willow, facing the other tables, and Hermione, Dawn, and Ron sat on the opposite side.

Soon others began to come in and stare at the group. Whitehall said nothing as they waited on the food. Soon the other Slytherin third years came in and saw them all setting there. They exchanged quick looks before heading over to sit with a Slytherin Alumni.

Draco sat by Harry and Pansy by Hermione. Everyone else sat down on the other side of them. The dark haired Slytherin girl looked at Willow and said in her nasal voice. "How are you this morning Willow? We were told your injuries would keep you in the Hospital for the rest of the week."

Willow just looked at her friend, ignoring her public speaking voice, and said. "I heal quickly." The redhead then looked down hungrily at the table. "I hope breakfast gets here soon."

Much to Ron's relief the food appeared just seconds later. Arthur Weasley's youngest son wanted to put something in his mouth before he got himself in trouble by talking. He had nothing nice to say to Snakes.

Dawn looked around the table apologetically. "Me and Willow apologize in advance for this everyone." The Slytherins and Gryffindors watched in mute horror as both girls began to pile large amounts of food on their plates so high even Ron was in awe.

It was like watching a horror Magic Show as all the food began to disappear right before everyone's eyes. The Slytherins didn't know what to say and the Gryffindors where also quiet. Victor started laughing to himself.

"I'm guessing you to burned a lot of energy yesterday with your magic use. Now your bodies are demanding fuel." He chuckled.

There was another chuckle from Dumbledore as he walked up. "That would indeed be the case it seems. I'm glad you two girls are ok, but I need to see you both after breakfast. There are a few things we need to go over and the American Aurors also want a word. My office will suffice."

"Is everything ok Dumbledore? The Americans aren't causing trouble are they?" Whitehall inquired.

Albus just shook his head. "No Victor, they just want to know more details and to question whether or not to take legal action in regards to Buckbeak the Hippogriff."

Victor noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stiffen at the mention of the animal. He had already gotten the full story from both Snape and McGonagall, so he knew why. He wanted the beast to be put down as well because of what it did to Willow, but knew his granddaughter held no ill will for the brute.

"Very well Dumbledore, me and the girls will be up in a moment." Victor said. Dumbledore gave a polite nod and left through the main doors. Several Professors went with him.

As the Slytherin Alumnus finishing his eggs, he began to look around the room as he waited for his granddaughter and her friend to finish eating. Victor had to admit that the hall hadn't changed one bit over the years. He would bet his wand that these were even the same candles from when he was a boy. Looking ate the Slytherins around him he noticed several faces from old families. That tall boy doing a good impression of a Troll had to be a Flint.

After the two Witches were threw eating, Victor stood up from his set. "Fallow me girls and I'll lead you to Dumbledore's Office. Harry do good in class and mind your teachers. Good day everyone."

Willow giggled at her brother's embarrassment and red face. The Slytherins didn't bother to hide their laughter, several were even holding their sides in pain. Pansy at least seemed to honestly try and be considerate and hide her humor. Ron was actually the one laughing the hardest. 'Boys, you got to love 'em.' Willow thought.

The two California Witches fallowed Whitehall threw the castle. He came up to a gargoyle and spoke. "Hershey's Bar." The ugly stone statue stepped aside to revile a flight of stairs going up in a spiral. The group rode the stairs to the top and Victor used the Griffin shaped knocker on the door. After hearing Albus say enter they went inside.

Upon entering the girls were met with all sorts of bright colors and enchanting sights. The walls were full of painting of past Headmaster and Headmistress sleeping in individual frames. There was a large round table in the middle of the floor full of marvelous things that let out colorful smoke and clinked at random. Behind the large desk was a shelf full of even more magical object and the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat.

The room was occupied by Professors Snape, Hagrid, and McGonagall standing in front of the Headmaster's desk. Albus Dumbledore sat behind the desk with a large red Phoenix perched on a stand next to him. Auror Gibbs stood by the window next to a younger black man wearing midnight blue robes. Lucius Malfoy stood by the right hand wall talking to Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, and an older woman nether girl recognized that had short gray hair, a stern face, and official looking black robes.

Dumbledore looked at the three and said. "Welcome, do come in. I must apologize but more people than I realized were coming showed up. Over by Auror Gibbs is his superior Leon Vance, Director Of International Affairs for the A.R.W.K. Also with Minister Fudge is Madam Amelia Bones who you may have met at your birthday party Willow. She is the Head of the Department For Magical Law Enforcement."

Both individuals nodded at the girls upon Dumbledore's introduction. Victor was beginning to feel a little uneasy about this meeting. Thin again there was a lot of possible problems as an American Diplomatic Protectorate had been harmed while on England soil by a Magical Creature sanctioned by the Ministry Of Magic.

Leon Vance came forward and shook their hands. "Good morning ladies. I'm glad to see your both up and about as we were told your injuries would keep you in bed for several days. We have a few questions to ask you both about yesterday and the incident that occurred on the way to school."

'That's right.' Willow thought. 'The Dementors are also sanctioned by the Ministry so they're at fault for the assault on the train.'

The young Witch looked around the office assessing everyone's emotional state. Her grandfather was uneasy, but most people just seemed eager to get this over with. Dolores felt smug about something which was a little off putting as she lived to torment people in various ways.

Madam Bones walked forward and began. "We'll start with yesterday's incident involving the Hippogriff." She stated. "I need to first ask if you, Ms. Potter, wish to file an Execution Order against the Hippogriff Buckbeak?"

"No, the creature was not at fault." Willow said calmly. Lucius Malfoy frowned at the answer.

"I beg your pardon, but that monster almost killed you! I'm grateful for what you did for my son Draco, but it shouldn't have been necessary. Had that creature not been so unnaturally vicious it wouldn't have attacked in the first place!" He said passionately.

"Buckbeak ack'ed no differen'ly than any other Hippogriff would'a in tha' situation." Hagrid said defensively.

Umbridge seemed to bristle a little. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Hagrid, but it is clear to anyone with common sense the beast is dangerous." She said smugly.

Minerva McGonagall just rolled her eyes at the stupid woman. How this horrible Witch ever made office she'd never know.

"Why yes it is Dolores." The Older Professor said in a colder than normal tone. "It is clear to everyone in this room that Hippogriffs, just like so many other Magical Creatures, are dangerous. That is why we teach are young to respect these creatures and how to properly handle them."

"That will be all everyone." Madam Bones interjected. "The matter is closed unless the American Aurors, or Lord Whitehall, wish to be herd regarding possible actions against the creature."

"No ma'am." Director Vance said. "We have been assured the Hippogriff will be monitored for a time to ensure that it is no danger to the students. Correct Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"That is correct. Me and my staff will observe the behavior of Buckbeak for one month. After that time if he is deemed safe, he will be returned to the herd. If not, further action maybe required." Dumbledore explained.

"Very good." Bones said. Looking at Victor she asked. "What about you Lord Whitehall, do you require any action to be taken regarding Buckbeak?"

The older Wizard looked at Malfoy briefly before saying to Madam Bones. "I am no expert on Hippogriffs, but I do not want that creature anywhere near my grandchildren. I will, however, except the findings of the Hogwarts staff in a months' time."

"Then the matter is closed. We will leave it to Hogwarts to decide the Hippogriff's fate." Madam Bones said formally. Lucius and Dolores looked angry at the outcome.

"Now on to the incident aboard the Hogwarts Express. We have heard some rather wild tells pertaining to the events that took place." Amelia said as she paused to think of the best way to phrase her questions.

"What is so wild Madam Bones? Creatures controlled and employed by your Ministry attacked Ms. Potter and she defended herself." Gibbs said while crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring down the Department Head.

Willow was actually surprised by the fact Leroy Gibbs was being so defensive on her behalf. The look on Vance's face told her he agreed with the older Auror. Amelia Bones wasn't intimidated though.

"There are plenty of eyewitnesses that say Ms. Potter was attacked by a Dementor. No one is disputing that. However, there are several who say Ms. Potter managed to destroy the Dementor. To my knowledge this has never been done before and we are curious to know how the feat was achieved." Bones explained.

"Ahem." Dolores cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "We have reason to believe that the Dementor attacked Ms. Potter became it could sense the unnatural magic inside her being. We also believe she used very powerful Dark Magic to kill the Dementor." The Undersecretary gave Willow a smug look as if daring her to deny it.

"Are you saying that it was my granddaughter's fault your agent attacked her? That it's her fault you couldn't control your pet monster?" Victor asked outraged.

Fudge nervously began to fiddle with his bowler. "Lord Whitehall, please understand where we're coming from. There are considerable unknowns regarding Ms. Potter's magic and it's not too much a stretch to presume they are a factor in this unfortunate event."

"Your Dementor attacked me because I was there. He would have attacked anyone in the hallway. I just happened to be in the hallway at that time." Willow said.

"How did you destroy him? Surely it was Dark Magic." Umbridge fired back harshly.

"Yes, it was." Willow admitted calmly. Everyone turned to look at her quickly. Some in disbelief that she could use such powerful Dark Magic and others in disbelief that she would freely admit to it. "I simply unleashed a much greater darkness than what the creature possessed and clouded over its being. After that I willed it dead."

The room was quite for a second before Umbridge found her voice. "There you see, she admits it. This wasn't the Ministries fault. This incident was unavoidable."

"That's were your wrong Undersecretary Umbridge. Willow admits she used Dark Magic, something everyone in this room already knew she could do, to vanquish the Dementor. However, she never said that her abilities were why it attacked in the first place." Leon Vance explained.

"The A.R.W.K has fully documented Willow Potter's abilities with Dark Magic, and has ruled she is by no means a threat to the world no more than anyone else of her power level. That means we consider Albus Dumbledore to be just as big a treat as her. However, we can't lock people up based on how much magical power they have." Gibbs told Umbridge.

The toad like woman wasn't liking the fact nothing was going her way and it showed on her ugly face. "There is still the issue of the possible illegal Spell Ms. Summers used to restrain Ms. Potter. I would also like to know why she felt the need to restrain Ms. Potter in the first place.

"If I may." Began McGonagall. "We fully established the reasons behind Ms. Summers need to restrain Ms. Potter in the report you obviously failed to read. She was preventing her from further injury sense Ms. Potter temporarily lost herself to her magic which was blocking out the pain. In Ms. Potter's state of mind, she could have attempted to walk away which would have done serious damage to her already damaged spine."

"That maybe the case Professor, but there is still the question of whether or not the spell was legal." Umbridge said in a fake pleasant tone. "If Ms. Summers did knowingly violate are laws, then she will be expelled immediately and deported back to America. She doesn't have Diplomatic Immunity."

Amelia Bones looked at Dawn. "Though I wouldn't have put it so rudely, Dolores Umbridge is correct. So please, Ms. Summers, explain your actions."

"The Binding Charm I used did require Wiccan Magics. So yes, it did violate the law." Dawn said dejectedly. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts or her friends.

Umbridge looked like she would burst with glee until McGonagall cleared her throat, mocking her, and gaining everyone's attention again. Albus couldn't help but give her an eye twinkle. "The laws regarding unauthorized magic state that Ms. Summers is forbidden from continuing to practice the unauthorized craft, they do not forbid her from using what she already knows. She can't learn anymore about Wicca nor can she teach anyone ether. As long as she knew the Spell before coming to England she didn't break any laws."

Gibbs looked at the worried girl. She was beginning to appear relieved. "Did you know the Binding before school, or have you learned it sense then?"

"No sir, me and a mentor invented the Spell during Summer Break and I had it mastered before start of term." Dawn said happily.

"She's lying!" Dolores said harshly. Her face was turning red and she looked more like a toad than ever before.

"You cannot accuse someone of lying without proof Undersecretary Umbridge, but I do have some Veritaserum in my office. Perhaps we could give her a few drops to find out for sure." Snape said sardonically.

"That's a wonderful idea Professor Snape." Dolores said gleefully. Everyone else looked at her like she was nuts. Albus Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses as if she was a misbehaving child.

"The use of Veritaserum on a child younger than fifteen years of age is strictly prohibited. As an official of the Ministry that holds such a high position, Dolores, you should know that better than most. You must excuse my college's humor." He told her.

Umbridge looked outraged that she had been tricked. She gave Snape a glare that promised vengeance and pain. She huffed and stood by Fudge silently.

Bones just shook her head at the stupid woman's behavior. "Is there anything else to discuss. I know you have classes starting soon so I don't want to take up any more time."

"In light of the attack on Willow, will the Ministry be recalling the Dementors?" Vance asked. He wanted those creatures as far away from children as physical possible, extinct was more preferable though.

"No Director Vance, they will stay here for the time being. With Sirius Black on the loss we need all the security we can get for the school." Cornelius Said stubbornly. He wasn't about to give ground at a time like this especially in front of Albus Dumbledore.

Vance and Gibbs were not happy by the decision and nether were Dumbledore and the Professors. "Perhaps we can discuss this further at a later time. As Madam Bones stated, the Professors have class as does my granddaughter and Ms. Summers. We really shouldn't take up any more time as it's almost nine o'clock." Whitehall said politely.

"Very well, do ether of you girl have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked with a pleasant smile.

"Minister Fudge." Willow said coldly, getting the man's attention. "I'm sure you have some way to communicate with those devils you employ, so tell them that I know more ways to destroy them. If they come on school grounds, if they threaten my classmates and friends, and especially if they even look at my brother wrong then I'll slaughter their entire species."

"We don't take threats lightly Ms. Potter." Cornelius said trying to look intimidating. He got scared and took a step back as Willow pulsed her power.

"That's good Minister Fudge, because I don't give them lightly ether." She said. With that she and Dawn left through the door. The three Professors looked around for a moment then left to get classes ready. Fudge wished everyone good day and left with a still upset Umbridge and Malfoy. The only ones left were Dumbledore, Vance, Gibbs, Bones, and Victor Whitehall.

Amelia turned to A.R.W.K. Director and asked. "Out of curiosity, did you ever find out more about the incident in Sunnydale that landed Ms. Potter in the hospital?"

Vance looked around the room thinking about his answer, finally he told them. "Nothing official sense we can't investigate a closed case, or any case for that matter, in the A.R.F.M, but Auror Winslow was able to uncover something troubling."

Gibbs stepped forward and said. "Out of the three men that murdered her parents, only one died on the residents when the house was destroyed by Willow's magic. The other two escaped the chaos only for Willow to hunt them both down. After taking care of them, she apparently went on a Demon killing spree that ended when her friends finally stopped her."

Amelia took a deep breath to calm herself down. The girl had been in a bad place and she had just found her parents murdered. If she had stumbled across her dead family and the ones who killed them in the war, it was very doubtful that there would have been an arrest.

"Will there be any action taken?" She questioned.

"No, we have to conduct ourselves as if we didn't know anything because we shouldn't know anything. I just thought Albus Dumbledore should know and you are the Head of Magical Law Enforcement." Vance said.

"Thank you Director Vance, I appreciate the information. Ms. Potter is truly the most mysterious pupil I have ever met." Dumbledore said. He seemed to be deep in thought, he was very troubled about young Ms. Potter's violet tendencies.

"She is a mystery. I've married five redheads and they all were." Gibbs said with a smile. "I know one thing about her for sure though. She'll do whatever it takes to keep her friends and family safe."

"That worries me most though." Amelia said with a frown. "In the eyes of Willow Potter, how far is too far?"

Even Victor Whitehall couldn't give an honest answer to that. He still remembered Lorne's warning and realized that if Willow was truly willing to kill him to protect Harry, then what did that mean for the other Slytherins. When his granddaughter explained that she wanted to go to Slytherin House to appease the Purebloods and to keep an eye on their children, he had been all for it. It never dawned on him that she was now in the perfect position to cause Voldemort's supporters great harm, but would she truly use their children against them. It terrified him that he couldn't say for certain that she wouldn't.


	24. Fun-With-Potions

The three Professors and the two girls walked down the corridor leading away from Dumbledore's office. At the stairs they parted ways after wishing each other a good day. Willow and Dawn continued down towards the Dungeons with Professor Snape. They came up to the classroom to see a large group of students waiting for the door to open. Both girls noticed Harry and Draco squaring off ready to kill each other.

"I'm telling you Potter that stupid horse is as good as dead." Draco growled at his most hated rival.

"Your wrong became Dumbledore would never let an innocent animal be murdered just because your father demanded it. There aren't as many people afraid of that fool as you think." Harry said angrily. Draco began to reach for his wand.

"That's enough, what is the meaning of this?" Snape barked as they walked up to the group. Had Harry been paying more attention he would have sensed Willow's approach, but he was too caught up in his argument with Draco.

Both boys immediately backdown at hearing Snape's voice. The Potion's Master seemed to look them over before addressing Harry. "Instigating a fight with a fellow student Mr. Potter? That will be ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry began to fume but said nothing to defend himself. He had done this song and dance with Snape so many times that he knew arguing would only lead to more points lost, as well detention. Ron didn't learn as easily as his friend though.

"That's rubbish and you know it! Malfoy was running his mouth about his father as usual and saying horrible things about Professor Dumbledore and Professor Hagrid!" He protested. Hermione just shook her head in defeat behind him.

"Arguing with a Professor Mr. Weasley, that will be another ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight. Know everyone take your seats." Snape snapped.

Willow, who was planning to set with Harry's group, watched frustrated as the houses once again divided the seats with Gryffindors on the right and Slytherins on the left. The redhead was forced to set with Pansy and Tracey at a round table built for three. Draco shared a table with Blaise and Theodore while Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode shared their own, something the girl didn't look to happy about. Harry and his friends shared a table next to Dawn, Neville, and Dean Thomas. Soon everyone was seated and waiting for class to start.

"Today we will start by brewing the Shrinking Solution. The instructions and ingredients are on page 13. If you completed your Summer essays turn them in know, if not than it is an automatic zero and twenty points from your house." Snape said with a nasty sneer. "Ms. Summers and Ms. Potter are both exempt from the essay at this time but must turn it in by Winter Break."

Both girls exchanged looks as they shrugged and walked up front to turn their essays in with the rest of the class. Hermione had told Willow about it and she in turn told Dawn. Snape just looked at both girls and nodded his approval.

After dropping off the papers the students went up to the storage cupboard to collect there ingredients consisting of Daisy Roots, Shrivelfig, Caterpillars, One Rat Spleen, Leech Juice, Cowbane, and Wormwood. Everyone then proceeded back to their original tables to begin brewing.

The three Slytherin girls began by juicing the Shrivelfigs and adding the fluid to their caldrons. Nether Pansy or Tracey found this task fun as the ruby red juice stand their hands. Next they placed the cauldrons on low fires to gently heat them up and gave them a few slow stirs with spoons.

It was as they began chopping Daisy Roots that Tracey asked Willow. "So how did the talk with Dumbledore go?"

The redhead looked up from her flowers and at her two table mates. Both girls were looking at her while trying to cut up roots. "It went fine. Buckbeak will be monitored for unnatural aggression and then, if no problems are observed, will be returned to his heard."

"They're not going to kill him?" Pansy asked shocked. "He almost murdered you and Draco. I'm surprised Lord Malfoy himself didn't call for his death."

"Oh, he tried, but the Professors stopped him cold. Sense Draco wasn't hurt and he provoked the Hippogriff, Lord Malfoy didn't have a leg to stand on to uphold his argument." Willow explained.

"I still say they should kill the monster." Tracey said nastily. She was concentrating on cutting her roots so didn't see Willow roll her eyes. Pansy caught it though and had to hide a smirk.

The Slytherins soon added the roots as well as the Caterpillars and Wormwood. They began to stir there potions vigorously. Willow noticed her partners looking at the Gryffindor's side of the room and wondered what had gotten their attention. Her back was to the other house so she couldn't look at the moment.

As they began to juice Leeches Willow asked. "Did something happen on the Gryffindor's side?"

Pansy had a disgusted look on her face as she handled the blood sucking creatures. "Nothing happened." She answered Willow. "It's just by know Longbottom should have melted his caldron. I'm actually wondering why he hasn't yet."

"It's probably because of Dawn." Willow told her while giggling. "She was always the better Potioneer out of the two of us and in fact taught me quite a lot. She's probably teaching Neville how to brew the potion in an easier and more efficient way."

Tracey and Pansy both looked at each other and shrugged going back to the potions in front of them.

Next the three added Leech Juice and stirred the cauldrons carefully. Each then grabbed a bottle of rat spleen and began shaking it. Pansy almost dropped hers, but Willow caught it with her magic. Pansy thanked her and grabbed the jar from midair. As they added the spleen there was a disturbance from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Goyle you jughead!" A squeaky sounding Millicent Bulstrode shouted. Somehow the idiot boy managed to splash her face with his potion, as a result the girls head had shrank to the size of a softball. The whole class began to laugh outrageously. As Snape moved to help, swearing the entire time, Willow felt a disturbance in her own cauldron.

The Wicca quickly cast a barrier over the top as it began to bubble uncontrollably. She tried to figure out what went wrong, the Shrinking Solution's magic felt far more volatile than it should ever be. There was no reason for this level of reaction with these ingredients so that means something unknown had been added.

Felling around with her empathic ability Willow was able to determine who the culprit was based on emotion and deduction. Her back was to Gryffindor and no one in that house had an angle to throw anything in her cauldron. Whatever was in her cauldron had been tossed in by hand because magic would have been noticed. That only left the Slytherins.

To her left sat Daphne Greengrass with two girls that Willow didn't know and to her right was the table that Blaise, Draco, and Nott. Most of the students were still laughing at Bulstrode but the people around her had become aware of her situation. The Gryffindors are worried, Harry was terrified and probably being held back by Ron, Daphne and her table were scared but trying not to show it, Pansy and Tracey had already stepped back and were trying to get an angry Snape's attention, and Millicent was still frantic with a shrunk head.

Over to her right though Blaise Zabini was startled and nervous, Draco Malfoy was extremely angry, and Theodore Nott was feeling frustrated and annoyed at the same time. Glancing at the three boys Willow saw Draco glaring daggers at Nott telling her that the pale boy was angry at the other. The little troll had thrown whatever ingredient had been used to sabotage the potion and Draco had seen him do it. Notts' annoyance was from the fact Willow sealed off her cauldron.

Snape, having finally returned Bulstrode's head to proper proportion, quickly came over to see what was wrong. "What happened her Potter?" He questioned the redhead angrily.

"I'm not sure sir. I looked up when Bulstrode screamed and this happened. My guess is something volatile was thrown in when I wasn't looking." Willow said annoyed.

"That's a likely story." Nott said in a snooty voice. "How do we know someone sabotaged it. You could have just made a mistake."

Snape looked at the moron and growled. "That's because, Mr. Nott, the reaction is too extreme to have ever been possible with the current ingredients on the table. Did anyone of you see anything?" He finished addressing the class.

"No sir, but a few of the Gryffindors were smirking." Draco said quickly. He stubbornly refused to look at Nott. Willow actually wonder if he was just trying to get the other house in trouble or if he was hoping she wouldn't figure out that Nott did it.

"If I find out who is responsible then I'll personally make sure that person is expelled immediately." Snape said while looking towards the Gryffindors. He then raised his wand to banish the potion, but nothing happened. He tried again with more force but still nothing happened.

"My barrier is preventing you from banishing the potion. If I drop it then will all get sprayed." Willow explained while thinking. She looked at the two girls that were sitting with her and said. "You two might want to grab your bags and books."

Both girls quickly grabbed their belongings and moved further back. Willow then placed a barrier over the whole table from ground to floor. The moment the second barrier sealed of the area the first one dropped causing an explosion that would have splashed everyone in the room. The percussion was so great the walls actually shook as everyone covered their ears.

"Crystalized Dragon's Blood. It's the only thing that could have caused such a reaction. Fifty points to Slytherin for your quick thinking Ms. Potter." Snape said quietly. Willow just rolled her eyes at the man. "You will all finish your work and leave. You three girls will receive full marks for today as this was clearly sabotage." He finished looking back at Gryffindor to see if anyone would protest.

It wasn't long after that everyone began to back up belongings. Willow helped her brother and his friend gather everything up sense she had nothing else to do.

"Are you ok Willow?" Her concerned brother asked.

"I'm fine Harry, just a little startled really." She said

"You could have been hurt Willow! You should go to the Headmaster or at least call in the American Aurors." Hermione said in a very bossy tone.

The Wicca really did like the girl but sometimes she was to stubborn and refused to think for herself, only fallowing rules and authority figures advice despite the times they showed themselves to be completely wrong. It was also funny that the girl viewed the Aurors as the second option compared to Dumbledore in a possible attempted murder case. There was also the fact that this was Willow's problem and not hers. The redhead tried to be nice about it for everyone's sake.

"Hermione, if I call in the Aurors then they might shut the school down while investigating the issue. There is also the real possibility that they will deem Hogwarts to unsafe for me and Harry and move us to an American school as I've already been attacked twice. Dumbledore may have a lot of power in England but America, which has more authority over me and my brother than England now, is a whole other story. As for telling Dumbledore, I'm sure Snape will contact him as soon as class is over." Willow told the girl. Hermione seemed to think over the issue then nod in agreement with her friend.

As everyone was leaving Snape stopped Willow. "Just a moment Ms. Potter, I would like a word with you."

"Ok Professor Snape." She turned to the Gryffindors and said. "You guys go on without me and I'll see you there."

"I'll save you a set ... Pet." Vincent said walking up behind Willow with some of the Slytherins. The nickname came out awkward as he wasn't sure about it. An older female housemate had suggested he try endearing names and actions in hopes of winning Willow over, and had also given him a few suggestions.

The redhead paused for a second as she processed the word. "That's ok Vincent, ... you don't need to bother as I'm going to have lunch with Harry. All of you go on ahead and I'll see you, Vincent, in our next Class."

Several of Willow's housemates had stone faces so as not to show their anger, but it still showed in how they held themselves. Crabbe was about to say something but was cut off by Blaise. "Alright then Potter, will see you later."

As everyone finally left Willow walked up to Snape's desk. The Potion Master ignored her for the most part as he read over an essay that the girl saw was her own. Getting bored with waiting Willow said. "You wanted to talk with me Professor."

The man looked up from the essay to study the girl who was standing there smiling at him, but clearly wanting to leave. "Ms. Potter, I'm a little concerned that you're having difficulties fitting in to Slytherin. You don't seem to be making an effort to befriend your housemates except for Ms. Parkinson. I have no objection to you having friends in other houses, but you need to understand how your actions can anger some of your more outspoken housemates."

"Are you actually saying that the bombing of my potion was my fault Professor?" The redhead asked in a quiet voice no longer smiling.

"That Ms. Potter was a prank gone wrong. I'm sure the student had no real idea the reaction would be so volatile. I will look into the matter and, if the perpetrator is found, I will punish him or her to the full extent of my abilities that I'm allowed to." Snape said to placate the girl.

"Slytherin sir. If you find the Slytherin responsible for the explosion that could have harmed me, Pansy, and Tracey you'll expel them. That is what you said sir, correct?" Willow asked in a quiet angry voice.

Snape seemed to think over his answer before saying. "Yes Ms. Potter, if I find the student responsible I'll see them expelled. I hope you will make more of an effort to get along with your house. You may head to lunch now as I need to inform the Headmaster of the incident, good day." With that he returned to looking over the paper.

Willow stomped over to her bag and threw it over her shoulder. The Wicca slammed the door while leaving, replaying the conversation in her head. Snape had just told her he wasn't going to punish a Slytherin for this unless the evidence was completely solid, and even then it may not matter. The fact he even refused to agree with her that it had been a Slytherin was self-evident that he wasn't going to look at the Snakes. The Wicca had half a mind to go to the Great Hall and shove Nott's wand down his throat.

"Willow!" The Wicca stopped and looked around the hallway for the person who called her. She looked to her right and saw an open door leading into an unused classroom. Walking inside she saw Dawn setting in a desk.

The older girl had her wand out and was twirling it nervously in her hands. "What did the overgrown bat want?"

Willow, after closing the door, sat down in front of her friend and said. "He told me in a nutshell that if I was more Slytherin than there wouldn't have been an attack. Apparently, I need to start making an effort to be more Slytherin worthy."

Willow sadly stared at her arm. She missed her pet Snakes, but they weren't allowed outside the Slytherin Dormitory because some people were scared of them. The redhead had been angry when Victor informed her of this ruling sense she herself was afraid of frogs, but they were allowed in classrooms. She could really use a hug from Sr. Huggs right now.

"How do you plan on handling this?" Dawn asked. She didn't even realize she held her breath in anticipation of Willow's answer.

"I think I'll let Draco handle it." Willow said absentmindedly. "He seems to want me happy in Slytherin. His father probably knows that I don't plan to go through with the marriage, and Lucius doesn't want Crabbe accidentally giving me an excuse to void the contract. If the Slytherins started showing me hostility or outright attacking me, and I can proof my future husband was somehow involved, it would be grounds for annulment."

Dawn was relieved. She didn't think Willow was actually going to hurt Theodore Nott, but she wasn't sure exactly how the Wicca was going to handled it. Letting Draco take care of Nott was the best option Willow had to use. However, the redhead did bring up something else she wanted to talk about.

"Why did you except the contract Willow? Why would you put that much of a burden on yourself?" The older girl asked concerned. "Being around that fool must be hell for you?"

Willow began picking at her arm sleeve trying to think of the best way to answer. "I was just trying to keep the peace. I figured if it looks like I'll marry Crabbe, then the Purebloods would leave Grandpa alone. He won't say anything, but I think Malfoy has something on him."

"Whatever Victor did is on him. It's not your job to protect him from past mistakes. This is Sunnydale all over again, your putting too much pressure on yourself." Dawn told her bluntly.

Willow was a little hurt by Dawn's words. "What, do you think I'll go postal again or something?"

The older girl just sighed in frustration. "No Willow, I don't. I can't imagine what it was like for you before me and Buffy moved to town. You were Sunnydale's only real difference, aside from Dru and Spike, before the Scoobies formed, but you're not alone anymore. That's something you and Buffy have in common, you both try to shoulder all the problems of the world without leaning on anyone for support. You aren't alone and you don't need to be a soldier twenty four seven. You can take a break and just be Willow."

"You don't understand Dawn, I've been fighting for so long that I'm not sure I know how to be just Willow." The younger girl said. "You're right about the marriage contract, I shouldn't have excepted it, but I thought handling Vincent Crabbe would be easier than this."

"I get it Will, he's an evil little troll. It's not, however, your job to stop him from hurting other people." Dawn said still frustrated. "If you come across him hurting someone than put a fireball down his throat but don't make that your sole focus. That goes for the rest of Slytherin to. Don't spend so much time keeping tabs on potential little monsters that you forget to be a kid."

Willow was a little tearful as she asked. "Where do I start? If this was a strait forward fight I'd know the first move, but this is much more complicated."

"Your problem Willow is that your so focused on being Harry's protector that you're not being his sister. Your so focused on fixing the problems of those around you that you're not taking time for you and it's already beginning to take a toll." Dawn told her.

Both girls sat in silence for a moment contemplating the other's words. Dawn was terrified that Willow would break under the pressure that the Wizarding World was putting on her and the Wicca was thinking about the decisions she had made, judging those which were right and wrong. There were far more in the later column than she would like to admit.

The problem was she had gone beyond the point of no return regarding two major decisions. There was no way out of the marriage contract without exposing the Love At First Sight Charm. This would hurt the reputations of several individuals that had stuck there necks out for her already.

The second decision she could make better though. There was no way to remove the magic she had given Dudley and no real way to explain where it went if she could. The girl had given her cousin power to force Petunia to see him and Harry in the same light, and for the most part it worked. Her Aunt had been made to see that she had never had any real reason for treating her Nephew the way she did and had been making an honest attempt to make amends. Willow had never given Dudley any thought though.

She had taken her cousin from the world he knew and threw him in one that was terrifying and weird. It didn't help that he had only ever heard nothing but negative things about Wizards in general, plus the indecent with Hagrid the first time they met. Dudley had friends and a life at Smelting's but nothing here yet that she knew of. She had no idea how he was even getting along with Hufflepuff.

She had to be more than Harry's sister. Willow would have to be Dudley's cousin, his family. Family helped one another and that's what she would do. It would take work, but her cousin would come to love Magic and Hogwarts. Willow just had to find something good to capture his interest and help him make friends. The Wicca was also going to improve the relationship her cousin and brother had with one another as well.

Dawn placed her hand on Willow's knee to get her attention. "Let's head down to lunch. I'm sure Harry must be worried that it's taking us so long, and if we hurry you can watch Ron eat. It's one of the most fascinating things in Gryffindor."

Both girls laughed as they left the empty classroom. Willow turned to Dawn and said. "Thanks Dawn, I'm glade your here with me."

Dawn just threw her arm over the Wicca's shoulder in a half hug. "That's what best friends are for Will. Scoobies to the bitter end, that's our motto."


	25. Fun-With-Boggarts

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron And Hermione. Nether of his two friends were talking to each other at the moment sense Ron had to make a stop at the dormitory before lunch. The boy had walked in the boy's 3rd year dorm to find Crookshanks, Hermione's pet cat, trying to eat his pet rat Scabbers. The redhead managed to save the rodent and had brought him down to lunch so he could keep him safe. After he and Hermione had an argument about their pets they both refused to talk with the other.

Harry was considering borrowing Cuddles from Willow sense he had the power to keep the cat and rat in their cages by fear alone. Nether animal wanted out of there carriers during the train ride simply because the snake was present. Fear of the reptiles eating other pets is what kept them confined to Slytherin House. Willow herself stubbornly refused to except this sense she had an in-depth conversation with both Cuddles and Sr. Huggs, and they promised not to eat anyone's familiars.

Harry looked towards the Great Hall entrance just as his sister walked through the door with Dawn. Both girls were smiling and seemed happy. Looking over at the Slytherin table he saw several of Willow's housemates shooting her angry looks as she walked up to the Gryffindor table. The most noticeable was Crabbe. He was starring across the room at Willow while seemingly grinding his fork into his plate.

The Wicca sat down in front of Harry blocking his view of Crabbe. She smiled at her brother and said. "Sorry it took so long. Me and Dawn needed to talk over somethings. So, I never got a chance to ask but how did your potion turn out Harry?"

The young Wizard told his sister. "My potion was passible. It was a little lighter in color than what Snape wanted, but I think it was alright."

Dawn looked between Ron and Hermione and noticed the grumpy faces. "What's up with the two of them?"

Harry sighed. "Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers. Ron managed to save him, but Hermione is defending her cat's actions. Hermione claims its simply predator instinct and Ron thinks it's an unnatural sadistic desire to murder other pets, so naturally there not talking to one another."

Both Gryffindors turned to look at Harry, which means they saw each other and glared. Hermione just huffed and they went back to ignoring the other. Harry began to look more annoyed when he noticed Willow and Dawn trying not to laugh.

"So, what did Snape have to say about the explosion?" He asked out of curiosity as well to change the subject.

The young girl soon had an annoyed look on her own face. "He more or less told me to act more Slytherin as to avoid future acts of sabotage. Well he didn't phrase it like that but it's what he meant."

Hermione looked outraged. "How dare he. It wasn't your fault at all, only the student that sabotaged your potion."

"Ya,..." Ron began but got distracted by the food arriving. As everyone began to feel their plates, Neville came and sat down next to Dawn. "Hello everyone." He said shyly.

"Hey Neville, are you looking forward to Defense Class after lunch?" Dawn asked nicely.

"Not really. I've never been good with Defense Against The Dark Arts." He said sadly. "Herbology is tomorrow so that's something to look forward to." Neville finished a little happier.

As lunch progressed the three girls and Neville had a conversation regarding Herbology and Defense Class. Harry and Ron talked mostly about Quidditch and the latest broom which was called the Firebolt. The raven haired boy also watched the Slytherin table for signs of trouble and noticed Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott having a quiet argument. Though he couldn't read lips they were probably talking about Willow.

Ron noticed Harry looking across the room at Slytherin. "What's wrong Harry?" He asked in a quiet voice as not to be overheard by the rest of the table.

Harry looked back at Ron and whispered. "Just wondering what Snake sabotaged Willow's potion."

"What are you going to do when you find out?" Ron asked curiously. He had no problem helping Harry with some vengeance.

"Figured your two twin brothers might have some good ideas on how to make a grown idiot cry." Harry answered with a growl.

Ron had a wicked smile on his face as he turned back to Gryffindor table. Dawn looked at the ginger and asked suspiciously. "What are you smirking at Ronald?"

"Oh nothing. Me and Harry are just talking about Quidditch and how bad Gryffindor will stomp Slytherin this year." He said with a straight face. This caused Hermione to smile, until she remembered that Ron and she weren't talking. The smile quickly left the young Witch's lips.

"I haven't heard too much about the house teams. Who's all on Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Willow asked.

"Well you know I'm the Seeker and Fred and George are the Beaters. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet are the Chasers. Oliver Wood is both Keeper and Captain." Harry explained.

"As for Slytherin, Marcus Flint is Captain and Chaser. Graham Montague and Cassius Warrington are the other two Chasers. Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole are the Beaters. Miles Bletchley is the Keeper and Draco Malfoy is the Seeker. The little git bought his way onto the team last year and is really horrible." Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling. "He lost to Harry last year. At the time, an enchanted Bludger was trying to knock your brother of his broom by focusing solely on him. It managed to break his arm, but Harry still caught the Snitch which was right next to Malfoy's head."

Harry focused back on the Slytherin table to see Malfoy and Nott still arguing. They were speaking in low voices so as not to be overheard. Nott shot Willow a cold look and began to stand up. Crabbe said something to the taller lanky boy, and he sat back down looking paler than usual. "Looks like all is not well in the Snake Pit." He said.

Ron and Hermione looked over at the table. "Nott does not look happy. I wonder what there arguing about?" The bushy haired girl wondered.

"Draco is reprimanding Nott because he sabotaged my potion. I'm guessing Slytherin attacking Slytherin is frowned upon." Willow said in a bored tone.

Harry focused back on his sister. There were quite a bit of violent acts running threw his mind at the moment. The most terrible was possibly setting Nott on fire. Now that he knew the one responsible for his sister's potion explosion, he just need a little help with some revenge. He quickly shot a look down the table at Fred and George Weasley.

Willow could practically see the wheals in her brother's brain turning. She was about to tell him to stay out of it, but Dawn kicked her shin. She turned to glare at her friend, that hurt, but noticed Dawn giving her a pointed look and then glancing at Harry. "We just talked about this Will." She said.

The redhead sighed; she didn't need Harry to come to the rescue but her brother was dead set. She could take care of it herself but maybe letting Harry have his day wouldn't be so bad. This also went back to what Dawn said about not shouldering all the burden herself.

Hermione gave the girls a confused look. "What's wrong Dawn?"

"Nothing really, just Willow falling into old habits that need to be broken." She said cheerfully. Willow gave her a mock glare and stuck out her tongue. All three girls cracked up.

Lunch soon ended and everyone got up to leave. Harry hugged Willow and asked her. "What class do you have next? We're headed for Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Lupin."

"The wonderful and happy house of Slytherin will be headed for Transfiguration." Willow said sarcastically. "I heard Professor McGonagall plays favorites with the Gryffindors and hates Slytherin."

"That's outrageous, Professor McGonagall treats everyone the same and demands more from her own house than any other." Hermione said angrily.

"Judging by the fact Slytherins told me this, I didn't think it was true." Willow said. She waved good bye as she left.

The Gryffindors all headed to their next class together. They sat in the front and waited patiently for the Professor. Lupin came in five minutes after the bell in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late everyone but something came up." He turned and looked at the class and saw they had already gotten books out. "Oh, you won't need your books today, just your wands. We're going to go to the Teachers' Lounge, so pack your bags because we won't be back."

Everyone became excited about a practical lesson as they hadn't had one ever seen the Pixie incident last year. It didn't take long and out the door they went.

As they made the trip down the hall, they crossed paths with Peeves the Poltergeist. He was stuffing bubblegum in the Broom Cupboard doorknob lock. Some fancy wand work from Lupin that shot the gum through Peeves' face and they continued to the Staff Lounge.

The room was completely empty except for Snap who was setting in an armchair by the corner. He looked up as the class walked in. He sneered at the Gryffindors as the grouped up to the side of the entrance. The Potion Master then looked at the Defense Professor when he began to close the door. "Leave it open Lupin, I'd rather not witness this."

As he made to leave, Snape turned back and addressed Neville with his custom sneer. "Try not to blow your own foot off Longbottom. If your spell casting is as bad as your potions work the whole class is in danger."

Neville shrunk back a little at the Professor's words. Harry and his friends were angry, Ron was about to tell Snape of when Lupin beat him to it. "I'm sure Neville will do fine; in fact he is going to help me with an opening demonstration."

Snape just gave Lupin a meaner looking sneer and left the room. The door closed with more needed force as he slammed it hard.

"Well then let's begin." The Werewolf started. He walked up to a rattling wardrobe in the back and asked. "Can anyone tell me what is inside of here?"

Hermione raised her hand. "It's a Boggart Professor Lupin. A Dark Creature that can assume the thing that it's victim fears most. You can find them in small dark spaces like wardrobes, closets, under the bed, and so on.

"Excellent Ms. Granger, I couldn't have put it better myself." Lupin said. "So, this Boggart is sitting in there right now in its natural state. No one knows what the creature looks like because no one has found a way to see it in its true form. Can anyone tell me one advantage we have over this one? Harry?"

Trying to thank of an answer with an eager Hermione next to him was a little difficult. Finally coming up with one he said. "Ah, there's a lot of people here so he won't know which form to take."

"Excellent Harry good answer. It's always good to have more people with you when taking on a Boggart." Lupin said. "I once saw one try and scare two people at once. It became half a Slug and wasn't very frightening at all."

"Now the most important thing to remember is laughter. Laughter is what finishes a Boggart. The way to accomplish this is to force the creature to become something that you find humorous. The way to accomplish this is a Charm called Riddikulus." The Professor explained.

"Now we will practice saying the Charm. Everyone after me. Riddikulus!" Remus said.

Everyone. "Riddikulus!"

"Very good everyone. Neville please come forward." The boy walked towards the Professor nervously. He would love to be anywhere else but here.

Harry watched as Lupin gave Neville instructions. He had to admit that a cross dressing Snape would be hilarious. Lupin thin instructed the class to think of the thing they fear most and make it funny. Harry's first thought of a fully revived Voldemort and couldn't really come up with another thing. How the hell did you make Voldemort Funny? 'Maybe dress him like Dumbledore or Santa Claus.' He pondered.

Of to his side he heard Ron saying. "Take away it's legs. Take away it's legs." Harry knew this was because the boy was terrified of spiders. He couldn't help but smile at his friend's phobia.

"All right everyone are you ready?" Lupin asked. After getting nods from the nervous class he waved his wand at the wardrobe causing it to open. He took a step back so Neville was in front.

The class looked on as Boggart Professor Snape crawled out of the wardrobe. He was a little stiff as he advanced towards Neville. The boy shakily raised his wand and cried. "Riddikulus!"

Instantly Boggart Snape became dressed in Augusta Longbottom's finest clothes complete with a stuffed Vulture hat. The whole class began to laugh hysterically as the Boggart looked around confused.

"Well done Neville, well done. Alright everyone let's keep it going. Mr. Weasley step forward please." Lupin said.

Everyone watched as Ron walked up to the Boggart. Snape looked down at the boy and quickly became a giant spider. The ginger didn't hesitate as he raised his wand and said. "Riddikulus!"

The spider quickly fell to the ground as its legs disappeared from underneath. Ron quickly stepped back as Professor Lupin called Parvati Patil to step forward. The helpless spider quickly turned into a blood stained Mummy and advanced towards the girl. Parvati quick raised her wand and said the Charm. The bandages around the legs came unraveled and tripped the monster. This was how it went for several minutes as one student after another fought the Boggart.

Harry and Hermione were last. The black haired boy walked forward as Lupin was distracted complementing Seamus Finnigan. The Boggart, in the form of a giant Jack-In-The-Box, took one look at Harry and transformed into a dead Willow lying on the floor. Her green eyes were wide open, and it looked like her throat had been cut, blood was pooling underneath her dead body.

The young Wizard froze as the class went deathly quiet. Lupin came over as fast as he could and stood in front of Harry to get the creatures attention. The Boggart became a glowing full moon in the air as the Professor waved his wand saying the Charm. The moon deflated like a balloon and went back into the wardrobe.

"Thank you everyone. I think ten points to everyone who fought the Boggart and another ten to Ms. Granger for her answering my question. Mr. Potter also gets another ten for answering my second question. Class is dismissed everyone so have a good day." Lupin said with a little nervous laughter. It was a quiet Gryffindor Class that gathered their things and headed for the next lesson.


	26. Trouble-In-The-Snake-Pit

Harry made his way through the castle to Ancient Runes with his friends. Halfway there they met up with Willow and a some other Slytherins headed for the same class. His sister immediately felt his inner turmoil and moved to hug him. She looked at the Slytherins and said. "You guys go on ahead, I'll walk to class with my brother."

Blaise moves everyone along and they continued down the hall. Willow turned back to the Gryffindors and asked. "What happened?"

Dawn told Willow about the Boggart. The young Wicca was at a loss for words. It made sense that Harry's greatest fear would be losing her but for the Boggart to turn into such a violent representation of that was surprising. It would mean her brother stressed on this quiet a lot.

"Harry, I know that was horrible to see but I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about." Willow said trying to comfort her brother.

"Isn't there? Sirius Black is hunting for both of us and your betrothed to a monster. There's plenty to worry about." Harry said in a low growl. The boy then walked past his sister not bothering to see if his friends were fallowing. Hermione and Ron gave Willow apologetic looks as they fallowed Harry to Ancient Runes.

"I'm sorry Willow." Dawn said sadly. In some ways she knew how Harry felt. Buffy was also one to put herself in danger to protect everyone, regardless of how it made everyone feel. Her friend didn't mean to hurt Harry, but she did so regardless.

"Come on Dawn, let's get to class before we're counted as late." Both girls fallowed the three Gryffindors in silence.

The girls walked in and saw the Gryffindors sitting down on the front row. Harry had set himself in the middle of Ron and Hermione at the far end of the table. Willow walked up to Ron and politely asked him to move over. Ron looked back and forth between the girl and his friend, not really wanting to get in the middle. He finally sighed and moved over. Dawn sat down next to him at the very end of the table.

The redheaded Witch turned to her brother and said. "You win Harry, I'll break the contract."

The boy turned to his sister in surprise. "Really, you're not just saying that? How do you plan to break it?"

Willow slouched in her set as she realized that there wasn't really a plan yet. She had figured Voldemort would coming back and order his Death Eaters to attack innocent people. When Vincent attacked someone, their shared Promise Rings would alter her. She'd then teleport to him and stop the attack. The act of harming an innocent person would violate one of the contract's stipulations alloying Willow to annul it.

"I don't have a plan yet, but I will soon. I'm asking you to please be patient, it will be done by Christmas at least." Willow said.

"What about, ..you know, .. what we talked about during the Summer." Harry asked awkwardly looking around. He did think Willow would want one of her secrets known by the whole school.

Willow answered Harry in Parseltongue. "I doubt the Crabbe family will care that I like girls. That would only work if I came out of the closet to the whole Wizarding World. I wasn't really planning on doing that so soon after joining, but I will later. Though if it come down to it I'll snog Hermione in the Great Hall."

Harry has to choke back a laugh so he could hiss back. "That was mean Willow." Then he thought about what his sister said and asked her hissing. "Is Hermione into girls like you?"

"Not that I'm aware of but I don't think so. I'm almost positive she likes Ron actually." Willow responded as their Professor finally walked in. All Harry could do at the moment was wait until later to ask what she meant.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling was a thirty something year old Witch with long black hair that she kept pulled straight back, except for the bangs she kept cut short on her forehead. She wore simple yellow robes and stood about five foot five inches. She was levitating a pile of papers that floated above her head. After reaching her desk, Ms. Babbling turned around to address the class.

"Good morning everyone, please take out your books and turn to page thirteen. We're going to jump right into Egyptian Runes. You have thirty minutes to review with your neighbors and then we will have a class discussion." She said.

Ancient Runes turned out to be one of Willow's favorite subjects. She had experience with it thanks to magical rituals the Scoobies had performed on several occasions, however, this was the first time she was given such an in depth history and theory behind the drawings. The class ended too soon for her liking.

Willow turned to look at Harry as she packed her bag. "I kind of have a favor I wanted to ask you. I was planning on sitting with Dudley at Dinner and was hoping you would sit with me."

Harry turned to tell her no but stopped when he looked into her big, pleading, hazel eyes. He just couldn't say no. "Fine, If it will make you happy but I won't like it."

As the two walked out of the classroom with their friends slightly ahead of them, Harry turned to Willow and asked in Parseltongue. "So, what did you mean by Hermione liking Ron?"

Willow just looked at her brother and hissed. "Boys, are all of you so thick headed? It's pretty obvious to us girls. Pansy even told me about it during Summer because she was wondering if I'd seen them kissing. Apparently, several Slytherins are convinced there secretly going out."

Harry walked down the hall trying to picture his two best friends holding hands and kissing, but he just couldn't see it happening though. They liked one another just like they liked him, but they were polar opposites. One was into Quidditch and food and the other studied for fun and could read a book bigger than ether boy could left in a day.

As everyone came to the Great Hall, Willow continued to the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked at his friends and said. "Me and Willow are going to have Dinner with Dudley. I'll see you in the Common Room."

Hermione and Dawn smiled at him but said nothing and Ron laughed a little at his friend. "Guess Willow gave you the puppy eyes mate. Ginny used to do the same to me, but it losses power over time. Give it about five years and you should be good." Harry grumbled inaudibly and walked off to join his sister.

As the Potter twins walked up to Dudley, Willow noticed he was sitting alone. There was one empty space on either side of him and no one sitting across the table in front. Both Potter sat down across from there cousin.

Dudley looked at them cautiously and asked. "What do you two want?"

"Nothing really Dudley, we are just wondering how you've been." Willow started. "Do you like your classes so far, or are you having trouble?"

"Had Potions with Ravenclaw. Tried to make a potion and accidentally spilled my cauldron all over that overgrown bat and he gave me weekend detention." Dudley grumbled. "This school sucks."

Harry was trying to come up with something to say. He genuinely started feeling a little bad for his cousin. He was about to ask if he'd lost any house points for the incident when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Susan Bones looking at him curiously.

"I know the rule about family eating with each other at mealtimes but you don't have family members in Hufflepuff." She stated.

Harry just gave her a raised eyebrow look and told her. "Dudley Dursley is my first cousin. In fact, he's my only closely related family member besides his mom and my Grandfather."

Ernest Macmillan, who was sitting across Susan, just gave Harry a skeptical look. "What are you on about Potter? Everyone knows your mom was adopted by the Muggle family that raised her."

Willow had stopped talking with Dudley to listen in on the conversation. "Actually, I was the one adopted by a Muggle family. My mom and Dudley's mom are half-sisters and are cousin is by coincidence a Muggleborn Wizard. There for we are related by are Muggle ancestry."

Several Hufflepuffs had looks of disbelief on their faces. Dudley on the other hand had a smug smile on his. He had told his housemates that he was related to Harry and Willow, but no one believed him. They had all thought he was lying to make himself look cool.

"So, are you really the one who taught Dursley the Static Shock Charm then? He used it on Macmillan when he called him a liar." Justin Finch-Fletchley asked. He was sitting on the other side of Susan.

"Yes, it was me though I told him to only use it in self-defense." Willow said giving Dudley an angry glare. "Not retaliation for name calling."

Her large cousin looked down at his empty plate in shame. "Sorry Willow, it won't happen again."

It wasn't much longer that the food appeared, and conversation stopped for the most part. Dudley pilled his plate rather high with roasted potatoes and chicken. His manners were like Ron's, something the other Hufflepuffs didn't seem to appreciate. Willow scooted a plate full of greens closer to the overweight boy and gave him a pointed look. Taking the hint, Dudley scooped some of the vegetables on his plate as well.

Susan looked at Harry and asked. "So, Harry, have you and Ginny Weasley kissed yet? The two of you haven't been seen coupling very much."

The boy was a little taken back by the question. He wasn't really sure how much to tell her ether. About the only thing they did was kiss on the cheek after they signed the contract. Willow saw her brother's dilemma and said. "They've been busy so far, but Harry asked her to Hogsmeade during the Halloween visit."

Harry looked at his sister bewildered. When the hell was this discussed. Ginny was only in second year so she couldn't even go to Hogsmeade yet.

"Oh, I heard about that rule." Susan said. "Something in the Hogwarts rule book about betrothed couples needing a chance to socialize outside of a school setting. I'm surprised the Weasley's have agreed to let you and her go out unchaperoned Harry."

"Nothing is final yet Susan. Mrs. Weasley is having trouble with Ginny growing up as it were, but Mr. Weasley is ok with them going." Willow said. She was going to have to contact Drusilla about getting with Arthur and Molly as soon as possible.

Luckily the desserts appeared, and Susan forgot about her inquires for the moment in a piece of chocolate pie. After Harry and Willow were through eating they excused themselves. The young Wizard lead his sister to an empty classroom and closed the door for privacy.

"What the hell Willow? You know perfectly well that I haven't asked Ginny to Hogsmeade. I didn't even know I could." Harry said angrily.

"Calm down Harry, everything will be ok. I'll contact Dru about getting with the Weasleys for permission and you ask Ginny to Hogsmeade before someone else blindsides her." Willow said.

"Bloody hell, I need to find Ginny now. Can we meet later or are you headed back to Slytherin House?" The boy asked.

"It's getting late, so I'll go do my homework and try and avoid Vincent Crabbe. Going straight to my room should do it." The redhead said. Willow hugged Harry and quickly left.

Harry made his way through the castle to Gryffindor. After crossing the threshold, he located Ginny by the fireplace talking to Colin Creevey. The frustrated boy walked over to the two and sat down beside the younger girl.

"High Ginny, high Colin." He said trying to sound casual.

"High H-H-H-Harry." The second year boy said nervously. "Me and G-G-Ginny were just discussing homework that's all! I swear!"

I took a moment for Harry to realize why Colin would be so nervous. He supposed some guys would get mad if another boy was talking to their girlfriend, but Ginny was only his friend. Colin, and pretty much everyone else, didn't know that though.

"It's ok Colin, just don't let me catch you putting moves on my girl." Harry said jokingly. "I do need to talk to you in private Ginny."

"If you to need privacy I can leave." Colin said. He quickly grabbed his bag and left even as Harry tried to tell him he didn't have to.

The raven haired boy just looked at the retreating boy bewildered. "Anyway, ... Ginny would you go with me to Hogsmeade this Halloween?"

The poor embarrassed girl had been setting there silently the whole time with a bright red face. When Harry sat down she didn't know what to do or think. Colin hadn't helped the situation ether with his misunderstandings and know Harry asked her out to Hogsmeade. Things had begun to progress much to quickly for her liking.

"Ok Harry." Was all she managed to get out before she bolted of the sofa and up the stairs to her dorm room.

Harry once again watched amazed as another little kid ran away from him. He couldn't possibly be that intimidating could he. Ginny had a crush on him sense she was little, and Harry saving her life last year probably didn't make it easier, but he'd hoped she could at least talk to him every now and again.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't even register when Fred and George sat down on either side of him. Both twins wrapped an arm around his shoulders so he couldn't get away and asked simultaneously. "Exactly what did you say to our sister?"

"Nothing honest. I just asked her to Hogsmeade." The scared boy said.

Both twins relaxed a little and set back on the sofa. Fred, or it could have been George, said. "Poor little Harry Potter, you got all the girls a flutter and don't know what to do."

"Yeah, poor Harry Potter ..."

"... all the girls chasing after him..."

"... swooning over him..."

"... fighting over him ..."

"... obsessing over him ..."

" ... just what is he to do about his girl troubles?"

"Oh, shut up you two." Harry said red faced. "Girls don't chase after me.

"That's because they are being discreet. Hermione has probably thought about snogging you once or twice herself I bet." George said.

"Yeah and know that you're engaged to our sister, all the girls are clamoring to be her friend." Fred said.

"Just so they can be best friends with Harry Potter's future wife and possibly be in the wedding." George finished.

Harry just groined and hung his head. He never wanted to hurt Ginny and know, apparently, she was being bothered by jealous girls wanting to be her friends for all the wrong reasons. Looking between the two idiots sitting on either side of him reminded him of his own sister's problem, Theodore Nott.

"You guys wouldn't mind helping your little brother's best mate out would yeah?" He asked eagerly.

The twins exchanged looks, they appeared to be having a private conversation without talking. Finally, Fred said. "That depends on what you need from us and why."

"Let's just say one of the Slytherins needs to learn why you don't mess with my sister." Harry told them with an evil smirk.

"George," Fred said. "How are we supposed to dell with a brother in law scarier than us?"

"We heard about the exploding potion Harry. We haven't even been back a week and Willow's been attacked three times ..." George began.

"... So, we have decided you need a way to watch over your dear sister even from a far." Fred finished pulling an old piece of parchment from his robes.

George looked around to make sure no one was watching as Fred gave the parchment to Harry. What happened next surprised both redheads as Harry asked. "Where did you find my Dad's old map?"

Meanwhile, back in the Slytherin dorms, Willow had finished her school work and was setting cross legged on her bed meditating. She was still trying to think of a way to break her contact with the Crabbe family and had still come up with nothing.

"Willow?" She heard Pansy call from the other side of her closed bed curtains.

"Yes Pansy, did you need something?" She called back.

"No, just seeing if you were here or not. Vincent was looking for you at dinner and someone thought they saw you eating with the Hufflepuffs." She said back while opening the curtains.

Willow had already showered and was wearing a set of red robes. Sense she couldn't sleep tonight the thought of visiting Harry in Gryffindor was appealing. She was curiously beginning to wonder when Harry's sleep cycle would change to be more like hers.

"I did eat with Hufflepuff. I decided to visit my cousin Dudley and see how he was doing." She told her friend.

"Oh ... well that's nice I guess." Pansy said while biting her lower lip. It was obvious by her body language that she was nervous about something. "Vincent was looking for you and asked me to see if you were here. Do you want me to tell him you're asleep or something?"

The redhead looked at her friend questioningly. Why was she automatically assuming Willow needed her to lie? Just as the Witch was about to tell the dark haired girl not to bother with Vincent, the door banged open and Bulstrode stormed in.

"Potter you in her? Crabbe wants to talk to you right now." The overweight girl bellowed.

Willow looked at Pansy who seemed to be on the verge of tears. The empath could fell the fear radiating of her friend in waves. The dark eyed girl looked between Willow and Millicent as she made to stand between them, putting on a mask of smugness. "Willow isn't feeling well Bulstrode, she'll talk to him in the morning." She said trying to sound superior.

The thick girl just scoffed at Pansy and said. "She looks all right to me." She then turned to Willow and said rudely. "Your betrothed is in the unused classroom just down the corridor waiting for you. I would suggest you not keep him waiting for long." She then turned and left threw the door.

Willow rolled her eyes and looked at Pansy. Taking a stab in the dark, she asked. "So, what did I miss at Dinner?"

Pansy crosses her arms in front of her chest and stood straighter. "Willow, you need to understand how things are done in Slytherin. I understand you have family and ... friends in other houses but loyalty to Slytherin should come first. You must also think of your future, the life you and Vincent shall one day have after you marry."

Willow tried to keep a straight face but failed as she started laughing. "I'm sorry Pansy but you look hilarious trying to act pompous." (giggle)

The Pureblood girl stomped her foot in frustration and exclaimed. "I'm serious Willow, you don't know what was talked about during Dinner!"

The Wicca looked up at her friend only to see tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. The sight of Pansy breaking sobered Willow up quickly and she asked. "What happened?"

"Your behavior has reached the ears of several prominent Purebloods and there not happy. Several think that the Crabbes and Victor Whitehall are weak because they can't control you. Today at Lunch, in which you sat with Gryffindor, Vincent got a letter from his father. He's not happy that people think the Crabbes are weak and has told his son to... control you." Pansy said.

"Out of curiosity, what did the great Rigel Crabbe suggest Vincent do to control me?" Willow asked in a cold quiet voice.

Pansy refused to look at Willow because she knew if she did then the dam of emotions would break open. The hallway door opened yet again, and Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis walked in. Both girls noticed Pansy was on the verge of tears and Willow angry face.

"I take it you told Potter about Crabbe's letter at lunch?" Tracey asked seriously.

"Do you want us to go with you to see him Willow?" Daphne asked in a formal manner. She looked like she was mentally preparing for a fight.

Willow, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Slytherin. This couldn't be some kind of common problem that they faced every year could it.

"Daphne, has there been a relationship similar to mine and Vincent's before?" Willow asked the blonde Witch.

The girl gave Willow a wide eyed look and said. "You did not just ask me that. What do you think Potter? Are society was built on old customs and traditions, and arranged marriages, especially in Slytherin, are still common practice. My own sister is betrothed to Draco Malfoy." Daphne finished with a sour face.

Tracey continued. "There are also times when the bride and groom don't see eye to eye on all issues as well. If the groom is from a more ... traditional family they may be told to motivate the Witch into being more like minded. At least in public to protect their honor."

Willow began to rub her temples and think about the issue. It made no sense, Snape and Dumbledore had to know about this so why hadn't they put a stop to it. Then again they probably couldn't do anything unless someone complained to them directly.

Looking at the three Slytherins around her, Willow asked. "So, where does everyone stand or is everyone trying to staying out of it?"

Daphne sighed and said. "For the most part my family tries to be neutral in political matters. We also try and stay out of other people's personal issues unless we have no choice but to get involved. Tracey and I have decided to help you if you need us to."

"I'll do what I can to help keep your relationship with Vincent Crabbe civil." Pansy stated trying to regain her superior attitude.

Willow turned to look at Tracey Davis. "I was told you believed in the traditional ways. Why would you help me?"

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes at the question and said. "Let's get this straight. I believe Purebloods are superior to everyone else. That doesn't mean I believe everyone else should be eradicated, murdered, enslaved, or whatever. The Dark Lord was the worst thing that ever happened to our world and I'm grateful your brother stopped him. He made everyone blood crazy monsters."

The redhead looked at her housemate and said. "Tracey, I'm grateful you want to help me but understand something. Voldemort didn't make the people like the Malfoys monsters; they were monsters to begin with. All Voldemort did was give the Pureblood Elite a flag to rally behind." She decided not to mention the fact Vincent had already killed someone without being a Death Eater sense she had no proof, and she didn't want to scare her friends.

Willow stood up and gave a sharp hiss. Sr. Huggs crawled out from underneath the bed and raised his head to be level with his mistress. They had a quick conversation and then walked out the door. The three girls looked at one another and made to fallow the Wicca and snake.

The girls made their way out of the Common Room without being stopped or asked any questions. They walked down the Slytherin Corridor and to the unused classroom. When Willow entered she saw Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, Theodore, and Millicent standing in a group by the back wall. There was also three other older Slytherins she didn't recognize standing of to the side. Sr. Huggs coiled around the redhead's feet ready to protect her if need be.

Blaise was the first to speak when he noticed her and said. "There you are Potter, thanks for coming. I don't know if you've met Slytherin Prefects Zoe Accrington and Darius Berrow and Quidditch Capitan Marcus Flint yet."

Willow looked the older students over. Zoe was a tall, light blonde haired girl with ruby red lips and paper white pale skin. Darius was a very tall dark skinned young man with short black hair and a goatee. His eyes were cold as he looked Willow over.

Marcus Flint was gangly with black hair and a slightly slouch. If you could judge intelligence by appearance then he was the dumbest person in the room. From what Harry told her Willow knew the boy was mean and nasty.

Zoe walked up to the group of girls and extended her hand to Willow. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Potter, you've done well in your studies so far but we're a little concerned about your social behavior."

"Mainly, you don't seem to honor your house over others. You should have backed Malfoy with the Hippogriff, and your socializing with Mudbloods makes both your family and the Crabbe family seem like Blood Traitors." Darius stated. The older blonde girl shot him a dirty look at the word Mudblood but made no attempt to correct him.

"My cousin is Muggleborn. Do you expect me to sever all communication with him just because of that?" Willow asked.

"Yes," Vincent growled in a low quiet voice. "You should distance yourself as much as possible from that fat fool of a Hufflepuff and that American Mudblood you brought to Hogwarts. The very fact she insinuated that Slytherin would be her house almost made me curse her."

"Let's not loss are head her people, I'm sure we can resolve this issue peacefully." Blaise said trying to sound casual while stepping between Crabbe and Willow.

"Peacefully? Like when Theodore Nott threw Crystallized Dragon's Blood in my potion this morning?" Willow said glaring at Blaise.

"If you'd behave more like a future wife of Vincent Crabbe than corrective actions wouldn't need to be taken." Theodore shot back.

"Enough all of you." Draco said exasperated. "Perhaps the issues we've been having are getting out of hand. Berrow is correct Willow, you should have backed my father and I on executing the Hippogriff. However, I agree with you about the potion incident."

Flint sneered down at Willow. "You should devote more time and energy to your future with Crabbe rather than hold on to silly idle headed ideas. The only family that should matter to you is the one you'll make with your betrothed."

Willow was trying extremely hard to not let her magic come out. The problem was she didn't know how to argue her side with the fanatical Slytherins. How do you convince a bigot that there wrong?

"So, are we agreed then that you'll break ties with the Mudbloods?" Goyle asked as Crabbe was still breathing deep with anger.

Millicent looked angry; she had wanted Vincent to knock some sense into the uppity Half Blood. She noticed how the four girls came in together and how the three harlots flanked Willow ready to defend her. She hated all of them but especially the redhead. The cruel Pureblood girl had been the only Witch with both the blood status and wealth to marry Crabbe until Willow came along.

The three third year girls where looking between Willow and the rest of the room occupants hoping the redhead would just agree. Willow was contemplating unleashing her magic to scare them off but refused to because she was beginning to rely on it too much, just like back in Sunnydale. Draco and Blaise were preparing to stop Vincent should he decide to do something stupid and the older students were simply waiting to see what happened.

Willow was about to tell Vincent where he could stick his ideology and wand when there came a loud pounding from the other side of the classroom door. Tracey, being the closest, unlocked it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Fred and George came crashing through. The Sunnydale Wicca was shocked she hadn't sensed her brother approaching know that she was aware of his fear.

"What's going on in here!" Harry demanded.

"What are you doing here Potter? This doesn't concern you or your friends." Malfoy said angrily.

"I suppose you felt my moods and came running Harry? Is that also how you tracked us down?" Willow inquired curiously.

"What? Oh Yeah, that's it." The boy answered quickly. "Why are all you Slytherins meeting my sister outside of your house?"

"We are simply addressing matters that concern our house and the reputations of certain individuals. We are simply having a discussion nothing more." Zoe Accrington said as she walked forward to take charge. The younger Gryffindors seemed to back down a little but Harry got up in her face.

"You could have had a discussion in your common room. You didn't have to drag my sister all the way out her to talk." He spat. Harry then turned to Willow and said. "Come on Willow, we'll walk you back to Slytherin."

The redheaded Witch looked around the room thinking. She didn't need Harry to protect her, but she didn't want to fight her housemates at the moment. Vincent still looked angry and felt murderous. Her three friends from Slytherin were scared, even though they weren't showing it, and probably wanted to leave. Darius and Flint felt mad and Zoe felt respect for Harry. Nott and Goyle where on the same page as Vincent and Draco and Blaise were anxious.

Coming to a decision Willow said. "Thank you Harry, that would probably be the best for everyone. Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, you guys coming with us?"

The three girls fallowed the Gryffindors out into the hallway. Fred and George held the door open for the younger students and waited for them all to go ahead before shutting it in the remaining Slytherin's faces.


	27. Willow's-First-Date

Time had passed at Hogwarts for the Potter twins. The day was October 31 and the twelfth anniversary of their parent's death. It was also Halloween and the first Hogsmeade visit for the Third years. Over the last several weeks Harry had spent more time with Ginny for appearance sake and was taking her to town for the day.

Something also interesting happened because of Harry spending time with Ginny, and whenever he could Willow, Ron and Hermione were forced to spend more time together alone resulting in the redheaded boy asking the bookish girl to Hogsmeade as well. They are only going as friends to hang out with Harry and Ginny, Dawn would also be with them, but it didn't stop Fred and George from picking on their little brother about it.

Willow had been trying to come up with a plan to break her contract with Crabbe, but so far had fallen short. She was spending more time with her Slytherin friends and eating more at the house table, but hadn't broken ties with the other houses and her Muggleborn friends. Zoe had tried to help her study so they could have private girl talks discussing Vincent Crabbe and how to be a better Slytherin Witch, but so far had failed in her efforts. The older girl was both amazed and annoyed at the Wicca's intelligence sense she had racked up a good number of house points, but never needed help with anything. All of her offers for help or tips were politely shot down every time.

Another oddity that was frustrating the Snakes attempting to have words with Willow regarding her behavior was Harry Potter. Somehow the girl's brother and his friends always seemed to know where she was, and if she was going to be alone with someone they didn't trust. Every time one of the Slytherin intervention group, from the empty classroom two months ago, tried to corner her for another private talk, Harry or one of his friends would show up out of nowhere and interrupt the meeting. Not that Willow wasn't grateful, but it was starting to get on her nerves as well, mainly because Dawn wouldn't stop with the smug attitude about finally having something over her talented friend.

At the moment it was approaching the Noon and Willow was getting dressed. She had put on lovely silk green robes and her butterfly hair piece to go out with Vincent. The moron had finally asked her to Hogsmeade two days ago at the insistence of Draco Malfoy. The muscular boy had just taken it for granted that Willow would go with him, and the Wicca had hoped he'd forget to ask so she could spend the day with friends instead.

Pansy looked the girl up and down nodding her approval. "Will there be a chaperone Willow, or will it be just the two of you?"

Willow, glad that the black haired girl had dropped her prudish sounding voice when just with friends, said. "It'll just be me and him. He wants to take me to some place called Madam Puddifoot's and thin a walk around the village."

"Well that sounds nice." Daphne said. She was wearing silver colored robes. "A picnic would be a lovely idea for a date. Maybe he will surprise us all and sweep you off your feet."

The redhead didn't have the heart to tell the blonde that it would never happen. Though the girls were truly Willow's friends they hoped she would come to except Vincent Crabbe. It was just the way they had been raised and the California girl was about to start a Witch's Empowerment Group if it kept up.

The redhead noticed that Pansy was only wearing her school robes. "Pansy, do you want to borrow something from me to wear?"

"Oh no, that's ok Willow. Usually if someone just goes to Hogsmeade with friends they wear school robes, but if there on a date they dress up." Pansy explained.

Not having realized this before Willow turned to Daphne and asked. "So are you going out with someone then. Maybe we can make it a double date." The Wicca finished excitedly. She really didn't want to try and make small talk with the ogre for several hours.

Daphne looked at her friend with a sad smile and said. "Sorry Willow, but that wouldn't work. I'm meeting my parents and a possible match from Russia."

The blond grabbed her wand that was laying on her bed and headed for the door. Pansy wished her luck as she left. There was a tense moment of silence that filled the room before the black haired girl turned to talk to her friend.

"Willow, ... how are Harry and Ginevra Weasley getting along?" Pansy asked awkwardly.

Willow had been in the process of looking threw her jewelry box when she heard the question. She didn't know how to fraise her answer so it didn't crush Pansy's hopes.

The girl turned to her friend and asked seriously. "Are you generally interested in my brother or is this because your father demands it?"

Pansy looked at Willow and quickly schooled her face into her Pureblood mask. "I don't know what you're talking about Willow. I was just..."

"Stop it Pansy!" Willow interrupted loudly. "There's no one else here for you to put on a show. No one is here to report back to their families and your father. I want an honest answer to whether or not you like Harry romantically, or are you just going along with the Pureblood Program."

Pansy tried to hold her mask a little longer but, in the end, sat down on her bed and cried silently. "I'm scared Willow." She sniffed. "Harry is nice enough I guess, but I'm really not sure what I want. My dad sent me a letter this morning."

The young girl reached into her robe pocket and gave Willow the crumbled letter she had stashed there earlier. The red head opened it and read.

Pansy,

I'm growing tired of your failure to seduce Potter away from that Blood Traitor. My sources tell me that Potter and that girl will be on a date today at Hogsmeade. You will spy on their outing and ruin it if possible. Try and make them thank the other is at fault so you can possibly still the boy away from the girl if there fighting. I had someone analyze the Weasley/Potter contract and there are numerous loopholes that can annul it which possible means the thing is fake.

Simon

After Willow read the letter over she gave it back to Pansy. She sat down beside the crying girl and wrapped her arm around her shoulder in a hug.

"Pansy," Willow began. "My brother is a boy and, there for, doesn't know much about relationships and girls. From what I can tell he thanks of Ginny as a good friend but the potential for more is there. Little Ginevra does want there to be something more though."

The black haired girl smiled at Willow's humor. The redhead quickly turned to the door and stood quickly from the bed as it began to open. Pansy pulled the curtains around the bed closed as Tracey came in.

The short brown-haired girl looked around and asked Willow. "Have you seen Daphne anywhere?"

"Yes, you just missed her. She was going to meet her parents in Hogsmeade." Willow said trying her best to keep Tracey from inquiring about Pansy's closed curtains.

"Oh, that must have been last minute. We were going to explore the village together." Tracey said a little sadly.

"Well, if you want, I'm heading out soon so you can go with me and Pansy. I'm meeting Vincent at Madam Puddifoot's, but you and Pansy can explore together." Willow offered.

Tracey thought it over a little and nodded her head yes. She left to go wait in the Common Room. Willow turned back to Pansy's bed and pulled the curtains open.

"You ready to go?" She asked her sour faced friend.

The Pureblood girl said in a annoyed voice. "I can't believe you're pawning me off on Tracey Davis."

Willow just stuck out her tongue then slumped her shoulders and grumbled. "You can go on my date with Crabbe if you want. I wouldn't mind hanging out with her. She can at least hold an intelligent conversations."

Pansy gave Willow a sympathetic pat on the shoulders as they left the room. After meeting Tracey, the three girls walked down to the castle's main entrance to give their permission slips to Argus Filch. The old Caretaker gave them all suspicious looks but waved them on through.

The walk to the village was quiet. Willow's two companions talk a little about Daily Prophet gossip and current popular music bands. The younger redhead began to think back on the last two months.

So far, her grades were some of the best in school and she was happy to see that despite her years of experience with magic, she wasn't too far ahead of several students. She hadn't wanted to stand out too much and it was nice having friendly rivalries with a few peers. She and Hermione competed for the unofficial title of 3rd year Potion's Queen. Even Snape had been forced on one occasion to give Hermione a small compliment, which was a mighty accomplishment unto itself for any Gryffindor.

She, and a few more gifted Charm students, were working with Professor Flitwick on making one of Willow's Celestial Wandless Charms compatible with wands so others could use it. The Charm called forth the Pure White Flame Of Light which could burn away all darkness. The actual Charm allowed one to hold a large ball of fire in their hand and throw it at an enemy. So far all anyone could manage was a small flame that shoot out roughly one foot before fading away. Willow hoped this could one day be used to destroy Dementors.

Another Charm Flitwick had mentioned for combating Dementors was the Patronus Charm. Several of her friends and Harry had been trying to master the Charm for several weeks, but it was proving difficult. Both Professor Flitwick and Lupin had promised help to anyone that wanted it. The Wicca was forced to admit that the train attack had hurt those around her more than even she had realized. All her friends wanted to make sure that she didn't have to fight the creatures alone again.

As they finally reached the village, Tracey turned to Willow and said. "Me and Pansy are going to the Three Broomsticks to meet some of the Slytherin third years. Where are you meeting Vincent?"

"I guess at the Three Broomsticks sense he didn't tell me anything." An annoyed Willow said just realizing the problem. Then the Witch brightened up a little as she hoped that the date could be canceled outright if the idiot couldn't be found.

Willow's hopes were crushed as they walk into the establishment and saw several Slytherin third year boys, including Crabbe, setting around a table in the corner. She saw that Theodore Nott was absent and wandered if he was still refusing to leave his room. The Pureblood bigot had been the victim of several funny and embarrassing incidences that had occurred over the last two months.

Not long after he sabotage Willow's potion, Theodore had been hounded all day by flying balloons filled with various colors of paint. They would chase him down just to attempt to splatter on his face. At one time an older student had saw one coming and tried to cast a shield, only for the balloon to pass right threw and hit it's mark.

On another occasion his clothes decided that they didn't want to be worn by him in the middle of the hallway. Nott has been close to tears as his clothes fought to get off him and everyone around him laughed. If McGonagall hadn't stepped in right as his underwear, the last article of clothing he still had on, tried to leave him he would have been stark naked in the middle of Hogwarts.

After several more unexplained occurrences, Nott had locked himself in the Slytherin dorms and refused to come out except for class. Willow had been brought to Dumbledore for questioning because everyone knew she and Nott had issues with one another. The Wicca could have, in theory, pulled off the advanced magic that at times seemed to be beyond normal students. The redhead was at a loss herself in figuring out who was responsible. She figured Harry had something to do with it, and possibly the Weasley Twins and Ron, but didn't figure any of them could pull of some of the advanced stuff.

The Slytherin Witches approached the Slytherin Wizards and sat down at the table. Draco passed each girl a Butterbeer. Willow looked at it funny as her friends both took big gulps out of there mugs. The Wicca looked at Draco and asked if this was the non-alcoholic version.

"It's fine Willow, the alcohol content is extremely light. They do have a stronger version though." The pale heir said.

Willow took a small drink and figured it was fine. Turning to the troll she was saddled with, the Wicca asked. "So, what do you want to do first Vincent?"

The Crabbe family heir seemed to think about his response, judging by the painful expression on his face, and said. " I thought sense it's close to lunchtime, we could go have tea and sandwiches." He paused to look at Blaise who mouthed something Willow couldn't make out. After the apparent reminder Crabbe looked back at his future bride and said. "Then I thought we could walk around the village and look at the private gardens. There is supposed to be a rather large one out by the far side of town."

"Oh, that sounds nice." An over enthusiastic Tracey said. "Some of the displays are said to be breathtaking, and I know how much you love gardening Willow."

The redhead could only smile as she felt annoyed by Crabbe. Getting help from friends in planning a date wasn't entirely wrong, but at least try and remember the plan without help. It probably wouldn't be bad ether if it wasn't doomed to fail no matter what.

The Beauty and the Beast said goodbye to the Slytherins and headed out on their first date. Vincent had locked his left arm with Willow's right and lead her down the street to the small tea shop. The large boy boldly walked up to the front door and held it open for Willow to walk inside.

If the Wicca could describe the shop in one word it would be horrifying. The entire decor was pink and frilly with small couples' tables stuffed where ever they would fit. Several couples already occupied a few tables already and they weren't shy about public displays of affection.

A middle aged stout woman with her hair in a tight black bun walked up to the couple and said. "Welcome to my tea shop, I'm Madam Puddifoot. You may set wherever you like dears."

"Thank you Ma'am." Willow said politely. "You have a very lovely tea shop."

The couple decided to set at a table by the front window. Willow ordered a small Earl Gray with honey and Vincent ordered the same. Madam Puddifoot soon delivered the drinks and some small lemon cakes. Looking out the front window, Willow saw her cousin and a few other Hufflepuffs walking into Zonko's Joke Shop down the street.

Apparently, Dudley had told everyone that he was the cousin of the Potter Twins when he first came to Hogwarts. However, because of a misunderstanding some people believed that Lily Potter was adopted by Muggles and there for had no siblings. After Harry and Willow cleared up this misunderstanding, Dudley's life in Hufflepuff became easier as several apologized for calling him a liar. Willow honestly believed Dudley could become a better person if he had more positive influences other than his bully of a father. She was glad to see him hanging out with Justin Flinch-Fletchley and another boy she didn't recognize but thought might be named Wayne.

The tea was nice, and the cakes were delicious. Vincent had more cakes than Willow, not that the redhead minded, she just thought he could try and use better manners. She tried to question him about his childhood out of curiosity, and to see if he'd admit to something incriminating, but nothing panned out. He did talk about some of the places he'd been on family vacations, and where some of his relatives lived. The fool was trying to impress her with money it seemed.

After tea, the young couple went to Gladrags Wizard Wear to look at clothes. Willow was a little board looking at the latest Witch fashions and robes, but Vincent was determined to get her something nice. Willow chose a pair of diamond pumpkin shaped earrings to commemorate the holiday, and the two left for Honeydukes were Crabbe bought about sixty pounds worth of chocolate. Willow was kind enough to shrink it down for him so it would fit in his pocket.

After the candy store the couple went for a walk around the village to look at various gardens. There was a rumor that one house on the outskirts of town had a garden dedicated to Devil's Snare and Willow wanted to see it.

After a little bit Willow began to feel board. What really bothered her was looking at gardens would really be fun if she was with someone who in joyed it like she did. She had about as much luck striking a conversation with Crabbe about gardens as she did Giles about computers. Her mind began to wonder on various things as they walked until she remembered seeing Dudley in town.

Thinking about her cousin reminded her about the misunderstanding people had regarding her mom's blood ties. Willow looked at Vincent, who seemed to be just as board as she was, and asked curiously. "Vincent, some people are confused about my mom's heritage and I was wondering if you knew anything?"

"Heritage?" He asked stupidly as he looked at the redhead walking next to him.

"Yes, the fact my mom was a Halfblood and not a Pureblood. Some people seem to think she was adopted by Muggles instead of being born to a Muggle mother." She clarified.

"I don't see what's wrong with letting people believe what they want to. It's better they think your mom was pure." He said as if it was a simple matter.

Willow was confused by the response. It was like Vincent was saying that it was bad to talk about and hopefully everyone would forget. Then it clicked that everyone forgetting was exactly what the fool wanted. The redhead also had another sneaky suspicion.

"Vincent," She said in a dangerously sweet voice. "Have you been telling people that my mom was a Pureblood?"

Crabbe stopped in the road and said. "It's for the best Pet. Over time these things can be forgotten, and people will think better of you, me, and our future children."

The young Witch became angry as she said. "There is nothing wrong with my mother being a Halfblood and I won't lie to cover it up. People honestly thought Dudley and I weren't related, and I had to correct them. I won't fake being a Pureblood just to make your family look..."

What Willow was going to say was interrupted by Vincent Crabbe. The little idiot had become angry when Willow mentioned correcting people about her family relations to a Mudblood and he slapped her across the face. The redhead was so surprised by the action her mind shut down as she processed what had happened.

Crabbe began to say something threatening, but never got the chance as the mighty right fist of one Dudley Dursley clobbered him square in the jaw. The Pureblood bigot crumbled like a sack of potatoes and fell to the ground. Willow looked from Vincent to Dudley as she fought to catch her mind up with what she was seeing.

Justin and the boy Willow believed was named Wayne ran up from behind Dudley. The Potter's large cousin was still standing over Crabbe with his knuckles white from his fists being clinched so hard. He was breathing heavily as if he had sprinted a few feet quickly.

In truth, that is what happened. Dudley had saw Willow and Vincent in Honeydukes and made to fallow them. He had hoped his cousin would hang out with him and his new friends because he knew Willow had lots of cool magic tricks. As the Hufflepuffs walked a few feet behind the board couple, waiting for a good point to let them know they were there, they saw Crabbe do something incredible stupid.

Vernon Dursley was a bully and an all-around mean man. One of the better things he had done in life was teach his son a particularly important rule. You never hit a girl. The moment Vincent struck Willow, Dudley had run as fast as his anger could carry him to deliver a blow that would have made a Goblin proud. He turned to his cousin and grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to the shops.

The group of students didn't say anything as they walked to the Three Broomsticks and sat down in the same corner the Slytherins had met in earlier. Madam Rosmerta walked up to take their order and Justin bought a round of Butterbeer. When she walked off to get there drinks, Dudley turned to Willow to see if she was ok.

"Are you hurt Willow? Do you need some ice or something?" He asked not really knowing what to do.

The young girl just sat in silence and said nothing. Dudley was about to repeat his question until Justin grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no. The other boy with them looked lost and said. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Wayne Hopkins." He said while extending his hand to the girl.

Willow looked at the outstretched appendage still lost in thought. Finally, she grabbed the boy's hand and shook it. "Willow Potter." She stated. The Butterbeers finally arrived and the group returned to silence.

Wayne noticed the Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle come in and look around. Draco spotted them first and dragged Vincent and Gregory over to them. Dudley saw the Slytherins coming and made to stand up but Willow placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Willow, I heard what happened and I'm terribly sorry that it did." Draco began. He looked at Vincent and nudged him in the side. The larger boy stood a little straighter and said. "I apologize for my actions Willow, and promise that it will never happen again."

The young girl's blood began to boil as she looked at the little fool. She had half a mind to blast him with fire until Madam Rosmerta walked over. "Is everything alright dears?" She asked concerned.

The response to her question came from a surprising source. "Everything's fine Ma'am. Little Vincent just tripped over his own two feet and busted his face on the pavement." Anthony DiNozzo said walking up to the group.

Everyone turned to look at the American Auror as he approached. Rosmerta blushed as he gave her an award winning smile. Seeing as everything was under control the hostess left to attend the other customers.

Auror DiNozzo looked the Slytherins up and down before addressing Crabbe. "I think you should go on up to the school and have the nurse look at your face."

Draco quickly interjected before the other boy could talk. "He was sir, he just wanted to make sure Willow was ok."

The American Auror's eyes were cold even as his facial expression was falsely cheerful. Malfoy felt his mouth go dry as Anthony said. "With Sirius Black on the lose me and my colleagues have to keep a close eye on the Potters, as well any other person that could potentially be harmed or attacked. This means we see quite a lot of what goes on. Right know, Auror David is tailing Harry Potter on his date with Ginevra Weasley. Guess who I was tailing today."

Draco wisely kept his mouth shut as the Auror continued. "I think it would be a good idea for you and Gregory Goyle to escort Vincent Crabbe to the Hospital Wing right now, don't you agree."

All the Slytherin boy could do was nod and leave. After watching them exit the front door DiNozzo turned back to Willow and asked. "You ok kid."

The Wicca cracked her knuckles as she said. "I've been hit by stronger. It was more humiliating than anything else."

"If you need anything Willow just ask. You can come to me and my colleagues with more than just security concerns." The man said. He then looked at Dudley and said before walking off. "Nice right hook big guy."

The Hufflepuffs and Willow watched him walk away. The redhead then sighed and said. "Thanks for everything guys but I'm just going to go back to my dorm."

"Do you want us to walk you Willow?" Justin asked.

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer but I'm fine by myself." She said. She smiled at Dudley and his friends then left.

Halfway back to the school the Wicca began to feel something wrong. Off in the distance back in town, she felt Dawn's magical power rise as if preparing for a fight. Since she knew Harry would be out with Ginny and she didn't want to disrupt his date, Willow had cast a barrier between their shared link. Whatever was causing Dawn to panic had also terrified Harry so much Willow's barrier was ripped away by her brother's absolute fear.

Not wasting anymore time the Sunnydale Witch turned into a storm cloud of pure magical energy and took off to join the fight. She just hoped that it wasn't to late, she could already feel that someone had died.


	28. Battle-At-Shrieking-Shack

The morning of Halloween started out nice for Harry Potter. He was a little nervous about going out with Ginny but figured it would be more like hanging out with friends than a date. Ron, Hermione, and Dawn would be there, which luckily convinced Mrs. Weasley her baby girl didn't need an adult chaperone. She was rather incessant about the fact it was a proper respectable procedure until Mr. Weasley stepped in and calmed her down. She trusted Harry with the lives of her children but had a hard time with Ginny growing up so quickly.

Ron was still a little miffed about his baby sister tagging along for his first time in Hogsmeade, but Hermione and Dawn guilted him into shutting up about it. In truth, Harry figured Ron and Mrs. Weasley both had a hard time with Ginny dating anyone this early. Even if that person was himself and it was mostly for appearance sake.

He had spent time with the younger girl to get to know her better. It had taken her a little time to get over the fact 'The Harry Potter' wanted to talk to her and just have a conversation with Ron's best friend. Harry genuinely liked talking Quidditch with Ginny and secretly agreed with her that the Holyhead Harpies were a much better team than the Chudley Cannons, but he'd never admit it because he was a guy and he still had pride.

Heading down to breakfast with Ron, both Gryffindor boys met up with the three girls at the house table. The raven haired boy smiled at Ginny, causing her to blush a little, before asking everyone. "Has anyone seen Willow yet?"

"Oh yeah." Dawn said smiling humorously. "She was here super early and had a really quick breakfast. After that she speed off long before her hubby-to-be showed up. She'll probably take her time getting to Hogsmeade so as to avoid him as long as possible. Probably won't even head out until lunchtime."

Harry frowned at Dawn wondering why the California Witch seemed to get a kick out of his sister's misfortune. He had asked her about it once, all she said was laughing at the bad stuff didn't make it seem so scary. When he asked her what the hell that meant, she just responded that it was a Scooby thing and his sister's problem would eventually resolve itself, so stop worrying.

"Well if I had to date that troll I'd take my time to. I'd probably throw myself down a flight of stairs while I was at it." Hermione said. This caused Ron to choke on a piece of sausage as he tried not to laugh. Harry quickly hit him on the back to dislodge the food stuck in his throat.

"Are you trying to kill me Hermione?" Ron asked laughing. The bushy haired girl blushed and looked away.

After everyone finished their breakfast, they left for the castles main entrance. Argus Filch was there already checking permission slips and giving the students distrustful looks. He stopped Ginny for a moment while he double checked to see if she was allowed of school grounds before letting them all pass.

The group of Gryffindors walked down the path to Hogsmeade discussing various things about school. Ron and Harry talked about their next prank on Nott while Hermione and Dawn asked Ginny about her second year classmates. Apparently, Colin Creevey had perfected the picture developing potion so he could finally make his pictures move on his own. He had been getting help from an older student, but the boy graduated last year. Ginny had promised him he could take a picture of her and Harry to commemorate their first date.

Harry and Ron had fallen behind the girls to take a quick look at the Marauder's Map. The scarred boy wanted to see if Willow had left the Slytherin dorms yet. He was a little angry at his dad for not including the town of Hogsmeade in the map so he could keep watch over Willow during her date. The very thought of Willow with Crabbe made the boy physically ill and he planned on throwing a party the moment that abomination of a contract was void.

Tucking the map away reminded him of how he got it in the first place. Both Fred and George had been at a loss for words when Harry declared the map had been his dad's invention. He then proved it by showing them he already knew how to work it. Afterwards, he explained that his dad had been the famous prankster Prongs.

Both twins had been overjoyed to find out just who one of their heroes had been. Of course, this lead to the inevitable tail of just who the remaining three Marauders had been as well. They boys learned that one had died a hero, one was the notorious murderer and traitor Sirius Black, and the last was in fact a Hogwarts Professor.

Harry had felt guilty about reviling Moony's secret, mainly because he had asked both Potter children not to during the Summer, but couldn't really see how he could have avoided it. The twins knew someone told him about the Marauders and the map, so figured that it had to have been a surviving friend of James Potter. At first, Harry thought of saying Hagrid told him but knew Fred and George also had met the half giant. The overwhelming tall man couldn't keep a secret to save his life and James Potter being a Marauder and notorious prankster would have been on the Daily Prophet's front page.

That very Sunday, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went and visited Remus Lupin. Dawn and Hermione where studying in the Library so they couldn't go with them. The werewolf was always happy to see Harry and enjoyed his friends as well. He was flummoxed when both twins bowed to him proclaiming themselves unworthy to be in his presence.

After a talk over tea in which it was reviled to Remus that the Weasleys were aware of his prankster past, Fred and George asked to compare jokes to see where they measured up to the Legendary Marauders. Remus explained that reveling past misdeeds to a Professor was a bad idea and that just because he had once been a prankster, wasn't going to get the twins special treatment. It was when Fred asked him to help them with a prank that Harry and Ron lost it, rolling around on the ground holding their sides. Remus just buried his face in his hands to keep from doing the same.

After asking the boys about their studies Remus learned about the potion incident with Willow's exploding cauldron. Asking Harry a few more questions about what happened and, more importantly, who caused the issue, the werewolf got quiet as he thought about the problem. Later that night Harry found a wooden box on his bed full of custom made joke products like Magic Seeking Balloons, Protesting Laundry Detergent, and so much more. There had been a note on top of the box from Remus Lupin that simply said. 'This belonged to James and I'm sure he would want you to have it. I have no idea what's inside though.' It would have been a little more convincing if the box wasn't new.

Entering the village all five children decided to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop so Dawn and Hermione could see if they had any Self Inking Quills. Both girls thought this was funny because Muggles had already thought of this with pens. Harry was thinking the same thing as the girls but wondered who had the idea first, and decided to ask during the next Muggle Studies Class.

After looking around the shop for about an hour the group went up front to pay for their purchases. Ginny protested a little when Harry bought her a set of Self Inking Quills that wrote in multiple colors but excepted them in the end. Ron found a nice bookmark that not only marked the page but also the paragraph you stopped at for Hermione.

After Scrivenshaft's the boys and Ginny wanted to go to Zonko's. Dawn and Hermione were forced to endure over an hour of joke products and gags. It wasn't like they didn't appreciate a good laugh, but why would you invest so much time an energy to make a wide verity of magical jokes. However, both older girls in joyed the Sneezing Flower gag that would sneeze every time you smelt it. It was a purple rose in the front window that would sneeze water in your face whenever you put your nose to it.

As it was approaching lunchtime the group decided to eat at the Three Broomsticks. Walking into the establishment they sat down close to the bar. Madam Rosmerta walked up to the group to take their orders which consisted of Butterbeer and some sandwiches. The hostess brought the meal and left them alone.

As Ron ate and looked around he noticed Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe setting in the furthest corner from them. He indicated the group to Harry and pulled out the most resent invention from his twin brothers. They were called Extendable Ears and allowed the user to eavesdrop on conversations at a distance.

Ron taped the Extendable Ear and it began to stretch out along the floor to the Slytherins. The Gryffindors all lend closer to the end Ron held to hear. The voice coming out of the magical object was one everybody at the table could identify.

"Do you have a plan for your date Crabbe?" The voice of Malfoy could be heard asking.

"What I need a plan for. Going to go have tea at that girly shop the Witches like, then buy her something nice and possibly kiss after." Was Crabbe's response.

Dawn shook her in discussed and looked across the room at Draco who was doing the same thing. Harry felt bile in the back of his throat at the thought of his sister kissing Crabbe.

The famous young Wizard looked over at Vincent Crabbe, picturing him bursting into flames, and noticed something odd. Every snake around the boy was wearing Hogwarts' robes but Vincent was wearing robes of a different design. They were solid black and didn't look all that different from the normal school robes, but they appeared to be of better quality. He looked at Hermione and asked her what she thought.

"Honestly, you boys are hopeless. It's tradition for students on a date to dress up when going to Hogsmeade. Everyone else just wears school robes." She explained.

Harry looked down at his robes and then Ginny's. Neither of them had dressed special for the date because they hadn't known. Ron was also studying his clothes and Hermione's because they were also wearing school robes. The black hair boy smirked to himself when he realized his redheaded friend subconsciously did think of this as a date with Hermione.

'Of course, sense Hermione never made a fuss about dressing up, did she just think it was a normal outing with friends, or did that actually give her the wrong impression because Ron didn't make an effort?' Harry wondered as he looked at Ginny sheepishly and mouthed sorry. She looked back at him, shrugged her shoulders, and mouthed she didn't know ether.

"Don't you get it?" The voice of Blaise asked next. "The little bint isn't like the girls your used to. If you just rely on money and your family name it won't even get you a peck on the cheek."

Harry made to stand up at the offensive name Zabini used to describe his sister. Ron and Dawn, who were setting on either side of him, grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stay seated.

"Don't know why that is. My dad told me American girls are easy." A new voice said that the Gryffindors couldn't readily identify. Harry paused in his struggle to look over at the Slytherins to see who was talking. A pissed of Dawn Summers did the same as she began to slowly reach for her wand. Hermione saw this and grabbed her hand to stop her.

Crabbe had turned to look at Goyle and said. "Well it's a lie apparently, or I got the only difficult one."

"She got a grate backside though. You can't complain about that." The voice of Goyle said. The Gryffindors were still so shocked about hearing him talk for the first real time sense they ever met him, his words didn't completely register right away.

It was Ron that snapped to what he said first and grabbed Harry's shoulders quickly. The angry boy looked at his red haired friend and said in a low terrifying voice. "Let me go so I can curse him."

"We'll get him later mate, ok. He'll pay for the crack about Willow and American girls in general, I promise." Ron attempted to placate the angry brother.

"You bet your freckles he will Ron!" Dawn growled as she glared daggers across the pub at Goyle.

Blaise gave Malfoy an exasperated look that clearly said this would never work. The pale faced boy seemed to be contemplating cursing the two in front of him just like the Gryffindors.

Harry felt his sister approaching their location and looked towards the front door as she, Davis, and Parkinson walked in. The boy noticed his sister's annoyed look as she walked up to the Slytherin boys.

"Come on." Harry said. "We don't want Willow to catch us spying. I don't think she'd care if we only spied on the Snakes, but she would if we spied on her."

The group left the Three Broomsticks and stood on the street. Looking around Harry asked Ginny after calming down a little. "Was there something you wanted to do or see?"

The younger redhead thought it over and said. "Let's go look around Honeydukes. There supposed to have samples and I promised my friend Luna I'd get her a blood flavored lollipop."

Dawn looked at Ginny confused and asked. "What?"

"Don't ask me. Luna has always been peculiar, but this is a new one. I really hope it's for something other than eating." Ginny explained.

Walking down the road the Gryffindors past Dudley and some other Hufflepuffs. The Potter's cousin was looking in another direction, so he didn't see Harry. The relationship between Harry and Dudley was still strained at best but was improving thanks in no small part to Willow. The girl was determined to get her brother and cousin on speaking terms at least, and sense both boys were afraid of her they reluctantly cooperated.

As they walked in to Honeydukes they passed a display of Watermelon Tarts with a 'Try One' sign. They were absolutely heavenly, and the group walked further into the shop. Harry, Ron, and Ginny took their sweet time looking at everything the store had to offer. There were delicious treats as well joke candy that tasted horrible or had funny side effects. There were even Acid Drops that burned a hole through your tongue and then healed over quickly.

They left Honeydukes with several bulging packages stuck in an ever expanding bag Dawn had purchased before the start of school. Next, Hermione and Dawn wanted to go to Gladrags Wizard wear to look at clothes. Walking in there was a Sales Witch showing a display of jewelry.

"Hello dears, perhaps something special for the young ladies?" She said sweetly.

Ginny walked over just to see what was available. She picked up a pair of diamond pumpkin shaped earrings that she thought looked cute. The Sales Witch just beamed a smile down at the girl and said. "Oh, excellent choice dear. Why that lovely Willow Potter just bought a pair just like it."

Ginny started giggling as she placed the earrings back on the shelf. The Sales Witch looked confused as her customer began to laugh uncontrollably. Harry, who was standing next to his girlfriend, just smiled at the older woman and moved his hair back from his forehead to show his scar. The Witch just looked on in shock as the boy lead the redheaded girl away.

Hermione tried on several different robes and shoes. Dawn was wishing there was a swimsuit section so her friend could really make Ron blush, but alas there wasn't one. Both girls did end up buying a pair of shoes each, and Hermione purchased a set of deep purple robes with a matching Witch's Hat in case she needed to dress up for the next Hogsmeade visit.

The Gryffindors walked around town for a little while longer before Ron suggested they could go and look at the Shrieking Shake. It was supposed to be one of the most hunted buildings in Wizarding Britain that housed a very mean and rowdy lot.

Things were going very well for Harry Potter, and that's why he should have expected something to go terrible wrong. As the group approached the worn down old shack there came a loud shout.

"Look out!" Auror Ziva David cried. She had been tailing the children all day in secret as not to ruin the outing. She had two English Aurors with her sense Harry was considered the more likely target of one Sirius Black. What no one truly figured on was something attacking that wasn't human.

Dawn, being the more experienced duelist of the Gryffindors, quickly turned as the eight foot tall demon came running at them. She couldn't identify it but knew that it had masked its presence from so many magic users, then it was ether old, powerful, very smart, or all the above.

The creature was a solid grey humanoid with red eyes and yellow pointed teeth. It wore a sleeveless leather jacket and blue jeans which suggested it was somewhat familiar with the modern world. Held in its hand was a wicked looking broadsword with a hilt made of polished white bone.

Dawn quickly used her wand to silently throw a cutting curse that had no effect other than to knock the monster back a little. Assessing the beast, Dawn figured it probably had a high resistance to direct magic and would probably take indirect magic to defeat it. If she were Willow, then Dawn would have temporary endowed herself with Slayer level strength, but that was beyond her abilities.

As the creature came charging again, the other Gryffindors pulled out there wands not sure what to do. None of them really knew more than the Disarming Charm though Harry did have the Static Shock Charm his sister taught Dudley.

Ziva cast a Reducto Curse hitting the demon in the back, but it had no effect. Thinking quickly, she waved her wand in a horizontal slash that sent a large chunk of wood that smashed the side of the grey face. The monster was sent flying several feet away from the children before landing hard on the ground. It quickly jumped back to its feet unfazed while Ziva and the other Aurors took up position in front of the Gryffindors.

"What is that thing?" One of the Aurors asked scared.

"I'm not sure but it seems resistant to direct magic, use indirect magic!" Dawn shouted.

"What do you mean indirect magic girl!" The taller Auror screamed. He was beginning to panic as this was something he had never trained for.

"You can't stop him with a Leg-Locker Jinx because that works by directly effecting muscles, but you can conjure rope and tie his legs up indirectly locking his legs together. Do you understand?" Dawn explained quickly.

'So,' Ziva thought. 'I can't blow him up with the Reducto Curse, but I can blow up the ground and various objects around him.' With that thought she magically through a rotten log at the beast's head and blew it up in his face. The combination worked as the creature lost his left ear.

The monster growled and put his left thumb and forefinger to his lips and gave out a short sharp whistle. From the woods behind the students came three ugly bald grey Rottweilers that charged the group. Two broke of and began circling everyone while the middle went straight for the kids. The shorter Auror quickly put himself between the students and the dog firing a Cutting Charm that cleaved the dog through at the waist.

Dawn saw it in slow motion. It wasn't the first time she saw someone die in front of her, and she knew hunting demons it wouldn't be the last. The torso, front legs, and head of the grey dog continued forward and bit the Auror's head clean off. Hermione gave a loud shriek and passed out with Ron managing to catch her. Ginny was petrified, clinging to Harry and the boy wasn't faring much better.

The grey Demon quickly ran in to strike at Harry and Ginny, only for Ziva to deliver a perfect spin kick to the damaged side of his head. Retreating again it called his remaining two dogs to him with another sharp whistle. It then charged, sword raised high, with both animals behind him.

Ziva, wasting no time on defense, fired two quick Reductos at the dogs destroying them both as she crouched low to steady her aim, leaving her last remaining partner to parry the sword strike. The British Auror managed to conjure a basic metal shield to block the attack. Unfortunately, the moment the Demon's enchanted sword hit the empty magical construct it faded away, leaving the man to be cleaved clean from the lift-side crock of his neck, down and out the meddle of his right side. The monster continued to fallow through with the swing, aiming the blade at Ziva's unprotected neck. The American Auror had expected the British Auror to intercept the attack, now she was going to die.

It wasn't to be, however, as a broad shield made of transparent yellow light appeared between Ziva and the sword, deflecting the blow just in time. The former Mossad Operative looked up to see Dawn Summers holding her wand steady while casting whatever Charm had just saved her life.

The creature backed off quickly to assess the new threat. Dawn gave him a false cocky look as she taunted. "You're personally immune to direct magic and your sword, which I'm guessing has a hilt made of Highsp Bone, can pass through simple objects made of magic like shield and barriers. However, I'm guessing it won't work on transfigured objects and more complex magics like my Shield Of Light."

The creature charged at Dawn with everything it had. However, this shield was by no means a simple magic trick. The Of Shield Light was one of the most powerful abilities in Dawn Summers arsenal. Buffy had worked with her tirelessly for hours on end, just so she would be familiar with fighting someone with inhuman strength and endurance. The trick was to use as little movement as possible. All Dawn had to do was move her wrist and the shield would fallow the point of her wand, while the Demon moved his whole body in various attack patterns and moves in hope of bypassing the girl's defense.

Finally, the Demon got tired of the struggle and gave a sharp snarl. The torso of the first dog cut down quickly came to and leaped with its front feet at Dawns leg. The girl would have lost her right foot at the ankle if another dog hadn't tackled her out of the way. The massively large black dog took the bite on his right shoulder and lay deathly still.

Dawn quickly tried to get to her feet but was hit by a strong backhand that knocked her across the Shrieking Shake clearing. The red eyed monster turned back to Ziva and the other children, then suddenly leaped back as a large column of flame sprung up where it had been standing. When the fire died down everyone saw Willow staring the beast down with pitch black eyes. The Wicca shifted her gaze onto the half dog body and saw maggots and worms crawling out of the severed waist.

"Using the dead enchanted bodies of dogs to attack your opponents with poison, while gaining minions that can't be stopped easy. Your very cleaver, but it will take more than that to defeat me." The Wicca stated calmly.

The impowered girl conjured thick black lightning that coated her body. "There, know I should be more than strong enough to beat you to death."

Both combatants charged one another. The demon tried to strike at Willow with his sword, but the girl knocked it away with the back of her left hand and clobbered the creature with her right. It was as they struggled the creature managed to throw a bone dagger straight at the Gryffindors.

Willow watched in slow motion as the weapon made its journey. She saw instantly that the dagger and sword hilt were made from the same kind of bone, there for magic couldn't stop the knife's trajectory sense it would just absorb the power before it could do anything. It would have buried itself in Ginny or Harry if Ziva hadn't levitated the dog torso that attacked Dawn in front of it.

The leather jacket wearing monster howled in anger, realizing that it couldn't beat the California Wicca, he made to retreat for the woods. Willow quickly moved in and wrapped her left arm around his neck. She locked her left hand into the crock of her right elbow and placed her right hand behind the demon's head. With a sharp twist of her body the Wicca managed to break the creature's neck, ending the fight once and for all.

In the aftermath of the battle, Ginny was hysterical, Harry was trying to comfort her, Ron was in shock sitting quietly on the ground holding an unconscious Hermione, Ziva David was coming down from an adrenaline rush, Dawn was nursing a bruised jaw while tending to the poisoned unconscious dog that saved her life, Willow was pissed, and two brave British Aurors had lost their lives.

Not much longer everyone heard quick footsteps coming up the path from the village. Anthony DiNozzo broke into the clearing with his wand raised high expecting a fight. He looked around at the carnage and screamed. "What the hell happened here!"

Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner and said. "Go get help Tony. There's been a Demon attack and some of the students might need medical attention."

Tony looked around quickly once more before running down the path to Hogsmeade as fast as his legs would carry him.


	29. A-Troubling-Discovery

Albus Dumbledore stood in the unused dungeon not far from the Potion's Classroom. Lying before him on several slaps was the remains of a creature he couldn't identify, as well the various remains of the three undead dogs that had helped him, minus the intact torso and head which Severus was examining. It was paramount that they identify the poison in the dog's teeth just in case they encountered it again later. All the children were currently being looked at in the Hospital Wing but appeared to have no injuries except the bruise on Dawn Summers' jaw. The large black dog was being looked after by Hagrid but wasn't expected to make it unless Severus could find a cure. Both fallen Aurors had been taken back to the Ministry for case processing as well to notify family members.

Auror Gibbs stood leaning on the wall to his left. To his right was his team consisting of Auror McGee, DiNozzo, Todd and David. At the moment they were waiting for the Ministry Representatives so they could discuss what happened.

The door behind Dumbledore banged open as Rufus Scrimgeour thundered in. He was followed by Fudge, Umbridge, and Bones. The Head of the Aurors Office walked up to the creature on the slab and looked upon it with pure loathing. "I have two dead men. Two dead men with families that won't be going home tonight." He said in a quiet voice. He then rounded on Gibbs and shouted. "What the hell happened out there!"

"Rufus, please calm down..." Fudge began only to fall silent when the in raged man looked at him.

The Senior American Auror stepped up to Scrimgeour and held out his hand. "Leroy Gibbs."

The British Head Auror looked down at the offered hand for one second before shaking it. He then asked in a forced calm voice. "Your reputation precedes you Gibbs. I'm Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. Where you at the engagement?"

"No, I was not. I was doing continuous sweeps with Aurors McGee and Todd while Aurors David and DiNozzo tailed both Potter children discreetly." Gibbs explained while Anthony and Ziva stepped forward.

"I was there sir." Ziva stated. "The objective was to fallow both children without being seen as to not disrupt there outing. I requested two additional Aurors because I was fallowing Harry and believed he would have been Sirius Black's most likely target. I met up with Aurors Marks and Castle just outside the Three Broomsticks before Harry ever made it to Hogsmeade. After spotting the group we began are assignment. The day was peaceful and there was no sign of Black. The children continued their outing never knowing we were there. All went well until the children decided to visit the Shrieking Shack."

"You should have never let them leave the safety of the village." Umbridge said disapprovingly.

"Delores, please let Auror David give her statement." Amelia said annoyed.

"She's right Madam Bones, I should never have let Harry and his friends leave the village." Ziva stated much to Umbridge's satisfaction. "The Demon was most likely tailing all of us and waiting for a time when the children would be vulnerable."

"Are you sure dear. This could have been just a random attack." Cornelius said hopefully.

"How many random demon attacks do you have in Hogsmeade Minister?" Caitlin asked sarcastically.

"I highly believe this was an attempt on Harry's life and not some random attack Cornelius. My main worry is the strength of the creature. Voldemort managed to gain some demon followers during the war, but nothing that comes close to this monster in terms of strength and capability." Dumbledore stated.

"Albus is right. I want to know who had the resources to higher this creature? Could it have been Black?" Bones said while giving Cornelius a look that clearly said shut up. The man was always to worried about political and public backlash to do what was right. He only tried to do whatever made him look good.

"We can worry about that later Amelia." Rufus said. Looking at Ziva he continued. "My men were highly trained combatants. They were two of my best. They've fought Zombies, Inferius, Dark Wizards, Witches, and a large assortment of various Dark Creatures. So how did they die fighting this thing now? I don't see how this engagement could have gone so badly even with an unknown Demon combatant?"

"In some ways the training and experience that we've all had is what killed them. It almost killed me to. If Dawn Summers hadn't been present we all would have died." Ziva stated. "A Dragon is magically resistant, meaning it would take many Wizards firing at the same time to stun one. If fifty Wizards were to fire a Stunner at that monster it still would have had no effect."

Dumbledore looked away from the demon's corpse for the first time sense entering the room to stare at Ziva. "What do you mean Auror David, are you saying it was that strong?"

"Not strong Professor, immune. His body absorbed my Reducto Curse with no signs of damage." Ziva explained.

"Then how did you remove an ear?" Rufus asked.

"Dawn explained that direct magic would have no effect, but indirect magic would. Instead of blowing up his head with Reducto, I levitated a log at his face and blew that up. As for the Undead Dogs they acted completely alive. Reanimated corpses such as Inferius usually have signs that there dead. The eyes are milky white, bodies in random states of decay, or movement is awkward and artificial. The dogs had none of those tells and their eyes even looked alive." Ziva said.

"Yeah, a cleaver trick that raises more questions." McGee stated. Everyone turned to look at him as he pulled a small brightly colored glass eye out of his pocket. "The eyes weren't real which makes me wonder if they could see out of them or was it a hive mind strategy, which means they saw from there master's eyes instead. If we do encounter such dogs again, we can't rely on blinding methods of attack because they may not work unless you target the controller. It's also possible the dogs might be able to work independently of their master and see out of the glass eyes, which possibly means blinding would be an effective strategy. The fact is I've never heard of a walking corpse with a Magical Prosthetic that works before, so they could even have other dangerous modifications."

Both Dumbledore and Gibbs walked up to McGee to examine the glass eye. Dumbledore took it from him and said. "If no one objects I'll look into this possible threat personally. I have an old retired friend from the Auror ranks that could provide some insight."

The room then turned back to Ziva and asked her to continue her debriefing. "Auror Castle fell when he placed himself between the children and the first attack dog, the one that is still mostly whole, and split it with a Severing Charm at the waist as it leaped up at him. The dog was still able to bite his head off as it was already dead and being wounded so grievously did nothing to slow it down as Castle had believed it would.

"How did Marks die?" Amelia asked heavily.

"The creature charged with his two remaining dogs at his side. I was able to use Reducto on both while counting on Marks to block the Demon's sword strike. Marks was able to conjure a simple metal shield from then air, but the demon's sword dissolved it on impact with no resistance at all. Marks was unable to dodge the strike and was split diagonally from his left shoulder to his right side waist." Ziva paused to take a deep breath and gain her composure. "I would have died to, beheaded by the same strike, if Dawn Summers hadn't parried the blow with a shield of her own."

"Marks' shield had no effect, but Ms. Summers' did?" Dumbledore inquired.

"From what I could gather, Auror Marks' shield was a basic Solid Object Conjuring Charm while Mrs. Summers used a Charm I've never seen before. Somehow, she turned light itself into a Construct." Ziva explained. "Do you have the sword, and have you identified the bone used for the hilt?"

"Yes, we have the sword and the dagger. All the creature's effects were taken to the Department Of Mysteries for further analysis, but so far I don't believe we've identified the bone." Cornelius explained.

"Dawn mentioned that it was from something called a Highsp. Does anyone her know what that is?" Ziva asked.

There was nothing but looks of confusion around the room sense no one had ever heard the name. Rufus Scrimgeour decided to wait on that answer as he continued his inquiry about the battle. "I'm guessing in the end you managed to kill the monster, Auror David?"

"No, Ms. Potter appeared and took care of him. The creature tried to get around Dawn for a moment before having the dog torso that killed Castle attack her. I believe a random village stray dog heard the fighting and tried to help. It managed to push Dawn out of the way and take the blow for her on his shoulder. Dawn tried to recover but the demon knocked her across the clearing before she could. Willow appeared in a pillar of fire and forced the creature to retreat back." Ziva explained.

Ziva paused to replay the final few moments of the battle in her head still trying to understand the magic the American Wicca had used. Bones looked at her and asked. "How exactly did Ms. Potter kill the creature?"

"Somehow she was able to endow herself with strength even greater than the creature. The way she knocked him around suggested she was also a much more superior hand to hand fighter. The creature threw his bone dagger at Harry and Ginny, but I was able to levitate the undead dog torso to intercept. The Demon tried to retreat but Willow broke his neck with her enhanced strength." Ziva finished.

The group paused to think upon Ziva's story. Delores looked at her eagerly and asked. "You said Ms. Summers conjured a shield made out of light?"

"Madam Undersecretary, I don't care if it was an Earth Magic Charm she made yesterday. We will not be pressing charges!" Bones said angrily.

"No that's not what I was going for. I was just wondering if we at least knew the Charm used. Auror David stated she cast it with her wand so it must be a known Charm." Umbridge said quickly, genuinely trying to be helpful for once.

"No Delores, we do not. I believe Willow and Dawn have been working with Professor Flitwick in converting some of the wandless Celestial Magic to wands, but I've heard nothing about a light shield." Dumbledore said. "It would also not surprise me in the least if it turned out Ms. Summers invented the Charm herself."

Delores looked from Dumbledore disappointedly to Anthony. "I believe Auror DiNozzo was tailing Ms. Willow. May I ask why you weren't present during the battle?" Umbridge asked giving DiNozzo a smug look. "Perhaps if you had been lives could have been saved."

"It was decided that an Anti Disapparition Ward would be temporarily placed around Hogsmeade. This means someone could Apparate inside but not Disapparate out again, in hopes Sirius Black would accidentally give himself away and be trapped. Willow was walking back to the school when she felt the attack on her brother and teleported using an unknown method. I was forced to follow on foot." Anthony explained in an angry quiet voice.

Just then a knock was heard on the dungeon door. Cornelius answered it as he was closest. Penelope Clearwater stepped in and addressed Dumbledore. "Sorry to both you Headmaster, but there's a Vampire, William Bloody, to see you. He's at the front gate requesting entrance."

"That will be fine dear. Please show him down here." Dumbledore said kindly.

Umbridge looked at the closed door then back at Dumbledore. "Are you mad! How could you allow such an abomination into Hogwarts? Perhaps someone should go with the young girl to make sure she isn't eaten?"

"Delores do shut up already. We have quite enough to be getting on without placating your misplaced hatred." Bones said exasperated. Umbridge really resembled a toad with her mouth opening and closing repeatedly in complete shock.

Everyone waited for Spike to show. Ten minutes later there was another knock on the door and the ensouled vampire walked in.

"Hello, do you know what the hell this thing is." Scrimgeour immediately asked.

Spike gave the man an amused smirk as he stepped inside the room. He walked up to the table to have a look at the body. "Judging by his outfit I'd say he was young minded, which meaning he fancied himself young by Demon standards. There for he probably isn't that old at all by Demon standards. Species doesn't jump out at me though, so he's probably a rare breed. Who fought him?"

"I did. Me and two other Aurors. Dawn Summers helped us, and Willow killed him." Ziva stated.

Spike laughed. "Oh, I was aware Willow killed him. She and Hagrid are the only ones that could have broken his neck. How did it go down?"

Ziva explained the battle from start to finish without interruption. Spike lessened quietly not giving anything away. After Ziva was finished he took a deep unneeded breath to gather his thoughts.

"First, Ziva is correct in assuming that he absorbed magic. When a Demon becomes old or strong enough, even Vampires, they gain this ability. It means, like Dawn told you, direct magic is no longer effective." Spike explained to the group.

"Ehm, I have never heard of a Vampire with such abilities before Mr. Bloody." Delores asked with false sweetness.

"Have any of you ever seen a Vampire that has begun Demonic Decay?" He asked everyone. After only receiving confused looks he continued. "After seven hundred to one thousand years of age, Vampires begin Demonic Decay. The Demonic Soul that makes a corpse into a Vampire becomes too powerful for the vessel to hold, and it must adapt to keep itself from falling apart."

"A Vampire is a corpse and all dead things decay." He continued. "It's just because the Demonic Soul is present it delays the inevitable. When a Vampire begins Demonic Decay they gain the ability to absorb magic, but lose the ability to look human as they begin to resemble a true Demon. The loss of disguise is made up for by the gaining of strength and dark power."

"What of yourself William? Are you immune to magic somewhat?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes, I suppose, kind of. If I were still human the Reducto Curse that Ziva mentioned would destroy me. As I am now, because my demon is somewhat stronger than average, the Reducto Curse would only remove small chunks. If I were to charge fast enough, I could in theory kill you before you did enough damage with the Curse to stop me." Spike explained.

"Do you know what a Highsp is?" Anthony asked curiously.

"I've heard the name before, possibly Buffy has a weapon made of bone that Giles might have said was Highsp, but I'm not clear on what it is though." The Vampire explained.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Once more being closes Fudge answered it. Coming in from the Hallway was an irritated Madam Pomfrey. "Have any of you seen Ms. Summers or Ms. Potter? They were supposed to wait with everyone else in the Hospital Wing but snuck out when I went to my office."

"Dawn we'll be with the dog that saved her, and Willow will either be with her or she's gone back to where the fight took place." Spike said.

"So, they are down at Hagrid's are they. Thank you sir." Pomfrey said as she stormed out.

"Why would Willow go back to the scene of the fight and why would she go alone?" Gibbs asked angrily. He grabbed his team and they stormed out headed for Hagrid's and possibly Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore looked at the remaining members of the group. "Will you be taking the remains back to the Ministry?"

"Yes Albus, we just want to check with your Potion Master and see if he had made any progress with the poison." Amelia said.

Spike decided to head down to Hagrid's to see about the dog, and the four adult Wizards and one Witch made their way to Snape's private lab. Walking in they saw the long greasy haired man bent over a wooden table full of beakers and burners. Snape was looking threw an ancient book while a cauldron self-stirred over an open fire in the middle of the room.

He looked up as the Ministry Wizards and Headmaster approached him. "Evening, If your here to inquire about the poison I've made no real progress."

"You're one of the best in England. I doubt even Albus could boast to know that much more than you when it comes to potions." Amelia said shocked. "Nothing?"

"No, has the Department Of Mysteries found anything?" Snape inquired.

"At the moment no, we are hoping that at least you might have figured out one or two components, so we'd have something to go on." Scrimgeour explained with a sigh.

"Severus, have you asked Willow or Dawn for help. This may not be something new for them." Dumbledore asked.

"I was on the verge of swallowing my pride and asking third years for help, but they seem to have left the Hospital Wing." Snape said straightening up from the book with an aggravated sigh.

"Albus, we must be getting back to the Ministry. We are expecting the Widows of the two Aurors soon." Fudge said solemnly.

Fudge, Umbridge, Scrimgeour, and Bones said goodbye and left. Dumbledore made his way to his office to continue a letter he was writing to the Board Of Governors, and Snape walked down to the dungeon room where the demon's remains were to pack them up for transport to the Ministry.

Down at Hagrid's Cabin Madam Promfrey had found Dawn rubbing ointment on the dog's injured shoulder. "Really Ms. Summers, you should be resting. Out of the student's involved you are the only one to receive an injury. Professor Hagrid can handle the dog's treatment."

Hagrid stood nervously in the corner and tried to stay out of the argument. He didn't want to tell Pomfrey that Dawn's ointment seemed to be the only thing that had helped the four legged hero so far.

"I have had far worse than a bruised jaw..." Dawn began.

"I know that Ms. Summers!" Poppy shrieked. "You are still a child and in my care. You well head right back to the Castle this instant or I will make you."

The youngest Summers sister just looked at the angry Nurse in shock. She was about to answer when the door to the cabin was flung open. Auror Gibbs stomped in and looked around. After seeing Dawn but no Willow, he rounded on the little Witch and asked. "Where is Willow?"

Dawn looked startled for a second. Hagrid shuffled around nervously before saying. "She's gone up ter Hogsmeade. She wan'ed to 'ave a look over at tha Shrieking Shack."

Gibbs stormed back out into the night. His team fallowed behind him. As Hagrid began to shut the door Spike appeared in the threshold. Looking up at the half Giant he asked. "Can I come in?"

The huge man nodded and stepped back a little. Spike looked annoyed and said. "I need a little more than that Hagrid."

It took a moment for the Magical Creatures Professor to understand the problem. He blushed a little in embarrassment and said. "Right, right, ehm... come in Spike."

The dyed blonde Vampire took a set on an old chair in the corner. Dawn was glad to see him as she had discovered a problem.

"Madam Promfrey, Professor Hagrid, could the two of you step out for a moment so I can have a private word with Spike?" Dawn asked the Hogwarts staff members.

"If it is a medical matter, Ms. Summers, then I insist that you tell me as well." Poppy said sternly.

"It's nothing to do with me, just the dog. I promise I'll go straight back to the Hospital Wing the moment I'm done." Dawn said with a cute smile hoping that it worked on Poppy as well as it did her mom.

Madam Promfrey wasn't fooled in the least but decided that it wouldn't hurt, especially if it got Dawn back in bed. She turned to Hagrid, who was holding the door open, and walked out onto the grounds. Hagrid fallowed her and shut the door.

When they were alone, Dawn turned to Spike and said. "We may have a problem with this dog."

Looking at the comatose mutt Spike asked. "What, he looks like he's doing fine. Did you figure out the poison?"

"Yeah I did. It's a blood based compound that was probably brewed from the Demon's own blood. Not sure what the other compounds are but my ointment should neutralize it. Unfortunately, because I don't know the other compounds it will take time." Dawn said looking at the dog worried.

"What's the problem then? Out of chew toys and dog treats?" Spike joked.

"No, you idiot, this isn't a dog." Dawn said. Spike looked up confused as she continued. "He's what the Wizarding World calls an Animagus, a Wizard or Witch that can turn themselves into an animal at Will."

"So, this is a bloke that was running around town in a dog costume. If that's the case then why didn't he turn human like and cast spells?" Spike asked looking down at the dog.

"There's a few reasons that come to mind and none of them are good. I was very curious about the Animagus transformation and researched it. I know for a fact that there is no large black dog listed with the Ministry. That means he's probably an illegal Animagus." Dawn explained.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Spike asked. He didn't like the fact some unknown man was fallowing the children around town. No telling what he wanted or what his motives were.

Dawn stood ringing her hands and thinking hard. "Take him back to Whitehall Cottage. Drusilla can look after him and I'll send potions and more ointment for his care. He most likely won't regain consciousness until around Christmas, and he won't be strong enough to retake human form for at least another day after that. I just don't want to get him in trouble after he saved my life."

"Fine, will do it your way Dawn, but I'm telling Buffy and the gang at least. Maybe Giles can speed his recovery and we can find out why he was telling you guys in disguise." Spike said still uneasy.

Dawn walked to the door and opened it to inform Hagrid he could have his cabin back. Madam Pomfrey looked at Dawn sternly as if to ask if she was ready to head back. Silently, the young Witch heads for Hogwarts with Mediwitch fallowing close behind her.

As Spike was leaving the front gate with the mock-dog, Gibbs and team were walking up to the Shrieking Shack. They saw as they came to the end of the trail, a circle of lit candles with Willow floating cross legged just above the ground where the trail entered the clearing. Her eyes wear closed, and she was taking deep steady breaths. Not really knowing how to proceed, and being in a bad mood already, Gibbs lead the team straight through the circle of lit candles.

It was a sudden head rush. The American Aurors fell to the ground as a rush of vertigo overtook them. When they climbed unsteadily to their feet they found themselves in the clearing light by sunshine.

There was a shout from the woods as Ziva Screamed look out. Still trying to get their bearings, and realizing they were seeing the past, Team Gibbs watched as the fight took place. Past version Ziva, who just screamed out her warning, charged in to protect past version Harry and his group, fallowed by the two deceased English Aurors.

Willow was floating in front of them still, now with her eyes open, observing the seen. She would raise her hands and pause certain moments, only to resume after she observed some clue she had fixated on. After the replay of past events, the scene faded away to reveal the nighttime Shrieking Shack.

She lowered herself to stand on the ground and turned to look at Team Gibbs. "Are you nuts? You don't just walk into a ritual circle without knowing what's happening. You could have died or killed all of us!"

"What was that? It looked like someone's memory." Gibbs asked angrily. He was the first to truly recover. Aurors David, Todd, and DiNozzo were bent over holding their knees and Auror McGee was on all fours trying not to vomit.

"That wasn't anyone's memory." Willow said. "Memory can be fickle or misleading. That was an unbiased view of the past. I need to see a clear picture of what happened today."

"Did you discover anything new?" Ziva asked finally straightening up still taking deep breaths.

"Yes. The first Auror that died, Castle, placed himself between my brother and Ginny. The force of his Severing Charm changed the dog's trajectory, which coast the pour man his head. Had this not been the case than Fido would have bitten Ginny. Also, the dagger was headed straight for her as well." Willow said.

"Hold on." DiNozzo said. "Your saying are assassin was after Ginny, not Harry?"

"Yes, Auror DiNozzo that is exactly what I'm saying." Willow stated as she continued to stare at the blood stained ground. The Wicca stood there in dark wondering who could possibly want Ginny dead, and have the resources to hire the Order Of Taraka. The assassins came in threes, this wasn't over.


	30. The-Culprit-Revealed

One week had passed sense Halloween and security was now tighter than ever. The Minister was still convinced that Sirius Black had something to do with the Demon attack no matter how much Willow explained that he couldn't possibly have the knowledge to pull it off. Cornelius Fudge had ordered Aurors to stand guard at several key locations throughout the castle when he learned that Dementors had no effect on soulless creatures. This made them completely ineffective against most Demons.

As to the actual identity of the Witch or Wizard that hired the Demons, Willow had her suspicions but didn't know where the bastard learned about the Order Of Taraka. The only possible way he could have gained information saddened the Wicca, who truly felt hurt and was dreading the confrontation that would happen today after the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch Match.

The California Witch was making her way down to the School Stadium to get a seat with her friends. She figured Hermione, Ron, and Ginny would all set together but doubted her Slytherin friends would want to join them. If not for Pansy, Daphne, and Tracy then Willow would have joined the Gryffindors in a hart beat.

Willow hadn't really talked with any other Slytherins since Halloween. After the attack, Crabbe slapping her had truthfully slipped her mind. Not that she would ever forgive the fool but there had been more pressing concerns. She was reminded exactly what happened the morning of Monday, November 2nd. As she and her Housemates sat down to breakfast, Willow setting between Tracy and Pansy so as not to set by Vincent, the Daily Prophet was delivered as usual. The Wicca herself did a spit take with her orange juice when she saw the front page.

The paper showed two moving pictures side by side. The first distinctly showed Crabbe slap Willow and the second clearly showed Dudley knocking Crabbe out. Much to Willow's embarrassment they kept repeating themselves in a continues loop. She refused to look across the Great Hall at her brother and friends. Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne shared a worried look as Willow read the article underneath the pictures.

...Article Begins...

Is The Wedding Off?

By Rita Skeeter

Special Correspondent

Dear readers, earlier this year I wrote a shocking article in relation to the recently discovered Willow Potter being forced to marry the brutish imbecile Vincent Crabbe, son of suspected Death Eater Rigel Crabbe. As the twin sister to one Harry Potter walked through the Village Of Hogsmeade for the first time on October 31st, both Halloween and the 12 anniversary of her parents death, she was made to experience the sights for the first time with the groom-to-be that was forced upon her, rather than her brother and close friends. Investigating the matter closer this reporter has learned that not all was well with the couple long before this doomed outing.

To understand several key issues, one must know that Willow was sorted into Slytherin at the start of the year. Several times, however, she was seen eating at both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house tables at various times of the day. Her cousin Dudley Dursley is in Hufflepuff and her brother is in Gryffindor. According to an eyewitness that wishes to remain anonymous, several Slytherins tried to bully Willow into breaking ties with her own family. Apparently Crabbe, and several of his friends, believed Willow wasn't investing enough time into their relationship and potential future. Somehow Harry learned of the ambush and came to Willow's rescue along with several other Gryffindors.

Even the Slytherin Head Of House, Professor Severus Snape, was overheard telling the young girl that she would be better off not spending time with other houses but instead focusing on building allies in Slytherin. It should be noted that this conversation happened after someone put Crystalized Dragon's Blood in Willow's cauldron during class which caused a small explosion. It would appear Professor Snape was telling Willow that it was her fault that someone sabotaged her work that day and if she was a better Slytherin than it wouldn't have happened.

Willow Potter was intimidated enough to start toeing the line a little more by taking more meals at the Slytherin table. She appeared to be spending less time with family and friends in other houses and staying closer to Slytherin and Vincent Crabbe. It was noted by her body language, behavior, and annoyed looks that this was done reluctantly.

It would appear that this worked in keeping Willow from being bullied further. For weeks all seemed quiet in The House Of The Serpent. The young girl continued to keep her head down while attending class and hanging out with friends. She didn't completely break ties with the other houses, but anyone could see she was reluctantly spending less time with them.

All was calm until Halloween. It was decided Willow and Vincent would spend the day together in town getting to know each other. After a mundane outing both teenagers decided to walk around the village to look at private magical gardens and houses. The reason for the assault is believed to be regarding Blood Status.

Some unknown person or persons had been spreading false information about Lily Potter's Muggle parentage. Several students became confused when Willow and Harry clarified that Dudley Dursley was in fact their blood cousin became the boy is a Muggleborn. It was falsely believed that Lily Potter was adopted by a Muggle family and there for had no siblings. When Willow confronted young Crabbe about the rumor he became angry. When Willow explained she had been correcting the rumor he became violent. There is no telling how far the incident would have gone if Dudley himself hadn't stepped in. Though one does wonder why the boy didn't simply use his wand and a good Curse or two. After Mr. Dursley laid out Mr. Crabbe, he dragged his cousin away to the Three Broomsticks.

"I remember they came in and sat in the corner. Dursley seemed extremely agitated, the other two Hufflepuffs seemed nervous, and Willow was quietly fuming and seemed lost in thought, as if she couldn't wrap he head around something, but they never told me what happened." Madam Rosmerta commented when questioned about what she observed that day.

So far there has been no talk of voiding the Marriage Contract, but this Correspondent wouldn't be surprised if the axe fell any day now.

...Article End...

Willow could feel her face glowing from anger and embarrassment at the time. The article had made her sound like she was a scared girl in need of rescuing. When she felt Harry's anger spike considerably she looked around the Great Hall. Everyone at the Slytherin table was extremely quiet, looking between Willow and Crabbe. They noticed there were several seats between them. The Wicca noticed Vincent's face was white with anger.

Harry was on the verge of standing when Professor McGonagall walked up to him and whisper something in his ear. Reluctantly, he sat back down and glared at Crabbe across the hall. Willow noticed several Hufflepuffs giving Dudley pats on the back and looks of admiration. Crabbe had noticed this as well.

That day nothing was said about the incident until after classes. Harry found Willow after lunch and made her fallow him into an empty classroom along with Ron and Hermione. Willow remembered thinking about how there appeared to be several unused classrooms around school, when Harry started talking.

"What the hell Willow? Why didn't you tell me this happened?" Her brother shouted angrily.

"I forgot ok..." She started.

"How could you possibly forget he slapped you? You think that might be something you remember?" Harry asked still angry.

Hermione looked nervous and Ron looked angry just like Harry. Willow looked at both her brother's friends and realized they wouldn't be any help.

"With the Demon attack and everything else that happened it slipped my mind. After Pomfrey checked us all over, I slipped out to have another look at the battle sight and figured out, using my abilities, that the creature was after Ginny and not you or anyone else. So sorry..." Willow said.

"What do you mean it was after Ginny?" Ron cut Willow of shouting in surprise.

"That Demon was an assassin Ron. Someone paid it to kill your sister. Unfortunately, it works for a Demonic Order that will probably send more. I've fought them before and I'm sure there's at least two more close to the school." The Wicca had explained.

Without saying anything Ron tore out the room with Hermione close on his heals. Harry looked at Willow with a worried face. "Why would someone want Ginny dead?"

"You can't marry a corpse Harry." Willow told him simply. Harry left to fallow his friends. Willow had hoped that nothing more would be said about the incident, but she wasn't that lucky. Returning to the Common Room she ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Willow, can we talk a moment." The pale boy had demanded nicely. Not wanting to argue the Wicca walked with Draco towards a secluded corner. She noticed everyone trying to listen in discretely.

"Look ... what happened was bad I'll give you that, Crabbe should have never laid a hand on you, but did you have to tell Rita Skeeter so much private business?" Draco asked.

Willow closed her eyes to center herself. The fool honestly believed she would carry stories to reporters.

"Draco, you're an idiot. First, I don't need anyone's help in dealing with Vincent, especially not Rita Skeeter. Secondly, I'm not someone your dad or your money can intimidate or buy. I don't care about your blood and your riches. That also goes the same for Vincent Crabbe, who I see didn't even have the courage to face me." Willow told him flippantly.

"I made Crabbe go to our room to calm down. If he tried talking to you right now, it would have probably ended badly." Draco explained coldly.

Willow just smiled at Draco and took off for the 3rd year boys' dorm. Upon reaching it she politely knocked and said. "This is Willow Potter and I'm coming in, so you boys need to be decent." She gave them ten seconds before walking in.

Inside Willow had found all the 3rd year boys plus Millicent Bulstrode. Draco walked in behind her and shut the door. Crabbe got of his bed, where he and Bulstrode had been setting together, and met her in the middle of the room.

"You have something to say to me Willow?" He asked threateningly with his knuckles clenched white.

The Wicca looked him up and down dismissively. She then told him in a cold voice. "Keep away from Dudley. Keep your family away from my Muggle Aunt and Uncle, or there will be consequences."

Vincent stood there shaking so enraged, he was unable to speak. Goyle walked up beside his friend. He looked Willow in the eye and said in a gruff voice. "After the war, many families went home to their lives after leaving several Muggles dead. Do you know why? In the end we still rule this world and no Half Blood will ever change that. We aren't afraid of your consequences."

"Really Goyle, you aren't afraid of dying." Willow shot back as she turned around and left.

Ever sense that day no Slytherin had confronted Willow again. She figured that the amount of time and the Quidditch Game would probably bolster one of them to try again to get her to see reason, or their version of it anyway, so she really hoped Gryffindor stomped them today.

It began to rain halfway to the stands, but the students had umbrellas. Willow hopes her brother and his team would be ok but didn't care what happened to the Slytherins. Some might say Draco had been trying to help her out with Vincent, but the Wicca knew better than that. The heir was only fallowing his father's orders and nothing more.

Taking their seats, the Slytherin girls looked out across the field at their fellow Schoolmates. Willow wasn't surprised to see that the majority of the school supported Gryffindor. All the Students were wearing their house colors, but almost everyone was waving scarlet and gold flags and banners.

The rain was really beginning to come down hard when the teams took the field. Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor and friend of Fred and George, was doing the commentary for the game. Being as they were so far away, the Slytherin really couldn't make out what he was saying over the wind and rain. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams took to the air. Willow watched as everyone struggled to control the magical broomsticks as they took flight.

'Why exactly are they playing in a hurricane again?' She thought sarcastically.

Willow tried to keep up with the game, but it was difficult. Judging by the boos and cheers it would seem Gryffindor was ahead by two goals. Possibly 40 to 20, but it could also be 50 to 30, if she was even right about Gryffindor being in the lead that is. Her umbrella was magically enchanted to block out more water than a normal umbrella, but she was still getting wet from her knees down. The high winds were making the Wicca freeze as well. If Harry wasn't playing she wouldn't be here at all.

The Gryffindor captain called a time out and both teams landed. Willow could just make out Hermione and Ron headed for the team huddle. The Slytherins landed closer to their stands but no one ran down to see them. The large boys and Draco stood there shivering in the cold wind. Flint seemed to be having strong words with Draco if the finger poking his chest was anything to go by. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams took to the air.

The game continued for ten more minutes. Willow no longer cared about the score, she just hoped Harry caught the Snitch soon. The Wicca noticed the air getting colder rapidly. At first she paid it no mind except to wrap her cloak around her tighter. It wasn't until she heard cruel laughter in the back of her mind that Willow knew something was wrong. People began to panic and point towards the field.

A hoard of at least one hundred dementors had gathered on the grass. They all seemed to be staring up at the players. Looking up into the sky, Willow enhanced her vision with magic to make warm bodies glow. She saw Harry struggling to stay awake. Thinking quickly, she sent a large pulse of magic through the bond to shock Harry back into consciousness.

As the students around her started to panic Willow began throwing handfuls of the Pure Flame Of Light. The Dark Creatures began to let out unearthly screams as they tried to run away from the flaming white balls of death. The Wicca poured a tremendous amount of magic into one final massive fire ball and hurled it at the middle of the group, turning to ash thirty at least. A large Phoenix shaped Patronus chased the rest away.

The redhead noticed several kids looking up at the players. Fallowing there gaze she saw everyone coming in for a landing. Harry was holding his right hand high with the Snitch grasped tightly. Gryffindor had won the game, everyone immediately headed back towards the castle.

Later that night found a subdued Slytherin House moping in the Common Room. The score had been 210 to 50. Willow wasn't really sure how she had lost track of the game so badly. All she could figure was so did everyone else that would cheer or boo.

She and her three friends were sitting in a corner table going over Charms Homework. Other Slytherins started their own homework or various projects. The half-grown troll Marcus Flint stumbled in from the main entrance and Willow gave him a bewildered look when she realized he was drunk.

He stumbled up to Draco's table were Crabbe and Goyle also set talking about the game. Draco was sulking and complaining about 'Potter' from what Willow could overhear. She hadn't really been paying them any mind because the only thing she wanted to tell Crabbe was the wedding is off. Drusilla was working on it ever sense the slap, but it was taking time.

"Wha happened out there Malfoy? Ya told us last year you could get the Snitch when we allowed you and your brooms on the team! Well!" Marcus asked drunkenly slurring his words.

Draco just gave him a sour look before answering. "It wasn't my fault Scar Head beat me. He was having trouble because of the Dementors and would have fallen from his broom if Willow didn't chase them off. Not only that, I'm pretty sure the fire she used lit up the sky enough for him to find the bloody Snitch."

Flint blinked drunkenly down at Malfoy before looking around the room. His blood shot eyes landed on Willow and he stumbled over to the third year girls' table. He stood there swaying, trying to keep his balance while glaring down at Willow. The Wicca looked up with a cheerful smile.

"What ya smiling at. We lost in case ya didn't know. Now I come to fin' out it was your fault we lost in the first place. I thought Crabbe set ya straight during your date, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe ya need a more thorough lesson?" The drunk boy said trying to sound intimidating.

Zoe Accrington and Darius Berrow walked up to the table. Darius grabbed Marcus by the shoulder and spun him around. "You're not looking to go Flint, maybe you've got a head cold from the bad weather. How about you go on up to your room and sleep it off."

"I'll go an sleep it off tha moment I fin' out why she helped Gryp..., Gryp..., tha Lions." The Slytherin Captain said felling the alcohol more.

Zoe rolled her eyes at her fellow 7th year's stupidity. Looking down at Willow she asked. "Did you help Gryffindor win?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was just getting rid of the Dementors. If my actions are what caused the Gryffindors to win than this is the first time I'm hearing about it." Willow told Zoe truthfully.

"You should have let them be. There interference would have gotten me the Snitch." Draco shouted from across the room. The Wicca noticed several Slytherins seemed to agree with the Slytherin Seeker.

"My brother is worth more than some game. I'm sorry you lost the match, but I'm happy no one was hurt. I'm also happy my brother did so well." Willow said with her cheerful smile still on her face.

This was the wrong thing to say apparently. Flint lunged at her only to pass right through the Wicca as she turned to mist on instinct. The drunk snake crash to the floor and Willow's body reformed completely unharmed. The redhead looked down at him with the infuriating smile still on her face.

"That wasn't very nice Marcus." She said simply.

The Slytherin Capitan got unsteadily to his feet. The moron looked like he was going to try again but thought better of it at the sight of Zoe's wand. At that moment, the entrance wall opened up.

"What is going on here?" Snape, asking in his usual cold voice, stepping in.

"Nothing sir, Flint isn't feeling well and tripped. I was going to escort him to our dorm room." Darius explained to the Potions Master.

"Then I would suggest you see to it Mr. Berrow. As for the rest of you it's late. Finish up your work and go to bed now." Snape said angrily. "Ms. Potter, come with me please."

Snape turn to leave, and Willow fallowed close behind him. They made their way to the Potion Master's quarters. Snape opened his door, a painting of a ghostly Witch, and indicated Willow walk in before him.

Looking around the young girl didn't really see anything that would give away much about her Head Of House. She noticed two doors leading out of the room, not including the main entrance and figured they probably lead to a private library, kitchen, or bedroom. The room itself was decorated in Slytherin green and silver with a large stone fireplace on the back wall. A large black rug took up most of the stone floor, along with two black leather armchairs facing each other and a small wooden table between them. Snape sat in the chair to the right of the room and indicated Willow set in the other.

He looked at Willow for a long time before speaking. "Binky."

Willow was confused for a second before a House Elf popped into the room. "Master Snape called sir."

"Tea, Binky, and a tray of biscuits." Snape said without taking his eyes of Willow.

After the Elf delivered the tray to the table and left, Snape took his time preparing two cups of tea for himself and Willow. He handed the girl her cup and took a sip of his own.

Willow looked down at her tea and said. "Earl Grey with a dab of honey, milk, and two sugars. I guess my mom and me have the same taste in tea."

Snape paused for a second about to take a second sip from his cup. He placed his cup back on the table. "Yes, that was how your mom took her tea. Earl Grey is more of a Muggle tea, but I like it anyway. If I may ask, how you discovered that I knew Lily?"

"The first time I saw you and Aunt Petunia together, your emotions and hers conveyed surprise. I knew my Mother was from Spinner's End and, after some digging, found out you were as well. Don't worry though because unless someone knew how to work a Muggle computer, and look through Muggle records, they wouldn't really find out anything. You probably forgot but you do have a birth certificate in the Muggle World." Willow explained.

Snape thought about the information and let it go. It wasn't the issue at the moment. "Ms. Potter, I have been trying to help you adjust to Slytherin. I was troubled by the newspaper article and must apologize for Vincent Crabbe's behavior."

Willow was silent as she waited for Severus to get on with it. He blamed the potion incident on her so he would somehow try and make Vincent's behavior her fault as well.

"However, I don't think you understand the pressure the boy is under regarding his family." He continued somewhat formally. "His father demands a certain behavior in the boy that upholds the family image. When you began to go against that image his father began to pressure Vincent to control you."

"Do you think that I need to be controlled Professor?" Willow interrupted.

Snape gave the girl a calculating look before answering. "No Ms. Potter, I don't. I think you are, however, deliberately causing strife."

"Sorry if spending time with my friends and family causes poor fragile Vincent strife, but I'm not going to stop just because he demands I do." Willow said hotly.

"No one is asking you to stop spending time with your family, just try and do it more discretely." Snape told her agitated.

"Please, you know that the Crabbe family doesn't want me anywhere near my own family. They want me quiet and docile just like Vincent's mother, Irma Crabbe." Willow responded angrily. "Anyone can easily tell that woman has been abused. She was beaten down verbally and physically, forced into her place."

"I don't want to see that happen to you!" Snape shouted. "There are quite a few people that would help that woman if only she'd ask for it, but she's too afraid. I don't want to see you become that one day."

Willow was surprised by Snape's honest response. "I appreciate your concern, but it's not needed. I'm more than strong enough to handle the Crabbes."

Snape took a moment to compose himself. If Lily and James Potter we're still alive this would never have happened. Potter would never have allowed Willow into an arranged marriage and Lily would have already killed the boy that would dare to strike her daughter.

The problem was that this was happening. Willow was engaged to a boy Snape truly didn't wish to see her with. Willow also knew exactly the kind of boy he was, if the private talk he had with Dumbledore was any indication. The Headmaster had been most troubled after his visit to the Weasley Family home.

"So what do you plan on doing Ms. Potter? You're engaged to him now. Your life and his are now locked. Do you think you can control him? Do you think you can change him? I know what was discussed between you and Dumbledore regarding a murder Vincent Crabbe committed." The Potion Master said with a casual tone.

"Simple really, I've already wrote to Drusilla about annulling the contract because of the assault, something I'm sure will make Millicent Bulstrode happy. If that doesn't work then I'm going to do some very disturbing things to break it myself." The Witch said smiling.

"How do you tend to break the contract yourself?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Make out with another girl in public." Was Willow's simple response.

"Ms. Potter this is no laughing matter to joke about. You need to think..." Snape started to explain until he realized that Willow wasn't kidding. "Oh."

"Do you find something wrong with that Professor?" Willow challenged.

Snape coughed to cover up his surprised laugh. How many times had he seen that face on another redhead? Willow didn't just inherit her mother's facial appearance but also her facial expressions. The dreaded Resolve Face.

"Ms. Potter, Willow, you aren't the first student I've had revel to me their preference in partners. There was once a 7th year Hufflepuff boy that had a crush...never mind." Snape said a little flustered. "I'm not sure that your plan will work. The Heiress of the Potter and Whitehall families kissing another girl in the Great Hall might be a scandal, but the Crabbe Family could still weather the storm."

"Well darn, who should I make out with then?" Willow asked jokingly. She kind of wanted to hear more about that Hufflepuff.

Snape's lips twitched as he fought to keep from smiling. He really hoped Willow was joking and not seriously asking him for advice on making a scandal.

Both continued sipping their tea in silence for a time. Willow remembered something she was meaning to do. She pulled a small bag out of her pocket and reached inside. The fact her arm disappeared all the way to her elbow told Snape it was much bigger on the inside than its size suggested.

The redhead placed several small silver bells on the small table. Snape picked one up and inspected it. He felt a hum of unfamiliar magic coming from the trinket. "What's this?"

"Those are bells anointed with holy water and soaked in a special magical oil that gives them the ability to detect Demons. Unfortunately, their completely useless around Sunnydale but Hogwarts is another story. Can you pass them out to the Professors and anyone else you think might need them." The Wicca explained politely.

"This is to protect Ms. Weasley. Has anyone found out anymore regarding the Demon attack on Halloween? From my end there has been no new information." Snape inquired.

"Nothing new, no. The only thing we are certain is that the Order Of Taraka sends three assassins at a time that work independently of each other until the job is done, or until there all dead. That pretty much guarantees that there are two more assassins lying in wait." Willow explained.

Willow sat there studying Snape quietly. She could feel true concern coming from the man as he examined the bell. At the same time, she could feel Voldemort's Dark Mark on his arm which told her at one time he was a true Death Eater. The man was all over the place with Willow's danger radar.

Snape looked at Willow with an unreadable expression. "Back to why we are here Ms. Potter, even if you do break the contract there is still Slytherin House to consider. They could make life at Hogwarts difficult if you keep going against the Pureblood wishes. No doubt more than one has been told by their families to make sure you represent yourself, and your two Magical Bloodlines, according to Dark Family values."

"I've dealt with Peer Pressure before back in Sunnydale." Willow said off handedly. She had to handle Sunnydale kids without magic. Slytherin would be a piece of cake.

The young redhead sat there drinking her tea and still trying to figure out Severus Snape. This man had at one time grew up next door to her Mom and been her friend. He turned towards Dark Magic when life didn't turn out exactly like he wanted. More than likely he diluted himself into believing becoming a Death Eater would solve all his problems. Something made him turn on Voldemort though, and she desperately wanted to know what. She also understood from Harry that Snape hated James Potter, and he took that anger out on her brother. The Potion Master didn't seem to have the same hatred for her though. Willow wondered if it was the familiar appearance to Lily or the fact she was in Slytherin.

Perhaps Willow's biggest aggravation with the Potion's Master was that he was a bully. He used his position of authority to pick on any student he didn't like. This reminded her of something she overheard about the Gryffindor's D.A.D.A Class that he substituted for. He had taken points from Hermione because she tried to answer a question.

"I have to ask you something Professor." Willow said. "Why did you get mad at Hermione Granger for knowing the answer about Werewolves?"

Snape's face looked like he just ate a sour lemon. "Not that it is any of your business, but I took points because Ms. Granger kept speaking out of turn, and for no other reason than that even if I did phrase it badly. I believe that will be all for now Ms. Potter, head back to Slytherin."

Willow stood up to leave. As she opened the door Snape stopped her. "Think about what I said regarding your house Ms. Potter. Try to be more responsible if you will."

"More reasonable? Like inviting my family to join me in Slytherin House for a study group." Snape quickly rounded on Willow. "Don't worry Professor, I'd never do something so horrible to my brother and cousin. Don't forget about the bells. Good night."

With that the Wicca angrily slammed the door in Snape's face.

As the Witch mad her way back to the dorm, her mind wondered back to the bells and Ginny Weasley. She couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to confront her friends.

Walking into the Common Room, Willow saw several older students still doing homework. Many paused what they were doing to give her mean looks. The Wicca ignored them and headed up to her room.

All the Slytherin 3rd year girls that shared Willow's room were still up. They turned towards the door as the redhead walked in. Bulstrode gave her a smug look and asked. "Snape set you straight, Potter?"

Willow closed the door aggravatedly and looked the bully straight in the eye. " Millicent, go to sleep and don't wake until morning around eight."

Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey watched shocked as Bulstrode did exactly what Willow told her to do. The redhead waited for the mean girl's snores before closing her curtains and placing a Silencing Charm over Bulstrode's bed.

Turning to look at her friends she said. "I want the truth and I won't be mad. Did any of you ever go through my things or take any of my books at Whitehall Manor?"

Feeling out with her empath abilities Willow found her answer. She suspected this to begin with but that didn't make it easier.

"Pansy?" She asked quietly.

The black haired girl looked shocked, then got defensive. "Why do you assume it was me, Willow? All three of us have been to your house over the Summer, and so have Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle!"

"I never let the boys in my room, plus Crabbe and Goyle are far too stupid to know what to look for. I'm not even sure they know what a book is." Willow said sarcastically.

Back pedaling Pansy focused on the other two girls. "Tracey and Daphne have been in your room. Maybe one of them took the Taraka Book."

"Willow never asked about a specific book Pansy." Tracey stated coldly. Daphne stood beside Tracey with her arms crossed.

The scared girl realized her slip and became nervous. Willow quickly hugged her. "Its alright Pansy but I need to know, please."

Pansy sniffed and cried into Willow's shoulder. "He ordered me to snoop around whenever I could, my Dad that is. He would dig threw my memories when I'd come home. ..sniff.. He saw the book in my head and made me still it. ...sniff... I swear I didn't want to, but I was scared."

"Its fine Pansy really. I don't blame you. I need to know if there was ever anything else. It's extremely important." The Wicca said while comforting her friend.

"No, I swear it was just the one book." Pansy reassured Willow still crying.

Willow stood there thinking about the Demon that attacked Ginny. She remembered how it turned and ran when it realized that she was too strong to fight. She had a horrible feeling.

"Pansy, when was the last time you heard from your dad?" She asked worriedly.

Pansy stopped crying in shock. Looking up at Willow in confusion she replied. "A few days after Halloween. He said there was business overseas he had to tend to. Why?"


	31. Troubling-News

Willow sat in the Slytherin Common Room reading her History Of Magic textbook. It was Friday night of the last weekend of November and she had plans to meet Harry around one o'clock. Her brother's magically induced insomnia had finally kicked in, so they had begun exploring the school together.

She watched as the last of the Slytherins went to bed. It was getting close to one, so Willow started to put her book away to head out, only to stop as she felt Harry getting closer to her. The Common Room began to fill up with very thick mist from seemingly nowhere, but Willow knew better. The small cracks in the walls as well the almost invisible front entrance was more than enough for her brother to gain uninvited access to Slytherin.

Willow watched as the mist solidified into three people sitting across from her on the opposite couch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled triumphantly at Willow who sat with her mouth open in shock at the display.

"How?" Was all the redheaded Wicca could manage. She didn't understand how Ron or Hermione could use the mist form without first preforming the Symphony Of Night Ritual. Had ether one attempted that level of magic the whole school would have felt it.

"Watch this!" Harry said excitedly. The dark haired Wizard grabbed both of his friend's arms and transformed taking Hermione and Ron into his mist form. Then all three reappeared back on the couch smiling.

Willow's mind was spinning. She had known for a while that her earlier assumptions regarding Harry's gained abilities from the twin connection were wrong. Despite gaining her powers over Night, no other ability had yet to show. Their Night powers were also vastly different, with Harry gaining a Shadow Wolf familiar and no animal transformation abilities. He had been having trouble with the mist form but now appears to have surpassed Willow with it, she could never have turned anyone else into mist with herself. Then Willow took a closer look at Harry and realized something else.

"Where are your glasses?" She asked shocked.

"It started this morning when I woke up. As the day went by I noticed it was getting harder to see out of my glasses. When I transformed into mist to head out and meet with you, Ron grabbed my shoulder to stop me to ask about are Potion's homework and I accidentally turned him with me. We discussed everything with Hermione and all of us decided to come and see you." Harry said happily.

'Some animals have traits that make seeing at night much easier. Harry must be manifesting some of those traits and thus repaired his eyesight!' Willow pondered excitedly.

Willow bit her bottom lip nervously and asked. "Not that I mind them being here, but won't Ron and Hermione get tired later? Me and you, Harry, don't need much sleep but they still do."

"It will be fine Willow." Hermione assured her friend. "Ron has Harry's invisibility cloak so if we get tired we can sneak back to Gryffindor together."

Willow gave Hermione a raised eyebrow look. "You and Ron .. alone .. invisible .. a nighttime stroll through the castle together. No one to stop a young redheaded Wizard from taking advantage of a slightly older brown haired impressionable young Witch .. or vice versa."

"Oh, be quiet Willow, it's not like that." Hermione said blushing. Ron was busy looking around the Slytherin Common Room to really here what Willow was implying.

The taller ginger had a mischievous look in his eyes' as he said. "We could pull of some awesome pranks now I bet."

Willow noticed the same look in Harry's eyes even though he didn't say anything. "Look boys, I get you had your reasons for tormenting Theodore Nott, but it needs to stop. He's even more nervous than Neville now. It been over a week and his hair is still flashing multiple colors."

Both boys started laughing which caused Hermione to roll her eyes. Her annoyance would have been more believable if she had been able to hide her smirk.

Willow felt someone approaching. She quickly cast a soundproof barrier to make her and the Gryffindors invisible just as the outer wall opened. Everyone went deathly quiet as Snape walked in, the man looked around somewhat expectantly. Not finding anyone available to help him, he walked up to a small snake statue by the girl's hallway entrance and taped it with his wand. Impatiently the Head Of Slytherin waited for a response.

Harry and Ron were confused about this odd behavior, but the girls knew better. The traditions of Hogwarts were so absolute that even if you were a male teacher, you still couldn't access the girls' rooms. The snake statue was a doorbell of sorts, each house was different, that signaled the girl Prefects that a Professor needed a word with one of the girls. The problem at the moment was the fifth and sixth year Prefect Girls were on patrol and Zoe Accrington was doing homework with friends in a separate dorm, so no one was in the Prefect's room.

"I probably need to help Snape." Willow said to the Gryffindors.

Ron had a questioning look on his face. "Why's he trying to get in the girl's rooms?"

Hermione and Willow rolled their eyes and groined together. "Boys!" Willow looked at Hermione and asked. "Can you explain to those that have never read Hogwarts A History what's going on."

Hermione just laughed. "I suppose so, I've done it every time for the last two years."

Willow giggled along with her friend and explained. "The barrier I created is a half-circle closing around the fireplace, the sofas, and chairs here in front. If you leave the barrier it will fade away."

Soon the tree Gryffindors were treated to a funny sight, Severus Snape jumping in surprise when Willow tapes his shoulder. The Potion Master turned quickly and growled. "Ms. Potter, I didn't see you when I came in."

"I was reading on the floor by the fire." Willow explained jovially holding up her history book. "You probably didn't see me behind the sofa."

Snape took a long hard look at the fireplace and surrounding furniture. Harry could swear he made eye contact with the Potions Master for a second. Finally, Snape looked back at Willow.

"Would you mind going and getting Ms. Parkinson for me? I need to escort her to the Headmaster's Office."

Willow studied the older man before drawing her conclusion. "Lord Parkinson's body was found I take it?"

Willow had known the man was dead ever sense she confronted Pansy about the Taraka Chronicles, the book she stole for her dad, but only told Dawn and Harry about her suspicions. After the talk with Pansy, Willow had contacted Giles about what she had learned, and the Watcher had reached out to his contacts to learn what he could.

Apparently Simon Parkinson had taken a contract out on Ginevra Weasley but failed to stress the complications of carrying out said contract. Taraka had believed there only obstacle was a Wizarding School that contained wand using Celestials. Had they known about Willow and Dawn, both proven demon killers, then they would have staffed differently. Sense Simon failed to explain the complications his life was forfeit. Willow hoped that meant the contract was canceled to but no, a do not renew notice was placed on it, but the final two assassins had to be stopped before they murdered Harry's fiancée. The Order Of Taraka didn't contact their assassins when they were on assignment so there was no way they could call them off.

Snape gave Willow a cold suspicious look. "You seem oddly well informed like always Ms. Potter." Willow said nothing as she left to get Pansy.

Under the protection of the barrier Hermione had asked Harry urgently. "Did you know anything about this?"

Harry gave her a quick node of his head. Willow had told him everything but asked that he not tell anyone else for the moment. She didn't want Pansy to know until the body was discovered so she didn't try and falsely hope her dad might still be alive somewhere.

Willow soon returned with a fully dressed and confused Pansy Parkinson. Snape ordered her to fallow him to the Headmaster's Office and Willow said she would go with them. Snape looked like he would object at first but decided to allow Willow to come.

After Willow left with Snape and Pansy, Hermione rounded on Harry. "You knew Harry! Why didn't you say anything to Ron and Me?"

Harry repressed a groan of irritation. Hermione was one of his best friends, but sometimes she let her need to know and understand everything override her common sense. "Willow told me and trusted me not to mention it until after Simon Parkinson had been found. She heard it from her friends back in California, who learned about the killing from contacts in the Demon World. If anyone had a right to know before now it was Pansy, but Willow didn't want her thinking it was false information sense there wasn't a body yet."

Hermione still looked angry but didn't say anything else about it. Ron had a hopeful look in his eyes. "Does this mean my sister is safe? With Parkinson dead then who would pay the assassins?"

"According to Willow we still need to take care of the final two assassins, but no more will be sent after their dealt with." Harry explained bitterly.

The three friends sat silently on the couch in front of the fire until Ron made an observation. "Um, were still setting in the Slytherin Common Room."

Hermione and Harry looked around, realizing Ron was correct, and started laughing. As they stood to leave Harry asked. "You guys still want to pull an awesome prank?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea Harry." Hermione reasoned. "The Slytherins will know that it was someone from another house inside their dorms, which could launch an investigation. Willow would probably be blamed if we're discovered as the culprits because the Professors would figure she let us in."

Both boys figured the bushy-haired Witch was right, even though they really wished she wasn't, and decided to simply leave. As Harry reached for his friends' arms, the Gryffindors heard footsteps coming from the boy's hallway.

Vincent Crabbe stumbled awkwardly into the room and looked around expectantly. He was dressed nice in a set of dark red robes and carrying a box of chocolates. More than likely he was hoping to surprise Willow with them.

Looking towards the fireplace and not seeing anyone, thanks to Willow's barrier, Vincent got agitated. He checked every corner as well just to make sure the redheaded Wicca wasn't hiding for privacy. It was known by many Slytherins that Willow would stay up late reading by the fire and Vincent and his friends had come up with this little romantic plan to win the girl over. He tossed the chocolates on a chair in anger and walked out.

"Well that was sad." Ron stated sarcastically. "Oh, look free chocolates!"

The freckled faced boy quickly ran forward and grabbed Crabbe's discarded box from the chair. "Ha ha, mine!"

"Ron be quiet, the barrier is down so the whole house can here you." Hermione whispered urgently. Harry quickly sprang forward and grabbed his friends, turned into mist, and left the same way they came in.

It was just in time as well. Vincent has heard a noise coming from the Common Room and returned to check if it was perhaps Willow. Finding no one again he scratched his head stupidly. He reached for his box of chocolates only to realize they weren't there. Panicking, the large boy quickly tore the room apart looking for the box hoping they had just been misplaced. Realizing they were truly gone, he quickly ran to get Malfoy hoping he would know what to do.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape had arrived at Dumbledore's office with Willow and Pansy. He gave the password, "Hershey Bar", and lead the girls up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter Severus." The group heard Dumbledore call solemnly.

Inside the office Dumbledore sat behind his desk, the usual twinkle noticeably absent from his eyes. He was dressed in a purple night robe and sleeping cap.

"I'm sorry to call upon you so late Ms. Parkinson but this matter couldn't wait. I regret to inform you that earlier today your father's body was discovered somewhere along the coast of France."

Silence fallowed the Headmaster's statement. Everyone waited for Pansy's reaction. The girl gave no clue that she had even heard the Headmaster. Finally, she looked at the old man with blank eyes. "Was it an accident sir?"

"No Ms. Parkinson, he was most definitely murdered by person or persons unknown."

Pansy looked down at her feet thinking. "How did he die Headmaster? Was it quick?"

Dumbledore tried to be blunt. "It was quick dear, he didn't suffer. He was beheaded by a sword."

Pansy was confused. There were many ways to die in the Wizarding World, but decapitation was not usually one of them. A Wizard's Duel or a street squabble maybe, but not beheading.

"Is that all Headmaster?" Pansy said starting to tremble some.

"Yes dear, you should know that Professor Snape will be acting as your Magical Rights Guardian until there is a formal hearing about where to place you. I believe you have no direct family?"

Pansy only shook her head in answer. She bolted out the room as fast as she could. Dumbledore sighed and addressed Willow. "Ms. Potter, could you please take this Calming Drought to Ms. Parkinson? Let her know that I'll be handling funeral arrangements for her Father."

Willow took the blue potion from Dumbledore and left to fallow her friend. Albus watched them curiously for a moment. "Strange pair those two."

Snape gave Dumbledore a hard look saying. "Ms. Parkinson was never a Pureblood Elitist Headmaster, surely you could see that for yourself."

"Of course, Severus, the girl has always been more scared of the Purebloods than a true follower of their ideology. What I meant was the fact nether girl seems to have much in common, but they are still close friends." Dumbledore explained.

"The same could be said for Potter's little Gryffindor group as well." Snape countered sarcastically.

Dumbledore placed his chin on top of his folded hands, his eyes unfocused as he pondered. "Perhaps Severus, if not for the Troll during their first year or the stone, it's possible they would never have become so close. They do benefit each other emotionally and socially in several ways, though perhaps that is why Willow and Pansy are also close friends. Willow understands the truth about Pansy's façade, and Pansy can lean on Willow for strength when she needs to without being judged. Perhaps helping Pansy with her problems helps keep Willow grounded also."

Dumbledore focused his gaze back on the Potion's Professor. "Is there anything else at the moment Severus?"

"Lucius Malloy has already wrote me about Ms. Parkinson. He knows I'll be acting Magical Rights Guardian until the Ministry decides something different. He's already trying to move on the Parkinson's fortune, regardless of how little remains, but there is no clear Legal Parental Guardian for the girl sense Simon Parkinson never left any instructions. Her Godfather is Rabastan Lestrange."

Snape looked towards the door Pansy had run out of. "It's sad what has happened to Ms. Parkinson, but we know have an opportunity to strengthen our side Headmaster. The Parkinson name still carries weight with are world and that influence could be used to further our own agendas, just as it could the Pureblood's."

Dumbledore stood and walked towards Fawkes, petting him. "I'm more concerned about Pansy than I am about politics. It would be best if she didn't go to a family that forced her to toe the line out of fear as her father did. I would suggest Lord Whitehall to take her in but his Diplomatic Immunity would probably lose him the case, the Ministry wouldn't want to lose even more control over the situation and Pansy would share in the immunity if Whitehall adopted her."

"Well, we won't have to worry about this till after the holidays." Snape said heading for the door. "I've already been informed that the custody hearing will take place the first Friday of January. Goodnight Albus.

Willow didn't manage to catch up with Pansy until she had reached the Main Entrance Hall. When the dark haired girl heard Willow call her name, she turned with an angry look on her face. "Did you know?"

Willow was taken back for a second by Pansy's anger. "Yes, I knew but had no proof other than what was told to me. I didn't want you falsely hoping that I was wrong."

Tears formed in Pansy's eyes as she glared at her friend. "You should have told me. [sniff] Why would someone kill my Dad?"

Willow just gave Pansy a sympathetic look. "You know what your Dad did Pansy. He hired the Order Of Taraka to kill Ginny. They killed him when the assignment turned out to be more difficult than what they were lead to believe."

"When they realized you were here at Hogwarts." Pansy stated angrily as she stopped glaring at Willow. "I guess the little brat is safe now." [Sniff]

"No." Willow sighed. Pansy gave her a startled look, so she clarified. "The last two assassins must be dealt with then she's safe."

Both girls fell silent not really knowing what to say. Willow handed Pansy the Calming Drought. The dark haired girl placed it in her pocket and began to walk off with Willow fallowing. "I'm sorry for what my Father did, Willow."

"Its not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for Pansy." Willow said comfortingly.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Argus Filch quietly but excitedly asked stepping into the dim light of the hallway. Both girls jump in surprise, Willow had lightning crackling on her fingertips ready to strike, until she realized it was only the Caretaker.

"Students out of bed. Ha, that's worth some detentions Missies." The old Caretaker barked harshly with a cruel smile plastered on his face.

"We were coming back from the Headmaster's Office sir. You can check with both him and Professor Snape if you like." Willow said calming down from her shock.

"Oh, a likely story, I bet. Had permeation to wonder the corridors after hours did you. Well I don't buy it for one second m..."

"What's going on here?" Professor Lupin asked after coming up behind Argus. The Caretaker spun quickly at the sound of Lupin's voice.

"Professor Lupin sir, just caught these two girls sneaking around is all. Nothing I can't handle." Argus said quickly. Willow could feel the man's happiness dwindling. He was truly happy about possibly punishing students and didn't want Remus to interfere.

Lupin, for his part, first looked at Willow then Pansy. Noticing the tears in the slightly shorter girl's eyes he asked. "Is everything ok Ms. Parkinson?"

"No sir, I've just come from the Headmaster's where I was informed my father has been murdered." Pansy said somewhat formally. Her aristocratic raising coming out as she spoke to Remus Lupin.

A solemn look graced Lupin's face. "I'm sorry to hear that dear. I didn't like your father very much, but I am sorry for your loss. If you've yet to complete your homework assignment than don't worry about it. I'll give you a free pass."

"Thank you Professor, may we go know." Pansy asked with a trembling voice.

At Remus's node both girls turned and left. Argus was fuming sense he wouldn't be able to punish anyone know. Lupin said goodnight to the Caretaker and left out the castle's main entrance.


	32. Disturbing-Behavior

Willow was setting in the Library working on Ancient Ruins with Hermione and Dawn. She had asked Tracy and Daphne to join them, but both had decided to work on Charms. Willow took this to really mean Daphne wanted to talk about boys and Tracy was being forced to lessen to her friend.

"What did you guys get for the Inca translation for 'change'?" Dawn inquired looking back threw her textbook.

"Here." Hermione said showing her. "Have ether of you found the Mayan symbol for 'guard' yet?"

"Yes, top of page 33." Willow said absentmindedly. She was looking at Hermione remembering something interesting during their first Care Of Magical Creatures class. She had somehow been to Muggle Studies and Ancient Ruins at the same time according to Ron. She was about to ask her bookish Gryffindor friend more about this when Parvati Patil came and sat down with them quickly.

All three girls looked at the Indian heritage Witch and noticed her excited smile. "High Willow, guess what I just saw in the hallway? [giggle]

Willow shared a bemused look with her two friends before asking, embellishing her words sarcastically. "Gee, I don't know. What did you see in the hallway?"

Parvati giggle again before exclaiming. "Your brother and Ginny Weasley snogging in a corner!"

A loud shushing nose was heard from the librarian, Irma Pince, but none of the girls took notice. Dawn looked at Willow to gage her reaction, while trying not to laugh, and said. "Well that's sweet, [snicker] holding hands and kissing cheeks."

"Oh no, this was full on Fairy Lights!" Parvati exclaimed in a loud whisper, only to be given confused looks from the table. Clearly they didn't understand the Wizarding expression. "Oh, what was the Muggle expression, full cake press?"

Dawn, Hermione, and Willow exchanged confused expressions until it dawned on Dawn what Parvati was trying to say. "Oh, you mean full court press."

"Yes, that's the one!" Parvati was now bouncing in her seat. "Where talking Harry, with his hands on Ginny's shoulders, pressing her hard up against the wall, lips fully locked, and his tongue definitely down her throat! The older kids in the hallway looked away in embarrassment. Ginny's twin brothers both saw and couldn't even get up the nerve to let out one cat call. They were both mortified."

They weren't the only ones. Willow's sat in complete stunned silence as she processed what she was told. When did her brother get so bold and why didn't she fell any of this through the magical connection? They had both been working at keeping each other out of their individual heads and know had to concentrate on the other to relay emotion, but something that passionate should have still made it past her shields. Unless there was more going on then what was apparent.

Hermione and Dawn were trying desperately not to laugh at Willow's stunned face. The bushy-haired girl gained enough control to say with an almost straight face. "Well, [snicker] they are both much too young to be that ... affectionate." [snicker]

Dawn was holding her side in pain she was quietly laughing so hard, trying to take deep breaths of air. The table was so distracted by Willow's expression that they failed to register Ron walk up, until he grabbed Hermione by the upper arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"Ron what..." Hermione tried to ask but was cut off when the boy fully locking his lips with hers. The young Witch was extremely confused and taken back by Ron's actions and didn't really react at all. Everyone of Hermione's friends could only look on in shock as the ginger boy seemingly tried to devour bookish girl's face in an over the top French kiss.

Finally, they broke apart with Hermione shocked and speechless, while Ron was red faced and trying to act like everything was normal. The boy looked down at the table stubbornly and asked. "What, have you never seen a bloke kiss a girl before?"

Hermione seemed to finally come to her senses. An angry scowl and embarrassed blush graced her lovely face as she grabbed Ron and began to forcibly drag him out of the library. Dawn and Willow fallowed excitedly, the redhead packing and levitating the bags and books to fallow with a wave of her hand, while Parvati went off to find her sister.

The group of three Gryffindors and one Slytherin arrived in the empty Charm's Corridor. Hermione slammed Ron hard into the wall and shouted. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you? You don't just come up and grab a girl like that, it's not decent!"

"Yeah but you liked it." Dawn laughed.

Hermione turned her angry scowl on Dawn. The fact that she finally managed to get her blush under control made the look much scarier. After getting both American Witches to be quiet, the angry Witch's attention turned once again on Ron. The taller boy seemed to be trying to sink into the wall.

"I ah ... w-w-well you see ah... you look pretty." Ron stuttered out as best he could.

This only served to cause Dawn and Willow to start laughing hard again. Willow started reading Ron's emotions with her empath abilities to see what he was feeling. She wanted to know if it was a spontaneous decision or if there was some kind of boyhood hijinks going on. What she felt confused her. Ron was relieved about something that appeared to be associated with the current situation, except Hermione was angry so what was he satisfied about. If anything, he should be feeling nervous, slightly scared, happy, or in a state of desire.

"Ron, what's got into you today?" Willow asked seriously concerned. "First Harry's groping Ginny in the middle of the hallway and know you're trying to add a Romance Section to the Hogwarts Library."

"I wouldn't go that far, and what do you mean Harry's groping Ginny in the hallway. If he hurts my sister I'll kill him."

"You best be glad I'm an only child Ronald, or any older sibling I had would also be trying to kill you at the moment." Hermione grumbled angrily. She was also thinking along the same lines as Willow.

"Do you know wear Harry is right now Willow? He might be able to tell us more about all this." Hermione asked her friend. She then rounded on Ron. "If this was some kind of prank your both dead!"

"No prank honest!" Ron was quick to assure the angry Witch. Dawn walked bemused silently behind Hermione as she dragged the freckle-faced boy by the ear, fallowing Willow to Harry.

The group found Harry and Ginny cornered in an empty room not far from Gryffindor. Fred, George, and Percy wear giving Harry angry looks while Ginny stood between them. The brave Harry Potter was cowering behind the younger girl who was giving her brothers an equally angry look back.

"What's going on here?" Willow asked forcefully to gain everyone's attention. The Weasleys turned and noticed Hermione holding Ron by the ear.

"We're about to teach Harry how to properly conduct himself around our sister." George said threateningly.

"What did Ron do, get angry when he learned about Ginny and Harry in the hallway?" Fred asked indifferently. His attention was still fully on the little Wizard he wanted to flatten.

"No, he pulled a Harry on Hermione in the library." Dawn said smiling.

Every redhead in the room, except for Willow, turned in disbelief to look at Ron. The boy's sheepish face was enough to confirm Dawn's statement.

"You to?" Ginny questioned Hermione. "What had gotten into the both of you?" She finished first glancing questioning at Harry then her brother.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying to act casual and failing. "Nothing, I just felt like kissing you Ginny. Is that so wrong?"

Willow, getting feed up with the questions and no answers, felt her brother's magic and then Ron's looking for similarities. The fact both boys just decided to snog their girlfriends, or well potential girlfriends, on the same day without collaboration just didn't seem right. She noticed a subtle similarity between both boys. It was too weak and faint to get a good read on through Harry thanks to his Powers Of Night inadvertently shielding it. Her only options for a quick answer was Ron.

"I don't want any of you to read this wrong, especially Hermione and Ron. I'm only doing this to get answers." Willow said as she grabbed her brother's best friend and locked lips.

Everyone in the room was stunned. The kiss didn't last very long, and Willow retreated quickly. She looked around the quiet room, purposely avoiding Dawn's smirking face, and asked her brother. "Have you and Ron encounter any kind of foreign magic that no one else has recently? You both have something effecting you but it doesn't appear to be active at the moment, despite the fact it is definitely still there."

Both boys looked at each other confused not really knowing how to answer. Hermione was already trying to determine if there was anything recent that only would have interacted with them. Then it hit her hard like a ton of bricks.

"Those chocolates they stole from Vincent Crabbe!"

Every eye in the room turned to look at the bushy haired girl. She turned to Willow and explained. "Friday night when the three of use snuck into Slytherin, you left with Pansy and Snape. Soon after you left, Crabbe came down dressed nice carrying a box of chocolates. When he saw you weren't there he stormed out angrily after tossing the box on a chair. We left right after and Ron grabbed the chocolates to be funny."

Percy looked outraged while the twins looked excited. "What made you think sneaking into another dorm was acceptable"

George. "You can sneak into Slytherin? How!"

Percy. "Taking chocolates that were not meant for you and from an untrustworthy person!"

Fred. "Why didn't you take us with you? It would have been the prank of the century!"

"Enough!" Ginny screamed. She was on an emotional rollercoaster ever sense Harry kissed her in the hallway that was giving her a headache, her brothers arguing over one another wasn't helping.

She turned to Ron. "Do you still have any chocolate left in your room?"

Ron nodded his head. "The box is on my nightstand."

"I'll go get it." Dawn said. "I want to get my Examination Bowl as well.

The group waited in silence for Dawn to return. Ginny and Harry stood in the corner talking in whispers to themselves, while Ron and Hermione stood close to one another not saying anything, just being a comfort of sorts. Fred and George were talking in excited whispers and Percy was trying to listen in discretely.

Willow watched Harry and Ginny with a little jealousy. The Wicca wished she had someone close like that. She also wondered when they became more than good friends and why she never felt it. Possibly the Magic Twin Connection was forming subconscious blocks to keep some things private between both Potters, both were private individuals to begin with after all. The raven-haired boy felt his sister staring and looked her way. The young Wicca's eyes focus on the boy's forehead were his famous scar was visible.

Willow still didn't know much more about the cursed scar than when she first meet her brother in the hospital. The redhead didn't understand how a piece of Voldemort's soul became dislodged from its source, only to be jammed inside the lightning bolt scar. It was obvious what day it happened, but souls, even extremely evil souls, don't just break apart for no reason. The few conversations she had with Harry about the subject revealed her brother and Dumbledore didn't know very much about it ether, or the Headmaster only told his pawn as little as possible for reasons unknown only to himself.

Willow became distracted from her thoughts as Dawn excitedly bounced back in through the door. In one hand, she carried a plain red velvet square box, and in the other a wooden box with the picture of a boiling cauldron on the front. Percy conjured a table for her to set both boxes down. The wooden box was what Dawn carried her various Scooby Tools in. It was a Christmas present Buffy gave her last year that was magically expanded on the inside and only opened at the owner's touch.

After setting the boxes down, Dawn opened the chocolates, of which only a quarter remained, and pulled one out. She pulled a small stone bowl from her magically expanded kit and placed them both on the table. Reaching back into her kit she produced a small vial of yellow potion and poured it into the bowl. After waiting five seconds she placed the small chocolate inside the potion. She then pulled a notepad from her pocket and placed it on the tabletop, along with a stone pen she pulled out of her kit. The pen stood on its end and began writing by itself.

Dawn studied the notepad with a frown. The ingredients she received confirmation on were rather dark and disturbing when used to make a wide verity of potions. There were a few love potions that called for a few of these, but not many. Judging by the Bungrer Root this potion only activated after one had gone to sleep and could remain in the victim's system for several days depending on the amount ingested.

Dawn showed her findings to the whole group. Percy had a thoughtful look on his face and asked. "Ron ... Harry, did the two of you perhaps have ... loving dreams about Hermione and Ginny. Is that what compelled you both to act in the way you did?"

Ron shuffled his feet awkwardly and stuttered. "Y-ya tha-that's right."

Dawn looked at both boys' nervous faces. It clicked in her mind what truly happened. "You didn't have dreams about Ginny and Hermione, you both had dreams about Vincent Crabbe!"

Both Harry and Ron gave Dawn horrified looks as the other Weasley boys looked between each other. Finally, George and Fred started to laugh hard holding one another while Percy rolled his eyes' at his brothers' stupidity.

"It's not funny! You do realize that this means Crabbe tried to magically seduce Willow. Had Ron and Harry not stolen those candies, then there is no telling what might have happened!" Percy shouted.

Fred and George sobered up immediately. Willow decided to twist the knife in a little more. "Also, had Hermione, Dawn, Ginny, or any other girl eaten the chocolates, than Crabbe could have potentially had his way with them. To make it worse the lust they had for him would have been somewhat real, induced by magical suggestive dreams."

"The only reason it didn't work on my brother and Ron is because they're not attracted to boys. Their minds are wired for girls just like every other boy in this room." Willow finished still staring down Fred and George.

Ginny looked at Harry with a neutral face to hide her emotions. "So, you just snogged me in the hallway to confirm whether or not you were gay?"

Harry looked ashamed. He didn't want to hurt Ginny. "Yes and no, I thought about kissing you a few times but didn't have the nerve. When I began to have those dreams (shudder) I acted on impulse. Yes, I was being driven by fear but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

Hermione looked at Ron expectantly. The young Wizard sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione, but it's like Harry said, I was confused and well .. I couldn't think of any other way than kissing you to find out what dreams were real."

"Dreams? You've had dreams about me?" Hermione asked shocked.

Ron gave a small smile as he hugged the bushy haired Witch. "All the time." Hermione beamed at him and hugged him back.

Percy cleared his throat loudly. After everyone turned to look at him, Hermione with an angry scowl because he ruined the moment, Percy said. "Now that we've cleared up why Harry and Ron acted so inappropriately, what are we going to do about the chocolates?"

Willow looked to Percy. "How much trouble could Harry, Hermione, and Ron be in if it was discovered that they snuck in to Slytherin?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders and said. "Loss of points and detention. You would have to include the severity of what happened when they snuck in, but in this case the Headmaster would definitely be lenient."

Looking to the trio the Wicca explained. "It's your call. We can do nothing, and no one needs to know, or we can go to the Headmaster which would probably get you detention and Vincent Crabbe in trouble, or we can contact the American Aurors."

"What could they do?" Ron asked unsure.

"Judging by some of these ingredients," Willow explained. " This potion is ether restricted or outright band. This could be enough to annul the Marriage Contract."

"Let's call the Americans." Harry said quickly. "It might even be enough to get Crabbe and his accomplices expelled. Will go to Professor McGonagall's Office and have her make the call."

As everyone began to head out Hermione stopped Willow. When everyone left she asked the Wicca. "I don't understand something. Why did you let Dawn handle the potion examination? From are academic performances, me or you would have been the better choice."

Willow was thoughtful about her response for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain the situation. Finally, she just went with blunt. "If I wanted to right now, I could probably take the test at the Ministry for a full Madam Certification in Charms, Ruins, Wards, and Herbology and get it. Dawn, however, already has a full Madam Certificate in Potions. It was Dawn that actually taught me how to brew potions."

Hermione was astounded. "Dawn does good work in class but you and I do better. If she has the same level of qualification as Professor Snape than she should be dominating 3rd year Potions."

Willow nodded her head in agreement and then explained. "Dawn doesn't trust Snape. She does textbook grade A work so that all anyone, especially Snape, can't learn anything new from examining her potions. All you learn is what the textbook teaches."

Hermione was still shocked as she asked. "Why doesn't she trust Snape?"

Willow gave her friend a sad smile. "You know Snape was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's elite. Voldemort gave all Death Eaters a special tattoo that made sure they were true believers of his philosophy. If you were only trying to deceive him, the mark wouldn't take. Snape turned traitor for Dumbledore long before the war ended when he finally saw the light, but at one time he genuinely believed in Voldemort's ideology, his Dark Mark is proof of that."

Hermione was troubled by what she had learned. "So even though Snape turned traitor, Dawn still thinks he's a Death Eater. Why?"

"Simple really, Snape survived by being a clever spy. The real question is who he was spying for, Voldemort or Dumbledore. If he was true to Dumbledore than it explains why the old Wizard trust him so much, but if he was true to Voldemort than how would the Headmaster honestly know. Snape could have been a spy or a double agent, the problem is he was so good at lying, no one can really say."

Hermione remembered defending Snape every time Harry or Ron tried to accuse him of being the villain. She believed he was loyal to Dumbledore even if he wasn't a nice man. She looked Willow in the eye and asked. "What do you believe?"

"I believe some people do deserve second chances. If they truly are regretful of their actions than some consideration should be given. I also believe some people are truly inherently evil and should be put down like rabid dogs." Willow explained.

"Is that why your such good friends with Vampires?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"No." Willow said seriously. "Drusilla, Spike, and Angel had their souls removed and a demonic soul stuck in place. The souls are not responsible for the actions of the demonic spirit. Severus Snape had no demonic soul stuck in place of his human soul to make him do horrific acts. He chose that path of his own free will, soul and all, and he'll have to answer for that one day I'm sure. I just hope however he answers to takes his current actions into consideration."

With that both girls left to fallow the Gryffindors to McGonagall's Office.


	33. Crime-And-Punishment

Minerva McGonagall had seen quite a lot in her 37 years at Hogwarts. She had seen notorious pranksters and troublemakers grow up to be even bigger troublemakers and pranksters, as well wonderful people and parents. She had seen lovers' quarrels that ended humorously and those that ended violently. She had even seen a young couple's breakup end in a tragic suicide and another in jealous murder. However, this was perhaps one of the most troubling moments of her career.

Fred, George, and Percy Weasley were all angrily glaring at the box of chocolates on McGonagall's desk. The seriousness of the Weasley Twins was truly unnerving. Harry and Ron were embarrassed by the story they had just told while Ginny and Hermione were doing their best to act normal, though both girls were clearly embarrassed and frustrated. Willow was glaring at the box along with the older Weasley boys and Dawn was looking at the Transfiguration Professor expectantly.

"Are you sure of your findings Ms. Summers?" The Professor asked rereading the potion ingredients' list before looking back up at the young girl standing in front of her desk.

"I'm sure Ma'am. We would like the Aurors to be contacted. I haven't identified the potion used yet, but I'm sure it's ether restricted or outright band."

Looking down at the ingredients again in shock, McGonagall had no choice but to agree with that fact. Still she was apprehensive about acting to hastily without first notifying Albus or Severus. She looked back up at her students.

"I fully agree with your assessment of the potion Ms. Summers, but I would like to consult a Potion Master or Mistress before notifying the authorities. The effects that both Mr. Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley describe are truly troubling but this is still a very delicate matter."

Dawn opened her Scooby Kit, which now once again contained her examination bowl, and pulled out a framed diploma. She looked at it for a second before handing it over to McGonagall. Upon reading the diploma the Professor was speechless for a moment while she took in what she was reading.

"You are already a Mistress Of Potions, Ms. Summers. I had no idea."

Dawn had a smug smile on her face as she said. "Yes Ma'am. I also guaranty that my Potion Breakdown Bowl is completely admissible in Ministry Court. If you want to call the Headmaster you can, but we still want to notify the American Aurors. You may also wish to contact the Ministry as well on Ron's behalf."

Minerva McGonagall saw no way around it. She indicated for Dawn to use her fireplace while she walked to the wall and taped a small brass nob with her wand. She spoke clearly to the nob. "Albus, Severus, please come to my office at once. There is an urgent matter that needs addressing. We will also be needing Mr. Vincent Crabbe and a Ministry Representative."

She returned to her desk and noticed an annoyed look on Dawn's face. "Is something wrong Ms. Summers?

"I don't see why you have to call Professor Snape."

"Dawn," Willow said tiredly. "Professor Snape is my Head Of House as well as Crabbe's. It's Crabbe we are accusing of assault so Professor Snape must act as his advocate if his father can't be reached."

Dawn lend against the wall sulking. McGonagall was confused by her attitude as Snape hadn't really said one word about her, ether positive or negative. There had also been no indication that there was any hostility between ether student or teacher.

There wasn't much time to ponder Dawn's attitude as the fire flared green depositing Leroy Gibbs. The old Auror looked around before asking McGonagall. "What seems to be the emergence?"

Minerva handed over Dawn's breakdown of ingredients and said. "There was an attempted assault on Willow Potter by an unidentified Lust Potion. We are waiting for a representative of the British Ministry as well as Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and the accused Vincent Crabbe."

Gibbs studied the list carefully before returning it to McGonagall. His face was hard and angry as he gave the children a once over, looking for signs of trauma and injury. The embarrassment on Ron and Harry's faces confused the old Auror as he didn't fully understand why they would be ashamed, but figured he would soon know.

Everyone stood in silence as they waited for the others. A few minutes later there came a knock on the office door. Dumbledore stuck his head in and addressed McGonagall.

"Sense we seem to have so many in attendance with us at the moment, could we perhaps discuss this in your classroom Professor McGonagall? It would be far more comfortable and less crowded I think."

McGonagall nodded and Dumbledore left. She then stood and addressed the children. "Misters Fred and George Weasley, could you please escort your sister back to Gryffindor Tower." Both twin boys and Ginny had mutinous looks upon their faces, so the Transfiguration Professor continued before they could start yelling. "The only ones needed for testimony are Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter, Ms. Summers, Mr. Potter and your brother Ronald. I'm allowing your oldest brother to stay with Ronald. You may also wish to write home and inform your parents on what has happened before a second party possible source does."

Grumbling the twins left with Ginny to do as they were told. Everyone else fallowed McGonagall down the hallway to her classroom. When they entered they saw Snape standing of to one side talking quietly to both Vincent and Rigel Crabbe. Madam Bones was discretely trying to lessen in standing quietly next to Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge. Dumbledore had apparently banished all the tables and chairs to the wall and summoned armchairs for everyone. He himself was sitting in a large purple recliner with Victor Whitehall across from him in a green one.

Everyone decided to take a set when they noticed McGonagall and the children enter. Snape, Crabbe Senior, and Crabbe Junior sat by themselves on the left side of the room and Amelia sat next to Albus with Fudge and Umbridge taking seats on the other side of her. The Gryffindors and Willow sat with Whitehall and Gibbs chose to remain standing of to the side, where he could see everyone at one time.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As Professor McGonagall has called this urgent meeting will let her start." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Thank you Albus." Minerva began. "A number of my students came to me today with troubling news. Through a series of advents, Mr. Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley accidentally intercepted a box of potion laced chocolates meant for Ms. Potter. After the young men described the troubling side effects to Ms. Summers, she was able to break the potion down to discover its ingredients. Several are quite alarming."

McGonagall waved her wand and distributed copies of the ingredient list to every adult in the room. There reactions were confused to extremely angry. Snape looked from the list to the Crabbes, his face a mask of rage, before calming himself down and addressing McGonagall.

"Breaking down a potion, especially one this advanced, is no easy matter. I would be most interested in learning how Ms. Summers managed this feat as she has never shown such aptitude for potion in my classroom. I would also like to hear more about how Misters Potter and Weasley intercepted the chocolates."

Everyone turned to look at Willow, Dawn, Harry, and Ron. Hermione decided to speak as she knew the boys were still embarrassed by the ordeal.

"Friday night me, Harry, and Ron found a way to sneak into Slytherin House. We met Willow in her common room and proceeded to have a conversation about various school related things, just enjoying each other's company. During the course of our stay, Professor Snape came in to collect Pansy Parkinson and Willow hid us under a powerful Notice Me Not Charm."

"Willow helped Professor Snape get Pansy out of her room and the three left together. We were going to leave sense Willow was gone but heard someone approaching from the boy's hallway. Vincent Crabbe came out dressed nice looking for Willow it seemed. When he noticed she was gone, he left the room throwing the chocolates in a chair. We left soon after and Ron took the chocolates as a joke." Hermione finished her story sheepishly looking down at her feet.

"So, you admit that the tree of you were out of bounds in Slytherin when you acquired the chocolates. Do you know how many rules you broke, how much trouble you're in?" Snape snarled.

"That doesn't matter to me or the A.R.W.K. The only thing that matters is the potential assault on Willow Potter. The school rules, violation, and punishments can be addressed afterwards." Gibbs said shortly.

"Auror Gibbs is correct Severus, the true issue is the magical assault." Dumbledore explained patiently.

Severus looked to the Headmaster subdued, he was only trying to advocate for Vincent Crabbe. He understood the significance of the investigation. He also was smart enough to understand the marriage contract was no more. It wasn't like he was entirely hung up on it ether, but he had to play his part.

Dumbledore looked to both Harry and Ron asking. "I'm sorry boys, but I must know what effect the potion had on both of you."

Harry and Ron exchange troubled looks before Harry answered quietly. "We had adult dreams about Crabbe."

Dumbledore expected as much but still needed confirmation. "So, it was the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams Potion. Vincent, do you know what this potion does to its victims?"

Vincent gave the Headmaster an uncertain look. He glanced at his father, how was no help, then at Snape. The look his Head Of House gave him suggested he answer quickly. The young Crabbe spoke quietly. "I was never told what potion the chocolates had." Snape cleared his throat loudly and Crabbe finished hastily. "Headmaster."

Amelia realized Crabbe's mistaken confession and capitalized quickly. "So, you admit you knew there was a potion in the chocolates?"

The boy chose to keep his mouth shut. Dumbledore explained the potion to everyone but focused his eyes on the Crabbes. "The Elixir Of Sweet Dreams makes the victim have adult dreams about a specific person. If left unchecked, the dreams can make victims fall in love with, or at least desire, the potion's intended benefactor. Though the dreams themselves are artificial, the mental effect they have on the mind are not. It is why the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams is illegal. It is not much different than the Imperius Curse. A Love Potion can easily be detected but a Lust Potion can go unnoticed for years. However, it will have no effect on someone who has no base desire for a relationship with someone of the benefactor's gender, or if the victim in question has prior knowledge of the benefactor that makes the attraction impossible."

"What do you mean by that?" Rigel Crabbe asked gruffly.

"Nether Harry or Ronald have any desire for a relationship with another boy, so all the potion did was give them nightmares." Dumbledore explained. "I take it you, Ms. Granger, did not eat any chocolates?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment at being asked such a pointed question. "No Headmaster, I don't like sugar very much."

Dumbledore smiled a little at Hermione's statement. "Even if you had, Ms. Granger, your prior interactions with Vincent Crabbe would have more than likely stopped the unnatural attraction."

"Hold on! We are jumping to conclusions." Dolores said snobbishly. "Dawn Summers was the one who broke the potion down, so how do we know she did it correctly? Perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor Snape should check her findings."

Dawn took her Potion Mistress Certification out of her Scooby Kit and handed it to Dolores. The frog looking Witch's eyes widened comically as she sputtered. "This m-m-must be a mistake. It's a forgery."

Gibbs rolled his eyes angrily. "No, it's not. Dawn sat the examinations for O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.S, and Master Certification in Potions when she was eleven. She is the youngest Witch ever to receive the title Mistress Of Potions from the A.R.W.K."

Dumbledore reached across a shocked Fudge and took the certificate from Umbridge. After examining the diploma, he passed it to Snape. The Hogwarts Potion Master stared down at the framed piece of paper in disbelief before saying offhandedly. "I would expect one who had this level of qualifications to do much better in my class."

Dawn stared coldly at Snape and took back the frame before saying. "I give exactly what you teach and nothing more. If you want better students than be a better teacher."

"Can we move on. Dawn Summers is more than qualified to investigate a potion." Gibbs said angrily. He wanted to have Vincent Crabbe expelled and possibly jailed for his actions.

"I would like to know the method in which Ms. Summers broke the potion down. Just for the record." Amelia Bones stated kindly.

Dawn shrugged and explained. "Me and Willow designed and created a bowl that uses a basic catalyst potion and ruins to do the work of potion brake down. It has been fully tested and patented through the A.R.W.K."

"May we see this bowl Ms. Summers?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice.

"You may sir, but I'd prefer it if Professor Snape doesn't."

Fudge gave her a calculating look before asking with arrogant curiosity. "Why is that Ms. Summers? Are you worried Professor Snape could possibly discover something wrong with your design?"

Dawn looked the pompous fool in the eye. "If there is something wrong with my bowl than Headmaster Dumbledore could spot it easier than Professor Snape. My reasons for not wanting him to look at it are because the man has yet to earn my trust and I don't want him gaining any of my knowledge."

"As one of your Professors, Ms. Summers, he has shared his knowledge with you in class through teaching." McGonagall said with a look that promised a harsher talking later. Snape made no comment, but he sat rigidly in his chair.

Dawn gave McGonagall a look that clearly said she wasn't worried. "The only knowledge I have gained in Potions came from the assigned book and nothing more."

She pulled her bowl from her kit, after placing her certification back inside, and handed it over to Dumbledore. The Headmaster took it and studied the ruins along the outside and inside then handed it back.

"Most impressive Dawn, and you to Willow. Truly a work of genius."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair with his hands folded in front of himself thinking. "The question of guilt and legal action revolves around intent. Mr. Crabbe explained he didn't know what potion was inside the chocolates so had no intent of using the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams to its full potential against Willow. Vincent, what was your intent?"

Vincent hunched his shoulders and said subdued. "I'm not sure sir, the candy was given to me by Simon Parkinson. I just wanted her to give me another chance."

Amelia looked at Auror Gibbs to see his angered face, he had already come to the same conclusion as she had. They couldn't order a child to take Veritaserum and they couldn't question a dead man. As Vincent Crabbe had no true knowledge of what was contained in the chocolates, or so he claimed, than they couldn't truly hold a miner such as himself fully accountable. Also, because Simon Parkinson was dead, they had to take Vincent's word that it was Simon who gave him the chocolates.

"Vincent Crabbe, you knowingly attempted to us a potion on Ms. Potter by your own admission. Your actions caused trauma to two fellow classmates. You will pay ten thousand gallons to each wronged party or do you Lord Crabbe have an objection?" Amelia asked formally.

"Ah.." was Rigel's intelligent response.

"Very well then." Amelia said dismissively.

"I am truly disappointed in you Vincent." Dumbledore began. "You will have detention with Mr. Filch every weekday from now until the end of the school year. Two hundred points will be deducted from Slytherin and you will be confined to your dormitories unless you are in class, eating, or serving detention. If you violate the terms of this punishment in any way you shall be immediately expelled."

Vincent sat horrified next to Snape. Several people looked at the Headmaster with surprised faces at such a harsh punishment. Gibbs looked like he didn't think it was enough but said nothing. Cornelius looked like he was about to say something but shut his mouth when he saw the angry look on the face of Leroy Gibbs.

Whitehall would not be silent. "I want him expelled right now. He tried to violate my granddaughter!"

Rigel Crabbe looked like he was about to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off. "Victor there is no true proof of that. We cannot expel him based on suspicion alone."

"Fine," Victor snarled turning to look at the Crabbes. "but you can consider the Marriage Contract revoked!" Without waiting for a response, he tore out of the room in a furious rage.

Everyone began to leave after that. Cornelius Fudge and Umbridge left along with Lord Crabbe without a word to anyone. Snape escorted Vincent Crabbe back to Slytherin and Percy left to inform the other Weasleys about what had happened. McGonagall made Dawn and the other Gryffindors fallow her out and Willow vanished without anyone noticing.

Gibbs spoke to Albus harshly. "Vance will not be satisfied with the disciplinary punishments, we would have preferred the boy prosecuted for assault. It's becoming more difficult to protect Harry and Willow in what was rumored to be one of the safest places on earth."

Albus looked at Gibbs sadly but said nothing to defend his school. He was angry at himself for failing to keep his students safe. That particular potion, given several of its questionable ingredients, should have set of the Hogwarts' wards the moment it came onto the grounds. The Supreme Mugwump was wondering how many other children could possibly have been victims of that potion and other similar brews. He would have to retrieve the chocolate box later to see if it had unknown measures to bypass the detection wards, and look into ways to upgrade security so this didn't happen again. Gibbs stormed out to report to Vance.

Meanwhile, Snape had dragged Crabbe to his office down in the Dungeons. He forced the boy to set down then stood over him glaring, arms crossed in front of his chest, and said softly. "I will not protest the point reduction, nor will I attempt to have your detentions and restrictions reduced. You will serve them quietly and without complaint, is that clear Mr. Crabbe?"

At the boy's silent nod Snape continued. "I want to know who gave you those chocolates and how they bypassed the castle's security wards."

Crabbe fidgeted uneasily in his chair before saying. "I told you sir, Lord Parkinson gave them to me."

Snape leaned down towards the frightened Slytherin, placing both palms of his hand on the chair's armrests, and said quietly. "Do you take me for a fool Mr. Crabbe? I know perfectly well Simon Parkinson did not give you those chocolates. Had he done so then he would have informed me so I could oversee the use of them, as to avoid the blunder you made."

Crabbe continued to fidget under Snape's withering gaze before finally saying. "It was Brice Pronfeather. He told me they would bring Willow back to me but not what was in them. Draco suspected an Affectionate Potion sense a Love Potion would be to noticeable."

Snape stood up straight thinking about the information. Brice Pronfeather was a sixth year Ravenclaw who was from an old magic family. Though a Ravenclaw, the boy was without a doubt die hard Pureblood Elitist. This also made some information regarding Brice darker than it was at first glance.

Rumors had begun to surface about young Brice's conquests. He had become quite the ladies' man ever sense last year when he was a fifth year. Rumors, unfortunately, were not enough for the staff to take disciplinary action and many Professors had been trying to catch the young fool in the act. If the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams was involved than this issue was far darker and problematic than first originally realized.

He looked back down at Vincent coldly. "Get out, and I suggest you keep your head as far down as possible until the start of next term. Make sure you inform Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle to do the same."

Vincent got up quickly to leave. When he reached the door, he turned once again to address Snape. His father's words about Pureblood doctrine, painfully beaten in during long hours of private lessons, came back to the forefront of the young heir's mind. "I'm sorry my actions were discovered and were used by our enemies to bring shame to Slytherin. I will do better in the future to ensure my plans go undiscovered like a Pure Wizard worthy of the house of serpents."

Snape stood stiffly, not betraying his true feelings. Crabbe believed Snape's anger was because he had been caught and not because he had almost violated a fellow student. The Potion Master felt responsible for every student that lived within his house and knew that he had already failed the young man standing in front of him. This boy's hands were already stained with innocent blood.

Snape had gone down that road once and felt every time a child in his care, whether they were Slytherin or not, who followed that path was a failure to Lily. That road had cost him his most precious friend and he vowed on her grave to do all he could to protect other's from walking that dark road. There were still others that Snape could save, so he did what he had to in order to maintain his cover.

"See that you keep from shaming are house again then Mr. Crabbe."

Vincent left and Snape retired to his Ingredients Cupboard to retrieve a hidden bottle of Goblin Wine. After the revelations of tonight he needed a stiff drink.

Nether student or teacher noticed the small bat that was hidden in a shadowed corner of the ceiling. Once the room was empty the bat flew down to the ground and quickly took the form of a resolved faced Willow Potter.

"Brice Pronfeather, what am I going to do about him, I wonder?"


	34. The-Malfoy-Christmas-Party

Willow looked at herself in the full length silver framed mirror of her bathroom in Whitehall Manor. Today was the 23rd of December and Pansy had invited her to the Malfoy Winter Ball. She didn't really want to go, but it was hard to tell the dark haired Slytherin girl no after they just buried Simon Parkinson the first day of winter break. It hadn't really been much of a funeral as hardly anyone could be bothered to attend. Apparently, holiday preparations took precedence over a funeral for a young girl's last remaining parent. It just showed Willow how much the Pureblood Elite really cared about one another.

The redheaded Wicca was wearing light blue robes with crystal white snowflakes falling it in a continuous loop. Every know and again, you could see two turtle doves wearing red scarfs flying around on it. Her boots were made of red leather from a dragon's wing that slipped on and magically fit snug to her feet. On her left hand was a large flat square ruby ring in place of her long disposed of Engagement Ring. The little snake ring had been happily returned to the Crabbe's the moment the Ministry recognized the Marriage Contract dissolved, Harry was still smiling every time he saw her empty hand.

If Willow was honest than it was also a great burden off her own shoulders as well. The constant forced social interactions, mainly acting nice to little bigots, was really grating on her nerves. She honestly didn't regret becoming a Slytherin because of the friends she had made, but she wondered if Gryffindor would have been the easier choice. Sighing to herself she reasoned it would have been easier to hide under her bed and let the world deal with its Demons rather than go hunt them herself, but that was not the kind of person she was. Willow was a fighter and the Wicca would do whatever it took in order to keep those she loved safe.

She left her room and headed for the Dining Hall. Pansy was staying at Whitehall Manor for the holidays. The Malfoy family had offered her a room for the break as well, but luckily Willow had been there when Draco brought it up. She didn't want the Dark Wizards sinking their claws into her friend now that her dad was out of the way. Not that Willow had wanted him dead, just severely hurt and in prison would have been good enough.

As she descended the stairs the Wicca remembered the night before holiday break when Draco had approached Pansy in the Common Room. The little pale Pureblood Ponce, Willow had been in England so long she was starting to use British slang, had walked right up to the two girls as they discussed Simon Parkinson's funeral. He had his pompous air about him and was in full rich boy aristocrat mode. Willow had really wanted to ram his head through the table they were sitting at.

"Pansy, my Mother wanted me to invite you to stay at our manor during the holidays. She said my Father will pick us up of the Hogwarts Express and Portkey us home."

Willow had watched Pansy flounder a bit as she struggled for a polite way to turn down the offer. Victor had written her three days before and invited the orphaned girl to stay for the holidays already and she had excepted. She didn't want to be rude to Lord Whitehall and Willow would probably be better company than Draco.

"Sorry Draco, but you're too late. My grandfather had already asked Pansy to stay with us for Christmas and New Year." Willow said coming to Pansy's rescue while trying her best to stay civil.

Draco turned to Willow with a superior air about him. "I'm sure Lord Whitehall won't mind if Pansy changes her mind."

The long black haired girl seemed a bit uneasy as she said. "You can thank Lady Malfoy for the offer Draco, but I'd rather stay with Willow. She has offered to help me go over my family's finances sense she has such a good grasp of numbers."

The little Scion had a look of complete disbelief on his face. It was like he couldn't conceive of anyone not wanting to except an invitation to Malfoy Manor. "W-well ok Pansy, if you're sure." He seemed to be waiting on the girl to change her mind. Pansy just gave him a small smile as way of goodbye. The pale boy left stunned and angry.

As Willow made it to the Dining Hall she questioned the wisdom of her attending a holiday party with people that came close to bringing out her more violent tendencies. If she didn't feel so bad for Pansy, she would have politely given the Malfoy's the finger. The California born Witch walked into the hall and immediately became on guard. She cursed herself for not checking the magical signals inside the manor before leaving her room.

"Hello Willow." Pansy said with her fake superior nasally voice. "Are you almost ready to go?"

She was sitting at the closer end to the entrance between both Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. All three girls were dressed nice in formal party dresses. The dresses were all strapless skirts that hung just past the knees. Daphne's was purple, Tracey's was bluish black, and Pansy's was dark red. All three girls had the shoes and jewelry to match.

Across from the girls sat two older boys Willow had never met. The oldest looked to be about seventeen and the youngest fifteen, both wearing black and silver mink fur covered dress robes. They were almost identical with brown hair and eyes, excepted the taller boy had shoulder length hair with a long goatee, while the younger had short hair with a small goatee. They both looked Willow's way as she came through the door. They stood up and bowed low in greeting.

"This is Stegnov Olegovich and his younger brother Domnin." Pansy said still using the aristocrat voice Willow found annoying. "Daphne has just entered a betrothal contract with Stegnov."

Domnin walked forward and grasped Willow's hand bringing it up to his mouth to kiss. The redhead tried to be polite and hide her annoyance. Daphne was looking on approvingly while Pansy was trying not to show emotion, but Willow could feel her amusement. The black haired Slytherin knew all too well what her friend honestly thought of the old world customs. Tracey looked like she was mostly sulking, but Willow didn't know why, from her emotions Tracey didn't seem to be interested in the Russian.

"Greetings Lady Potter, the tails of your beauty do not do you justice." The Russian Wizard said in a thick but almost perfect English.

'Could that line have been any more corny?' the redhead thought to herself while answering. "Thank you. It's .. ha .. thank you."

Domnin took Willow's hesitance to talk as a sign she was taken with him. He gave her a devilish smile he thought was quite charming and presented his elbow. Not knowing a polite way to refuse the offer, the Wicca reluctantly accepted by looking arms.

The group began to head for the front door. The Malfoy family had sent Portkeys to every family they invited as to minimize the traffic coming out of there fireplace. It was a little crystal reindeer that actually flew around the room. As much as Willow loathed the Malfoys, she had to admit the reindeer was a nice touch.

Every little deer was set to take however was holding it at a certain time exactly. From what Willow had understood the order of arrival was based on importance according to the Malfoys' views. People pretty much all year long fought for the first ten spots on the invite list, simply to gain bragging rights, by doing favors for Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. The Wicca found the task completely stupid and pointless. If it was up to her she'd tell everyone that their names had been randomly drawn from a hat or something.

The Whitehall Portkey was set to go off at 6:10 P.M. Guest started arriving at 4:30 P.M. and continued until around 7 P.M., depending on how many were coming. Willow wasn't sure if being the 6:10 arrival was good or bad, but honestly didn't care.

Pore Willow was standing there with her arm locked in Domnin's when Victor arrived. He was dressed rather nice in his simple black and dark blue robes wearing a top hat. He looked at his Granddaughter and the Russian with a raised eyebrow. "What this then?"

Domnin had been so busy trying to engage Willow in a conversation about Herbology, something Daphne said was one of her favorite subjects, that he hadn't noticed Whitehall until the old Wizard spoke. He quickly bowed low to the man still holding on to Willow's arm with his elbow. "Good evening sir, I am Domnin Olegovich. My older brother is betrothed to young Daphne and she invited us to attend the Malfoy Winter Ball. I was told you would allow us to travel using your invite Portkey. Were we miss informed sir?"

Victor studied the young man closely. He didn't really like him hanging on to Willow after she had just broken out of an arranged marriage, especially sense he didn't know this man at all.

"No, you're correct." Victor answered in a voice that reminded all four girls of Snape. "Ms. Parkinson asked me and I gave permission after contacting the Malfoys to see if it was fine. What I was asking, young man, is why you are being so forward with my Granddaughter. Especially without seeing if I had any objections first. As her Grandfather, and only living adult relative, it would have been polite."

"I'm sorry sir, I meant no offense and, if I gave one, I deeply apologize." Domnin answered quickly doing his best to sound apologetic. "I was just so enraptured by Willow's beauty I didn't think clearly."

Willow rolled her eyes at the statement, something Victor didn't miss. "As lovely as my Granddaughter is, I would suggest you keep your wits about you in the future, am I clear?"

"Crystal sir." The Russian answered smoothly. He tried to be as placating as possible. "I assure you my intentions are purely honorable."

Victor then looked Willow over and sighed. Honestly, he didn't really care that his Granddaughter didn't wear a dress but there were certain expectations to be met. This wasn't her birthday party; this was a social ball. "Willow, would you please, for me, put a dress on."

The redhead looked down at herself and then up at her friends. She could have argued but decided that it wasn't worth the headache. She twirled her hands and turned her robes into a silk dress. Unlike her friends sleeveless and strapless dresses, Willow's had long sleeves and a V-neck cut at the throat that fully exposed her shoulders. It hugged her waist tightly, but the skirt was long and flowed all the way to the ground covering her legs completely. It retained the original color style and magical falling snowflakes.

"Will this work?" Willow asked uncaringly.

Victor nodded his head approvingly at the lovely yet modest dress while the girls didn't really react to the Wicca's magical skill as they had seen it before, but Stegnov and Domnin were shocked by the causal display of wandless magic. They had both heard of Lady Potter's extraordinary magical skill, but they believed most stories to be embellished. Domnin looked upon the girl with a desire he had never felt, this Witch's power had to belong to the Olegovich family. With it they would be the most powerful magical family in all of Russia, if not the world.

Just then everyone became distracted by the reindeer. It had begun to glow a bright yellow signaling that it was almost time to go. Victor reached out and grabbed the crystal figurine and held it out to everyone. Everyone grabbed a hold of the deer and felt a tug on their navels.

After a dizzying ride threw a whirlwind, the group from Whitehall Manor found themselves just outside a large massive gate in front of a large impressive manor. The front yard was a regular winter wonder land with ice sculpture animals frolicking here and there, snowmen sang carols and danced merrily all around. The path from the gate to the front door was made of non-slip ice that was warm to the touch. Despite all the wonderful Charms, Willow didn't think the Malfoy Manor seemed near as inviting as Whitehall Manor.

They made their way down the path and Victor used the owl head knocker on the front door. It was soon opened quickly by a small nervous looking House Elf. "Good evening honored quests. Welcome to my Master's home."

The group hurried threw the door with only Willow acknowledging the little elf, something the creature noticed right away. He had a bewildered look on his face as he shut the door and led them down the hallway. "Please fallow me."

The group entered a massive elegant Ballroom decorated with a massive Christmas Tree right in the middle. Guests we're milling around talking and laughing as they socialized. Much like Willow and Harry's birthday an area had been separated by a magical barrier for dancing. Willow could see several people slow dancing already.

Domnin turned to Willow. "Would you care to dance my Lady?"

Reluctantly, Willow agreed and let the dark haired boy lead her out to the dance floor. The song was a slow waltz so the Wicca aloud the tall boy to place his hand just above her waist and lead. The young girl was somewhat relieved when Daphne and her fiancé started dancing next to them.

Willow curiously looked around the room to see who was there. She spied Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge in a corner talking with an older tall man she didn't know. Off to her right Pansy and Tracey were talking to Draco and a pretty girl around eleven that looked like Daphne with brown hair. This must be the future Lady Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass.

The California Witch had never actually talked to the girl before. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw at the beginning of the year and never really interacted with the Slytherins much. It would seem Draco was at least trying to engage the younger girl in conversation but wasn't having much luck, if the feeling of frustration were anything to go by. Though on second thought, that could be because of the Pansy's close proximity. Willow knew her friend hadn't entirely given up on the Malfoy Heir just yet.

After the song ended Willow was able to convince Domnin to mingle some instead of dancing again. She led him towards Pansy and Tracey sense Draco had walked off With Astoria. Halfway to her friends though she was stopped by Narcissa.

"Hello Willow, how have you been dear?" The woman asked while seeming to glide out of nowhere. Domnin had to quickly compose himself to hide his temporary fright at being startled.

Willow was so focused on making it to Pansy, and hopefully finding a way to ditch the guy fallowing her, she hadn't been aware of Narcissa approaching. The Wicca smiled as politely as she could. "Merry Christmas Lady Malfoy, I hope you are well."

Narcissa just gave an over the top laugh and smiled at the redhead. "I told you time and again Willow you can just call me Narcissa. Though I am doing well, thank you for asking." The Malfoy Matriarch said giving Domnin a look over.

Willow held her smile even as her frustration grew. The woman had been hoping to get on more formal terms with the Potters simply so she could tell people that they were good friends. It was all political crap that didn't mean anything to ether Harry or Willow and, quite frankly, both children were quickly growing tired of it. However, it wasn't just the Malfoys ether, Willow was giving several people at the party a wide berth in hopes of not being bothered.

Noticing Narcissa seemed to be politely waiting for an introduction, Willow quickly said. "Oh, this is Domnin Olegovich. He is the younger brother of Stegnov Olegovich, Daphne Greengrass's fiancé."

Narcissa extended her hand which the boy was quick to kiss. "Yes, I've heard of you. I believe your father was the late Lord Rodin Olegovich, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Domnin quickly assured the intimidating woman. He thin straightened his back a little before saying. "He and my mother died shortly before the war ended. The Aurors stormed are home attempting to capture the Dark Lord, and both my parents fell in the fighting taking as many as they could with them."

Narcissa had to think quickly. Was this idiot defending his Death Eater parents in front of the twin sister to the Boy Who Lived. The redhead herself looked like she was only seconds away from planting the fool right next to his beloved parents that he was so proud of.

"Yes, I remember the story." Narcissa answer with fake sadness. "It was a misunderstanding, correct? Someone told the Russian Aurors that He Who Must Not Be Named was holding both your parents hostage. When they stormed the manor, your parents thought they were being attacked and tragically died in the confusion."

Domnin looked at Narcissa questioning until he glanced at Willow. The truth was Voldemort had been there the day before the raid but left to attend matters in England. The Aurors had iron clad proof that his parents were Death Eaters and hadn't received any information about Voldemort's departure. They wasted a lot of time and men to take out two low level Death Eaters.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy it was tragic." The boy agreed quickly. "Luckily, my Grandfather was able to regain our wrongly seized property and my parents were cleared of all charges." Domnin thought to himself. 'That took a lot of bribes and exchanging of favors.'

In hopes of changing the subject, and because she was genuinely curious, Narcissa turned to Willow. "By the way dear, I haven't seen your brother Harry. Is he perhaps coming later with Ms. Weasley and her family?"

Willow gave the Malfoy Matriarch a bemused look wondering if for even one second she actually thought Harry, Ginny, and the Weasley family would come to the party. "Mrs. Malfoy, Harry and Ginny have never exactly felt welcome by your husband and son. Arthur Weasley told me it was a nice gesture but explained that he would feel uncomfortable being in home of a man he didn't really care for that much. Harry thought it would set a bad precedent if he attended when his future in-laws weren't."

Willow could feel Narcissa's anger as if it were a raging bonfire she was standing close to. The truth was Arthur had blasted the little crystal reindeer into oblivion the moment he realized what it was. The Reducto Curse had been so powerful it shook the Burrow. It was clear to Willow were the Weasley children had inherited their considerable power from, as all the ones she met had large reserves of energy. Though the level of fury she felt from Molly Weasley that day had dwarfed what she now felt from the blonde lady in front of her.

Still holding her smile Narcissa said. "Well that's too bad dear. I hope in the future that can change."

With one more polite smile the woman left to see to her other guests.

Willow finally made it up to her friends. During her talk with Narcissa, Daphne and Stegnov had joined the group. The older man appeared quiet bored lessening to a bunch of thirteen and fourteen year old girls gossip about people he didn't really care about. Sensing an opportunity to get a little breathing room, Willow turned to Domnin. "Would you and your brother mind getting us girls something to drink? All that dancing made me thirsty."

The younger Olegovich brother beamed down a smile at the younger redhead. "It would be an honor my lady." He turned his head to Stegnov and both boys left to get drinks.

The moment they left Daphne asked her friend. "So how have you and Domnin been getting along?"

Willow kept a close watch on the boys as they walked off. "He has been a perfect gentleman and wonderful dancer. He is your typical courting young noble. If only he wasn't so proud of his dead Death Eater Mother and Father things would be perfect."

Daphne had a rather smugness about her as Willow started talking that left the moment the redhead finished he speech. The blonde looked embarrassed about the situation. It wasn't like she hadn't known about the Olegovich Family's dark past but, the young heiress had hoped her future brother-in-law would have had the sense to not bring it up.

Tracey spoke up on her best friend's behalf. "Willow, the war was ugly and brutal. There is no denying that many innocent people died at the hands of misguided Witches and Wizards, but the time has long come to let it go. Our world can't truly move forward until both sides let go of their hatred for one another."

Pansy and Daphne looked between both girls apprehensively. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Willow turned to look at Tracy. "Perhaps your right. This world can't move forward as long as old hatreds continue to exist. It was the old hatreds of Muggles that lead to the war in the first place after all."

"However," Willow said, her eyes hardening. "Go to my parent's graves, or the graves of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and ask them if they forgive the ones that killed them. Ask them to accept that several men and women who helped murder them got of Scott free without punishment and see what they say. Ask the Weasley family if they can let go of the hatred for the ones that took away their family members. Ask them if there ok with the Death Eaters responsible still influencing this world with money and politics. Ask them if there ok that after all that was sacrificed nothing changed."

With that Willow stormed off heading towards the back wall of the room in hopes of finding a quiet place to set and calm down. Pansy watched her go, glanced apologetically at her other two friends, and fallowed after the redhead.

Pansy saw Willow setting quietly with a glass of water in her hand. She sat down next to her glancing curiously at the glass. The Wicca waved her hand and a second appeared in front of the Pureblood Witch.

The dark haired girl took a drink of water, sense she was thirsty, then gave Willow a solemn look. "I know you lost a lot during the war, but so did a lot of other people. Tracey is a half blood, the daughter of a Muggleborn Wizard, but her mother's brother was a Death Eater. Despite everything her mom and uncle loved each other. Tracey's mom still morns the man even to this day on his birthday, the day he was killed by Auror Alastor Moody."

"Tracey has no firsthand knowledge of her uncle except for what Mrs. Davis tells her. I know you hate it when she tries to make excuses for the Death Eaters and place all the blame on You Know Who but, if she actually admits that they were evil than that means admitting her uncle was also evil. I know it sounds foolish to you but not so much to Tracey."

Willow sat at the table sipping her water. She finally turned to acknowledge Pansy. "I didn't know about her uncle. I'm sorry I snapped at her and will apologize later." The redhead then smirked at her friend. "You know when you aren't trying to be a stuck up Witch your actually pretty nice."

Pansy just rolled her eyes and left. Willow continued to stay at the table hidden behind a Notice Me Not Charm. The Wicca figured that eventually people would start wondering where she went, but until then she could relax a little bit.

She noticed Domnin in the distance looking around while holding an orangish colored drink that appeared to be Butterbeer. An older girl she didn't know approached him in a blue dress. He turned to talk with her, and they walked of together as he gave the glass of Butterbeer to her. Willow also noticed Cornelius in the corner talking quietly with Lucius. Having an uneasy feeling Willow cast her eavesdropping charm to hear their conversation.

"Our we in agreement Cornelius?" She heard Malfoy ask darkly.

"I don't know Lucius, there could be blow back from an inquiry." Fudge explained sounding scared.

"Do you know what is at stake? The very values and traditions of our world. The Potters must be brought to heel." Malfoy said venomously. "Whitehall and his grandchildren have done as they liked for too long already and it's high time we reminded them exactly who had the power in our society."

Just then Narcissa walked up to join her husband. She placed her arm within his and said. "Now what could the two of you be talking about that is more interesting than this party?"

The Minister looked around nervously before explaining. "Just today, me and Lucius believe we have found a way to gain leverage over Whitehall. Possibly something that could force him to place his grandchildren in more suitable matches that we would have more control over."

Narcissa gave her husband a contemplating look. "I hope it works, whatever it is. That fool Arthur Weasley had the audacity to turn down are invitation, something no one had ever done, which means the plan to get the blood traitor's daughter to dishonor herself can't be carried out."

Willow noticed the concerned look on Fudge's face. "What's this now? I wasn't made aware of any plan regarding Arthur's daughter."

Lucius gave Narcissa a quelling look before turning back to his puppet. "It's nothing Cornelius, nothing at all. The girl would have been completely fine. There just would have been an embarrassing situation that could have possibly caused the marriage contract to be dissolved."

Cornelius gave the elder Malfoys concerned looks. He then gave his goodbyes and left to shack more hands among the other guests, not really wanting to know what Lucius had planned. He would sleep easier that way.

Narcissa turned to her husband and asked. "What possible leverage do we have against Whitehall?"

Lucius looked to make sure the coast was clear before whispering. "An old overseas perches from just before the war began to pick up. When looked at from a certain way it could be proof that Whitehall funded the American Campaign that his three sons lead."

Lady Malfoy looked intrigued. "What could he have bought to make it seem like he funded his sons' war efforts?"

Malfoy gave his wife a cold smirk. "That's the thing dear, there was never a description of the item given. All we know is that it was very expensive, and the seller of the undisclosed item was a Wizard found guilty of conspiring with Death Eaters after the war ended. He had been caught red handed with several contraband Dark Artifacts."

"How did Whitehall pull that off, getting something in the country without going through customs.?" Narcissa wondered out loud.

"He hid it behind the Family Secrecy Act of 1543. We ourselves have used it a time or two. There is also the possibility he didn't actually buy anything, just used a fake purchase to send money to his sons." Malfoy commented.

Narcissa gave her husbands the same evil smirk he had given her, then lift him alone. Willow watched her walk up to another boy the Wicca had never seen. The young man appeared to be around fourteen to sixteen years of age with blondish white hair in the same straight back cut as Draco. He stood about a foot taller than the Malfoy Heir and was much more muscular, his eyes were an unnatural yellow that had to be the result of magical cross breeding.

Willow was torn between keeping up with Lucius or eavesdropping on Narcissa and the unknown boy. She settled on Lady Malfoy sense she had lost her husband and direct sight was needed to use the eavesdropping charm.

"Mr. Boudet." Narcissa gained the young man's attention. He looked her way, nodded his head to show he heard her, then excused himself from the small gaggle of girls that were hanging off him. He then approached the Malfoy Matriarch.

"Lady Malfoy, has the girl arrived yet?" He asked in a heavy French accent.

"No Mr. Boudet, she apparently will not be attending. Just enjoy yourself for now and we'll come up with another plan later." Narcissa explained in an aggravated manner. She then stormed off to attend her guests.

Willow taped her fingers on the tabletop thinking. Coming to a decision, the Wicca stood up and made her way over to the boy. She kept the Notice Me Not Charm activated as she walked into the gaggle of laughing girls that had once again crowded around the young French teen. The redhead noticed that every girl appeared to have slightly glassy eyes.

One Japanese looking girl said. "Please dance with me Joseph. We can then go out to the garden and get to know one another more privately."

Joseph took it all in stride and appeared to be thinking about who he wanted to dance with. Willow boldly walked up to the guy and grabbed his hand. She then forcibly dragged him away to slow dance. The boy was so startled by the sudden action he didn't fully recover until his hand was around Willow's back.

The light blonde haired boy gave Willow his devilish smile. "I must say, mon ange, I have 'ad many offers to dance but none so forward as this."

"I'm Joseph, 'ou are?" He asked politely.

"Sorry, I'm usually not as bold as this. I don't know what's gotten into me." Willow said acting a little confused. The French teen gave her a knowing look. "I'm Willow Potter."

At her name, the boy grew nervous. He looked around but saw no one really paying attention, so he relaxed. "I must say Lady Willow the pictures in la paper have not done you justice."

They danced in silence for a time and then Willow led Joseph down a side hallway marked Christmas Path. The hallway emptied out into a lovely winter garden covered in snow and frost. All around the shrubs, cut to resemble various animals, would shake themselves to knock off the frost. Actual Unicorns were standing around a small fishpond eating grass that was enchanted to grow in the cold. Despite the snow and weather, the garden temperature was nice enough not to need a jacket and scarf.

'Probably a continuous Warning Charm barrier.' Willow thought to herself.

The Wicca turned to her escort smiling before ramming her hand into his chest. Joseph looked down in surprise and pain to see that Willow's hand had done no actual damage. Instead, it was more like the two had become joined at the wrest and ribcage. However, the terrified boy could actually feel the girl's hand gripping his heart.

"Wha-what are 'ou doing?" He said in a gasping voice.

"I just wanted to get your attention. I can see that you're not entirely human and you appear to possess a magical thrall." Willow explained coldly. She then let her eyes go black while asking. "What are you?"

Joseph tried to take a breath, but it was becoming harder. He looked up pleadingly at Willow, but the redhead gave no slack. Instead she tightened her grip on his heart and yelled. "Well?"

"I'm a crossbreed. Half Veela." He managed to get out in a horse whisper.

"I thought all Veela males were mindless drones that served the females of the species?" Willow asked in a slight snarl.

"Yes, this is .. true .. but I'm .. only half. My father .. was a .. Wizard." Tears now fell from Joseph's eyes as he struggled for every breath.

Willow was smart enough to figure out what this boy was explaining. As a hybrid, he still retained a mind of his own despite the fact Male Veela didn't. He also possessed a power like Female Veela that allowed him to unnaturally attract the opposite sex. She then remembered this boy had been looking for Ginny and her hand squeezed tighter still.

In a voice cold enough to freeze hell Willow asked. "What were you going to do with my twelve year old soon to be sister-in-law?"

Joseph's eyes widened comically at the question. He didn't know how Willow knew but figured lying would mean his death. Still struggling for breath, he desperately explained. "The Malfoys .. wanted me .. to get a picture ..(cough) of us kissing p-p-passionately .. for the paper. They wanted me .. to take it as far .. as I could but .. I would .. never do .. anything more than .. kiss,.. I swear."(cough, cough)

Willow's eyes turned back to hazel as she let go of Joseph's heart. She removed her hand from his chest and let him fall limply to the ground. "I'll let you live since I know you told me the whole truth and you had no intention of truly harming Ginny Weasley, but if I catch you anywhere near my family and friends they will never find your body."

The Wicca walked off leaving the Half Veela gasping for breath on the snow covered ground.


	35. A-Christmas-Miracle

Harry awoke Christmas morning looking at the snow falling past his bedroom window. This was the third Christmas in his life that he remembered truly looking forward to. The first one was because he wouldn't have to spend it with his relatives, and this one was because he would spend it with relatives. This was the first year of hopefully many more in which it would be just him, his sister, and his grandfather. Well there was still the issue with Pansy Parkinson, but she went and spent the night with Daphne. It looked like the Greengrass Family would adopt her after the holidays.

He jumped out of bed and threw on a dark blue robe over his Snitch covered pajamas. The excited boy then barreled out his door and down to his sister's room. He busted open the door without knocking to see Willow throwing a robe over her own butterfly covered pajamas.

The smiling redhead looked up at her childish brother. "Your excitement woke me up from a dead sleep."

Harry just ran forward and grabbed Willow's hand. He thin began pulling her down to the Drawing Room were the Christmas Tree and presents were located. His sister didn't protest to much as she figured there was no point. Both Sir Huggs and Cuddles fallowed as they were eager to get by the fireplace in the Parlor now that their Mistress's body heat had left the covers.

Upon entering the Drawing Room, both siblings saw Victor Whitehall setting in a conjured green arm chair close to the tree. He looked just as happy as Harry at the thought of spending Christmas with family once again. The holiday had never been the most joyous affair when his three sons were alive, thanks to stupid Pureblood Doctrine, and after they died the old Wizard just considered the 25th of December to be just another day.

Victor never bothered to respond to Christmas Cards he received and after a while they stopped coming. Only the Pureblood families that wanted his fortune bothered to continue sending cards. Usually the Malfoy Family's card arrived days before anyone else's did.

Victor smiled at his grandchildren. "Why don't we pass out the presents and open them together?" Both children saw that he was already trying to hand them the ones he bought.

Willow grabbed the two presents she bought for Harry and Victor, then traded them for the presents her brother and grandfather got her. Opening Victor's gift first the girl found a lovely fur coat that appeared to be made of a dark silvery short thick hair. Giving her grandfather a questioning look he explained. "Frost Grizzly." She opened Harry's and saw he had gotten her the gloves to match.

Willow ran her hand through the fabric in wonder. Frost Grizzlies were said to have the softest fur in all the world and the Wicca could feel why. The magical bear could only be found in the Alaskan and Canadian Wilderness. It was on average three times the size of normal Grizzlies, possessed the ability to turn invisible at will, and could walk on top of snow so it never left any footprints.

Willow hugged Victor who had opened the Always Warm Mug that she had got for him. On the glass was a picture of a Werewolf howling at the moon. He thought it was a nice gift. Harry had gotten him a small wrist watch like the Weasley Family's clock that showed him were both his grandchildren were at all times.

Willow then stood next to Harry as he opened the small box her present to him came in. Inside was a glasses case that could be enchanted to always summon back the owner's glasses should they lose them. The boy with now perfect vision looked at Willow awkwardly. "I bought it before your eyes fixed themselves." She explained with a smile. Harry laughed and hugged her.

Victor passed him a small box that he handled with care. He watched his grandson open it knowing just how much this gift would mean to him. Inside was a gold pocket watch that had a stag, a wolf, a dog, and a rat engraved on the front. Opening the front Harry saw words engraved on the inside. 'To James from Sirius, on this the day you make Lily the happiest Witch alive. May your love last forever.'

Harry closed the watch and stared at the front engraving. Looking at Victor he asked. "Were did you get this?"

"It was taken as evidence from Godric's Hallow after the Halloween night your parents died." The old Wizard explained. "I had a Watch Maker fix it up so I could give it to you. From what I have been able to find out, the watch was a wedding present from Sirius Black to James on the day he married Lily."

"Sirius Black gave are father this watch?" Willow clarified.

"Yes." Victor said forcibly. "Regardless of that fact, this was James Potter's watch and I know he would have wanted Harry to have it."

The young Wizard had misty eyes as he hugged his grandfather. Despite the time pieces origin's, it was still one of the best gifts he had ever received.

After that it was a whirlwind of flying paper and boxes as both children opened presents. Willow received a green sweater with a large silver W on the front from Molly Weasley and Harry received one that was scarlet with a gold colored H on the front. The Weasley Matriarch had sent Victor a scarf that had a silver, green, scarlet, and gold pattern going down it. He laughed good-naturedly and wrapped it around his neck.

There were other simple gifts from various families trying to kiss up to the Potters that just annoyed the siblings. Victor, who was getting fed up with the Old Families trying to match their various members with Willow now that Vincent Crabbe was out, didn't even bother to open several gifts that he knew were from families trying to gain favor. One of the worst ones was Augusta Longbottom, she sent him a gold smoke pipe that made the tobacco last twice as long and always stay lit.

Willow received several perfumes and makeup kits from her Slytherin friends and Hermione gave her a book entitled 'Famous Parseltongues That Had Nothing To Do With Dark Magic'. Ron and Ginny sent both her and Harry large amounts of chocolate and Hermione gave the famous boy a box of Magical Peppermint Teeth Whitener.

A long box hidden behind the tree caught Willow's eye. She saw it was addressed to Harry and handed it to him. "Who's this from?"

Harry grabbed the package and opened it. Inside was a brand new Firebolt just like the one he received from the Parkinson Family for his birthday. Victor looked at the broom curiously before asking. "Why would someone send you a Firebolt when you already own one?"

The black haired boy turned to his grandfather and explained. "No one really knows I own a Firebolt sense I use my Nimbus 2000 still. I didn't see any reason to use the Firebolt when my Nimbus worked just fine."

The truth was really he had mixed feelings about using a gift from a Family he hated. He didn't feel that way about Pansy anymore sense she became actual friends with Willow, but he still kept her at arm's reach because he had no real idea where she stood in the whole Pureblood nonsense.

Harry placed the broom off to the side as Willow picked up the wrapping paper to have a second look. "No name. It doesn't say who it's from."

Victor shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they just forgot to add a card or something."

Willow didn't say anything but couldn't figure anyone forgetting to put their name on something as expensive as a Firebolt. She then noticed a solid black wrapped package the size of Harry's head with her name on it. She opened it up and saw a dragon statue made of pure black diamond.

"Wwwwww." Victor gave a loud whistle. "That cost a pretty gallon."

Willow had to agree with him. The piece was polished smooth and looked almost alive despite the fact it wasn't enchanted to move. In a way it made it much more beautiful that way. She noticed a small scroll rolled up and held in its right claw.

She opened the note and read. 'Dearest Willow, I hope this gift finds you well and wish you and your wonderful family a Happy Christmas. Despite the exquisite beauty of this dragon it holds no candle to you. Truly yours, Domnin Olegovich.'

Irritated, she passed the note to Victor. The old Wizard read the words with cold eyes before committing. "Smooth talker, that one. I don't like him though; he is far to fake."

Harry read the note next. "What are you going to do Willow? He obviously expects some kind of reply."

"I'll send it back with a thank you note saying that it was too expensive for me to except." Willow explained simply before repackaging the statue and setting it aside.

The small family then made their way to the Dining Hall for breakfast. It was a small affair sense the House Elves were putting all their attention into making the Christmas Feast. Everyone would be coming over to Whitehall Manor sense it was the largest place to gather. However, before the dinner Harry was going over to the Weasley's at lunch time and Willow was going to the Greengrass's.

Willow looked at the Witches and Wolves painting frowning. On the canvas the Witches were drinking a dark liquid and the wolves were running around in circles excited. She truly hated this painting sense it represented a dark time in magical history. Victor noticed the look his granddaughter was giving the painting and asked. "Is there something wrong Willow?"

The redhead realized what she was doing and looked away quickly. "No Grandpa, nothing at all."

Both Victor and Harry noticed Willow eat her breakfast quickly, refusing to look up again, before jumping up and saying. "Well I'm off to Greengrass Manor. If you two need anything just contact me."

Whitehall watched Willow run out of the room concerned. He turned to Harry and asked. "Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Harry turned and gazed at the painting over his shoulder frowning. "No, I know that Willow knows something about this painting that she hasn't told anyone, but I have no clue as to what it is. Kind of like the dog statue that the Malfoys gave her on our birthday."

Victor grumbled to himself then sighed exasperatedly. "I know why she doesn't like the statue and I don't blame her. As you know Harry, Ulick Gamp was our first Minister Of Magic. The Ministry itself was established to help hide magic from the Muggles. However, before his time Muggles knew magic existed and several magical families were treated as Lords."

"The Gamp Family was known for excessive cruelty regarding how they would punish Muggle Criminals caught breaking the laws of their lands. One preferred method of execution by Byron Gamp, Ulick Gamp's grandfather, was to entomb Muggles in that dog statue to starve to death. He made it worse by placing the statue in his own Dining Hall so the Criminal could smell the dinner that he ate every night. An enchantment on the statue made the pore soul's cries for mercy sound like the baying of dogs."

Harry looked sick at the explanation. "Why the hell did Lucius Malfoy give Willow that statue?"

Victor seemed to think over his answer before explaining. "A lot of Wizarding History has been sugar coated. The only people that could really tell you that story are old Purebloods. You won't find it in any history book that I know of, but apparently Willow found one somewhere. Malfoy probably figured your sister would be ignorant of the statues history and he could get a laugh at her expense."

Harry looked down at his half eaten plate wondering about those pore people that died at the hands of Byron Gamp. "I'm guessing not everyone that died in that statue were actual criminals."

Victor sighed sadly, giving Harry a thoughtful look. "That I could not honestly answer. From what I heard though I don't think Gamp executed innocent people for entertainment. He was known for cruel enforcement of his laws in which he governed his lands by. He believed being cruel made others reconsider breaking the law when they saw how criminals were punished."

Victor seemed to shake himself out of his depressing mood and gave a smile to his grandson. "I'm sorry Harry, this is not something we should be discussing on Christmas. However, I will say one thing more because it needs to be said. Ulick Gamp was a good and kindhearted man despite his grandfather, which was why he was chosen as are first Minister Of Magic."

Running a hand threw Harry's hair, which caused the boy to frown, the elderly Wizard said. "Today is a time to spend with family and close friends. Why don't you run along to the Weasley's? I think I'll stay hear and read a book. We still have our Christmas Feast to look forward to."

Harry flattened his hair as best he could then went to reach for his dirty plate, but stopped. He still forgot about the House Elves sometimes. The first time he had cleaned his room the Elves had been heartbroken believing they had done something wrong. They had apologized profusely for whatever they had done to upset him, and promised that if he let them know what it was they would never do it again. Trying to explain to the small creatures that he was just accustomed to cleaning his own room had been difficult.

Harry stood up, hugged his grandfather, and left. A little while later Victor heard the Floo going off and knew his grandson was gone. He called Misty to clean the table then left to read a book by the fireplace in the Parlor. Upon entering the old Wizard noticed both of Willow's snakes curled up by the hearth enjoying the heat.

Victor sat in his favor armchair and began to read one of his favorite books on Goblin Rebellions, when he heard his fireplace chime out an urgent signal. He glanced at one of the glass snake eyes in the mantle to see who was trying to contact him. The small glass eye indicator showed two names in green smoke, Charles Braner and Marcy Goodman.

'What could those two want to speak with me about so urgently on Christmas Day?' The old Wizard thought as he waved his wand to allow his legal representatives into his home.

After leaving the Dining Hall, Willow went to her room and changed into a thick red robe and Unicorn boots. She then opened a rift to the front of Greengrass Manor.

Unlike most magical houses that Willow had visited, Greengrass Manor was in the middle of London. It was squirreled away on a magical street just off Diagon Alley, opposite of Knockturn Alley, called Merlin's Lane. It was basically a street lined with twenty one house, ten houses on each side of the street and one on the very end.

Snowmen walked up and down the road waving and singing carols. Multicolored fairies circled roof tops and chimneys. Almost every house had the smell of Christmas Dinner wafting from it. A few had even been charmed to look like they were made of gingerbread. The Greengrass Family had decided to keep their house gingerbread free.

Willow walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. It was answered quickly by a rather fat little elf dressed in a very white clean pillowcase. "G'morning miss and Happy Christmas. Welcome to the noble 'ouse of Greengrass."

Willow walked inside quickly because she was cold. Looking down at the little elf she said. "Thanks, can you please let Daphne know Willow Potter is here?"

The little guy gave the redhead a large smile before saying. "They're expecting you ma'am. Right this way please."

Willow fallowed the funny elf from the small entrance way to a lovely furnished Parlor. The entire room was red oak from floor to ceiling. Deep red leather antique armchairs, a sofa, and a love seat decorated the floor around a solid oak table. Both side walls were floor to ceiling bookcases and the back wall was a lovely fireplace with a silver mantle engraved with roses.

"Please miss 'ave a seat. Me lady will be along shortly." The elf informed Willow.

As he began to walk out Willow called out to him. "Sorry, but what is your name please."

The elf turned around shocked. No one asked his name unless they wanted something, but Lady Potter wanted to know it because she just did. "Pots ma'am, Pots the House Elf." With that the little guy vanished.

Willow sat down in one of the armchairs at the foot of the coffee table. She looked up at the mantle curiously and saw that there were names engraved on the rose steams and a few in the rose petals. Standing up and walking closer she saw that it was a family tree of sorts.

"The names of blood born Greengrass family members are inside the rose petals and the steams contain those who married into the family." Willow heard Daphne say as she walked into the room.

The Wicca turned to great her friends, but the words caught in her throat. She had known that Pansy and Tracey would be present but not Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. She gave Daphne a hard glare which didn't go unnoticed by the six Slytherins.

"Ah yes, there was an emergency meeting called at the Ministry. I don't know what's going on but several members of the Wizengamot were brought in. These three are to remain here with use until the meeting is over." Daphne explained.

Willow's expression turned from angry to curious. "Do you have any idea what the meeting is about?"

Everyone shook their heads no except for Malfoy. "My Father didn't give me any details, but he seemed extremely agitated."

Everyone began to take seats around the table. It wasn't until everyone was seated that Willow realize the dilemma. The sofa and the love seat were on each side of the table as well one armchair on each end. Draco and Daphne sat in the chairs and the two goons sat by themselves on the sofa, while Tracey and Pansy sat on the love seat. The only place for Willow to set was between Goyle and Crabbe. Annoyed with the arrangement the redhead sat down without comment.

"Pots!" Daphne called out loud. There was a loud pop as the House Elf materialized out of thin air.

"You called Ms. Daphne?" He asked in way of greeting.

"Bring us tea and biscuits." The blonde girl demanded of the elf. Pots hurried away to do as he was ordered.

Willow turned to her host. "Will Astoria be joining us?"

"No." Daphne stated. "She is exchanging gifts with some fellow housemates at the moment and won't be back till later."

Pots returned and placed a tray on the table with a full biscuit tin, a plate of finger sandwiches, and a tea pot. He bowed low to Daphne and popped away. Everyone busied themselves fixing tea.

As everyone settled back into the seats, Tracey got a look on her face like she just remembered something big. "Has anyone heard about what happened in Ravenclaw?"

Pansy had a cold look in her eyes. "Oh yes I've heard. It was a scandal involving one of the sixth year boys. Apparently, he may have been using a Lust Potion to assault some of the girls in his house."

"Who was it?" Willow asked already knowing the answer.

"Brice Pronfeather." Pansy stated coldly.

Willow felt the Slytherin boys on either side of her tense up. Judging by Draco's emotions, he knew the dangerous ground this conversation was heading. Far as they knew only Snape was aware of where they acquired the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams and everyone else thought it had been Simon Parkinson. They didn't know Willow knew about Pronfeather's involvement, but they were aware that she knew about the Sweet Dreams Potion. It would be suspicious if two people associated with Hogwarts used the exact same Lust Potion at the same time.

"It's worse than just the Ravenclaws. I heard two Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor also came forward with accusations." Daphne said.

Willow looked towards Pansy and asked. "Do you know what potion was possible used?"

"No." Pansy said. "Dumbledore is supposable keeping its hushed up as to avoid anyone else getting dirty ideas. Apparently, Flitwick had heard one to many rumors about Pronfeather and had called the supposed girls together in a private meeting. After they began telling similar stories about their courtships, Flitwick realized something darker was going on. After confirming accounts with Sprout and McGonagall, who he asked to question their own female students out of concern, they realized Pronfeather must be using a Lust Potion."

"How do you know so much?" Draco asked suspiciously. He was also trying to come up with a way to change the conversation.

"My Father is on the Hogwarts Board and I overheard him telling Mother." Daphne explained.

Willow felt a strong surge of jealous anger coming from Tracey. The redhead noticed the angry girl looking back and forth between Daphne and Pansy. 'She's probably mad that Daphne shared something with Pansy that she hadn't shared with her.'

The Wicca figured the only way the blonde and black haired girl knew without anyone else knowing, was if they had overheard the Greengrass Lord and Lady talking sometime after the Malfoy party. That was the night Pansy decided to stay with the Greengrass family until after Christmas morning so the Potter siblings could enjoy their first holiday together with Lord Whitehall.

"So, what's going to happen? Were they able to determine if the girls were enchanted beyond reasonable suspicion?" Willow asked curious. She wondered if Dumbledore would try the forgiveness crap again and let Brice Pronfeather off easy.

"Madam Promfrey was able to analyze the girls' individual magic and determine without a doubt that they were enchanted. Unfortunately, despite it being obvious who enchanted them, it can't be proven that Pronfeather was the culprit. He claims that they came on to him and there was never any signs that a potion was in use." Daphne said in disgust.

"You can't be serious." Tracey asked outraged. "What's he trying to say, someone gave them the potion as a joke, and he was just another victim!"

Willow felt her power growing in anger. If Dumbledore let Brice off she would kill the old crackpot and the little bastard. "They're not going to punish him at all?"

Daphne gave a hallow laugh. "Dumbledore actually came through this time. He told Lord Pronfeather and his Solicitor that Brice may not have known about the potion, but he knew physical relations of a certain nature were strictly forbidden on the grounds of Hogwarts. Sense the girls were not in full control of their actions they wouldn't be punished, but Brice Pronfeather was expelled immediately."

"That's it?" Willow asked coldly. "He raped six girls that we know of and all he gets is expelled. He should be in Azkaban."

Draco sighed at the naive girl's lack of understanding. She had no idea how the Wizarding World worked. "I don't doubt, as I'm sure no one else does ether, that Brice Pronfeather is the guilty culprit. However, it would not be beyond the scope of some fool with a grudge against the Pronfeather family to take advantage of the fact Brice is young and stupid. Some asshole could have enchanted those girls to trap Brice, at least in theory."

"That's why the idiot is getting off with only expulsion because the next Wizard or Witch in the guilty position might actually be telling the truth when they say they are innocent. If the next person is allowed to go free when Brice is punished fully, especially if the amount of evidence is roughly the same, then it sets a bad precedents. It's not what you know it's what you can prove."

Willow sat quietly between goons one and two pouting. It wasn't like she hadn't realized all that, but it still pissed her off that Draco threw it in her face. It really bites that even in the Wizarding World there were still ways to get away with crime.

The group fell into an uneasy silence after Malfoy's speech. In an effort to break the tension Daphne asked Willow. "So, did you get anything nice for Christmas?"

"I did get a lovely fur coat and gloves from my grandfather and brother. Someone also gave Harry a Firebolt, but he still has the one from Pansy and her dad he never uses so it will just probably go into storage as well."

"I wondered about that?" Pansy said slowly drawing out her words suspiciously. "Why doesn't Harry use the Firebolt I gave him for his birthday?"

Willow gave Pansy a smile to put her at ease even as she ignored the jealous angry coming from Draco. "He never felt comfortable using it when he had a perfectly good broomstick still. He decided to keep it as a backup just in case his Nimbus ever broke or something."

"Well now the Great Harry Potter just has a backup to his backup." Draco said snidely. Both his goons gave halfhearted chuckles. Apparently they were smart enough to know when to laugh but too stupid to really get the joke.

"Opposed to the Slytherin Quidditch Team getting top of the line broomsticks and still losing every game they play against Gryffindor." Willow said blandly giving the rich brat a look that clearly said shut up.

Draco looked angry but said nothing more. Tracey, in an effort to help the uncomfortable Daphne, asked Willow. "Did you receive anything from an admirer? Perhaps a young and unattached Russian Wizard?"

This caught Willow's attention. She looked at Tracey startled until she realized, by the curious looks on her friends' faces, that all three girls must already know about the dragon statue. 'One of the Russian brothers must have told Daphne, and then she informed Tracey and Pansy.'

Folding her arms across her chest, Willow stated simply. "Yes, I received an awfully expensive statue and romantic note from Domnin Olegovich. However, I plan to return it sense the piece is far too extravagant for me to except."

Daphne had a sad shocked look on her face. "I'm sure it's fine if you keep it Willow. The Olegovich Family is one of the wealthiest in all of Russia. They can easily afford it."

"Please," Draco said arrogantly. "The Olegovich are known as ogreish fools that couldn't manage their way out of a wet paper bag, much less a business or a bank account. Father predicts that in the next one or two generations the Olegovich will lose most of the money and influence they have in Russia. They have lost to much business to overseas competitors as well families here in England such as ours. They have no real income coming in and too much wealth going out."

Daphne was glaring at Draco while Crabbe and Goyle were trying to look important and imposing. Willow looked between Draco and Daphne figuring that each was trying to set her up with their families desired match. Taking a quick glance at Crabbe's left hand she noticed that he still wore his Snake stylized promise ring. The little idiot was still hoping that somehow the wedding would still take place.

Looking at her blonde Witch friend, Willow couldn't help but feel sympathy. She understood pore Daphne's personal motives all too well, besides just her family wanting a closer relationship with the Potters. From what Victor had found out after the Malfoy party the description Draco gave was accurate. The Olegovich were stupid fools that would lose everything in the end. Daphne would be stuck all alone in Russia with her failure of a husband, but if Willow married Domnin than they could at least be stuck with each other.

What Victor also found out was that Domnin has been considered something of a prodigy in terms of magical skill and intelligence. He could already speak three languages, Stegnov could only speak some broken English along with Russian, and was already trying to manage his family's finances. If it wasn't for the fact he was the younger brother than Domnin would actually make a decent Lord.

Willow was wondering if the younger brother would end up as Lord anyway. With Domnin being such a much better candidate than Stegnov, there Uncle could try and do some legal maneuvering to make it happen. The problem was that good ole Uncle Raskalov was not the true Lord and would have to hand over the title soon to the rightful owner when Stegnov became seventeen in two more months. If this turned into some deadly family squabble than Daphne could get caught in the crossfire. The Wicca didn't put it past the ambitious younger brother to murder the older one for power.

"Be that as it may, I'm not really looking for a husband right now." Willow said smiling at Daphne. She then turned an annoyed glare to Crabbe. "My last one came with a lot of headaches and aggravations that I don't want to repeat."

Vincent had a sour look on his face that clearly showed what he thought of Willow's sarcastic remark and Gregory clearly agreed with his friend. Draco noticed Crabbe's hand clinch into a fist. The Malfoy Heir slowly began to reach for his wand in preparation to defend the redhead. Not that he thought she needed it. The fact was that Crabbe would have a better chance of surviving his magical attack opposed to the Wicca's.

Before anything could happen though, Pots popped back in quickly with an urgent look upon his face. "Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy, your father has sent word for you and Masters Crabbe and Goyle to head to Malfoy Manor immediately. The meeting is over sirs."

The three boys stood up quickly. "Thank you for the tea Daphne." Draco said formally. He gave his two goons a quick look and they grunted out their own thanks. All tree left by the fireplace.

When they were alone Pansy asked Willow. "So, you have absolutely no interest in Domnin Olegovich what so ever?"

Willow thought about her answer and wondered just how trustworthy her friends were. She trusted her fellow Witch Slytherins but had no idea how they would react to the news she was gay. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'Better to find out now rather than later.'

"I have no interest in boys at all. I can appreciate the view of a handsome man but there is no attraction. I have much more attraction to girls."

Willow watched as the lightbulbs began to slowly turn on in her friends' minds. Judging by facial expressions they all came to the same realization at about the same time. Daphne and Pansy had faces of open shock while Tracey looked thoughtful.

It was Pansy who recovered first and blurted out. "You must love sleeping in the girls' dorm then."

There was a long awkward pause after Pansy's statement. Suddenly Tracey let out a hissing snort as she tried hard not to laugh. This caused the dam to break as everyone started laughing out loud. The girls were holding their sides as Pots popped in once again.

"Ms. Willow?" He asked nervously testing the name. He had never really tried addressing anyone by their first name in a more than formal way unless he had no choice. Such as when Lucius Malfoy and Draco would both visit at the same time, he called Malfoy Senior Lord Malfoy and his son Master Draco.

Willow finally stopped laughing and gave the little overweight elf her full attention. "What do you need Pots?"

"Sorry to disturb the young misses, but Lord Whitehall has asked you come home early Ms. Willow." The elf explained apologetically.

Willow thanked him and he left. She then stood up and addressed her friends. "Are you guys still coming to Christmas Dinner?"

"Yes, we'll be there." Daphne said still giggling. "It well probably be just us three sense my parents and sister are going to the Malfoy's. They had wanted me to go as well, but I was able to convince them to let me come to your house."

Willow hugged everyone then left by a hole in space. She stepped out of the Greengrass Parlor and directly into hers. Victor was standing by the fireplace deep in thought. It seemed he had made the Floo call then just stood there waiting. "What's wrong Grandpa?"

Victor turned quickly to look at his granddaughter as her portal closed behind her. He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, causing Willow to instantly go on guard.

"I'm glad you're here. I have just heard from associates that a raid was conducted on the Weasley's home a few minutes ago."

The Wicca felt her heart speed up. "What happened? Is Harry ok? What about the Weasley family?"

"Everything is fine." Victor quickly reassured the redhead. "The American Aurors received information that a Death Eater was hiding on the premises. They had the go ahead from the International Confederation Of Wizards to conduct police action on British soil sense it's possible someone in the Ministry was trying to cover up a serious crim."

"Who gave them information and why is the Ministry Of Magic being suspected?" Willow asked shocked.

Just as Victor was about to explain he didn't know, the fire flared green and two people walked out. One was Harry and the other Leroy Gibbs.

"You ok Harry? What about the Weasleys?" Willow asked quickly.

"I'm fine and so are the Weasleys." Harry explained quietly. He then walked to an armchair and sat down lost in thought.

Victor turned to Gibbs. "Well, what's this all about?"

Gibbs looked at everyone in the room before dropping the bomb shell. "Today, Peter Pettigrew was captured alive at the Weasley's residence. It looks like Sirius Black is innocent of all the crimes he was accused of and someone high up in the Ministry might have known all along."


	36. Battle-At-The-Burrow

Gibbs walked down the hallway headed to an emergency meeting between himself, Vance, and the Secretary Of Magic. It was the 27th of December and everyone in his department was working on the Black/Pettigrew Case. The English Ministry Of Magic was in an uproar that their sovereignty had been trampled on but the A.R.W.K. didn't care about hurt feelings at the moment. They were still trying to figure out if this was a gross miscarriage of justice, or a deliberate act of wrongful imprisonment.

Barging into Vance's office, Gibbs saw they were the only ones there. Looking at his boss he asked. "Where's the Secretary?"

Vance looked up from the file he was reading. "He hasn't arrived yet Gibbs. You forget that it's the holidays."

Vance returned to the paperwork on his desk as Gibbs sat down in a comfortable leather armchair and waited. It wasn't much longer when Secretary Wynn Crawford came in. He hung his hat and coat on the coatrack and sat down opposite of Gibbs in a second chair. "Morning gentlemen, I hear we have a wonderful damn mess?"

Leon straightened his robes and began. "As you know, Mr. Secretary, the A.R.W.K. Foreign Affairs Division has become the primary security for two young children under Diplomatic Protection in England. It was while preforming their duties Senior Auror Gibbs' team discovered the location of a Death Eater in hiding."

Vance looked to Gibbs to continue. "Last Halloween my team and I tailed the Potter Twins as protection detail. During the walkabout in Hogsmeade they were attacked by an unknown Demon. During the attack a large black dog managed to save Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter's fiancée, from being injured from a demonic poison. Luckily for the dog a friend of Willow Potter's, Dawn Summers, knew enough about combating demonic magic and poisons to save his life. The dog slipped into a coma and didn't wake until December 3rd."

"We were kept completely out of the loop on this one. Dawn discovered the dog was an illegal Animagus. She didn't tell anyone except her friend, the ensouled Vampire William Bloody, who smuggled the dog back to the A.R.F.M.. The unidentified Animagus remained in animal form until December 5th. After regaining human form, we discovered it to be Sirius Black."

Gibbs paused to let the Secretary Of Magic process the information. Crawford laid his chin in his left hand tiredly. "So, the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black risked his life to save the boy everyone thought he wanted dead, and his fiancée. A girl who is the daughter of a Wizard that Death Eaters call a blood-traitor."

Vance opened his desk and pulled out a large file. "Your reaction was the same as ours sir. The A.R.F.M. Death Dealers refused to hand Black over to us until after we gave him an interrogation using Veritaserum. I preformed it myself along with Gibbs."

Wynn opened the report and took a quick glance. "He fully agreed to the Truth Potion despite the fact he was in a severely weakened state, a fact that almost killed him during questioning!"

"He was desperate to be heard." Gibbs said. "After reading what he had to say I'm sure you'll understand why."

The old Auror and Director waited patiently for the Secretary to go through the report. He tossed it down angrily on the desk after finishing. He sat in silence thinking about the blowback and political headache weighed against possible taking down several Dark Magic European Families.

Looking to Vance, the Secretary asked. "I understand that some sever mistakes were made by England, but what makes the two of you think this was a conspiracy. I've read a few reports so far that you went directly to the International Confederation Of Wizards after making inquiries?"

Vance riffled threw the file for interview notes which he handed to Crawford. "Yes sir. After Mr. Black explained he never received a trial, I contacted Minister Fudge and made it sound like I was only curious as to why. He explained that Black was jailed on suspicion of being a Death Eater, and under an old war time law wouldn't get a trial until after the war was over."

"When I asked why he never received a trial after the war then, Fudge explained that those in power at the time believed it was a waste of money for someone so guilty. I pressed the legal issues and the Minister lost his temper saying. 'What if they found him not guilty? You Know Who's most powerful subordinate walking free! It would have been a disaster."

The Secretary Of Magic just shook his head at the stupidity of the situation placing the written interview back down on the desk. "He actually said he was worried that Black would go free. Sounds like there was evidence to suggest the man was innocent at the time."

Gibbs laughed mockingly and said. "There was no evidence, just incompetence. Cornelius Fudge was the first official on the seen the day Black was arrested. I read the case report and can tell you that man made some noticeably big mistakes when it came to securing the crime scene and handling evidence."

"Had there been a trial Sirius Black would have walked on at least two technicalities. The first was they never check his wand for the last spell cast before snapping it in half on scene. So, there was no definitive proof that his wand cast the Blasting Curse that destroyed the street and killed everyone.

"The second technicality was how they questioned the Muggles present. They didn't properly record everything that was witnessed, which lead to a lot of inconsistencies in Auror notes, and then began memory modifications before approval was given. Some Muggles actually thought it had been a car bomb and others a gas leak that caused the explosion."

Vance shook his head in disgust. "I'm not sure the motives of everyone involved in this case sir, but I'm convinced that Cornelius Fudge is only thinking of saving his political career. He built the image that made him Ministry on the Black case. If Black walked free because of his incompetence then it's not even likely they would have let him stay on as a Janitor. I know I wouldn't."

"What about the claim he had been the Potter's Secret Keeper? How was that screwed up?" Crawford asked angrily.

Vance sighed sadly. "Black screwed himself on that deal. The Potters told everyone that they would make Black their Secret Keeper. At the last moment Black convinced them to use Peter Pettigrew instead. He figured no one would suspect the rat to be placed in charge of such a delicate position. It would have been the perfect plan if Pettigrew wasn't already spying for Voldemort. Sense Pettigrew never shared the secret with anyone but Voldemort, no one knew he had been the Keeper."

Crawford closed his eyes in thought, shaking his head at the oncoming headache. "The International Confederation Of Wizards will demand we turn this matter back over to England soon. I don't want to give Cornelius Fudge a way out of this scandal. Make sure there are no Scapegoats he can use like the Hogwarts Staff or the Weasley Family. All of them in some way had contact with Peter Pettigrew, even if they didn't know it, and Fudge could try and say they were helping the bastard. Being fooled by an imbecile looks worse than being fooled by a conspiracy. Especially if Fudge could then come back saying he revealed the Dark Conspiracy and brought it down himself."

"As for Black, question him thoroughly on any possible crimes he may have committed during the war and then pardon him, as well the illegal Animagus charge, on grounds of time served. This well keep Fudge from trying to pin a lesser charge on him to save face."

"Sir!" Gibbs said quickly. "We were hoping to use this as an opportunity to reopen several cases on suspected Death Eaters. We believe one of them had to know the truth about Black and Pettigrew all along."

Wynn Crawford just shook his head sadly and explained. "It wouldn't do any good Gibbs. That mad asshole Voldemort never told his subordinates everything he was doing. That way one Death Eater couldn't squeal on everyone else to save their own hide. He probably kept Pettigrew a close guarded secret. Maybe someone did know but you'll have a hard time proving it. All you will do is repeat the same trials that took place at the end of the war with the same results."

The Secretary gave Gibbs a sympathetic look. "We all lost people we loved in that damn war Gibbs. I wish we could put them all behind bars or in the ground where they belong, but the world has never been fair."

With that the meeting ended. Gibbs and Vance stood to shake Crawford's hand as he left.

…. Salem's Magical Injuries Clinic (next morning) …..

Sirius Black laid down on a bed looking up at a pure white ceiling. He had been moved to the hospital three weeks ago after the Veritaserum cleared him of all charges. The wing he was in was secret and only used to treat people that could be targeted for various reasons while in recovery. A lot of famous Aurors passed through this wing and they even had one room permanently reserved for Leroy Gibbs.

Today he would meet his Godson Harry Potter and his sister, Willow. He was nervous and excited all in one. He never thought he would be a free man again, but the Americans came through.

After he woke up and regained human form, the California Coven had questioned him about his identity and motives for protecting Ginevra Weasley. After confirming he was telling the truth they contacted the A.R.W.K. and explained to them what had happened. After giving another account of the true events leading up to the last days of the war, the American Aurors had begun to take action.

Two days ago, Caitlin Todd told him they had successfully raided the Weasley home and apprehended the traitor Peter Pettigrew. She had also assured him Harry and the Weasley Family were safe and steps were being taken to insure they remained so. Black wasn't sure what she had meant but figured he would find out eventually.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and an elderly nurse walked in. "Ah good your awake. If you're up for it, you have a few visitors."

Sirius noticed her smile and knew who she was talking about. "Yes, send them in please."

The door opened again, and an old man walked through dressed in expensive looking blueish robes made from some scale covered hide. He was followed by a young boy with messy black hair wearing Gryffindor styled scarlet robes and a young ginger girl wearing Slytherin style green robes. Oddly enough the boy's robes had little golden snakes and the girl's little silver lions. Sirius laughed at the oddly decorated garments.

Harry smiled nervously. "We thought you'd appreciate the joke."

Sirius laid there taking in the sight of his dead friend's children. Harry was James reborn except for Lily's eyes. He was startled to see his Godson didn't need glasses like James had. How many times the loss of his glass had caused James complications in both life and battle Sirius would never know, at least Harry didn't have the same handicap. Willow was the same as her brother only in reverse.

"Glad you're looking well Black." Whitehall said formally as he sat down in a chair by the corner.

The soon to be Lord Black looked at Whitehall uneasily. He had known this man once and was shocked to learn that kind-hearted Lily Evans came from the Pureblood Elitist. Some people may simply be born evil, but three in a row took extreme effort. He didn't trust him taking care of all that remained of the two most loving people to ever live.

Willow sensed Sirius's turmoil and asked to distract him. "How has your recovery been?"

The sickly man turned his gaze on Willow smiling. "Very well. Can't wait to get out of here and back on a broomstick though. Do you fly?"

"Yes." Willow said happily. "I just don't use a broomstick."

Sirius was confused by this but said nothing as he looked to Harry. The boy was studying him silently. "Did you have a good Christmas, Harry?"

His Godson was startled out of his musings by being addressed. He recovered and said. "Yes sir, got a ton of presents."

Sirius seemed to expect more. Willow took a shot in the dark and asked. "Did you send Harry a present Sirius?"

The smile on his face was a dead giveaway. "Course I did. What kind of Godfather would I be if I didn't? I was the one who sent you the Firebolt."

"Oh, that was you. Thanks." Harry said startled. "How did you manage to buy a broomstick while on the run?"

This was not the way Sirius figures Harry would react. He was expecting a hug and babbling about how fast he had already gone on it. "I placed the order through the mail and the Goblin that takes care of my vault signed off on it."

"I'm sure the greedy creature made you pay just as much for his signature as you did the broomstick." Victor said offhandedly with a chuckle.

Black looked towards the man in the corner coldly. "I don't mind so much. At least the Goblins are honest in their greed and trickery, unlike some Wizards."

Willow figured this first time meeting with Sirius Black wasn't going very well. Trying to change the subject she said. "My Godfather and Remus Lupin send their best wishes. Unfortunately, Hagrid couldn't get away due to an unexpected Unicorn pregnancy, and Remus has trouble getting out of the country because of his condition."

A dark shadow seemed to cross Sirius's sunken face as he looked once more at Whitehall. "The Pureblood agenda is still full steam ahead I see. Even after it caused a damn war nothing changed."

Suppressing a frustrated groan, Willow turned to Victor. "Why don't you and I go see Salem, Grandpa. You can show me all the true magical historical sights. This well give Harry time to get to know his Godfather."

Harry looked nervously between his sister, grandfather, and godfather. He wasn't really sure he wanted Victor and Willow to go.

Victor, on the other hand, was thinking it might be for the best. Black seemed to have him pegged as a Pureblood Elitist, which could cause an argument if the wrong thing got said. He honestly believed that was exactly the thing Black wanted, he just didn't know why. Was he trying to make him look bad in front of the kids maybe?

Victor stood and said. "Very well. Harry don't forget we are meeting Joyce Summers and her daughters around four for dinner. If you need anything, I'll ask Auror McGee to wait outside and Auror Todd can fallow us."

Harry looked at Willow confused. "Why is Dawn and her family here?"

Willow rolled her eyes smiling and nodded her head towards Sirius. "Dawn had to finish paperwork that exonerates her on illegally smuggling an unregistered Animagus into the country."

Sirius gave the redhead a worried look. "The girl's not in trouble is she?"

"Oh no!" Willow quickly assured him. "It's only formalities or something. I think they want to discuss the Hogsmeade Demon a little more in detail really."

"I've been meaning to ask more about that." Sirius said with a stern look. "Why did that thing attack Harry and his friends. Also, how did the fight end? Last thing I remember was getting bit, followed by a burning pain, and then darkness."

"Harry will fill you in Sirius." Willow said hugging her brother. She and Victor then left the man alone with his godson.

….. Whitehall Cottage (same day five hours ahead) …..

Spike was having a warm cup of blood with Drusilla at the dining table. Things were quiet at the moment. They had been to Whitehall Manor on Christmas Day for dinner where they were informed about Sirius Black. They had been the ones to tell everyone about Dawn discovering the dog that saved her was an Animagus.

When they had brought the dog to Whitehall Cottage, Angel decided to contact the California Coven. Ever sense Willow went postal, the coven had been more involved with Sunnydale. This gave Buffy more support during combat even if they had to compromise on a few things. One compromise was all human based magical crime would be under the jurisdiction of the coven. Sense they were dealing with an illegal Animagus, the coven was given full authority. However, they kept the Scoobies in the loop.

Spike was thinking about heading over to Sunnydale for a while when Drusilla let out a scream of surprise. He looked up to see her holding her doll close in a death grip terrified.

"Dru, Pet, what is it?" He asked worried.

The dark haired Vampiress began to rock back and forth as she muttered in a scared shaky voice. "The shiny old sword is a fake horse. Destroy the fake horse. The shiny old sword is a fake horse. Destroy the fake horse."

Spike came around the table and shook the woman by her shoulders hard. "Dru, talk to me, what's wrong!"

The Vampiress came out of her daze and focused on the bottle blonde. "Ginevra."

That one word was all it took to get Spike running for the fireplace. He just hoped he'd make it in time.

…. The Burrow (a few minutes earlier) ….

Arthur Weasley was in his tool shed examining a sword Perkins had given him for Christmas. The sword was an antique Cutlass that dated back almost three hundred years. His coworker had saw it in an antique Muggle shop and bought it immediately. Surprisingly, it hadn't cost very much at all.

After polishing the blade and re-sheathing the weapon, he began to leave. He was thinking of lunch when he heard someone behind him talk in a gravelly voice. "Thank's for the shin matey."

Arthur began to reach for his wand as he turned but stopped. Looking down at his stomach he saw the pointy end of the sword he just polished poking out of his side. His world slowly faded to black as he fell to the ground. Just before passing out Arthur heard the same gravelly voice say. "Would stay an' chat good sir, but I's got me a lil' redhead ter kill."

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley was preparing lunch for her family. The Twins were gone for the day, staying overnight at Lee Jordan's house. The only children home were Bill, Charley, Percy, Ron, and Ginny. It was as she stirred her soup the Weasley Family Clock let out a warning. She quickly turned to see that Arthur's hand had moved to 'Mortal Peril'.

Footsteps could be heard coming quickly from the Living Room. Molly's two oldest sons came sprinting into the kitchen and skidded straight into the table.

"What happened!" Bill asked scared. Horrible thoughts running through his head.

"Oh God, Bill look! Dad's clock hand!" At Charles scream Bill turned to the old clock. Both boys exchanged a terrified look and tore out the kitchen door, heading for the tool shed. Molly stood in shock as her three remaining children ran in.

"Stay here!" Molly yelled as she turned to fallow her oldest sons.

Bill and Charley were standing in shocked confusion looking down the path that lead to Arthur's shed. Coming up the lane was one of the oddest things they had ever seen and coming from two grown young Wizards, that was saying something. It appeared to be a wet rotting corpse dressed in an old tattered Pirate costume. It had a long stringy brown beard on his skull face and both eyes, large and milky white, were still present despite the lack of eyelids and most facial tissue. On his belt hung a Cutlass and what Bill recognized from Muggle Studies as a gun. It looked like an old flintlock pistol.

"Evening Gents, names Happy Jack. I'm lookin fer a lil red'ead lass 'bout ye high." The corpse said while indicating a spot just above his waist. "Might ya 'ave seen 'er?"

Both boys squared their shoulders ready for an attack. Bill asked coldly. "What do you want with are sister?"

Happy Jack gave out a big bellied laugh. "Now boys, why ya wan' ter ask stupid questions."

Charley aimed his wand and shouted. "Reducto!"

Both boys watched as the spell passed harmlessly through the Pirates chest, as if he wasn't even there. The dead man then pulled his pistol with his left hand and fired at the second oldest brother. Charley managed to move in time to avoid the shot, but he failed to see the small danger Jack pulled from behind his back and throw with his right hand. The dead Pirate had managed to do all this in one fluid motion that showed years of training.

Bill saw the dagger flying threw midair and tried to banish it away with his wand. Unfortunately, his magic had no effect and the projectile found it's mark in Charley's left thigh. Bill's younger brother looked down shocked before falling weakly to the ground. He tried to remain conscious, but darkness overtook him.

"Charley!" Bill screamed. The broader man gave no response to his older brother's shouts though. In the distance the oldest son of Arthur Weasley heard the family clock give off another warning and new Charley's clock hand had moved to 'Mortal Peril'.

Bill rounded angrily on the Pirate. "What did you do!"

Happy Jack gave out a bellowing laugh at William's angry glare. "All me weapons er enchanted see. A powerful death curse. O'course 'hat not all they do."

Every instinct that Bill possessed screamed at him to duck. The Dragon Handler dropped down just in time to avoid a sickly green curse, a curse he knew well after seeing it used in a drunken bar fight in Russia.

Looking up, Bill saw his dad stumbling down the path from the shed. Arthur Weasley's skin was grayish pale, his eyes had rolled back into his head, and his jaw was slacked open with drool running down his chin.

"This crew goin' ter serve me til' they die." Jack said laughing. "Which, thanks to me curse, won' be much longer."

Bill growled to himself as he stood up. He fired a disarming spell at his dad, but Arthur managed to block it. He heard his mom shout behind him. "Bill, what's happening. Why are you attacking your father?"

"Get back mom!" Bill called back desperately as he saw Charley trying to stand. "Get the kids and run! This thing wants Ginny! Dad and Charley are being controlled!"

To his horror, Bill heard his mother running towards him. She fired a Cutting Curse at the dead Pirate and said. "Leave my family alone!"

The curse passed through Jack's chest just like Charley's Reducto had. "Wha' you goin' ta do love? Been dead a while. Your fancy spells don' hurt me."

Just then both mother and son heard a voice they weren't expecting. "Get away from him and leave it to me!" Spike yelled coming down the path. Bill turned a confused look at the vampire. "Get back to the house and protect the young ones."

"How are you walking in daylight?" Molly asked shocked.

"Willow made me, Dru, and Angel jewelry that lets us walk in sunlight as long as we have our souls." Spike explained quickly. He studied the big bad carefully.

Happy Jack was staring off towards the house, not paying any attention to the people around him. He pulled his Cutlass and threw it hard towards the Burrow with unnatural strength.

Just inside the kitchen Percy was trying to keep his younger siblings safe. Looking down he told Ron. "Take Ginny and floo over to the Lovegood's. I'll try and help."

Ron had a scared look on his face as he looked out the door. "Look out!" He screamed as the Cutlass came through and lightly sliced into his brother's side. Percy looked down and fainted dead away as the curse started to take effect.

Ginny was crying as Ron tried to shake Percy awake. "Come on Percy wake up! We need you damn it!"

Back in the yard Spike's demon hearing picked up the words Ron was screaming. He knew Percy would try and kill Ginny soon if someone didn't get back there quick. Then he got another shock as the Pirate faded away. He swore and turned back towards the house just as a blasting curse went off at his feet.

Arthur and Charley had begun advancing on Molly and Bill. Both Weasleys still in control of themselves were fighting for all they were worth to stop the two that weren't. The fight was made more difficult sense they didn't want to hurt them. Arthur and Charley were attacking with reckless abandon using full lethal force.

Ron and Ginny watched scared as the Cutlass glowed an ominous green, were it had stuck in the wall, and Happy Jack appeared. The monster looked down at the girl. "Ah, ya must be Ginny."

The undead Pirate made to split the girl in two but was stopped by a powerful hand grabbing his arm. Surprised, he turned to see Drusilla standing there looking pissed. "You will not harm the little fire."

The Vampiress then turned her hips quickly, tossing the corpse over her shoulder, and slammed Jack through the kitchen table. The Pirate countered quickly and ran Drusilla threw with his sword. The Vampiress looked down at her ruined dress angrily and backhanded the Pirate back outside the kitchen door. She quickly removed the sword from her body and threw it after him.

Turning to Ron she saw a sickly looking Percy trying to stand up. She quickly knocked him back out and told the other two. "Run, there's nothing you can do here."

"What is that thing and how do we stop it?" Ginny screamed at the Vampiress.

"The name be Happy Jack, former Cap'ain o' the White Gull." Drusilla turned growling with her game face on at the Pirate's voice. "An' as fer stoppin' me, been dead fer a while lass. Not much left ter stop."

Jack began walking forward only to be stopped at the threshold by an invisible barrier that his weapons wouldn't pass over. He turned around to see Bill running up while casting the barrier spell. In the distance Spike and Molly were holding Arthur and Charley at bay.

"Get the hell away from my family." The oldest brother growled.

Jack gave a war cry and charged Bill with his sword and flintlock drawn. The redhead managed to banish a bullet just as it was fired and duck under a sword swing. Bill roled away and sprang back to his feet.

Just as Jack turned to charge again, Bill took aim at the sword. The man had seen how the barrier stopped the weapons and was hoping he could at least disarm the bastard. He fired a Reducto straight at the base of the blade.

The sword shattered like glass with a bang equal to a thunderclap. Happy Jack let out a ghostly wail and disappeared in a flash of light. Arthur and Charley both fell to the ground unconscious and Molly quickly began to levitate them towards the house.

"Quickly!" She cried. "We need to get to Saint Mungo's! Arthur isn't breathing!"


	37. Forewarning

Harry sat in the Saint Mungo's Waiting Room holding Ginny as she slept in his arms. It had been four days sense the attack on the Burrow and Arthur Weasley had only just now awoken from his coma. Charley and Percy had recovered by the fallowing morning of the attack but were being kept for observation.

Setting across from him were Ron and Hermione. The Twins were visiting Charley and Percy along with Bill at the moment. Molly Weasley was still in Arthur's room as she rarely left his side. Victor stood unmoving in the corner leaning on his cane deep in thought.

Hugging Ginny, all Harry could feel was sadness and guilt. He was sad his friends had been hurt so much and there was nothing he could do. The young boy blamed himself for this nightmare sense Simon Parkinson wouldn't have hired the Order Of Taraka to kill Ginny if they weren't engaged. He would break the contract if it meant the little redhead would be safe, but Willow explained that it wouldn't do any good. Once an assassin was given a target they didn't stop till they had killed said target or they died.

Gibbs came in and looked around the room. He saw Harry holding the sleeping girl and smiled kindly. He looked at everyone and said. "Just got word Willow will be here soon. Says she has some information on the Pirate corpse that was after Ginny."

"Bout bloody time." Ron said angrily. Willow had gone to Sunnydale after receiving word of the attack to research the assassin. Everyone hoped she would find something quick because the Ministry was losing its mind.

Two days ago, the International Confederation Of Wizards had forced the British Ministry to except the findings of the A.R.W.K. The Prophet had run a front page story featuring an old picture of Sirius Black in his seventh year of Hogwarts beside a more recent picture of him in Azkaban. The fallowing article had been extremely damaging to Minister Fudge sense the paper speculated the possible dark motives he had for railroading Sirius's case.

Sense the article came out, Fudge had been trying to spin the story in a more favorable light. He tried explaining how the Black Family's reputation had worked against Sirius, and how very credible sources had assured him that the innocent man was guilty. The Minister had tried placing blame on Albus Dumbledore, Bartemius Crouch Sr. (he had been Head Of Magical Law Enforcement during the time of the arrest and had signed off on never giving Black a trial), and several others. A few people had resigned in shame after publicly acknowledging the failure to uphold their official duties regarding the case of Sirius Black.

Fudge was doing no such thing and was holding on to his office with a grip so powerful it worried people. The disgraced Minister was looking for anything to make him look good again. Yesterday, James Perkins, Arthur's coworker in the Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts Office, had been arrested for adding Dark Creatures in an attempt on Ginevra Weasley's life. Fudge hoped to use Ginny's connection to Harry in order to give himself some much needed good publicity. No one in their right mind believed for one second that Perkins was guilty, but the corrupt Minister had proven he would punish an innocent man for his own career.

Everyone looked up as Molly came in and addressed the American Auror. "Hello Auror Gibbs, did I hear you correctly about Willow. Arthur was asking what's been going on sense the attack, but I don't want him worrying over Perkins. I was going to wait for some good news before telling him."

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs assured the woman. "She sent word last night she would be back in England around noon. She wanted us to try and get her in to see James Perkins. Said she had a theory that she wanted to examine further."

Silence feel on the room as everyone seemed to get lost in thought. Pore Ginny continued to sleep on Harry's shoulder, she hadn't slept much sense the attack due to nightmares. Hearing her dad was awake and doing better had allowed her to finally get an actual restful slumber.

Victor looked at his grandson and the girl sadly. He never thought that idiot Simon Parkinson would try and kill Ginny to break the contract. The old Wizard had turned a blind eye to the Wizarding World after his sons had died. He had figured after the war Purebloods would be made to reform somewhat, but apparently they hadn't. How could the society that allowed someone like Voldemort to rise in power still exist after the monster was finally stopped. Didn't Wizards realize that doing the same thing over that failed the first time would simply fail again. First Grindelwald and then Voldemort, what did it take to wake the Magical Community up.

Turning to Molly he inquired about her husband. "How is Arthur doing dear?"

Molly came out of a daze and looked towards the old Wizard. "He's doing better but still groggy. When that monster was vanquished it took whatever death curse it was using with it. Arthur's main issues came from the fact the cursed injury was threw his abdomen and not an arm or leg like Charles and Percy. Also, the fact he was made to fight while injured didn't help."

The group became silent again after Molly finished talking. Hermione decided to ask a question. "Ah, Hogwarts Express is due to take us back to school tomorrow. Will everyone be going, or will some be staying behind?"

"I'm staying with my Dad and brothers." Ron said stubbornly. "No way am I leaving at a time like this."

"Oh yes you will!" Molly said forcibly. "Your education is the most important thing right now and you will be on that train. Hogwarts is also the safest place for you."

Ron gave his mom a sulking look but didn't protest. It had been decided that until the final assassin was taken care of the American Aurors would stay close, so Gibbs left to stand guard in the hallway.

….. Ministry Of Magic …..

Leon Vance walked down the crowded Atrium of the Ministry leading Willow Potter and Jenny Calendar. They were here to try and question James Perkins.

Walking past the fountain in the room, Willow paused for a second to admire it. 'If only it were a true representation of its name.' She thought reading a name off a small silver plaque. Fountain Of Magical Brethren was truly a false image of the Wizarding World views regarding Magical Creatures.

The group stepped up to the security desk to speak with the guard. "Morning." Vance said in way of greeting. "We have an appointment with Minister Fudge."

The guard gave the group a small look over and paused on Willow, he seemed to recognize her if his widening eyes were an indication. It made the girl a little self-conscious sense she wasn't normally stared at. Vance cleared his throat loudly to get the man's attention.

"We are in somewhat of a hurry." The American Director said sternly.

"Sorry, please present your wands." The guard said apologetically.

Vance placed his wand on the desk, but Willow made no move to retrieve hers and Jenny didn't have one. When Vance gave Willow an expecting look she said. "I forgot it. I think it's still in my school trunk."

The Americans gave the redhead bemused smirks, but the guard looked at her baffled. He didn't understand how anyone could misplace their wand and seem so unconcerned by it. He was about to ask when there came twinkling sound from his desk.

"Excuse me one second please." He said turning to a small dragon statue setting in the corner. He placed the tip of his wand on top and said. "Atrium security desk."

"Good morning good sir." Came the obnoxious voice of Delores Umbridge. "I have received word that Director Leon Vance is here with a couple of quests. Is this true?"

"Yes ma'am. I was just about to check their wands." The guard explained.

"Very well. Send them straight to the Minister's Office." Umbridge said cutting the connection.

After checking Vance's wand, and finding out Jenny didn't have one, the guard told them to head over to the lift. He explained that the Minister's Office was located on level one. Vance thanked him and lead the group away.

Arriving on the first floor the group was met by a middle aged looking Wizard with short grey hair. He shook Vance hand and introduced himself. "John Dawlish, Senior Field Auror, please fallow me."

The three Americans fallowed the Auror through an office area and into a large private office. They found Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge waiting along with another man nether Willow or Jenny recognized. Vance walked forward and shook the new guys hand. "It's been a while Rufus."

"Good to see you Leon. I wish it were on happier circumstances." The old Auror said with a serious face. "And it's Head Auror Scrimgeour now." Both men then turned to face the Minister who didn't look happy to see Vance at all.

"Director Vance." Fudge said while puffing out his chest. "What brings you here today."

Leon ignored the hostility and said in a pleasant tone. "You arrested a Wizard you believe to have aided Dark Creatures in an attack on Ginevra Weasley. We would like to speak with him."

Delores sat up importantly and stated. "I don't see what business this is of yours Director Vance. Though the young Witch is betrothed to one under American Diplomatic Protect she is still a citizen of England. Until she actually marries Mr. Potter an attempt on her personal life is not your concern. Not unless Mr. Potter is present anyway."

"I understand that Madam Undersecretary." Vance said still trying to be polite. "However, with two attacks perpetrated by Demonic Entities in the last few months, as well the deaths of two British Aurors, I thought consulting experts might not be such a bad idea."

Cornelius turned from Vance to look at Willow and Ms. Calendar. He noticed the Potter girl dressed in ocean blue robes and Jenny dressed in garments more fashionable to Muggles. He sneered in disdain at the short dark haired woman's choice of wardrobe and asked. "Just who is this Witch with you?"

"This is Jenny Calendar." Vance stated simply. "She works with the California Coven at times and has agreed to help us uncover any possible threats to the Weasley Family and Wizarding World at large."

Umbridge looked the woman over in an uncaring way. "Did you attend Ilvermorny or perhaps one of the smaller state schools?"

Jenny knew the toad faced woman was only fishing for information. However, the Computer Teacher / Techno Pagan was hoping to refrain from explaining that she wasn't Celestial. They could deny her from seeing Perkins on the ground that she was just a Muggle.

"I'm self-educated." Jenny said with a straight face. "I mainly specialize in demonic possession, ritual based magics, and Dark Magic manipulation. Though I do have knowledge of Barriers and Wards."

"Minister?" Rufus interrupted.

At Fudge's nod he continued. "I agree with Director Vance that all help in this matter is appreciated. I would gladly escort them to see Perkins myself."

Fudge looked angry but didn't comment. He knew Rufus Scrimgeour was not a Wizard to challenge, especially now with his own hold on the Ministry shaky. He knew one more wrong step and he was out the door.

That didn't mean he couldn't fight back a little. "Are you telling me your Aurors are incapable of solving the case without help Scrimgeour?"

The old lion faced Auror gave the blowhard a cold glare. "That's not what I'm saying at all Minister. I just have no quarrel with excepting help from those more experienced than myself. Especially if it means I don't have to attend anymore funerals paid for by the Ministry."

Cornelius had the brains to back down at the statement, but Delores wasn't through just yet. "May I ask why Willow Potter is present? Do you intend for her to set in on the interrogation? After all she is only a child and could be harmed if Perkins becomes violent."

Willow never let her anger show as she explained. "There are a few ways Perkins might be controlled by demonic powers. One method of control would actually be for a Demon to be present with him at all times. If this is the case than an entity could be hiding undetected in the Ministry right now. I have more experience than any of you in dealing with various demonic variants. That's why I'm here."

Delores gave the girl a mean glare but said nothing. Cornelius on the other hand looked scared. "You mean a Demon could be present right now?"

"It's possible sir but not likely." Jenny said in hopes of calming the man down. "Willow is only here as a precaution, nothing more."

Rufus thought about it and said. "Ms. Potter can wait in the side room and observe the interrogation through a one way wall. Cornelius, will you be joining us?"

"Y-yes I think so. I wish to observe if there are no objections." The Minister said in a hurry. In truth he believed the safest place to be right now was whatever room Willow was in. Delores also decided to fallow sense she tried to stay up Fudge's butt as much as possible.

The group made it to the second floor where the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement was located. Rufus explained to the Auror on duty that they wanted James Perkins moved to Interrogation Room Three. He then escorted them to the side viewing room and activated the one way wall.

Willow and Jenny smirked at one another, both wondering which Muggleborn Witch or Wizard thought of this 'original' invention. Everyone looked to the entrance when the door opened, Vance pulling his wand and shielded Willow, to see Amelia Bones walk in. She took note of the American Director's wand but said nothing.

"I was told that we would be conducting another interrogation of James Perkins." The short gray haired woman asked looking to Scrimgeour. "Has new evidence come to light?" The Americans all noticed the small look of hope in the woman's eyes. Apparently not everyone in the Ministry was convinced of Perkins guilt.

Scrimgeour face was stone as he explained. "The Americans have a theory about possible demonic manipulation they want to confirm. Nothing more than that."

Everyone became silent for a few seconds until Amelia spoke again. "Excuse me Director Vance but has anyone discovered just what the creature was that attacked the Weasleys?"

Though Ms. Bones addressed Leon it was Willow who answered. "Captain Jack Curming was the Captain of the White Gull, a Pirate Ship that sailed the waters of Spain, France, and England in the seventeen hundreds. He was known as Happy Jack by his crew and enemies because he would always laugh happily as he robbed, pillaged, and plundered. His own crew mutinied and drowned him by shackling his hands to an iron ball and throwing him overboard. Apparently, he would kill his own crew members instead of paying them, and they took offense to that."

"Charming bloke." Scrimgeour said using sarcasm. "What the hell was he doing attacking the Burrow? Sounds like he was a Muggle so how did he get to be a walking skeleton?"

Jenny cut in. "He was a Muggle with no connection to magic at all during his life except for one incident. He had a lover that was a half breed Demon. He left her to die at the hands of Villagers off the coast of France before he was even a Pirate Captain. She escaped and cursed Jack to never know rest or piece."

"It was the curse that actually made him go nuts. The curse inadvertently gave him a mad craving for gold and jewels. His hunger for more riches lead to the mutiny and the curse somehow continued even after his death. He became bound to his own sword to continue his never ending quest for gold."

Willow gave a bitter laugh. "He would make the perfect assassin for Taraka actually. He works for gold he can't spend or touch. This probably means he had a horde somewhere the order just kept adding on to. Now that he's gone they can just get the gold back.

"You're saying that the creature was a form of Muggle Ghost?" Delores asked bewildered. At Jenny and Willow's nod she continued. "Then how could the Vampiress Drusilla physically hurt him. We believed the creature to be some kind of complex Inferi, something akin to the dogs that aided the first Demon fought in Hogsmeade."

"Ah, Willow you want to take this one?" Jenny said looking to the redhead. "You know more about Drusilla's unnaturalness than I do."

Willow explained. "Everything but the sword on Happy Jack was just Ectoplasm. The handgun and dagger were just sold formations of ectoplasmic energy that were strong enough to do real damage. The Pirate himself appeared to be sold but was in fact just as intangible as Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost at Hogwarts."

"Drusilla is an incredibly unique Vampiress. She had the gift of Sight when she was alive and retained it even after dying. Insanity somewhat connects her to even greater vampiric powers than most. She has trouble communicating at times because the thinking process in her head is being affected by random sight combined with insanity."

"There are spells that can make something intangible solid enough to actually fight on the physical plane. I've actually used them once or twice myself. Drusilla subconsciously made Happy Jack solid so she could hit him. He was probably very shocked by this at the time."

"We understand that William Bloody and Drusilla showed up to help because Drusilla had a vision." Amelia said. "I want to know why she didn't make it clearer to destroy the sword? William Weasley destroyed it by accident trying to disarm the creature."

"Like I said Madam Bones, Drusilla just has a hard time communicating." Willow said somewhat defensively. "She isn't stupid, in fact she's one of the most intelligent people I know, but people mistakenly think she is. Drusilla just had an odd way of seeing the world and an even odder time explaining it. When she told Spike about the sword being a fake horse and they needed to destroy the fake horse, Drusilla thought she was being clear. The 'fake horse' reference was relating to the story of Troy. The Trojans gave Troy a large wooden horse with solders hidden inside to get around the city walls. A gift that hides death inside itself."

Everyone silently thought over what Willow explained as they waited on Perkins. Finally, the door in the other room opened and an elderly man was lead in by an Auror. "Have a seat and someone will be with you in a second."

The old Wizard sat down and looked around nervously. The group in the other room watched silently for a second until Jenny addressed Willow. "I'm getting a low reading of a Manipulating Dark Magic but I can't say if it's demonic."

"Same." Willow said. "Good news is I don't detect a demonic presence."

"So, we're clear to go in?" Vance clarified. Upon the confirming nods of the two Witches the Director turned to Scrimgeour. "You coming Rufus?"

"I believe I will Vance." The old Auror said simply. Turning to his countrymen he asked. "Anyone else care to join us."

Bones looked in at Perkins and said. "There's no need to crowd the room Rufus. I'll wait here with the Minister, Madam Undersecretary, and Ms. Potter."

The group of three made their way into the Interrogation Room. Perkins looked up scared as they entered. Scrimgeour gave the introductions as they sat down across from the prisoner. "Perkins, this is the American Director Of Foreign Affairs Leon Vance and his associate Jenny Calendar. They want to ask you some questions about the sword you purchased for Arthur Weasley."

"Oh a-ah… ok." The elderly man stammered out.

Jenny smiled kindly. "Mr. Perkins, can you explain to me how you acquired the sword please."

The man seemed confused as he struggled to remember. "I purchased it at a Muggle Pawnshop Madam. I remember it was rather cheaply priced."

Vance spoke next. "Can you tell use the name of the Pawnshop? Perhaps were the store was located."

"Well that's the thing sir, the bloody name seems to have slipped my mind." Perkins explained with a nervous laugh on the verge of tears. "I swear I bought it as a Christmas Present for Arthur Weasley. The man has been very good to me over the years and I know he is a little mad about collecting Muggle Artifacts, especially rare antiques."

"A likely story." Umbridge said hotly standing beside Willow. "The man is obviously lying."

Willow observed Vance start asking question designed to trip the suspect up, or to gauge whether the Imperious Curse or something similar had been used. The Wicca could see that Leon's heart wasn't in it as he didn't believe the man was guilty of anything. No one really did, not even Cornelius Fudge. He just hoped the man was guilty.

"What's the possible motive." Willow asked no one in particular. "Was there a large amount of money deposited in Perkins' bank account or does Arthur simply make more than him, and he's hoping to get the Head Position if his boss dies."

Amelia answered Willow. "The Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts Office doesn't pay very well. Even as a Office Head Arthur makes barely more than some of the lesser paid staff in other Departments. As for whether he was paid to do this is anyone's guess. We do know there have been no payments to his Gringotts Vault."

"That proves nothing!" Cornelius said forcibly. "He simply hid the money somewhere else, that's all!" Umbridge bobbed her head in agreement looking an awful lot like a bobble head frog ornament.

Amelia rolled her eyes but said nothing in response. There were times she wondered how Fudge slept at night. Sirius Black was just one major screw up in a long line of screw ups. The Fudge Administration had far more negatives over positives in its run than any other Administration before it. She zeroed in on Willow however when the girl began to play with her left butterfly earring. She noticed Jenny Calendar doing the same thing seating next to Vance.

Willow had been listening to Vance question Perkins and realized he was doing it wrong. It wasn't the fact Leon didn't know what he was doing, it was just the fact this was a different situation than what he was used to. That was why she wanted Jenny to ask some other questions.

"Excuse me Vance but can I ask some questions?" Jenny asked politely.

"Of course, Ms. Calendar." Vance said curiously.

"Perkins, what are your duties in the Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts Office?"

The older Wizard looked confused but answered. "Well I, Ah, I help Arthur with filing papers and sometimes I make small court appearances for him if he's needed in the field. Sometimes one of us needs to be there in case something needs to be clarified about the Muggle Artifacts."

"Do you ever go with Arthur into the field? Have you ever gone on an assignment by yourself?" Jenny inquired.

"Once when I first started working with Arthur." Perkins said thinking back. "I had worked in the Goblin Liaison Office a short time. I used to get shuffled around here quite a lot you see. When I started with Arthur they were pretty much running out of places to put me."

He laughed a little at his joke and continued. "Arthur had just been assigned to head up the new department and needed someone to help him get the ball rolling as it were. Old Mockridge, he's the Head of The Goblin Liaison Department, called me into his office and let me go because of cutbacks. That's what he said anyway, then he told me about Arthur and how I might get a job with him."

Amelia shook her head sadly. James Perkins was a kind-hearted man that everyone at the Ministry knew but didn't want to work with. A hard worker that made several mistakes was the best way to describe him. She had actually overheard Cuthbert Mockridge say that Arthur would never get the Muggle Department off the ground with Perkins screwing it up. The man, like several others at the time, was against a department designed purely for the benefit of Muggles.

"Anyway, Arthur asked me to go and purchase an old record player from a yard sale these Muggles were having. Apparently they had a Muggleborn relative that died without any magical relations and Arthur got wind of an enchanted record player." Perkins said smiling sadly. "I didn't really know what a record player was and bought the wrong thing. You could imagine the paperwork and headache that caused. Thought Arthur was going to fire me for sure, but he kept me all these years."

Jenny was deep in thought and knew Willow was thinking along the same lines. This was very bad. "James, what's a Pawnshop?"

Vance looked at the woman funny along with Scrimgeour. They hadn't known what a Pawnshop was until this case but surely Perkins knew. How else could he have gone and bought the sword?

Perkins looked like he was trying to remember something. "Well it's a place to buy used Muggle Artifacts."

"That's correct Mr. Perkins but what is it." Jenny asked insistently. "What does one look like inside typically."

The old Wizard looked scared as he tried to remember the store to describe. He began shaking his head back and forth as no image came up.

"Can you describe the person who sold you the sword? Can you tell me how much you paid for it? Anything?"

Vance was looking back and forth between Jenny and James. The woman was looking concerned as the older man appeared to break down. People had been asking him where he bought the sword and all he could tell them was some Pawnshop in London. No one had really thought to ask questions that required finer detail.

No one had thought to ask for any real detail on the Muggle side of the story sense they saw no point. They didn't believe Muggle employees at a store could really help the investigation except to confirm that Perkins had bought the sword, a lie anyone could have placed in their minds. The moment the man couldn't give the name of said store, the Fudge controlled investigators said he was guilty and was simply lying about the shop to protect himself from prosecution.

Willow and Jenny could feel the magic placed on the man's mind crumble. Perkins began to cry as he remembered. "The first time I saw the sword w-w-was at my flat. I don't know we're it came from!"

Umbridge had a look of pure glee on her face as she said. "There, he admits he was lying!"

Fudge was looking between the sobbing man, Jenny, and Willow trying to understand what was going on. Was he right about Perkins aiding the Dark Creature?

"Excuse us for a moment James." Jenny said sympathetically. She stood up and motioned for Vance and Scrimgeour to fallow her. All three returned to the Viewing Room.

Everyone in the room looked from Jenny and Willow waiting for one to speak. Fudge grew impatient and asked. "Well, what do you make of all this."

Jenny looked to the young redhead. "Could it have been Suggestion?"

"What is Suggestion?" Bones asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry." Jenny began. "Suggestion is a Dark Magic imposed command upon an individual to make them carry out an order. The victim thanks it was entirely their idea, so one could confuse it with the Imperious Curse. The only true difference is that Suggestion is an Earth Magic."

"It's not Suggestion." Willow said darkly. "One requirement for that spell is intent that already exists. If James Perkins was looking for a Christmas present for Arthur Weasley and some creature came up to him and used Suggestion, then they would have told him what store to go into and what to buy. The intent to buy a present was already there, all the creature 'suggested' was what to buy. He would actually have a real memory of going into a Pawnshop and buying the sword because he would have actually done it."

"So, what are you thinking Willow?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Manipulation." Was all the redhead stated. Jenny began cursing in her native Slavic tongue.

"What's wrong!" Vance asked unsure.

Jenny calmed down and explained. "We are contemplating three dark spells. Suggestion, Persuasion, and Manipulation."

"Persuasion is almost exactly like Suggestion, the only real difference is you don't need original intent. Meaning a Demon could walk up to James Perkins and tell him to go buy a specific sword to give Arthur for Christmas. He still would have had to physically go and buy the sword."

"However," Willow said. "James stated the first time he actually saw the sword was at his home. The moment he saw the sword his mind made the conclusion that he went to a Pawnshop in London and bought it for Arthur Weasley's Christmas present. That's why every time you asked him where he bought the sword all he could tell you was a Pawnshop in London. It was mental programming."

Once again Jenny and Willow slipped into silence as they thought on the implications. Using Manipulation was no easy task.

"Hold on!" Rufus said suddenly coming to a realization. "Arthur opened the present on the 28th of December, not Christmas Morning! It was Christmas Morning when the raid on the Burrow took place, correct?"

"Yes, we decided to raid the moment the warrant was passed by the International Confederation Of Wizards." Vance clarified. "Why?"

"During the first Demon attack in Hogsmeade Ms. Weasley was saved by Sirius Black, according to the reports that the A.R.W.K handed over." Scrimgeour stated. "Now you say Ms. Weasley again was saved by Sirius Black inadvertently, had there been no raid Arthur would have opened the sword on Christmas morning, his daughter would have been standing right there next to him."

"Your correct!" Bones exclaimed. "When I asked Molly why the sword was opened days after Christmas, she said after all the excitement the Americans caused her husband forgot about it."

"Are you saying somehow Black could be involved?" Cornelius asked excitedly. This could be even better than Perkins.

"No." Rufus clarified. "I'm saying someone manipulated the events to get rid of their competition."

"The third assassin set up the first two to fail?" Vance asked. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"That would be impossible!" Umbridge said furiously. "There would be no way to know if Sirius Black would be in Hogsmeade at the time of the first attack, nor if the American raid on Christmas Day would stop Arthur Weasley from opening the present containing the Sword!"

"Not unless they saw it happen." Amelia explained. "If they could see the future and the chain of events unfold, then they could easily manipulate them."

Leon glanced back at Jenny and Willow to see what they thought. He noticed both had intense looks on their faces. "Ladies what's wrong."

Jenny sighed frustrated. "The Dark Magic Spell Manipulation can only be used by someone who possesses Dumbledore levels of strength regarding Earth Magic. If we are dealing with a Seer that powerful, we're in trouble."


	38. The-Godfathers

The fireplace of the Three Broomsticks flared green as Sirius Black stepped out. He took his wand from his pocket and banished the soot from his expensive silver colored winter robes and scarf. The former fugitive straightened up and looked around to see almost every patron in the bar staring at him. It wasn't everyday you saw a man that was on a Wanted Posters walking around free.

Madam Rosmerta walked forward quickly and shook Black's hand. She was a little flustered and excited as she said. "Come in Sirius, please set and have a drink!"

The new Lord Black fallowed the tavern owner up to the bar and sat on a stool. The lovely blonde woman sat a Forever-Cold Glass in front of him along with a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Sirius began to reach for his money pouch but Rosmerta stopped him.

"You and James both bought a case years ago and I'm still holding on to 'em. Never figured on what to do with your's, but I figured James's case would be a nice wedding present to Harry on the big day with little Ginevra Weasley. When I read in the paper about what Fudge did to ya, figured you'd be coming around for a drink sometime soon and pulled one of your bottles. Been under the bar waiting ever sense.

Sirius picked up the old bottle of whiskey and gave a hollow laugh. "I forgot about that. We bought those cases on the day James found out Lily was pregnant. The plan was for me to have a daughter to marry Harry and we'd have two cases ready to go for the big day."

Sirius studied the bottle sadly thinking about all he had lost over the years. James Potter was the brother he always wished he had, and now all that remained were his and Lily's two children. The shaggy haired man pulled his wand and taped the cork to pop it. Looking at the older blonde in front of him, Sirius indicated for her to drink with him. She smiled and pulled another glass from under the bar.

Sirius poured the barmaid a shot and himself a more generous amount. He picked up his glass along with Rosmerta and said before downing it with one large gulp. "To the best laid plans."

The former prisoner placed his glass back on the bar and filled it again. The barmaid just held her empty glass guiltily cupped in front of her. She addressed the man before her sadly. "I'm sorry Sirius. After Halloween all those years ago things were sad for many of us. I never once doubted your guilt in the Potter tragedy because I just couldn't see it going any other way."

Sirius just stared into his glass vacantly and said. "Don't worry to much about it Rosmerta. You aren't the only one apologizing to me for thinking that way. Me and James didn't want anyone to know the truth because we didn't know who to trust. We should have at least told Dumbledore but we didn't trust the company he kept. Ironically, it was the company we kept that bolloxed the whole thing."

Rosmerta returned her glass to its place under the bar. "You want something to eat?"

Sirius shook his head and said. "No thank you, I'm on my way to see Hagrid. I will take another bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Thank our large friend would like that."

The curvy lady laughed happily as she handed Lord Black another bottle. "Oh yes, Hagrid still loves his drink."

Sirius thanked Rosmerta and left the bar. Outside snow covered the street as pedestrians walked by. It was the thirtieth of January and a Sunday. Hogwarts had been back in session for the last three weeks. Thankfully, Fudge had ordered the Dementors to pack their bags and leave now that Sirius was no longer an escaped fugitive.

As the man walked down the street, his mind returned to the days of his youth. The village was empty this late in the evening, but in Sirius's mind it was full of laughing school children enjoying their freedom. As the sorrowful man made his way up the path to the castle, his heart grew heavy as he followed behind the memory of four young boys. They had been nothing more than children, hanging off one another and laughing despite the growing darkness of their time. Four friends closer than brothers, until one betrayed them all to Voldemort.

Sirius walked up to the gates, which opened up automatically at his approach. He collected himself emotionally as he made his way across the grounds to his destination. The man smiled when he saw Hagrid's Cabin hadn't changed much over the years, not that he hadn't seen it stalking around the grounds after Wormtail. There just hadn't been time to appreciate the sight.

He knocked on the door and was answered by a booming bark. The sound of the half-giant approaching could be heard coming from inside. "Back Fang, get back yer mangy mutt." Hagrid hollered as he opened the door.

The large man stood there in shock staring down at Sirius. Fang the Boarhound ran forward to smell the strange person. Upon finding nothing to worry about thanks to his dog instincts, he jumped up to lick Black's face.

"Stop that Fang!" Hagrid said while quickly grabbing the dog and pulling him down. "Come in Sirius"

The man stepped though the threshold and looked around. He wasn't really surprised to see the inside hadn't changed no more than the outside. The usual kettle was hanging in the fireplace with a nice fire underneath it. The same bed and quilts in the corner. Hagrid sat down at his table and indicated Sirius to join him.

"Wha' brings ya today Sirius?" The large man asked awkwardly. "You look well, Healers get ya strai'ened ou'?

"Oh yes." Black answered setting down. He placed both bottles of whiskey on the table. "Got any glasses?"

Hagrid laughed and walked to the wall were some tin cups sat on a shelf. He grabbed two of the clearing ones and set them in front of his visitor. Black filled both from the already open bottle as Hagrid sat back down.

Both men sat in silence, one lost in memories while the larger wondering what to say. Finally, Hagrid began. "'I'm sorry 'bout …."

"Don't." Sirius said cutting of the half-giant. "Enough bloody people have apologized already. I really don't need to hear it anymore. What's done is done and nothing will change the past."

Hagrid gave a small relieved chuckle now that the ice was broken. "Well, I doubt yer came here ter a'mire me cabin."

"No, I always liked your house but that's not why I'm here." Sirius chuckled. He reached inside his robes and pulled out three old articles from the Daily Prophet. Two were the announcement regarding Harry and Willow's betrothal contracts and the last was of Vincent Crabbe slapping the redhead. Upon seeing the picture again, Hagrid grumbled angrily and downed his whiskey.

"I want to ask why you never fought for your rights as Willow's Godfather and why you didn't stop the marriage contract?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Dumbledore." Hagrid growled angrily, surprising Sirius. "Ya know Lily an' James only told those how needed knowin' 'bout Willow. Lily even placed a charm on me, ter keep me from tellin' anyone that didn't know 'bout Willow already. I was ready ta do what I promise Lily an' take me Goddaughter in, 'til Dumbledore talk ter me. He was worried the court wou' give Whitehall every thing 'cause i'm a halfbreed an' all. Said I shou' wait ter use me Godfather Rights as a last resort of sorts. First I ever heard 'bout the bloody marriage contract was the bloody paper."

"I Never had a chance ter fight it!" The Groundskeeper shouted slamming his fist on the table top. Sirius saved the open bottle of whiskey from failing over and poured the man another drink. The half-giant shook his head in disgust as he downed the shot.

Sirius thought about Willow and Harry. The fact his Godson was in an arranged marriage upset him somewhat. He had hated the practice when he was a child because, he had been arranged to marry an ugly French Witch fifteen years his senior. Apparently his parents owed this Witch a lot of money, and she agreed to wipe the debt clean when she saw a picture of Sirius. Luckily when he ran away from home and his family disowned him, the contract was voided.

He had no objection to the Weasley's daughter as long his Godson was ok with it, but he wanted both Harry and Ginny Weasley to have options. The next marriage contract Whitehall tried to saddle Willow with would be meet with legal action in court. The only real leg Sirius had to stand on in that fight would be Hagrid's Godfather Rights. He was relieved to know the Groundskeeper was with him on that front.

"What do you think about Victor Whitehall?" The Animagus asked curiously.

Hagrid looked at Sirius and scratched his cheek thinking of a response. "I believe he loves those two kids with all his heart. He would die fer 'em, tha' I'm sure. Don' know why he put Willow in the contract though. He knew the kind o' person the Crabbe boy was."

Sirius sat quietly staring into the fire burning on the hearth. He knew why Whitehall did it. The old fool was protecting himself by placating the Purebloods. The Animagus wouldn't stand for it though. He had already hired a Solicitor to look into possibly suing for custody of both Potter children. He wanted to set down with old Victor Whitehall first to honestly feel him out.

The Animagus looked down at the newspapers again. He wanted to ask Hagrid something delicate, but he didn't know how the man would react. Being a Godfather was a great honor in the Wizarding World, and accidentally insinuating anything bad about Willow could set of the gentle giant's temper.

"What kind of person is Willow?" The long haired man asked cautiously.

Hagrid looked up at the question. "What do ya mean?"

Sirius remembered back to when the children visited him in the American hospital. Seeing Lily's look alike in green robes had reminded him that Harry's sister, the only daughter of James Potter, was in Slytherin. He hated thinking along the lines of prejudice, especially when their had been plenty of people to go bad in the other school houses, but the Snake Pit had a reputation that wasn't entirely unjustified. It tended to attract a more sinister crowd.

"I haven't had much interaction with ether Harry or Willow since getting out of the hospital. What with the Demon attack at the Burrow, my own legal hiccups with getting my Lord tittle and Black fortune, not to mention school term resuming, the only time I met them was at the Hospital. I wasn't able to speak with Willow much sense she dragged Whitehall out to look at Salem."

"I've heard stories regarding Willow's abilities." Sirius said trying to sound casual as he took notice of just how big Hagrid was. It occurred to Lord Black he never really took the time to appreciate that glaring detail until now. "The Americans explained she was into Dark Magic."

Hagrid studied Sirius carefully. "If ya have something ter say Sirius, jus' say it."

"According to what Harry told me, Willow killed that Demon on Halloween. She made herself physically strong enough to snap his neck. I also know there was some trouble in Sunnydale California and all her friends are being hush hush about it." Sirius took a small drink to and continued. "My Godson told me his Magic Twin Bond repaired his pore eyesight, which would suggest he himself has begun to use Dark Magic inadvertently through his connection with Willow.

Sirius downed his remaining drink and nervously finished. "Do you think Willow is a bad influence on Harry?"

Hagrid looked at Sirius for a long time without answering. His first impulse had been to throw the man out by his long shaggy hair, but he reconsidered. If the positions were reversed, he would have asked the same question.

"Me Goddaughter has used Dark Magic, Sirius." Hagrid said angrily. The half-giant then continued with his voice growing steadily louder with conviction. "But yer know better 'n most folks tha' Dark Magic Families on'y learn Dark Magic fer power sake. Willow were no differen' than them in tha' regard but Willow on'y wan'ed power ter protect folks." (1)

The Groundskeeper then went on to explain how Willow's Magic had effected Harry by telling Sirius more about the children's shared abilities. The Potter Twins mist form allowed them to explore the castle and forest without getting caught. Plus their irregular sleep cycle made it no big deal to be out all night. Willow had even made friends with the Acromantula and would buy silk from them with food. She then sold it to a Silk Merchant in Hogsmeade. Hagrid himself had never profited off of the animals he tended, mainly because he never had a big need for money, but the Groundskeeper had no objections to Willow doing it.

"They even encoun'ered Professor Lupin a few times." Hagrid finished.

It took Sirius a moment to realize what the big man said. "What do you mean they encounter Remus?"

"Oh yeh know, durin' the full moon an all. When he's out on 'is werewolf walks." The half-giant explained as he grabbed one of his homemade rock cakes. He took a bite and then brushed the crumbs out of his thick tangled shaggy beard. Seeing Sirius lost in thought, Hagrid offered him the plate.

Sirius stares down at the offered cakes and took one to be polite. He remembered the last time he ate one of Hagrid's cakes and wisely placed it on the table. Looking up to the man he asked. "Harry and Willow have met Remus in his Werewolf form?"

Sirius wasn't surprised they new as Harry explained, during the hospital visit, Remus confided the truth during the Summer. Willow knew a Werewolf in America and had guest on her own already. Apparently Ron and Ginny Weasley , Hermione Granger, and Dawn Summers also knew the truth as well from what his Godson told him.

"Remus didn't attack them?" The former convict asked shocked.

"'Course not, with tha' potion Professor Snape make 'im he keeps 'is mind an' all durin' the transfermation." Hagrid said unworried. "Also, 'cause o' their powers, Harry an' Willow can't be cursed by a Werewolf. Willow told me it's summat ter do with the Powers Over Night an' how it shielded 'em from certain physical curses an' jinks."

Though Hagrid wasn't concerned about any of this, Sirius was worried. Some people couldn't be turned into Werewolves, this was true, but usually it was individuals that were half human like Hagrid and Filius Flitwick. However, Voldemort himself was immune to the curse because of the Dark Magic body augmentations he had gone through over the years. Were the Potter Twins similar to Voldemort in some way.

Soon after Sirius said goodbye to Hagrid, leaving the second bottle unopened as a present, and made his way to the castle gates. As he walked back down the streets of Hogsmeade headed for the Three Broomsticks, his mind replayed the conversation with his large friend. If Harry and Willow had been augmented by Dark Magic to such a degree, then were they a danger to those around them? This thought would keep Lord Black up most of the night.

**Author's Note:** **Sorry it has been so long sense I posted a new Chapter. Wanted to fix and Name past Chapters. I'm pretty sure I didn't get everything but at least they make better sense now hopefully.**

**(1) To clarify because writing Hagrid dialogue is difficult, Hagrid was saying both Dark Magic Families and Willow practice Dark Magic to gain power quickly. Dark Magic Families want power so they can be powerful. Willow wanted power to protect people. Willow would never harm an innocent person for more strength. Sirius growing up in the Black Family would have seen a lot of horrible things, so would naturally be more suspicious and cautious of Dark Magic Users. That does include Willow. He still loves and cares for her greatly but will do whatever he has to for Harry's sake, no matter how painful.**

** Also Dumbledore didn't trick Hagrid into not pursuing custody of Willow and Harry. He was actually protecting him from a possible unfair ruling that would have been in Whitehall's favor. American Wizarding Society would have been just as prejudice to Hagrid as English Wizarding Society, and would have also prevented Drusilla from retaining custody of Magical Guardian Rights had they been able. A Vampire with a soul was just as surprising to them as it was England which created a loophole no American Wizard or Witch saw coming. Hagrid is a little angry with Dumbledore because the Headmaster knew about the arranged marriage problem when he, Hagrid, didn't and now he thinks he should have pursued custody. Dumbledore never asked him to help with the marriage contract situation because Willow wasn't being forced against her will into the contract. She was in full agreement at the time to protect her Grandfather.**

** American Free Magic Society and American Wizarding Society don't interact much unless they have to. The Wizarding Controlled Districts are for the most part isolated in each state, so even they don't have much knowledge of what's going on in the Free Magic States they reside in. They are only allowed to help out when the Statue Of Secrecy is in jeopardy.**


	39. Another-Trip-To-Hogsmeade

Willow walked down the street of Hogsmeade heading to the Three Broomsticks with Pansy. It was the annual Valentine's Day visit to the town and the Wicca's second trip to the village without Vincent Crabbe, the first being just before Christmas. That had been a nice trip with just her and friends, but this one was a little more stressful. The stress was because of two individuals that the Wicca had only briefly met and was now heading to met again separately, Lord Sirius Black and Lady Augusta Longbottom.

The Longbottom problem would be easy to address, the Black problem would be a little more difficult. Ever sense Sirius had been cleared of all charges and reinstated as Lord Black, the wrongfully convicted man had been doing his upmost best to exact his pound of flesh from the Wizarding World. He was trying to pass laws that would impact Pureblood Families negatively, well if you had nothing to hide you would be ok. Sirius was trying to abolish all laws that could be used to hide illegal activity behind a family name. One of the acts he was trying to appeal was the Family Secrecy Act of 1543.

Willow had talked with her grandfather about the Malfoy's plot. He was ashamed when he explained to the Wicca and Harry both that he hadn't bought anything. He had instead bribed an official to get his oldest son off on a charge of trying to smuggle illegal potion ingredients into America. His two youngest had told him Acel simply made a mistake and hadn't known what he was carrying. No father wanted to think the worst of his sons, so Victor bought the obvious lie willingly and paid the bribe.

The redhead didn't know exactly how much trouble Victor would be in if the truth came out, but didn't think it would be to bad. She and Harry didn't hate Victor for saving his son, any father in that position 9 out of 10 times would have done the same thing. However, Sirius Black's mad obsession with destroying Pureblood favored laws wasn't why she and Pansy were heading to the Three Broomsticks. The reason was because the Animagus had adopt the last Parkinson.

One week back from holidays, Daphne had come to her Slytherin friends in tears and explained that her parents had withdrawn their name to adopt Pansy. When asked why, the blonde explained it had something to do with the Malfoy and Olegovich families. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy had dirt on Stegnov Olegovich that could embarrass the family and ruin several overseas business ventures. The Olegovich Family pressed the Greengrass Family through the marriage contract to drop the adoption claim because Malfoy blackmailed them to. Sense whatever shamed Stegnov could potentially embarrass Daphne and her family, Lord and Lady Greengrass relented to the Malfoy's bullying.

That same day after classes, a subdued Pansy had gone with Professor Snape to the Ministry for the custody hearing, preparing for her fate as a Ward of Malfoy. They had entered the courtroom to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy glaring at Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa's older sister. When both men were asked to explain why they wanted custody, Lord Malfoy claimed that Draco and Pansy were good friends and she had spent a considerable amount of time at their home. Hopefully being in a familiar setting would help the young Witch heal from the passing of her last parent. He had also reminded the court that Rabastan Lestrange was Pansy's Godfather and brother-in-law to his wife.

Sirius had a slight stronger claim, at least when you considered Wizarding World morals and views. With Bellatrix Lestrange being in prison, it feel to the Lord of her family to handle her affairs. This honorable duty had been taken care of by the Malfoys until Sirius was named Lord Black, the law recognized a blood connection over matrimony. Since this was the case, by default Lord Black was also in charge of the Parkinson business interests until Pansy came of age, because Rabastan Lestrange would have been in charge but was also in prison. The Animagus also reminded the court that Andromeda Tonks was the second oldest sister of all three of his cousins, and as such had the greater obligation to her family's duties in Bellatrix's absence. She and her husband wanted to help the young Witch in anyway they could. With the Black claim holding so much more legal weight than the Malfoy's, it hadn't taken the courts long to award custody to the former convict. The fact they were still trying to kiss his ass was also a help.

Willow was a little worried about Black being the soul guardian of Pansy. She didn't believe for one second Sirius would ever hurt Pansy, or do anything to take what little money remained of the Parkinson fortune, but their could still be a subconscious resentment towards the Slytherin Witch. No doubt Sirius had bad dealings with Simon Parkinson during the war and he might project feelings of anger on Pansy without realizing it. There was also the fact the raven haired girl came off as a superficial Pureblood Slytherin Princess, and Sirius had known several of them in his days at school. The young Parkinson Witch was in a fragile state at the moment, no matter how well she hid her pain and fear behind a mask of superior smugness, and Willow didn't want to see her friend hurt worse, even unintentionally.

Walking into the tavern, Willow and Pansy were greeted by Madam Rosmerta. "Hello dears, Sirius asked me to send you both to his private room. He's having tea with Harry, Ginny, and the Tonks Family in room three on the second floor."

The young Slytherins fallowed the barmaid's instructions and left though a side door and up a set of stairs. Coming to the second floor landing they walked to the third door down the hall and knocked.

The door was opened by an older Wizard with dark blonde hair that had begun to grow thin. Willow took the lead and said. "High, I'm Willow Potter and this is Pansy Parkinson. Is this Sirius Black's room?"

"Oh yes, this is the right place." The man said. "I'm Edward Tonks, but everyone just calls me Ted, please come in."

Willow walked in a looked around the modestly decorated room. It looked much like a traditional parlor with decent yet inexpensive furniture. There was a fireplace and a second door that the Wicca figured lead to a restroom. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius were sitting around a large circular table with two other Witches the redhead had never met. The first was an older woman with long soft brown hair that bore a strong resemblance to a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange that Willow once saw, and the second looked like a cross between Ted and the first woman with striking pink hair.

Serious stood and walked to the redhead. He took her hand and kissed it in way of greeting. "Glade you came Willow, and you to Pansy." The man finished taking the dark haired girl's hand as well and placing a formal kiss. He then led both young witches to the table and said. "Let me introduce my first cousin Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora."

"Please just call me Tonks." The pink haired Witch said rolling her eyes. "The only person that calls me Nymphadora is my mom."

"There's nothing wrong with your name Nymphadora." Andromeda said in a proper sounding voice. She then looked to Willow and Pansy smiling. "It's nice to met you Ms. Potter, and good to see you again Ms. Parkinson."

"Please you can just call me Pansy." The young Slytherin said nervously. "There's no need to be so formal."

"Dido." Willow said smiling as they sat down. Edward sat at his wife's side and everyone prepared themselves a cup of tea and grabbed sandwiches.

After everyone was settled Sirius turned to his Ward. "I suppose the first thing we should do is get living arrangements out of the way."

Pansy gave him her full attention and the man continued. "Against my better judgement, and mainly because my darling cousin won't shut up about it, I have decided to repair and refurbish my old family home in London. If you have any special decoration designs for your room, then please write me a note and I'll see what I can do to accommodate you. Also my cousin has explained her door is open anytime you need an adult Witch to consort with, or you just get tired of spending all your time with a dashing handsome bachelor."

"Forgive my cousin." Andromeda said at the kids' giggling around the table. "He was always full of himself."

Sirius became serious again and said. "Now as far as your family home goes, I'll pay for its upkeep and so forth. Your House Elves can continue to live there or move to my family home for the time being. It's your choice as I do have a House Elf already, .. er .. I think."

Pansy gave her new Guardian a confused look. "How do you not know if you have a House Elf or not? Can't you just call him and see if he responds?"

"I'll put that reunion off for as long as I can. If I'm lucky I'll find the little toe rag's dead stuffed head mounted on the wall." Sirius explained chuckling.

Everyone around the table had shocked looks except for Andromeda. She shook her head in displeasure and said. "Really Sirius, not everyone at this table knew your family and would get the joke."

Looking to his cousin and then the confused shocked faces around him, Sirius explained. "Sorry, my family had a horrible tradition of killing and stuffing the heads of Black Family House Elves when they became to old to preform their duties."

Pansy was even more horrified. "That's insane, even by the Pureblood standards!"

"You don't know a quarter of it." Black said with contempt. "There's a reason me and Andromeda ran from that family as soon as we were able to. One of my family members, Araminta Meliflua Black, tried to have a bill passed in the Ministry to make Muggle Hunting legal. Luckily it was shot down quickly."

After that the conversation turned to school and housemates. The grownups were surprised to hear that all the Third Years who took Care Of Magical Creatures loved the class most of all. They all knew Hagrid to some extent and, though they loved him dearly, didn't think he would make a good teacher.

The truth was after the Buckbeak incident, Hagrid had begun showing them other dangerous, or in his words interesting, creatures. The fallowing class they were reintroduced to the Hippogriffs and told to write a two foot report on their individual observations. After that they met a Hogurt, a six legged pig with clawed feet for digging. This smelly thing took up three class periods and tried to eat Hagrid at one time. He laughed it of by saying it was just playing. Of course the fact he was bleeding profusely from his left forearm didn't help much in calming the Third Years.

Willow had turned on her Goddaughter Charm and had a talk with the half giant. She explained that many kids, though they liked big interesting creatures, would also like to see fluffy cute creatures as well. Hagrid took the hint and started to reluctantly show pretty and cuddly creatures on top of the scary ones. The best class so far had been the baby Unicorns.

As they talked, Nymphadora observed the teens and realized Willow was dressed in an expensive purple robe. Harry and Ginny were dressed nice in gold robes to signify they were on a date, but who was Willow meeting. She didn't think the redhead had dressed up for fun since Pansy was wearing her Slytherin school robes.

"Why are you dressed so fancy Willow?" She decided to inquire. "You got a date with a dashing young lad?"

Everyone gave the Wicca their attention as she rolled her eyes. "Augusta Longbottom keeps pressuring Neville to ask me out. He came up to me a week ago and finally did so and I felt bad for him, so I said yes. I'm going to go and meet him and his grandmother at some restaurant down the street. The Goblin Throne Room I think it was called."

"I've been there before, it's quite nice." Andromeda said. "Would you like someone to go with you?"

"No, I'm not exactly worried about Augusta Longbottom. The only thing I have to remember is not to sign anything she gives me." The California born Witch said smiling good-naturedly.

Sirius had a look like he ate something sour. "I always hated marriage contracts. Purebloods using their children as offerings to broker business deals, it's a disgraceful practice. Glad that my running away from home annulled mine."

"Now Sirius," Mrs. Tonks began placating. "You and I have seen a few arranged marriages that were quite wonderful arrangements."

"Well yeah Andy, but most were nothing more than business arrangements and you know it." Sirius said disgusted. "There is nothing wrong with them when both children's happiness is taken into account, but honestly, how many have you seen were that was the case? Have you forgotten your own? That Turk Wizard was two years older than your own father."

Andromeda could do nothing to disagree with that statement. She actually smiled devilishly as a memory resurfaced. "He came to my doorstep once, after I married Edward. Do you remember dear, the thrashing you gave him?"

Ted began chuckling. "Oh yes, how could I ever forget that day. There that fat bigot was demanding to know how you could choose a Wizard of lesser blood over him. He refused to leave when you kindly ask him to, calling you such horrible names. I walk outside without my wand and just beat him down into the dirt with my barehands. The passion we had that night gave us our little Nymphadora."

"Father!" The young red faced Auror screeched. Ever kid at the table laughed, some holding their sides, while Sirius was rolling on the ground.

Willow composed herself and stood up. "Thank you all for the lovely conversation, but I need to get going. I promised Neville I'd meet him for dinner and it's getting around that time."

Sirius quickly stood up from the ground and said smiling. "Hold on, I'll walk you out."

The Wicca sensed the Animagus wanted to talk with her, so she stopped in the hallway. Sirius had an awkward look on his face as he said. "I've been talking to Dumbledore and Remus Lupin about your various magical abilities. I don't understand everything they have told me, but I know you can read emotions. Empath or something they called it. Anyway, the first day we met you might have felt some bad vibes from me regarding Whitehall … and you. I just wanted to apologize."

Willow gave Sirius a reassuring smile. "There's an old saying, 'actions speak louder than words.' When I gained my Empath ability I had to learn that actions also speak louder than what we at times feel. I understand you came from a Dark Magic Family and you have issues trusting anyone that can use Dark Magic. There's also the fact I'm Harry's twin and my powers have begun to affect him noticeably. Though not in a bad way by any means."

"However, there is something I would like to ask you." The redhead continued. "Why did you adopt Pansy. I'm not complaining by any means as I would never want the Malfoys to get her, but I am still curious."

"You have every right to ask questions." Sirius began. "You're only being a good friend. Paul Greengrass came to me and ask I step in to block Malfoy. He said Malfoy was blackmailing him to forcibly gain custody of Pansy. He explained how she was raised and all about Simon Parkinson. He wanted her to have a chance to become something better than what her father intended."

Willow smiled at Sirius now reassured of his honest intentions. "Harry may have told you some negative things about Pansy, and there all true. She acted like an out right bitch to everyone she met in hopes of gaining Draco's attention. She did this out of fear though, not personal believe."

"I can understand that." Sirius said reassuring. "I stood up to my parents at a young age, became a Gryffindor and all to do it. I had the luxury of a strong support group that your father led. Pansy may not have my natural born courage, but than again I never saw my own father beat my mother to death in a drunken rage."

The new Lord Black reached forward and placed a comforting hand on the young Wicca's shoulder. "I swear, my only interest in Pansy Parkinson is for her own wellbeing and nothing more. I have no desire to use her as a pawn against Malfoy and the Pureblood Elite."

Willow smiled relieved at the man's honest answer. She lunged forward and wrapped him in a big hug. "Thank you Sirius, you have no idea how much that means to me."

The Animagus hugged the redhead back, silently patting her shoulder blades. They parted and Willow left to go met the Longbottoms while Sirius returned to his guests.

Willow waved goodbye to Madam Rosmerta as she left. Outside she made her way up the snow covered street and down a side road. She came up to a two story structure that was decorated with a sign reading 'The Goblin Throne Room'. The redhead walked inside and was greeted by an older goblin with a long white beard that hung just above the floor. "Hello dear, do you have a reservation?"

"No sir." Willow answered respectfully. "I'm hear to met the Longbottoms. Have they arrived yet?"

"Oh yes Madam, right this way." The goblin replied. He began to walk further in and the young Slytherin quickly fallowed.

The restaurant was one large room open to view in the middle, but covered with deep blue silk curtains on the sides for private booths. The old Goblin lead Willow to one on the right and pulled a gold colored rope hanging on the left. He parted the curtain for the young Witch to walk through.

"Thank you." The redhead said with a kind smile.

Willow walked into the large circular booth to see Augusta Longbottom wearing her usual attire, and Neville dressed nice in black robes with maroon cuffs. His hair was combed and styled to look nicer than she had ever seen it. Both boy and grandmother were not paying much attention to who walk in though. They were currently distracted by the Vampiress setting across from them.

Drusilla was lost in her own world at the moment. She seemed fascinated by the salt and pepper shakers. They were small animated copper House Elves that appeared to be offering their buckets of salt and pepper to everyone. The mad seer looked up when she sensed Willow.

"Little tree, come sit by me. Tell me all about the enchanted castle." Drusilla giggles with glee.

The Longbottoms look up at the young Witch when the Vampiress addressed her. Neville quickly remembered his manors and stood up quickly, he gave a nervous bow as he said. "Thank you for dinning with me and my Gran this evening Willow, you look very lovely."

Willow thanked him and slid down the cushioned seat to sit by Dru. The Vampiress hugged her happily and held her close. The Wicca looked at Neville and said. "You look handsome today. Those robes really suit you."

"Doesn't he though." Augusta said beaming at the blushing boy. "He reminds me so much of his father today."

They were interrupted by the tinkering sound of a bell. A young blonde waitress with a cute button nose walked in wearing a white and blue pants suit uniform. "How do you do, my names Abigail and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Would anyone like appetizers or drinks?"

"Oh yes, will take a kettle of black tea with some of your famous honey bread and blackberry jam." August said in a proper sounding voice that was clearly used to giving orders.

"I would like a water." Willow answered, she then indicated Drusilla. "My Guardian will have a pint of pig's blood if it's available."

The waitress was taken back by the request. She took a closer look at the very pale woman with deep red lips and realized she didn't have a pulse. The lovely blonde girl paled a little and said nervously. "Let me see what I can do. We don't usually serve Vampires."

The young girl quickly hurried away to do what was asked. The restaurant's uniforms were rather tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. Willow watched her leave with an appreciative look that made Augusta worry, even if she couldn't understand why.

The Wicca turned to her Magical Rights Guardian and asked. "What brings you hear Dru? I thought you weren't allowed to leave Whitehall Cottage unless you were on official guardian duties."

"Heard through Daddy you were going out with a courting young Nobleman, so I asked that vicious puppy to bring me." The Vampiress said smiling at Willow. The Wicca smirked at the nickname Drusilla had saddled Auror McGee with, it referred to his cute childlike nature that hid his larger than average power.

The Vampiress then turned her cold gaze on Neville. "I wanted to make sure this one knew to keep his hands to himself."

The young boy paled as his grandmother came to his defense. "I assure you Madam my grandson has been brought up to respect Witches. That appalling behavior of the Crabbe Wizards is beneath a Longbottom Wizard."

Drusilla turned an unreadable look on Augusta. The old Witch didn't back down for a second, which earned her the Vampiress's respect. The Seer smiled at the Longbottom Matriarch and said. "I'm only looking out for my little tree."

"I respect that whole heartedly Madam." Augusta acknowledged. "Just as long as we both understand we'll do what we must for those we care about."

Both women smiled politely defusing the situation. Willow was grateful because she did not want to get in between Augusta or Drusilla if they started fighting, and Neville had been worried for his grandmother. It had been a long time sense the Longbottom Matriarch had dueled anyone, much less a famous mad Vampiress.

The curtain opened again for the same waitress who was now carrying a tray of tea and bread. She placed it in the middle of the table along with a pitcher of ice water, a loaf of bread, a saucer of jam, and a warm mug of blood that floated on a tray next to her. The blonde then pulled out a pad and paper to take their orders. "Do you all know what you'll be having or does anyone need a menu?"

Augusta spoke first when no one ask for the menu. "Me and my grandson will have the pork roast and onion soup."

The waitress looked to Neville to see if he would object, but the boy gave no indication that he wanted anything else. She turned to Willow next. "You dear?"

"I'll take the baked chicken and green beans." The Wicca said quickly. "A friend said it was one of her favorite dishes."

"Oh yes, one of mine as well." Abigail said assuringly. "Our cook is rather famous for his baked chicken, but may I recommend the pea soup instead of green beans. It's usually what is paired with the chicken."

Willow agreed with the young woman and she made corrections on her order pad. The blonde waitress then looked to Drusilla to see if she would want anything, but the Vampiress was to busy dipping honey bread into her mug of warm blood to notice. Willow shook her head at the seer's quirky action and looked to the waitress. "Just bring Drusilla some more blood and bread."

The waitress just smiled awkwardly and left. Drusilla happily hummed some old song as she ate her blood soaked bread. Augusta looked to Willow and asked. "So how have you been dear? Are you getting along well in classes?"

"I'm fine." Willow began. "Classes are good. I'm usually among the top five in every subject for third years. So far my favorite class is Care Of Magical Creatures.

"Really dear?" The old Witch ask surprised. "I have heard from friends of mine on the board that you're taking Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy. I thought one of your intellect would find those two subjects more engaging than Magical Creatures."

Willow was surprised by Augusta's knowledge of her personal studies. The redhead figured her schooling was possibly public record. She would ask Snape sometime tonight though. The California Wicca didn't want to get anyone in trouble but she didn't like people sharing information about her, especially with someone she barely knew.

"I've studied magic since I was six. A lot of rituals I used incorporated ruins and Arithmancy, so I have a good deal of knowledge in those subjects. I haven't had much experience with Magical Creatures unless you count Demons." Willow explained. "I do like my electives and I am learning some new things, but not like with Magical Creatures.

Conversation continued for awhile, mainly about school and other students Madam Longbottom might know through family members. Neville talked about a project he was working on in Herbology for Professor Sprout. Willow sensed Augusta wasn't to fond of her grandson's course of study, probably because it had nothing to do with preparing for an Auror Career. Finally their food arrived and conversation slowed.

Willow found the baked chicken to be one of the best she ever ate, and the pea soup contrasted very well with the dish. Neville truly seemed to enjoy his own meal as much as Augusta, but ate in a manor which was a definite improvement over the ogreish way Vincent Crabbe ate at Madam Puddifoot's.

Everyone, even Drusilla, ordered a chocolate mousse for dessert. As they dug in Augusta decided to change the conversation to something she felt was more important. Willow resisted rolling her eyes when she felt the woman's mental resolve kicking in, then the Wicca closed her mental connections sensed she didn't like invading people's privacy.

"Ms. Potter, can I be frank with you?" Augusta asked stubbornly. "What are your plans for the future?"

Willow finished her mousse before saying. "I have no intention to join the government, America or England. I was thinking of opening a store that sold magically enchanted Muggle items such as computers and phones. I'm actually close to figuring out how to install a pay phone in Hogwarts. I was thinking one for every common room."

This was actually true, Willow had figured out how to bypass the castle wards and make an electronic device work at Hogwarts. The trick was using magic to power the device without overloading the circuits. The moment she had a good idea on how to bill the calls to an actual phone company the Wicca was taking the idea to Dumbledore. One method she was going to try was buying a house in London or somewhere and make it look like all calls were coming from there. She would know by Monday if it was possible.

Augusta took a moment to process Willow's statement, mainly because she knew next to nothing about Muggles, and replied. "That's all well and good dear but I was wondering more about family plans."

The Wicca was at an impasse; she could either be mean and say she didn't want to marry Neville for some petty reason, or she could tell Augusta Longbottom a personal truth. Resigning herself to the inevitable, mainly because she was long past the point of caring about what people thought, Willow bit the bullet.

"If you're asking if I would consider marrying Neville, the answer is no. Not that there is anything wrong with Neville by any means, it's just I'm not interested in boys that way."

Neville, who had sat quietly in embarrassment as his grandmother talked, looked up confused at Willow's explanation. Augusta looked at the girl thoughtfully, and when the Wicca did a quick scan of the elder Longbottom's emotions, learned the Matriarch was shocked but not appalled or angry. The old Witch composed herself and asked curiously. "You agreed to a marriage contract with Vincent Crabbe?"

Willow was a little surprise about the direction this talk was taking. She had expected Augusta to grow anger and politely ask her and Drusilla to leave. It was a check in the positive column for the woman's attributes, of which the redhead hadn't found many.

"That was more to do with protecting Grandpa Whitehall than anything else. I never had any intention of going through with the marriage, just wanted it to look like I would. There were so many loopholes to break the contract that everyone involved with the deception figured Crabbe would break it himself long before the 'I Do's' ever came around. No one thought he would do it so quickly though."

Augusta sat thinking about everything Willow revealed to her. She had honestly thought the Love At First Sight Charm was the reason the girl had agreed to the contract. She should have known better than to think a daughter of Lily's could ever be hoodwinked into marrying a Crabbe. Honestly it explained more about Harry and Ginevra's contract, she couldn't see Molly allowing her daughter into such a thing. More than likely the Potter/Weasley contract was also fake.

"I don't understand." Neville said still confused. "You don't have an interest in boys right now but chose to marry Crabbe anyway. What would have happened if you developed feelings for him later?"

Willow blushed and tried not to laugh at Neville's innocent question, while Augusta rolled her eyes at her grandson's naivety. The old Matriarch loved him dearly but sometimes she wanted to slap him upside the head. He really needed to learn to think things through better.

'Oh well, Sprout did say he was one of the most brilliant young Herbologists she ever taught.' Augusta thought to herself.

"Neville, I like girls the same way you like girls." Willow said hoping she didn't need to explain further.

"Well yeah." The Gryffindor said. "I'm friends with several girls in my house like you are with some of the girls in your house."

"Neville." Augusta said exasperatedly. "She likes girls in a romantic way, just like how you like girls in a romantic way. Also like how some boys like other boys in a romantic way."

Finally the light of understanding shown in the boy's eyes as he exclaimed. "Oh, you're a Lesbian!"

Willow couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing. Even Drusilla started giggling at Neville. Pore Augusta just held her face in her hands embarrassed. She was truly grateful for the sound proof charmed curtains.

It took a moment for the table to calm down. Finally Augusta composed herself and explained to Willow. "Not every arranged marriage is based on love. Most are in fact based on mutual respect. You will want children one day and for that you will need a Wizard."

Willow thought back to what Sirius said earlier about arranged marriages. How they were ok when both children's feelings were considered. "Look Augusta, I may want kids one day but I would rather focus on becoming a well rounded adult with financial security before then. If Neville hasn't married some lucky Witch by that time, and he has no intention of ever being tied down, I would possibly consider a public-face-only marriage with him for children. I don't think Neville is the type of person to ever want that arrangement though."

"Honestly, I wouldn't be to keen on it ether." Willow continued. "My own mother Lily only existed because of a botched Contraceptive Potion. Both Grandpa Whitehall and his wife had affairs outside their marriage because it was based on mutual respect and business. I wouldn't want that life honestly."

Augusta smiled understandingly at Willow. The dinner ended soon after that. McGee was waiting for them just outside the booth were he had stood guard. Willow surprisingly exclaimed. "Auror McGee, I didn't see you when I came in!"

"Sorry about that Willow." The man said smiling. "I may or may not have been talking with a young waitress."

Just then the pretty blonde that had been serving them walked by and gave McGee and flirtatious smile. "Don't forget to owl me Timmy."

The young Auror gave a nervous wave and blush. He looked back at Willow to see the redhead smirking. Drusilla bounced forward and gave him a hug. "Oh, vicious little puppy has teeth."

Willow gave a snort as she controlled her laughter. McGee just gave the redhead an annoyed look as Drusilla danced of being stared at by the other customers. The American Auror shook his head in exasperation and said. "One day you're going to explain that stupid nickname, Willow." He then hurried of after the ensouled Vampiress. Willow and Neville said goodbye to Augusta then made their way back to Hogwarts. Nether teen had much more to say to each other and they separated after returning to the castle.

Unfortunately for Willow the biggest problem of the day for her happen when she wasn't even around. In one of the third year boy's dorms in Gryffindor, Neville blurted out to Harry. "Did you know your sister was gay?"

It was unfortunate that Seamus Finnigan happened to be reading in his bed at the time with his curtains closed.


	40. Shadow-Wolves-Don't-Make-Good-Pets

Willow woke up Tuesday morning in a good mood. After the weekend trip to Hogsmeade two problems that were causing some anxiety had been eliminated. She no longer had to wonder or guess at Sirius Black's motives for adopting Pansy, and the Wicca didn't think Augusta Longbottom would be demanding Neville to try and woo her anymore. Now that those two aggravations were out of the way, she could focus more on the last Taraka Assassin and the scar on Harry's forehead.

The young girl had also confirmed yesterday that her phone idea for Hogwarts could actually be possible. She used an enchanted old telephone to talk with Giles and the call registered coming from a small House in Bibury. Willow had Victor buy it for her and place the deed under the name Willow Rosenberg, in the Muggle World her name had never been legally changed. The redhead had already scheduled a meeting with Dumbledore this evening to discuss the idea.

Walking into the Great Hall the girl made her way to Slytherin's House Table. She sat down in her usual spot and waited for her friends. Lately she had been making it a habit to eat one meal a day with her brother and cousin. She switched the rotation around though so today would have dinner with Gryffindor and lunch with Hufflepuff. No one in her house had complained about the habit like before with the marriage contract and Vincent Crabbe, but Willow could still fill their resentment.

As one the Wicca's three Slytherin friends came in and sat around her. They all appeared to be groggy so not much was said as they ate. Finally, after fully waking up Pansy asked. "Willow, would you mind if I looked over your Potion's essay? I'm not sure I remembered all the uses for Powdered Unicorn Horn."

The redhead pulled the roll of parchment from her bag and handed it over. Pansy gave it a quick glance, speed reading the main body, and handed it back satisfied. The black-haired Slytherin thanked Willow as the girls packed to head for Potion Class.

Arriving in front of the classroom, the four Witches saw they were the first Slytherins to make the Dungeons. A handful of Gryffindors, of which included Harry, Ron, Hermione, were also present. The famous Gryffindor gave his sister a happy smile and walked over.

"How's your morning so far sis?" He asked upbeat.

Willow was about to respond when she felt certain emotions coming from the Gryffindors. The Wicca couldn't quite explain what the nature or reason behind the feelings were, but it made her feel self-conscious. Whatever the reason, the redhead knew it was directed at her. She glanced at the Gryffindors for a second to try and find the source and noticed it was coming from several. What concerned her the most though was Hermione and Ron felt nervous. She let it go and responded to Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. Good news actually, my phone idea works." The redhead said smiling happily. "Now we can call Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Oh joy, just what I always wanted to do while stuck in this enchanted castle." Harry said sarcastically.

It wasn't much longer when the other snakes and Snape arrived. As the class began taking their usual seats Willow thought she heard someone whispering. "Yeah, Harry's twin sister."

The girl quickly turned to the Gryffindor side to discover who was talking about her, but no one stood out. She sat down with Pansy and Tracy who were already unpacked. In the front Snape had magically written instructions on the board for the Confusing Concoction.

"You have until the end of class to complete the potion. You will find more detailed instructions in your textbook page 273. Get to work." Snape said in his usual no nonsense manner.

The class became silent as everyone started their individual potions. Willow was mainly going through the motions as she kept feeling the eyes of several people looking her way. Growing aggravated the redhead began to fell outward and sense the emotions of her classmates. Harry, Ron, Hermione and pretty much everyone on the Gryffindor side were concentrating with varying degrees of frustration on their work. However, Neville felt immense guilt and anxiety while Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas felt smug and devious.

All through the two hour period Willow desperately concentrated on the class work to avoid the various feelings that would sometimes come her way. She didn't know what it was about but knew it centered around Dean, Seamus, and Neville. However, no matter how much she thought about what those three could have in common that would affect her, the redhead kept coming up blank.

At the end of class everyone hurried to turn their potions in. For once, Neville made sure he was one of the first people in line just so he could be one of the first people out the door. Willow never had a chance to talk to the nervous young Wizard. The girl knew he was trying to actively avoid her and it made the Witch sad, Willow really liked Neville as a friend.

Walking into the Great Hall for lunch, the redhead almost decided to go sit with Gryffindor. However, she didn't want to hurt Dudley's feelings and knew the large boy didn't like eating at Harry's house table. The tension between both her cousin and brother was still rather high. The Wicca had managed to guilt both boys into spending some time together, just the three with no friends for distractions, but almost every get-together ended in an argument or reminder of harsh treatment. Once Harry had suggested a game of Dudley Hunting that had almost caused a fist fight. Shaking her head at the memory, Willow walked over to Hufflepuff.

She sat down next to Justin Finch-Fletchley and across from Dudley. Next to her cousin was his friend Wayne Hopkins. "How has your day been going so far my favorite cousin?"

The overweight boy gained a confused look thinking hard about something. Willow was getting worried something was wrong until the blonde boy asked. "Aren't I your only cousin?"

Justin and Wayne both snorted but tried not to laugh. The redhead smiled sweetly and explained. "Yes Dudley, that was the joke."

The only son of Petunia and Vernon Dursley thought it over a second, then started chuckling. Willow always tried to be as supportive of Dudley as much as possible even if it was difficult. She had actually managed to get her cousin interested in being a Beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Maxine O'Flaherty and Anthony Rickett, the current team Beaters, were both graduating this year, so the blonde boy had a shot next semester.

The food arrived soon, and everyone began eating. Willow gave Dudley a stern look and pointed to the vegetables. Reluctantly the blonde boy grabbed some of those up as well. With the stern hazel eyes of the redhead glaring at him, Dudley quickly ate the unwanted peas and carrots. The last time he refused the healthy food Willow had cursed his mouth to not allow sweets in for a day. He had looked very stupid smearing chocolate cake all over his face.

All through lunch Willow kept feeling eyes on her. She felt curiosity, smug contentment, revulsion, lust, and a host of other skin crawling emotions all aimed at her person. What the hell was going on with Hogwarts today.

After lunch Willow made her way to Transfiguration. She and a few other Slytherins arrived just before the bell. The redhead looked around bored as her three friends came in and sat down. The redhead quickly noticed the girls all looked uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Willow asked concerned.

Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne shared a scared look, each one begging the other to speak. Finally, the redhead's first true Slytherin friend sighed and said gently. "We may have a problem, Willow."

The Wicca gave Pansy her full attention and the girl continued. "During lunch Draco asked me, Tracey, and Daphne very pointedly if you being a lesbian had anything to do with the breaking of the Potter/Crabbe Marriage Contract."

Willow's jaw dropped in complete shock. She then asked dazed. "What did you tell him?"

"What do you think we told him?" Tracey said quietly freaking out. "We said we had no idea what he was talking about and to mine his own business!"

Daphne leaned forward and explained in a more calmer manner. "Nott then went on to explain Seamus Finnigan was overheard telling a Hufflepuff that Neville and Harry discussed your 'sexual proclivities' after your Hogsmeade date this weekend. Apparently you told Augusta Longbottom you were gay when she tried to bring up a marriage contract."

'Oh come on Neville, you knew my secret for less than twelve hours and you told the whole damn school!' Willow thought with tragic humor. She looked around the classroom to see several kids whispering to one another. The redhead could honestly care less about being outed really. Also, now that she knew what was generating the mass emotions directed at herself, the empath could block them out. There was one concern about publicly leaving the closet that did worry her a little, even if it was kind of petty.

She looked at her friends a little worried and asked. "Do any of you care that everyone knows?"

Daphne looked offended and said a little hotly. "Of course not, I told you my family is neutral in most matters and I really doubt Lord Black will give Pansy a hard time about socializing with you. If anything, he'll probably encourage her to be a better friend and not turn on you because of Slytherin bullshit. As for Tracey and her family, I doubt they will care one way or another."

Tracey looked sheepish for a second. There was something she hadn't told Pansy or Willow regarding herself; a personal truth Daphne had figured out all on her own. The brown-eyed girl gave Willow a sad smile and said. "Maybe I should have told you this sooner, but I'm into Witches as well."

Pansy looked annoyed. "Yeah, I knew a while ago. I figured it was why you were so hung up on Daphne's marriage contract. I'm also sure the great and all powerful empathic Willow Potter knew the moment she first met you."

Willow just smiled and nodded. "I figured you would tell us when you became more comfortable. It wasn't anyones business but your own. I'll definitely be having a talk with this Seamus Finnigan about keeping his mouth shut later after dinner."

Tracey was a little shocked by this revelation, but Professor McGonagall came in before the light brown-haired girl could comment. The cat Animagus took roll call and discovered Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't present. She said sternly. "If they don't arrive before the bell I'll take five points apiece from Slytherin."

Willow began to get worried at the absence of the Slytherin Trio. She could also feel Harry's anger rise and knew he had found out about the rumors. The Wicca really hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Her hopes and dreams were smashed when the redhead felt the famous boy's temper explode. This wonderful sensation was quickly followed by a phantom pain in the jaw, rips, and knuckles. She suppressed a groin and raised her hand. A little worry set in as she felt Harry's magic flare up briefly in a violent way.

McGonagall, who was just about to begin class with an explanation about Species Switching Spells, looked at Willow curiously. Usually the girl only raised her hand to answer a question. "Yes Ms. Potter."

"May I be excused Ma'am? I'm pretty sure Harry just got into a fist fight about me with another Gryffindor." Willow explained.

"How could you possibly know…" The older Witch started to ask until it dawned on her. "Oh, your over-the-top magical twin connection."

All over the classroom excited whispering could be heard. The Wicca tried her best to ignore the talking but it was driving her nuts. McGonagall looked to be about to say something when she was interrupted by the loud voice of Albus Dumbledore coming from thin air. "Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing. Please also Ms. Willow Potter to the hospital wing. Thank you."

The older Animagus looked aggravated as hell. "Class dismissed, you will turn in a two foot essay by next week Tuesday on Species Switching Spells; positives, negatives, and historical uses."

Willow told her friends she would see them back at Slytherin House later while magically packing her belongings. She then quickly hurried after the Transfiguration Professor. The older Witch looked down at the redhead that was easily keeping up with her and asked. "Do you have any idea what the fight was about?"

Sighing aggravated, Willow explained. "During the weekend, I went on a dinner date with Neville Longbottom. His Grandmother was also there and tried to discuss matching the two of us up. I told her I couldn't marry Neville because I'm gay, and yes that's true. The dinner was great, and we all left happy. Pore Neville decided to talk about me with Harry in their dorm room. Apparently Seamus Finnigan was there as well and overheard the whole conversation. He then proceeded to tell the whole school."

After Willow got through explaining the issue, McGonagall just shook her head at the shared stupidity of young Wizards. "I'm sorry Willow, but unfortunately I can't punish Mr. Finnigan for spreading gossip unless it was a malicious lie. I can go a little easier on your brother though."

Both teacher and student continued walking in silence. Arriving at the hospital they received a shock. They had been expecting to find two Gryffindor Wizards with bloody noses. They weren't expecting Harry, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to be laying in beds with bloodied bruised faces and knuckles. The two biggest Slytherin boys were unconscious and looked to be the most banged up. Hermione was there to, standing in between her friends. McGonagall looked at the bush-haired Witch and asked concerned. "What on earth happened?"

"We were informed to not say anything until all the Professors arrived Ma'am. We're still waiting on Professors Dumbledore and Snape." Hermione said worriedly.

Just thin the main door burst open and the before mentioned Professors came in quickly fallowed by Lucius Malfoy, Garret Goyle, Rigel Crabbe, Sirius Black, Victor Whitehall, and Arthur Weasley. Willow began to worry a little at the sight of so many adults. Just what happened between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Wizards? The various fathers went to stand by their sons. Black and Whitehall went to check on Harry. Willow continued to stand with the Professors and Healer in the middle of the floor. Hermione continued to stand by her friends.

"Seeing as we are all here, let's get started." Dumbledore began seriously looking around at everyone. "Ms. Granger, can you give us an account of the events that lead to this confrontation?"

"Just a moment Dumbledore." Lucius growled. "Seeing as my son and his friends were the ones harmed most, and Draco is still conscious, I would like to hear what he has to say first."

McGonagall also interjected. "I would also like to hear from Mr. Draco as well. Perhaps he can explain why he and his two friends were absent from my class. I believe this would be the 3rd year Gryffindor's scheduled time for Defense Against The Dark Arts. No Slytherin had any reason to be down in that part of the castle at this time."

"Minerva," Dumbledore said gently. "We can discuss that later. Right now, we need to address the physical altercation first as it is more pressing issue. Now Hermione, please tell us what happened."

Lucius looked like he would interrupt again but stopped when Dumbledore gave him a stern look. Hermione nervously began. "I guess it would be best to start from the moment we left the Great Hall after lunch. Neville Longbottom had come up to us because he had something important to tell Harry."

Here the young Witch stopped and looked cautiously at Willow. Snape grew impatient and snapped. "Well, what did Mr. Longbottom have to say that was so important!"

Willow sighed in exasperation. "It's fine Hermione, by now the whole school knows anyway."

The bushy-haired Gryffindor smiled apologetically and continued. "Willow had confided in Neville, during their dinner date in Hogsmeade, that she was gay. Neville had then proceeded to discuss this fact with Harry in their dormitory. Seamus Finnigan had overheard the conversation and proceeded to tell anyone that would listen all day Monday and today. An older Ravenclaw Witch had asked Neville before Potion's Class if it was true that Willow confided such a secret to him, and he explained this to Harry on the way to Defense Class. Neville was scared and didn't know what to do about it."

The Gryffindor Witch paused to let everything sink in. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "What lead up to the confrontation dear."

Hermione cleared her throat and continued. "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approached us in the hallway. We were alone because Dawn Summers lead Neville to class sense he was upset after talking to us. Malfoy started in on Harry by saying rude things about Willow, how this explained why she broke the marriage contract. How Willow couldn't handle a real piece of wood which was why she preformed most magics wandlessly."

Hermione blushed after finishing explaining the insult. Willow couldn't help but chuckled at her friends red face. Realizing everyone was giving her surprised looks the Wicca apologized still giggling. "Sorry, but you see your face Hermione."

"Please continue Ms. Granger." McGonagall said sternly while shooting Willow and Draco hard glares.

The young Muggleborn Witch composed herself and continued. "I'm not sure what reaction Malfoy was hoping to get, but Harry didn't really give him a response. This seemed to anger Malfoy, so he insinuated that Willow being a lesbian probably meant Harry was also gay. He insinuated Harry must have enjoyed the dreams he had about Crabbe, the ones the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams induced. Harry was trying to walk around the Slytherins to head for class but turned around quickly at Malfoy's insult and slugged him in the face, knocking him to the ground."

Lucius Malfoy gave Hermione a questioning look. "So, you say it was Potter that started the fight?"

"No sir, your son started the fight with his words and insults." Hermione clarified giving the man a defiant glare. Lucius's hand gripped his cane so hard the man's knuckles turned white.

"Enough!" Dumbledore barked scaring everybody. It was a rare thing for the Headmaster to raise his voice. "What happened after Harry struck Draco?"

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts and began again. "Crabbe and Goyle started attacking Harry and Ron. I tried to stop them with the Immobulus Charm but Malfoy knocking my wand to the floor as he rushed past me to help his friends. Ronald managed to tackle Malfoy to the ground. They were wrestling around when a large growling was heard. Claw marks appeared around Harry, then Crabbe and Goyle were both smashed hard into the hallway wall. The boys stopped fighting after that seeing as how Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be seriously hurt. I used the Full Body Bind and Levitation Charm to get them both here as safely as possible. Several of their bones were broken."

Everyone silently processed Hermione's accounts. Willow was no longer giggling as she realized Harry had lost control and almost killed two students. Dumbledore looked over at the Slytherins and asked. "Do you have anything to add Draco."

The boy looked at his bedsheets deep in thought. The truth was he had never expected things to go this far. Insults and minor curses were the norm when it came to goading Potter and Weasley. However, the moment his arch nemesis had turned to face him after hearing the final insult, Draco had seen his eyes turn pitch black. He had seen Willow's eyes do the same thing once, the time with the Hippogriff during the first day of school. He understood enough to know this meant they were accessing tremendous amounts of Dark Magic. The problem was Potter had Willow's power but not her control. Granger was correct that he had rushed past her to get to his friends, but he was trying to break the fight up before Crabbe and Goyle got hurt. The idiot Weasley tackled him thinking he was attacking Potter.

Figuring there was no good excuse to explain why they had been in the Defense Corridor, but not wanting to admit to any guilt, Draco explained. "Me, Goyle, and Crabbe were on our way to class. We got turned around because we were discussing all the gossip and happened upon Potter and his friends. It just happened."

"A likely story." McGonagall said outraged. "Two and a half years in this castle and you truly think anyone here believes you just lost your way and happened upon the Gryffindors in the Defense Corridor?"

"Minerva." Dumbledore said to gain the woman's attention. The angry Head Of Gryffindor gave the old man a sour look. "Again, we can address this further in a moment, but for now it is not the most pressing concern."

The old Headmaster then looked to Harry and Ron. "Do either of you have anything to say?"

The freckled faced boy folded his arms and looked away; he wasn't about to say anything that could get the Gryffindor Trio in trouble. Harry looked up at Dumbledore sadly. "I'm sorry that Crabbe and Goyle got hurt, it was never my intention."

"Sorry won't cut it boy." Lord Rigel Crabbe snarled. "You almost killed my son and Gregory Goyle." The enraged Pureblood then rounded on the Headmaster. "I want him expelled immediately!"

"Hold on!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. "I know the two boys were hurt bad, but they were also the ones out-of-bounds. Had they gone to class like they were supposed to this incident would never have happened. Even if they just got turned around there was no reason to banter words with other students in a deserted hallway. If anything, they should have realized they were in the wrong place the moment they saw Gryffindor red and gold ties, and hightailed it for Transfiguration."

"Lord Black is correct." Whitehall said also coming to Harry's defense. "Your son and his friends are the the ones that started the fight with their slander and insults."

Arthur Weasley looked uneasily around at the angry Lords present. "Hold on." He said trying to ease the tension. Everyone looked his way and he continued. "I would like more information about this ability of Harry's before we make any decisions."

Dumbledore thought it over and turned to face the California Witch. "Willow, this is your area of expertise. What can you tell us dear?"

'Wow.' Willow thought. 'I doubt that is something the Great Albus Dumbledore rarely says.'

The young Wicca had no problem explaining in detail more about her and Harry's abilities to people she trusted. I this room that pretty much meant everyone except the Pureblood Lords and their heirs. Unfortunately, she also knew there wasn't really a choice either.

"As some of you know, I have undergone several rituals to gain various powers over the course of my life." Willow began to explain.

Lord Malfoy decided to throw his two since in and clarified coldly. "Dark Magical Rituals you mean."

"Yes." Willow said with no shame. "When me and Harry celebrated our thirteenth birthday we reestablished our magical twin connection. This gave Harry some of my abilities. One of the rituals I used was the Powers Of Night. I won't explain in detail how the right itself is conducted, but I will explain the abilities it grants. I gained the ability to transform into mist and several nighttime creatures."

"Multiple Animagus forms!" McGonagall asked shocked.

"No Professor." Willow clarified. "Animagus is the ability to transform into your inner soul animal. The forms I take have nothing to do with myself. They are representatives of the Power Of Night."

"So how does this connect with what happened in the hallway?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Despite what I had originally hypothesized about Harry gaining abilities from the multiple rituals I have undergone, my brother only gained access to my night powers. His are different than mine though."

"When I first researched the Night Powers Ritual during my preparations, I learned of a powerful Demon Hunter in the seventeen-hundreds that used it before me. He gained the strength and agility of a Master Vampire but lost his eyesight to the power of echo location. He saw the world like a bat, the full echo outline of whatever was around him in hearing distance. These magical echoes were so powerful they could even detect ink on paper allowing him to read like normal. The Sorcerer had been one of the most formidable hunters that ever lived."

"Harry's powers are like mine sense he can transform into mist. However, he can't take the form of animals. The compromise he received was the ability to manifest a large Spirit Wolf. This is a form of celestial creature that can become temporarily corporeal when it's Master is in jeopardy. My brother unconsciously unleashed the thing when Crabbe and Goyle jr. overwhelmed him two on one."

"From what Hermione described and my own knowledge of the Spirit Wolf, I would have to say it pinned both boys to the wall with its forearm. The front two legs of the wolf are more like arms and his front feet are actually clawed hands, not paws. It's shoulders have the same range of motion as a human's. Despite its odd front appendages, the creature is still a four-legged animal."

Lucius Malfoy gave out a pompous huff. "So, we know what the Dark Magic is, but it still doesn't excuse your brother's actions."

"In a way it does Malfoy." Arthur Weasley said sternly. "Willow just explained that the beast materialized when Harry became overwhelmed. Had your son and his friends not caused the fight the creature would have remained docile."

Lucius gave Mr. Weasley a cold glare. "It is obvious this power makes the boy to dangerous to be around other students. For the sake of every other child attending Hogwarts, Potter should be expelled or at the very least kindly asked to leave."

Both Black and Whitehall seemed to be preparing to argue on Harry's defense but paused when Willow spoke up. "Wrong."

Once more everyone gave the Wicca their full attention. "Look around this room Lord Malfoy and tell me what's missing."

Everyone but Dumbledore seemed confused by the question. Willow gave the Pureblood Elite Lords smug looks and explained. "Aurors. Dumbledore didn't contact the Americans or the British Ministry Of Magic, despite my diplomatically protected brother possibly facing legal action, because he didn't want to get anyone in any serious trouble. He wants to settle this in house for Harry and Vincent's sake."

Rigel Crabbe gave the Headmaster a confused look. "What's she talking about."

Dumbledore sighed wearily and explained. "Young Vincent was out-of-bounds. If you remember the rulings made after the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams assault, your son can only leave Slytherin House Dorms when attending class, having meals, or serving detention. If we expel Harry it will become public knowledge as to what occurred. The Americans can bring assault charges against Vincent on the grounds he has already admitted to Magical Assault on Harry Potter once already. There is also the fact that he has admitted to Magical Assault against Ronald Weasley as well, which could bring legal trouble from our own government."

Dumbledore looked towards the Pureblood Lords and continued. "If you press this Harry Potter might be expelled, there is no guaranty of that happening. That outcome would be of little inconvenience for him as he was still defending himself, so his wand won't be snapped. His expulsion would just be on the grounds of accidentally using Dark Magic while defending himself and hurting a fellow student. Ilvermorny, and several other American Schools, have sent several letters to the A.R.W.K. International Magical Affaires Office explaining how they would love to enroll both Potters free of charge. There are also several schools in Europe that would also love to have both brother and sister attend. Their education would resume uninterrupted."

The old Headmaster then directed his hard gaze upon Rigel Crabbe. "Your son Vincent will be far more inconvenienced than Harry. He will be expelled and his wand snapped, meaning he will be legally band from ever using magic again. He could face jail time in an American Magical Juvenile Detention Facility all because he decided to banter words in a hallway."

Lord Rigel looked lost and glanced towards Lucius for guidance. Lord Malfoy was furious, this was a golden opportunity to publicly humiliate the Potter Twins and they couldn't do anything with it. The long white-haired man snarled. "Fine, we won't pursue action regarding expulsion. However, we at least want to see some punishment."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, to him that was only fair. "How about one month's detention and one hundred points from Gryffindor?"

"Fine." Lucius angrily agreed thinking the matter closed. Sirius and Victor looked angry but said nothing. All three Gryffindor Students looked dejected and non-argumentative. No one looked like they would protest the punishment, until Willow got angry and looked to the Headmaster growling. "No."

Dumbledore gave her an impatient look. "Willow, you have to understand we can't simply let this go. There must be consequences."

Willow gave the old man a cold look and explained. "If there must be consequences Headmaster, then they shouldn't just fall on my brother alone. Had Draco and his friends not started the stupid argument in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. If you give my brother detention than you have to give everyone involved detention. If you take house points from Gryffindor than you have to take them from Slytherin as well."

Snape had enough of being silent. "That's enough Ms. Potter, your out of line talking to the Headmaster that way. It is not for you to decide how we conduct our disciplinary punishments to students. Besides, Vincent Crabbe is already serving detention to the end of the school year, he can't possibly serve more."

"Exactly." Willow told the Potion Master coldly. "It's a domino effect, punish Harry and you must punish everyone. Vincent is already at max punishment. Therefore, the only thing you can do is expel him, as that was the clearly stated consequence if he got in trouble again because of the Elixir Of Sweet Dreams incident. Professor Dumbledore has already explained what will happen to Vincent if that happens."

"Even if it's just a loss of house points, you have to expel him because of the severity of the act that caused the point loss. It wouldn't be fair to give him a lesser punishment than the others just to avoid expulsion either. The American Aurors may question everyone involved themselves to find out what happened, especially after I log a complaint. They would have the right to investigate sense this incident involved Harry and someone that has already attacked him once already. If that happened they could still bring Vincent up on charges, expulsion or no expulsion. They could even bring Dumbledore himself up on charges for trying to cover it all up and protecting Vincent Crabbe."

Lucius Malfoy stood shaking in anger next to the confused Lords Crabbe and Goyle. Snape didn't know wether to be angry or impressed by the very Slytherin cunning Willow was using, today she clearly showed why she belonged to the house of snakes. Dumbledore was sadly looking at the redheaded Witch hoping she would stop this dishonest act but knowing she wouldn't. Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, and Victor Whitehall stood in stunned disbelief at what was happening. McGonagall was thinking along the same lines as Snape, though not in a particularly good way. Every grownup, except for Crabbe and Goyle senior, had figured out just were the inevitable conclusion of this conversation was going.

Madam Promfrey shook her head in disbelief saying. "I guess I'll write this up as an accident. All five boys fell down a flight of stairs. Draco Malfoy's bruised jaw was the result of Ronald Weasley flailing his fist, not a deliberate punch. Both Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle broke multiple bones as a result of being on the bottom of the pile. As all this was an unfortunate accident, there is no need for anyone to be punished."

Crabbe and Goyle senior looked at Promfrey in disbelief. They both appeared to be about to protest but Lucius gave them a glare that clearly said shut up. Lord Malfoy then stated darkly. "Fine, if there is no way to punish the Potter brat without condemning Vincent Crabbe unfairly, we have no choice but to let this slide."

He then gave Willow a cold look while addressing everyone. "However, know this, I will be keeping a close eye on both Potter Children. If I see evidence they are a danger to this school and their fellow classmates, I will pursue legal action."

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Very well then. Lucius, Rigel, Garret, will you accompany me and Severus to my office. There are a few more things to discuss."

All three men left angrily fallowing the Headmaster and Professor. Willow walked to her brother and closed the curtains around his and Ronald's beds to close the area off while placing a soundproof barrier. McGonagall joined them and gave the young Wicca a stern look and said frostily. "I don't think you've made a friend out of Headmaster Dumbledore today, Ms. Potter."

"I was making sure everyone was treated fairly." Willow said looking McGonagall in the eye. "Sorry if I inconvenienced the Headmaster, but I'll not see Harry punished just to make a bunch of Purebloods feel better. The tactic I used was no different than anything they would have used. I like to think it was just a taste of their own medicine."

"Here, here!" Sirius exclaimed jovially. McGonagall gave him a stern look that made him shut up quick. She still had a powerful effect on her former Gryffindors.

Willow ignored everyone as she stared blankly at her twin. "Harry, despite the fact I came to your defense in the face of the Pureblood enemy, I want to know what you were thinking. You could have killed those two idiots."

"What do you mean Willow?" Victor asked concerned. "You just said the wolf appeared because your brother was being overwhelmed."

"Grandpa, use your head." Willow said annoyed. "If Harry being in danger was all it took to call the creature forth, then it would have appeared in Hogsmeade the day the first Taraka Assassin tried to kill Ginny."

"I wasn't about to reveal anything negative about the ability in front of people I don't trust. I had no problem saying anything in front of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, but I wasn't about to reveal pertinent facts to Lucius Malfoy and his friends. The truth is the Spirit Wolf is connected to Harry's mental flight-or-fight response."

"When the Demon attacked, Harry became scared and his flight response kicked in. This is understandable as all living mortal creatures, be they magical or otherwise, have an inherited primal response to flee in the presence of a Demon. Sense Harry wanted to run away from the danger instead of fighting it, the wolf was completely unable to manifest."

"Today in the hallway Harry wanted to fight." Willow explained with some heat returning to her voice. "That alone was not enough to call the celestial creature. So, I want Harry to tell me what thought crossed his mind."

The green-eyed boy sadly looked up at his sister. "I was angry. After Neville told me what happened with Seamus Finnigan, all I wanted to do was fined Finnigan and hurt him. Then Malfoy came up and started in on me about you. I tried to keep my temper in check like you told me to Willow, but then he made that comment about the potion and I lost it. Two and a half years of bad blood between us, my desire to hurt Seamus turned on the Slytherins."

Willow held her face in the palms of her hands after hearing Harry's explanation. She looked up scared and asked. "Do you realize that the only reason they didn't die was because you only wanted to hurt them? If the thought of killing them had crossed your mind for one second, even if it was something you only thought in anger but never truly meant, the Spirit Wolf would have complied. It would have crushed both Crabbe and Goyle to death against the wall and lunged forward to bite Malfoy in half. Had Ron been in the way he would have been bitten in half to. I told you when the wolf first manifested that it was primarily an attack dog, not a guard dog."

Harry's face paled as the blood left his cheeks. He began to tremble in fear as tears came to his eyes. Everyone looked on shocked as it finally became clear just how bad this could have been. Willow sat down on her brother's bed and held him close, silent tears falling down her face. Somehow, she had to teach her brother control or next time things could turn out far worse.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Snape had reached the Headmaster's Office with Lords Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Albus sat behind his desk and Severus stood next to him. The three Lords stood in front of the old Wizard and refused to take a seat.

"Dumbledore." Malfoy began angrily. "This cannot stand, the Potter boy deserves punishment."

Albus fixed the man with a quelling look over his half moon glasses. "I want to assure you Lord Malfoy that I agree with you regarding the need for disciplinary action, though not just against Harry but all five boys. The only reason I didn't do anything was because Vincent Crabbe would have ultimately been expelled, then possible jailed. I was content to only punish Harry, strictly because of how badly the three Slytherin boys were hurt, but Willow forced us all into a corner and won the argument. Truly she is worthy of the Slytherin green and silver."

Malfoy bristled at being reminded of how Willow used his own underhanded tactics against him. He calmed down as he thought it over and said cautiously. "Sounds like you and I have a common enemy Headmaster. Did you bring me here to propose an alliance?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair never taking his eyes off the evil man. "You and I may have been on the same side in this three way argument Lucius, but let's not forget there were three opposing sides. I may not agree with everything Willow Potter does, but I can understand the reasons for her actions. She sought Dark Magic for the power to protect those she loves and the world from pure evil threats, unlike some Wizards I know who sought the same type of power simply to gain money and ward off legal prosecution."

"Let us not confuse a Dark Magic Witch with an Evil Sorceress, nor a young girl twisting her advantages to protect a brother with an evil mastermind plotting nefarious acts. Willow Potter acted no differently in that situation than any other sibling with the means and brains to save their family from punishment. Also, she wasn't entirely wrong in saying Harry would have been unfairly punished when no one else was. That's why we both conceded the argument Lucius."

Malfoy bristled ones more at Dumbledore's words. His hand twitched as if you pull his wand, but he made no attempt to do so. Instead he snarled. "Good day, Headmaster."

As the man and his companions made for the door, Dumbledore called out again. "I'm rather curious, what sort of protections do you think young Willow could have placed on the homes of her friends without anyone knowing. I'd rather say I wouldn't want to be the Wizard that tests them."

Malfoy glared back at Dumbledore then left slamming the office door behind him. Snape looked down at Albus questioningly. "Was that entirely necessary? I highly doubt Lucius would have stooped to going after Willow's friends."

The Supreme Mugwump looked at his Potion Master seriously. "Severus, I have not forgotten one atrocity that man committed during the war. I have not forgotten the small number of young Muggleborn Witches he murdered in horrific fashion. I gauged his reactions to Hermione Granger when she explained the incident. The way his anger grew when the young girl challenged him by saying Draco was at fault instead of Harry was present for all to see. I know Lucius Malfoy is a very clever monster, otherwise he would be in Azkaban instead of walking around free among school children. However, should his darker side over come his better judgement, I truly worry that he will find a far great monster in Willow Potter waiting to annihilate him. If only for the sake of all children involved, not Lord Malfoy himself, I won't to insure Lucius's more cunning side keeps a tight hold of his darker half. It will be a long time before he forgets just how easily he was humiliated today."

Snape thought it over and realized the truth in Dumbledore's words. More often than not the old Wizard was right. "What of Vincent Crabbe, this was an opportunity to be rid of a potential problem and you let it slip through your fingers?"

"After all these years Severus, I'd hope you would know me better than that." Dumbledore said sadly. "Despite what Willow told us of the boy, I can't give up on him just yet. You yourself traveled that dark path and were pulled from it. How can we possibly say the same can't happen for young Vincent?"

Snape said nothing even as he thought just how blind Dumbledore could be at times. He and Vincent Crabbe came from two vastly different backgrounds. It did pain him to admit that only death would ever stop that boy's waltz down the dark path the Headmaster spoke off. The Potion Master was also no fool, yes he had stopped walking that road but that didn't mean Snape hadn't traveled a fair piece of it. The Youngest Professor Hogwarts ever had dreaded the day he would be made to stand before his maker and Lily Potter.


	41. Truths-And-Understandings

It was later in the evening and Willow was in her common room trying to start the Transfiguration Essay. Sitting around the table were the girls three closest Slytherin friends. The redhead was ignoring the various looks the other Snakes kept shooting her, but Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey were finding it more difficult. They didn't have the Wicca's confidence or power.

Pansy glanced over to the corner were Draco was setting surrounded by the others of his year and several other students. He, Harry, and Ronald had all been discharged by Promfrey sense the biggest injury to them was the Malfoy Heir's bruised jaw. Crabbe and Goyle would be required to stay the remainder of the week to make a full recovery. Apparently their various broken bones had also come with internal injuries to multiple organs. The last Parkinson had no doubt the scornful little prince was telling their fellow Slytherins all about Harry's dark power in great detail, as well the unfairness with lack of punishment.

Willow had found the girls right after leaving the hospital. She explained to them what transpired between her brother and the Slytherin Trio, as well the disciplinary discussion in the Hospital Wing. Pansy was of two minds regarding the altercation, on one hand Harry had every right to defend himself, even if he did use Dark Magic, and Willow had every right to protect her brother with a well crafted argument. On the other hand, house loyalties still held meaning to the young raven-haired Witch, and the loss of points for Gryffindor would have been a big help to gain the house cup. As it stood there was no one to stand in the way of a Gryffindor victory regarding both the house cup and the Quidditch Championship. The stomping of Slytherin in the first game of the season pretty much assured the Lions' victory. Hufflepuff didn't have the team to challenge a house that was completely undefeated like the Gryffindors were at the moment; the butt kicking the Lions gave Ravenclaw last week gave McGonagall's team an insurmountable lead in total seasonal points. This was shaping up to be one of the worst one-sided Quidditch Seasons in the last thirty years.

Daphne looked up from her writing and glanced at Pansy when she noticed her black-haired friend was distracted. She fallowed the Witch's gaze to look over at Draco. Shaking her head in annoyance the blonde said aggravated. "No point in worrying about Malfoy. He'll do what he does best and cause trouble for everyone like always. No doubt he and the others are already trying to come up with a revenge strategy."

Tracey glanced over to the boy's group and noticed several students looking their way. It was most assured they saw Willow as a traitor to the house. The half-blood Witch also knew that she, Daphne, and Pansy would probably be guilty because they associated with the California Witch. It shocked her to realize she didn't care about that at all, she'd rather have the three close friends than a group of popular acquaintances.

Willow was completely focused on her essay and didn't pay Malfoy and company any mind. "Have any of you found a good historical example of Species Switching yet? The only thing that has caught my attention so far is this one here were a farmer back in the sixteen- hundreds turned a male wolf into a Bull to breed his cows; it was something about a beef shortage."

"There's this one here from Asia about the Snakehead." Tracey said looking back down at her book 'One Hundred Magical Accidents That Greatly Impacted The World'. "Apparently the Snakehead is a fish species that was accidentally created by a drunk Sorcerer in the fourteen-hundreds. He was apparently trying to turn Barramundi, a form of Asian Bass, into snakes as a joke."

"The Snakehead is an aggressive fish that can survive in low-oxygenated aquatic systems as well a short time on land, which allows it to walk on its front fins to other bodies of water. It can easily beat out other local native fish species for survival and dominance. When the Statute Of Secrecy was first introduced, Magical Governments had to quickly fabricate evidence that the fish species natural evolved so as to placate Muggle curiosity."

Daphne took the book from Tracey and looked at the picture. "What a horrible looking thing. Looks like it belongs in the 'Monster Book Of Monsters'. Are Wizards sure this thing isn't magical?"

"It wouldn't be a Magical Creature." Willow said taking the book for herself. "It a fundamental law that you can't change Magical Creatures into another species because of their born magical natures, and you can only change non-magical animals into other types of non-magical species. Otherwise you could change a Muggle into a Celestial Wizard or Witch."

"That would be nice." Daphne said offhandedly. "Just think about it. No need for the Statute Of Secrecy, no more Pureblood nonsense, just everyone going about their lives with magic."

Willow rolled her eyes at the blonde's fantasy. "As lovely as that all sounds, I'm quite sure people like the Malfoys would still find something to distinguish themselves from everybody else. Their kind will always need some natural born excuse to explain why they are better no matter what contradictory evidence might show. That way when something encroaches upon their fragile egos with stronger ability and talent, they can still feel superior even if it's only in their own minds with a made up fantasy. They live to hate, and nothing could ever change that."

Daphne gave her friend a sad look figuring Willow was correct. The girls returned to their essays to continue but they were soon interrupted by Prefect Zoe Accrington. The overly pale girl gave them all a pleasant smile and stated. "Potter, I was asked earlier to escort you to Professor Dumbledore's Office. You and he had something to discuss."

'Oh yeah, my telephone idea for Hogwarts. With everything that's happened I completely forgot about it.' Willow thought to herself amused.

The Wicca packed her belongings away and handed the backpack to Sr. Huggs who was coiled up on the ground next to the table. The large blue Moon Snake looked at the offered leather bag them up at the redhead and hissed. "Are you going somewhere Willow, do you need me to accompany you?"

The California Witch smiled down at her pet/friend and hissed back. "No, I'm good. Dumbledore wants to talk about my phone idea. Remember, I told you about it."

"Oh yes." Huggs hissed. "Those funny boxes that lets humans talk to one another over long distances. I'll take your bag to the bedroom and return to the fire. This castle gets so cold at night."

Willow looked up at Zoe. "I know the way to Professor Dumbledore's, so you don't need to escort me."

"Actually, I do." The girl said. "It's after hours."

The Wicca knew that the Prefect's excuse was weak sense a signed hall pass would do just fine. 'She probably just wants to talk in private.'

Willow waved goodbye to her friends and left with the older blonde. After a while of walking in silence, the redhead looked the taller Witch over and noticed a silver ring on her left hand that had a small diamond stud. Looking back up at Zoe she asked. "How's the lucky Wizard?"

The blonde gave Willow a startled look before realizing we're the redhead was looking. "A boy from Spain who will be graduating from Beauxbatons Academy this year. The two of use have been close friends sense we were very young, and he asked me to marry him over the Winter Holidays. His family has a vast amount of wealth and has been a close business partner with my own for generations."

"So, this is a business type deal?" Willow asked curiously.

The taller blonde gave an amused chuckle and explained. "Yes and no. Me and Rogelio do have strong fillings for one another, but the marriage is to mainly bring our families closer together. We're both extremely happy with the arrangement though."

"That's good." Willow said with a smile. "Congratulations."

Zoe thanked the younger Witch and gave her a sly look. "Speaking of marriages and what not, I heard a rumor today that was very interesting."

The Wicca smiled up at the Prefect. "So, this is why you decided to walk me to Dumbledore, to fined out if I'm real gay or not?"

"That and another thing." Zoe quickly clarified. "According to Draco Malfoy, Vincint Crabbe thinks you broke your marriage contract with him because he is a boy and for no other reason."

"God his ego is incredible." Willow said angrily. "The slap and attempted drugging by potion laced chocolates had nothing to do with it whatsoever. He really thinks if I liked boys than I would've forgiven him because he's a 'handsome' Pureblood Heir. Honestly, how can anyone be that full of themselves?"

The Prefect started laughing at the redhead's ranting. "So, it's true then, you're a lesbian?"

Willow gave her a curious look. "Does it matter to you if I am or not?"

Zoe smiled down at the young girl and said. "No Willow of course not, it's just on general principle I don't take the rumor mill of Hogwarts as absolute truth. I've heard some wild stories regarding your brother for the last three years that are extremely far fetched. Like he is secretly being trained by the Ministry and Dumbledore to be the ultimate weapon against the Dark Lord should he ever return, he has a tattoo of a dragon on his chest, or my personal favorite; he is just as smart and strong as Headmaster Dumbledore but hides the fact to keep as a secret weapon against his enemies."

Willow laughed as images of all-powerful Harry Potter filled her mind. Ripped muscles, wearing a sleeveless leather jacket, and a sword strapped to his back. Shacking her head at the ridiculous picture the redhead asked. "So, you just want me to confirm whether the rumors are true or not? Ok yes, I like Witches but that wasn't why I broke things off with Crabbe."

"I figured as much but I didn't want to make things worse for you by spreading a false story. Not that I'm going to go around telling everyone I can, but if someone asks me directly I can explain the actual truth." Zoe clarified. She then looked back down at Willow somewhat admiringly. "You don't seem to care very much about the rumors."

Shrugging, Willow explained. "I never planned to stay in the closet."

"Closet?" The pale girl asked confused.

The redhead laughed a little and explained. "It's a Muggle expression. When you say someone is in the closet about being gay, you mean they are trying to hide it from the world or they're in denial themselves. I learned long ago there are worse things than being outed, like being eaten, so it really doesn't bother me that much."

Both girls came up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's Office. Zoe gave the password that was now 'Chocolate Frog' and wished Willow luck with her meeting. The blonde left quickly heading back to Slytherin.

Willow rode the revolving staircase up to Dumbledore's Office and knocked on the door. After hearing the old man call enter, the redhead walked inside. She noticed the Headmaster sitting at a small circular table with Snape, McGonagall, and her grandfather. They had a pot of tea between them with a tin of biscuits.

"Good evening Professors and Grandpa." Willow said cheerfully as she sat down.

"Evening dear." Whitehall said in way of greeting.

Dumbledore offered the tea and biscuits. "Do you want a refreshment before we begin Willow?"

The girl thanked the Headmaster and made a cup of tea. She ignored the tin of biscuits and sat down. Snape reached in front of himself and picked up a rolled up scroll. "We should begin as there is much to discuss. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and I have been reviewing your proposal."

"We have no objections to better relations with the parents of our Muggleborn Students, but we have security concerns." McGonagall explained kindly.

Dumbledore opened his scroll and glanced down at it. "We our concerned about the … ah what was the name … Cellnet Phone Company. We don't want to accidentally cheat them out of money, and we don't want them somehow finding the Magical World."

Willow nodded her head understandingly. "I have thought of that sir, which is the reason for the house in Bibury. If the calls are traced that's were they will lead. I can get nine separate lines in a bundled plan, and the phone company can charge the minutes like they do with normal customers. Also, if your worried about some students abusing the phone privileges, we can set up a basic speed dial operation on the phones themselves were only preprogrammed numbers can be dialed. That way Muggleborns can only call direct family and no one else."

Dumbledore thought it over and asked. "Why nine numbers dear?"

"Oh, I figured one phone per house, one phone for each Head Of House Office, and one phone for you sir." Willow explained smiling.

Whitehall looked down at his scroll and asked. "We see you outlined the payment plan quite well dear, but with what Hogwarts pays the profit you'll make is just enough to cover taxes and bills on the Bibury House. How do you plan on making a profit?"

"I don't." Willow said shrugging. "At first I thought this idea would be profitable, but I would have to charge the school five times what the phone plan is worth to pay for the total house cost, taxes, etcetera; and even then it would take several years for there to be any profit. So now this has become a charitable project to help bring Hogwarts closer to the Muggle Parents."

Snape read his scroll over again thinking. He looked at Willow and asked. "I understand why you wish to place these phones in the other houses, but I don't see why we need one in Slytherin House or my own office."

The Wicca gave Snape a bemused look. 'So big bad Potion Master is afraid of change, or possibly talking to Muggles about why their children are dunderheads.' Out loud she explained. "I know Slytherin doesn't have any Muggleborns, but it does have a few Halfbloods. I know Tracey Davis has Muggle Grandparents that might like to hear from her every now and again. Also, if you had trouble with problem students, you could try a parent/teacher conference to address concerns. You could try and get the parents more involved with their child's education."

Snape had a forced blank look on his face as he tried to hide his displeasure. McGonagall also had a forced thoughtful look on her face as she tried to not laugh at Snape for losing the argument with Willow. It brought back bittersweet memories of him and Lily studying together in the library when they were younger.

Whitehall was going back over the billing and trying to thank of a way Willow could make a profit. She was right though in the fact the full cost of the house was much higher than the phone bill. It would take decades for the phone profits to make her any real money. Something his granddaughter told him once came to mined. "What about those boxes Muggles use to chat-room one another?'

The redhead gave her grandfather an amused smile. "Their called computers Grandpa, and they are far more complex machines. I'm trying to make one work on magic but it's a lot harder than your basic telephone."

McGonagall spoke next. "One concern I have are the Muggles of Bibury themselves. Will they not think it strange for one home to have so many phones, or is this a common occurrence in the Muggle World?"

"No, it's unusual, especially for the size of house I bought." Willow explained. "I plan on placing a permanent Notice Me Not Charm on the whole property, and ownership title, so no one can make any mental connections to realize something's wrong. The surrounding neighbors won't think it's unusual that no one ever comes or goes from the house, and the phone company won't associate nine phone lines to the one home either. More like they will see nine individual homes that have the same address, that's really the best way to explain it. Their minds won't be able to draw a basic conclusion regarding anything they read in relation to the property; a magical mental block."

Dumbledore smiled at the young Witch and said. "Well my dear, me and the staff see no real issue with having better communication with parents of Muggleborns', but the final decision must come from the Hogwarts Board Of Governors."

"How difficult do you think they will be on this issue?" Willow asked in an aggravated mood already anticipating the answer.

Victor chuckled at his granddaughter's facial expression. "You want us to convince a group of Purebloods to allow a Muggle innovation onto the grounds, just to have better communication with the Parents of Muggleborns'. You also want us to convince them to pay for the use of the phones. There are a few Witches and Wizards in this particular group that would band Muggleborns from this castle if they could. Now we must ask them to allow the Muggle World and Magical World to come closer than they've been sense the Statute Of Secrecy was established. The irony of the fact it's a Slytherin Witch who has made all this possible will not be lost on anyone either. This will be an uphill battle from start to finish, Willow."

Dumbledore also chuckled at Willow's pout. "I'm afraid dear that the earliest Hogwarts will see a telephone will be at the start of next term. Even if all the Governors agreed right away, we still need Ministry approval."

Willow shrugged stating. "Well what you going to do, you can't force people to suddenly change their opinions of things. Is that all we needed to discuss?"

The four grownups in the room became somewhat more serious. Snape cleared his throat and said. "No their are a couple issues to go over. The first thing is the rumors spreading about you from that loudmouth Gryffindor, and the second is your brother's dark ability. Will start with the rumors and how you would like them handled."

The Wicca shook her head exasperatedly. "I don't care about the rumors; I have always been true to myself and won't be shamed or embarrassed into silence. Most of the people that will have something negative to say about me come from parents that are first, second, or third cousins anyway. I and many others find that much more disturbing than a gay couple. Also, the people in the negative group are afraid of me and the power I weld. Therefore, I win."

McGonagall smiled at the Lily-like response the young redhead gave. There was one concern she did want to address though. "Regarding Mr. Finnigan, Willow, I understand that earlier this year there was a violent potion incident, and the boy believed responsibly for the situation was tormented ruthlessly up to the point of near hysterics and paranoia. I'm not accusing anyone of any wrongdoing, but I know Harry took an understandable strong offense to the act of sabotage. If it were possible to avoid a repeat in Gryffindor I would greatly appreciate it."

Snape had an annoyed look on his face when he recalled the time Harry and his friends had harassed Theadore Nott. He didn't know what caused the tormenting to stop but the Potions Master was grateful it did. Severus had never figured out how the Gryffindors had preformed the elaborate pranks, but he suspected at least one or more seventh year students had to have helped. There was no way third and fifth year students could have pulled of the more advanced magics.

Willow was smiling at the memory, especially the one time Nott came down to the common room with bright red hair and freckles. It was obvious who had done the makeover and they still couldn't pin anything on Fred or George. "I'm not sure of what fully happened or who was responsible, but I'll see if one of my Gryffindor friends knows anything that can help keep the piece."

Dumbledore smiled at the redhead's answer, he too had enjoyed the pranksters' antics. The old Headmaster became more serious as he questioned. "Now that all unfriendly ears are away, we need to know more about Harry's Shadow Wolf. Understand, my concerns are for your brother and the students of Hogwarts. I have no wish to punish anyone or restrict Harry's school activities, but I must act in everyone's best interests."

Victor uneasily explained. "Me and Professor McGonagall explained to Dumbledore and Professor Snape how Harry truly materialized the creature. We felt they had a right to know the truth Willow."

The young girl looked at her grandfather and gave him a comforting smile. This then looked back at Dumbledore saying. "Harry is no honest threat to any students, today was a fluke."

The Professors and Victor didn't look convinced. Snape spoke in a strong voice. "No offense, Ms. Potter, but the fact two Slytherin Wizards are currently in the hospital suggest otherwise. How can you honestly say it was a fluke?"

Willow looked at Snape and said. "Despite what you might think about Harry, he is an inherently good person, not some showboat or privileged kid prince like our father James Potter was at thirteen. My brother never did anything for fame and glory. When he finally told me the truth about his first and second years I was able to read his emotions from those times, like the ghost or echo of his emotional memory. I know what he was feeling during both of his adventures."

Addressing the whole table, the girl continued. "When he stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry felt mostly terrified with concern for his friends coming in at a a close second. When he finally confronted what little remained of the great Tom Riddle, he felt determined to stop him from getting the stone to keep everyone safe. Harry never once felt any anger, hatred, or a desire to harm Voldemort."

"During the Chamber Of Secrets adventure, Harry did feel anger towards Gilderoy Lockhart but no desire to harm him. My brother's reasons for taking the fool down in the chamber were half thought through, he figured Lockhart was an adult Wizard and might no spells that could help. When I asked Harry why he didn't get another more competent Professor, my brother explained that he was worried he would get brushed off again like with the stone and Ginny would die."

At Willow's words McGonagall looked down in shame. She would always regret not listening to her students that day in their first year. Hearing Willow clear her throat to continue, the Transfiguration Professor looked back up.

"When Harry finally made it to Ginny, all my brother felt was terror that he might be to late. His only concern was for his best friend's sister and nothing else. When the memory of Tom Riddle appeared, Harry was confused until he realized what was going on. He felt angry at Tom Riddle for what he was doing to Ginny and for who he grew to be, but never a rage or a desire to kill the phantom memory, just save the girl. When he had his sword fight with the Basilisk, Harry was understandable terrified once again. When the battle was over, and he was dying from the poison, my brother was still trying to save Ginny. After all was said and done, Harry was relieved his best friend's sister was safe more than he was that Voldemort was stopped. My brother was actually more relieved Ginny was safe than he was being alive."

Snape still didn't look ready to drop the argument. "As informative as all this is to your brother's character, Ms. Potter, I still fail to see how this proves he is no danger to the students."

Dumbledore was deep in thought. Truthfully, nothing Willow explained was news to him as the old Headmaster always had faith in Harry's inherit character, however, but relating it to what he knew of the boy's dark ability gave another astonishing truth. "Throughout his adventures, if Harry had possessed the Shadow Wolf the creature never would have appeared."

"What?" Snape asked astonished. He wasn't the only one either as both McGonagall and Whitehall both gave him astonished looks.

Willow smiled at Dumbledore. "Exactly, the only way for Harry to manifest the Spirit Wolf is to feel a base desire to cause harm or physical injury. Never once in either adventure did he feel that way. Confronted with the man that took away our parents and hurt so many others, Harry's inherit good won out and never did he waver in his convictions to do the honorable thing, even if it was just subconscious. He even felt bad for Professors Quirrell and Lockhart."

Victor was in disbelief. "What about today or that one time with Simon Parkinson?"

The young Wicca sighed sadly and explained. "Despite the fact Harry is a good person, he is also a thirteen year old boy. Both of those situations involved me in someway and Harry felt angry because he was powerless to do anything about it. Lord Parkinson was partially responsible for my marriage contract to Crabbe and Harry's to Ginny."

"Seamus Finnigan mainly spread the rumor about me because he was trying to tarnish Harry's shining Gryffindor image. Seamus isn't some evil little monster but a jealous spiteful brat of a kid. My brother understood that on some level and became enraged by the fact I was being talked about because my last name is Potter. What you have seen regarding both times Harry manifesting the wolf was a child's tantrum at an uncontrollable situation."

McGonagall was a little astonished as she asked. "You mean to tell me that if this had been a life or death situation the Spirit Wolf wouldn't have appeared?"

"Mmmm,… not exactly." Willow answered. "If the situation is something Harry can control than he handles it more maturely, like the stone and chamber. However, if the situation is something he can't control my brother will react like many thirteen year olds and lash out at those responsible. You know an 'It won't do any good, but it might make me feel better' sort of mentality. The only reason why Seamus didn't end up with a broken nose was because Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came along and provided different targets for Harry's rage with their taunting."

Snape looked angry. "That doesn't reassure me that he isn't a danger to the other students! What happens if he has another adolescent temper tantrum?"

Dumbledore sighed somewhat in agreement with his Potion Master. "Is there anything that can be done to revoke the creature's contract with Harry?"

"No!" The redhead said scared. "That creature is connected to Harry's Magical Core. Attempting to remove it could kill him or at the very least render my brother incapable of ever using magic ever again. I've been trying to teach Harry to control his anger with meditation and breathing techniques, but it's not easy teaching a thirteen year old boy patients. This unfortunate situation today will at least drive home the importance of control; deep down my brother doesn't want to harm anyone. I'm fully confident that unless Harry wants the Spirit Wolf to appear, it won't be coming back out again."

McGonagall was confused by something. "Willow, what is the point of Harry having this ability? From what you're saying this power isn't very compatible with his natural mentality at all."

"It's a Dark Magic." Willow said sadly. "This power was given to Harry by the Nighttime Spirits to test him. If he can tame the monster than Harry can summon it whenever he wishes, and he could use it to preform other tasks besides destroying and killing. However, if he just gave in and relished the power of the monster, Harry would be twisted into something more like Voldemort. My brother would grow to enjoy harming and killing his enemies."

Every Professor thought about this power and what it really meant to the Boy-Who-Lived well being. Victor was thinking about something else though. "Willow, if Harry was to fight a fully rejuvenated You-Know-How right now, and he fully called forth the Spirit Wolf with an absolute dark angry desire to murder him, who would win?"

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all gave Whitehall surprised looks until they realized it was a valid question. They looked to Willow waiting for her answer. The young girl studied each grownup and said quietly. "Harry would probably defeat Voldemort."

"Like the Demon that attacked in Hogsmeade, the Spirit Wolf is immune to direct magical attacks. Also, it is a little more physical durable to indirect attack as well. Most of Voldemort's combative tactics, curses, and spells would be completely ineffective. I'm not saying Harry would outright win, but neither would Voldemort."

Snape gave a scornful laugh. "So, Harry possesses the perfect example of Dark Magic, immense strength at the cost of his true self and humanity, or he can persevere down the longer road of light and try to tame the Shadow Wolf with positive emotions."

McGonagall gave the young Wicca a stern look. "I will be honest with you Willow, your dark power scares me quite a bit. During the war You-Know-Who believed there was great power to be found in both wandless magic and the Demonic World. In the last few months that belief was proven fact by you, Harry, and two demonic based attacks. The Hogwarts Staff has talked of what might happen if You-Know-Who somehow acquires your abilities."

Willow was shocked by the statement. She looked at everyone present and realized they were all wondering the same thing. In her disbelief the young girl couldn't help but laugh. The redhead laughed so hard she couldn't sit up straight and laid her head in her arms on the table, the girl's side began to hurt as tears of mirth began to fall.

The Professors and Whitehall waited patiently for the episode to pass, no one was getting the joke. Finally, after five minutes the redhead calmed down and sat back up. She looked at McGonagall and said smiling. "One of Voldemort's obsessions was immortality. Almost everything he did was in pursuit of that goal. The fact he named his followers Death Eaters was evidence to his terrified nature regarding his own end. The only way he could gain power like my own would be to put his life, his very existence, on the line. Do you honestly expect Tom Riddle to go that far for strength?"

"Even the Ritual Of Night requires a life or death challenge. You cast it in your dreams while you sleep. After the trial begins the participant is plagued by nightmares that are designed specifically for them to hammer in self doubt. If you forget yourself in your despair during the ritual you die in your sleep. I only made it through because I never stopped thinking about the Rosenbergs and how broken-hearted they would be if I died. Do you really think Voldemort could pull that off? It worried me more than anything Harry would be forced to endure the trials after rejoining our twin connection, but the only challenge he has been given is the Shadow Wolf itself."

Victor looked at his granddaughter and asked. "Why would you go through all that Willow? Why would you choose to face something that could possibly kill you when there wasn't a reason?"

Willow gave her grandfather a one sided smile. "Grandpa, the first time I learned about magic was when a Vampire attacked me. If not for Drusilla I wouldn't be here. She saw the attack coming in a vision and sent Spike to save me. Drusilla then began to teach me magic, but she really didn't know much other than Earth. This is what lead me to discover the various rituals I used to gain strength. I figured if I didn't become strong enough than I was dead anyway, so I went for broke. My parents also lived in Sunnydale and they had no means to protect themselves. I became strong to protect them, then I became the strongest hunter possible to protect everyone else."

Dumbledore looked around the table and took note of the late hour. "I believe that is enough of a discussion for tonight. I will write to the Hogwarts Board Of Governs tomorrow morning explaining the phone idea. As for Harry, we will leave it up to Willow regarding his training and control so as there is no repeat of today. I don't believe there will be, but if this does become an issue Harry will be asked to leave Hogwarts. As much as I would regret doing such a thing the safety of the other students must be assured."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, Severus somewhat reluctantly, and the adults began gathering their things. Dumbledore addressed Willow once more. "If you would please wait her, Ms. Potter, I will get you a hall pass."

Victor stood and kissed his granddaughter's cheek. "Goodnight dear, tell Harry I'll try and make the last Quidditch Game of the season. I wish to have been there for the others, but business matters kept popping up."

As everyone made their way out, Dumbledore returned to the table and sat back down. In his hand was the small rolled up hall pass scroll but he didn't immediately hand it over. Instead the Headmaster gave Willow a sad look. "Willow, I want to apologize to you. I've been an educator longer than Professor Snape has been alive. I also know not every child is the same, but they have always been children. They've always needed some guidance and help from adults, even if it was subtle. You on the other hand have more knowledge, experience, and maturity than most grownups I know regarding both magic and life, and I believe treating you like just another intelligent child needing my protection may have given you a bad first impression."

"There was also your grandfather, Lord Victor Whitehall, and the potential problems he could have caused both you and Harry. I must admit Victor has done a far better job with the two of you then I believed possible, but at first I was overprotective and overstepped at times. There is no doubt in my mind he loves you both deeply and would do whatever it took to keep his grandchildren safe."

"I'll admit your Dark Magic does trouble me. I have never trusted the power since it can corrupt even the kindest souls if given the chance. I am worried for both you and Harry because of the issues that have begun to show, but I have confidence in you both to handle the backlash. It is my sincere hope that you and I can start over and try to work together for everyone's benefit."

Willow studied the old man closely. The redhead's empathetic abilities told her Dumbledore was being completely honest. Deciding it was time to try and make amends with the Headmaster, the young redhead said. "Since we're being honest with one another, there's something I need to tell you Headmaster. First, please tell me what the magical manipulation of a soul means to you personally?"

Albus thought it over and explained. "I believe it is the darkest acts possible to do with magic. Take your Vampire friends for example, the souls were rebound to their vampiric corpses to punish the demonic souls present, or so I have guest. However, this subjected the innocence souls to the demonic remembered acts committed when they weren't present and could have done nothing to prevent. All three souls have misplaced guilt because someone wanted to punish the demonic souls that make them Vampires."

Willow nodded her head in agreement. She had figured the old man would think along those lines actually. The Wicca had internally argued with herself regarding giving Angle back his soul when he lost it back in Sunnydale. "I need to apologize to you Professor Dumbledore."

"My opinion of the Wizarding World has never been very high. I blame those in power for the outright corruption and blood-based prejudice. As one of the most influential Wizards of today, I have unfairly put a lot of that blame squarely on your shoulders Headmaster. I thought you were to soft on punishment in certain cases of crime because of a misplaced desire to give second chances. Falling back on the studies of my Psychiatrist Muggle parents, I concluded you gave second chances so easily because you yourself really want a second chance to undo a horrible mistake. I will not pry into your personal business sir; I'm not asking for an explanation."

"The first time I met Harry his scar gave me some powerful evil readings. It wasn't hard for me to figure out exactly what was inside my brother's forehead. It also wasn't a stretch to figure you also knew as well."

Albus gave no reaction to the young girl's words. He was to busy trying to figure out exactly were she was going with this. The old Wizard had already figured a Witch as talented as Willow would easily deduce the truth of Harry's scar anyway.

The redhead cleared her throat and continued. "Sometimes the rules of Earth Magic and Celestial Magic can be the same. The easiest way to remove that soul fragment from Harry is if Voldemort did it himself, that rule is true in both areas of magic. I hypothesized you knew this as well which gave me an even darker opinion of you sir. I believed that to serve the greater good of the Wizarding World, you would lead Harry to his death at Tom Riddle's hands so Voldemort could finally be vanquished. In my eyes at that time you appeared to be nothing more than a Shepherd leading his lamb to slaughter."

"With all that in mind I devised a plan to hurt you emotionally and gain some leverage that focused on the Private Drive Wards. I didn't fully understand how they worked until Angel went and inspected them for me. Based on the descriptions Harry gave me of both Petunia and Dudley, I believed at first my mother knowingly and willingly cast Dark Magic against her own sister's family. There is a protective Curse that Lily could have used to save Harry. It would allow her to sacrifice herself and leave behind her life force to shield him from Voldemort. To gain this ability my mother would have had to cast a secondary Death Curse against Aunt Petunia."

"I figured my mother left behind instructions to give Harry to her sister which would continue the protection until the age of seventeen. Over the course of my brother's life the Death Curse would have slowly robbed my aunt and cousin of there own life forces, and this would appear in some kind of negative way. The hatred that Petunia seemed to have for my brother suggested a mental imbalance and Dudley's obesity suggested a physical issue, both seemingly caused by Dark Magic. On Harry's seventeenth birthday, if I guessed correctly, Petunia would have suffered a brain aneurysm and Dudley a possible heart attack."

"After Angel inspected my Aunt's house I was happy to learn this wasn't the case. Petunia was simply directing her anger and jealousy for Lily onto my brother for no reason except that he was the only possible target, and Dudley was just a spoiled selfish bully that never exercised or did any work. No Dark Magic, just people that needed a swift kick in their rear ends."

"What really happened was at the moment of her death my mom began to subconscious reach for any power to save Harry, and the dormant Dark Magic of her Whitehall blood answered. Lily's sacrifice allowed her pure mortal soul to act as a temporary shield and literally throw the Killing Curse back in Voldemort's face, she subconsciously manipulated her own soul into a protective barrier. This was supposed to be a one time thing until you cast the wards over Private Drive. My mom's soul became bound to the house and Harry, her very presents would make it impossible for Riddle to even touch my brother. Lily has been trapped in Surrey for the last twelve years, bound to the mortal plan by your magic and unable to join my father, James, in the next life."

Dumbledore thought about everything the girl had explained. Looking at Willow sadly he said. "So, I was correct that love powered the wards, but I failed to truly realize were the emotion was coming from; poor Lily's bound soul that I trapped on Earth. What about Dudley being a Muggleborn, his magic would have protected him and his mother, correct?"

Willow looked away in shame as she explained. "Dudley isn't a Muggleborn. The Demon I met on my birthday, Raza, is a specialist in sowing various energies into flesh where they don't belong. I gave him my mother's core to place inside Dudley. I did this to scare you, and to force my aunt to see there truly was no real deference between my brother and her son. Despite the magic she should have loved and cared for both boys equally, just as Lily would have if the situation were reversed."

Dumbledore sat dumbfounded, the whole truth of everything Willow said running through his mind. This girl came to England thinking he was a threat to Harry and took drastic steps to circumvent any possible plans that may have been in motion. "You didn't have to lie Willow, the fact I accidentally bound Lily's soul to the Earth was horrible enough. You didn't have to make me think I almost killed an innocent child."

Willow looked up at Albus sadly. There were tears in her eyes as she explained. "I was honest when explaining that I thought you would see taking away Dudley's magic as an acceptable sacrifice for the greater good. When I first came to England my opinion of you was very low. I thought if I told you the truth about my mother's soul powering the wards, you would attempt to justify your actions. I knew you didn't fully understand how the wards worked since they were cast with ancient Blood Magic, so I devised a way to twist my knowledge into something you could never justify; accidentally killing an innocent person."

Dumbledore sat in sad silence; this girl had at one time saw him as a greater threat to Harry than the Death Eaters that still influenced society today. Willow had seen him as her brother's absolute greatest enemy, second only to Voldemort himself. She had concluded the only way to protect Harry was to make him, The Great Albus Dumbledore, feel ashamed, and the girl didn't believe accidentally using soul manipulation was enough to accomplish that task. How far had the Wizarding World fallen that such a conclusion about himself could be drawn from an outsider's perspective? It was with a heavy heart the old Wizard realized that Willow wasn't entirely to blame for her secondhand assumptions. The Wizarding World was truly in shambles thanks to blood prejudice.

"Willow, I am sorry your conclusions of me and this world led you to believe such extremes were necessary." Dumbledore said gentility. "I never once doubted everything you did was for the sake of others, and I knew you would go to great links to protect your family. You did in fact agree to that foolish marriage contract with Vincent Crabbe to protect Victor, but never did I think you would view me as an enemy to be dealt with."

"I sincerely hope we can put this all behind us and move forward. You and I both made unfair judgments based on secondhand facts that affected how me handled one another. However, the only person truly harmed in some way was your cousin Dudley. By giving him magic, you took him from the only world he knew and forced him into one he was terrified of. There were also some arguments with his father as well that I know caused him great pain. If you truly wish to make amends Willow, you should tell him the truth about what happened."

Willow nodded her head agreeing with the Headmaster. She wiped her eyes and asked. "Sir, do you know how the soul fragment got lodged in Harry's scar?"

Albus gave her an apologetic look and explained. "I have theories Willow, nothing more. Did Harry explain Tom Riddle's diary to you?"

"Yes sir." Willow said sniffing. Dumbledore conjured a cloth rag and past it across the table. The young girl took it with a thank you and wiped her nose. She then continued speaking. "With what Harry told me of the diary's two abilities, physical possession and the stealing life force energy through the power of secrets and trust, I can only assume it also possessed a piece of Voldemort soul. I don't see any other way an enchanted object could posses those particular magics."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. He then stood up while saying. "Please wait her for a moment dear."

He left the office and went to his private room. He returned a second later carrying a large old tattered book. He placed it on the table and the young girl read the title 'Darkest Magics Of All Time'. The Headmaster slid the book towards the redhead and explained. "I want you to read this book and tell me your own conclusions Willow. I believe comparing notes will help us both protect Harry and stop Voldemort. However, I think we have taken enough of each other's time and I wish you good night."

Willow stood and said goodbye. When she reached the door though she stopped and stared back at the Headmaster. Dumbledore noticed she appeared to be thinking over something. Finally, the girl waved her hand through the air and conjured five small vials on the table. Albus noticed that each one was filled with the smokey essence of a memory.

"These are the memories of five defining moments, battles, in my life." The Wicca explained. "I trust you to only share them with those you deem truly trustworthy."

With that Willow quickly left, she didn't want to change her mind and take back the memories. She had believed Dumbledore to be a tyrannical fanatic regarding upholding the greater good, and the redhead had known for a while now she had read him wrong from the beginning. Just like Pansy Parkinson, the redhead allowed second hand biased opinions to sway her without true firsthand knowledge. More than that even was the fact Willow had always had a distrust of adults. They had never really been any help fighting Demons until the Scoobies formed. It had always been her, Drusilla, and Spike protecting everyone. Willow truly hoped Albus Dumbledore could forgive her stupidity, because if they couldn't find a way to work together than Voldemort would win in the end.


End file.
